Puis vient la nuit
by noire2jais
Summary: Se situe après l'épisode 8. La connexion entre Rey et Kylo Ren n'a fait que se renforcer après la prise de pouvoir de ce dernier. La jeune Jedi a fini par le convaincre de rencontrer la résistance afin de se rendre, mais ce rendez-vous ne va pas vraiment se dérouler comme elle l'avait prévue et va l'emmener à dépasser ses limites et celles de la Force. Image : Nemling
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà avec mon deuxième projet SW, c'est une longue fic en 11 chapitres (qui comme d'habitude est déjà terminé), de quoi vous accompagner tout l'été ^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **Bisous**

 **oOo**

 **Puis vient la nuit**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« D'abord vient le jour  
Puis vient la nuit  
Après l'obscurité  
Surgit la lumière  
La différence, disent-ils,  
Ne s'équilibre que  
Dans le gris parfait  
Que perçoivent les Jedi._ »

Journal des Whills 7 : 477

Tandis que le Faucon millénium se posait sur Ahch-To, Rey frémit. Le voilà, il était enfin là. _Ils_ _étaient_ enfin là. Après des mois de communication par la Force, à des années lumières physiquement l'un de l'autre, elle ne pouvait ignorer sa présence si proche d'elle. La force était si puissante lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Elle en tremblait.

La générale Organa posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras et elles échangèrent un regard. Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée par l'espoir et la gratitude absolue qui débordait des yeux de la vielle dame. Tout le monde le pensait : c'était grâce à elle et à elle seule que Kylo Ren était à présent sur Ahch-To prêt à se rendre et que la générale Organa allait revoir -sinon retrouver- Ben Solo, son fils.

Ensemble, les deux femmes débarquèrent du vaisseau et s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'antique escalier de pierre. Il avait semblé évident à tout le monde que le meilleur point de rendez-vous de la galaxie soit ici, mais Rey n'avait pas vu plus loin. Il y a quelques minutes encore, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en vitesse lumière, elle doutait qu'il ne vienne. Elle se tourna vers Leia, devait-elle la laisser se retrouver seule avec son fils ? N'y avait-il pas trop de risques ? Après tout elle avait eu maintes fois confiance en lui et il l'avait trahi sûrement autant de fois. Il avait tué son père et rien ne prouvait qu'il ne réservait pas le même sort à sa mère.

Mais si ça n'était pas le cas, elle se sentirait gênée d'assister à leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait déjà vu la générale pleurer et elle avait déjà vu Kylo Ren vulnérable, mais ce moment familial ne devait appartenir qu'à eux seuls. L'orpheline qu'elle était ne mesurait que trop bien la valeur d'un tel instant.

Rey était tiraillée et la générale voyait bien dans son regard ce qui la tourmentait. Soudain, la voix déformée de Kylo Ren résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter légèrement. _« Viens à moi... Seule. »_

Ses interrogations l'avaient distraite et pendant un instant elle n'avait pas assez bien protégé son esprit, trop impatiente de savoir s'il était là et trop impatiente de le sentir à nouveau malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement que ça n'était pas raisonnable. La jeune femme se tourna vers Leia qui lui prit les mains. Depuis le temps que les deux femmes se côtoyaient sur la nouvelle base de la Résistance, la vielle dame avait appris à reconnaître certains des signes indiquant que Rey entrait en connexion avec son fils.

\- Que souhaite-t-il ?

\- Il veut que je vienne seule.

\- Alors vas-y, je t'attendrais ici.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher et Chewbacca qui les avait accompagnés, se mit à rassembler quelques branchages pour faire un feu. Dans l'ombre de l'immense falaise, la générale resserra les pans de son châle autour de ses épaules et fit signe à Rey de partir. Celle-ci n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce qu'il lui en coûtait mais jusqu'à présent, personne pas même son propre père, n'avait réussi à ramener Kylo Ren vers la lumière, ce qu'elle avait fait.

Rey passa son long bâton dans son dos et toucha imperceptiblement le blaster rassurant dans son holster de taille avant de commencer son ascension. Kylo Ren n'était pas complètement sauvé, elle le savait. Sa voix métallique qui avait résonné dans sa tête tout à l'heure lui indiquait qu'il portait son casque ce qui pour elle n'était pas bon signe. Il s'en était refait faire un après la mort de Snoke. Il avait battu son ancien maître, il l'avait tué, prouvant ainsi qu'il était bien plus qu'un « enfant avec un masque ». Le simple fait qu'il le porte aujourd'hui suffit à finir de convaincre Rey qu'elle faisait bien de passer devant la générale même si elle savait que sa présence n'était pas forcément un signe de sécurité pour la générale. Sans sabre laser -et peut être même avec- elle avait toutes les chances d'être vaincue par Kylo Ren. Et s'il arrivait malheur à la princesse, elle ne donnait pas cher du moral de la Résistance.

Lors de son premier séjour sur Ahch-To, elle avait passé des heures à parcourir toute l'île derrière Luke, elle en connaissait maintenant la moindre marche, le moindre escalier, la moindre pierre et pourtant cette ascension-là lui sembla infinie. Elle sentait la Force, en elle, dans la terre, dans l'océan et dans la pierre. Elle la poussait vers le haut mais la retenait aussi, alourdissant son pas.

Concentrée sur sa marche, la surprise la saisie lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet. Une étendue d'herbe verte, secouée par le vent, courrait jusqu'au bord de la falaise battue par l'océan. Il l'ignorait sûrement mais Kylo Ren avait choisi exactement le même endroit que Luke Skywalker lors de leur toute première rencontre pour l'attendre. Il était de dos, face au soleil couchant rougeâtre qui rendait sa silhouette encapuchonnée encore plus noire aux yeux de Rey.

Celle-ci s'avança lentement et se plaça derrière lui à bonne distance. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait la tête penchée vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas le soleil couchant qu'il contemplait, mais l'océan qui heurtait violemment la falaise à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds.

Il savait qu'elle était là, il n'avait cessé de la sentir depuis que le Faucon avait entamé son approche d'Ahch-To. Enfin, il se tourna légèrement vers elle, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule et elle frémit en découvrant le visage sans expression de son masque sous son capuchon.

Il ne tenta pas d'entrer dans son esprit, il ne le tentait plus depuis qu'elle avait renversé le lien en sa faveur une deuxième fois, lui laissant voir une nouvelle fois sa vulnérabilité. Il ne voulait pas être faible et surtout pas devant elle. Pourtant en cet instant précis, Rey aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait mais elle ne tenta pas non plus d'entrer en contact avec son esprit, elle aurait préféré qu'il pose son casque.

Le silence entre eux s'éternisait, Rey ne voulait pas parler la première, déjà parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais aussi parce le masque l'empêchait de saisir dans quel état d'esprit il était.

Tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience de la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient ici mais cette raison portait un nom différent pour chacun. Rey, elle, devait ramener Ben Solo vers la lumière, elle s'était fixé cet objectif dès qu'elle avait pu lire en lui et y trouver de l'espoir et du bon. Lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient touchés pas si loin de là, elle avait vu leur avenir, un avenir lumineux.

Pour lui en revanche, le pas était plus difficile à franchir. Lors de cette même connexion extraordinaire, le futur qu'il avait vu était plus sombre que le sien mais pas solitaire. Il s'était vu ensemble, régnant à la tête du Premier Ordre mais elle avait fait voler cette vision euphorique en éclat en refusant de s'allier à lui après la mort du Suprême Leader.

Aujourd'hui il avait dû l'admettre : la seule chose qui ne changeait pas c'était qu'ils devaient être ensemble. Le destin, la Force les avait liés et même la mort du Suprême Leader Snoke n'avait pu en venir à bout. Elle lui avait à nouveau assuré lors d'un de leur contact par le biais de la Force qu'elle ne rejoindrait jamais les Sith et le pouvoir du Suprême Leader était trop tentant pour lui, il ne pouvait s'en séparer comme elle ne voulait céder au côté obscur. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'était personne mais il n'était pas plus. Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas de racine, pas d'origine alors que lui n'était que ça : le fils d'untel, le neveu d'untel, l'apprenti d'untel.

Il finit de se tourner complètement vers elle et se redressa, aujourd'hui, il était quelqu'un d'à part entière. Il était Kylo Ren, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Cependant cette fonction n'était pas forcément incompatible avec ce qu'elle lui proposait même si elle l'ignorait encore.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était méfiant, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas son casque, qu'elle préférait voir son visage et lui, il aimait cette idée. Aussi rejeta-t-il lentement son capuchon en arrière et accéda à sa requête silencieuse, lui offrant le spectacle de son visage anguleux et expressif. Elle ne lui sourit pas mais sa physionomie s'adoucit.

\- Voilà donc l'île dont tu rêvais ?

Elle fit quelques pas de plus afin de lui répondre sans hausser le ton.

\- Ta mère est là.

Il se troubla sensiblement.

\- Je sais.

Evidemment qu'il le savait, il avait dû sentir la Force à travers sa mère comme à travers elle.

\- Quel est votre accord ? Reprit-il abruptement.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune femme, voilà la seule réaction qu'il avait ? Sa mère était sur l'île, ils étaient là principalement pour se revoir, et tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir quel accord la Résistance lui proposait ? Très bien ! Puisque c'était comme ça qu'il le prenait.

Elle se redressa elle aussi, le regard noir braqué sur lui.

\- Il est hors de question de t'emmener avec nous. Nous allons rester sur Ahch-To tant que tout ne sera pas réglé.

En deux grandes enjambées, il était près d'elle. Elle se mit aussitôt en posture de défense et sa main se posa inconsciemment sur son blaster mais il ne fit pas un geste pour la toucher, encore moins pour l'attaquer. Il était si grand, il la dominait de plus d'une tête.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'i régler ?

Elle était furieuse à présent. Il le sentait, pas la peine d'entrer dans son esprit pour le voir. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien tombée dans son piège et pas du tout de la façon qu'elle imaginait mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en débattre.

\- Laisse-nous nous installer et nous te retrouverons dans le village des gardiennes pour en discuter demain à l'aube.

Elle avait profondément insisté sur le mot « nous » en faisant un pas en arrière. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas à la tête de la Résistance et qu'elle n'était là que pour servir de guide et de garde à la générale Organa. Après un silence, et comme il ne disait rien, elle hocha la tête et fit demi-tour mettant fin à la discussion, mais alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de pierre, il dit d'une voix forte.

\- Je veux traiter avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas le décideur, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Mais moi si, je veux traiter avec toi ou il n'y a plus d'accord.

Il recula son pied gauche en arrière et posa lui aussi la main sur son sabre laser à sa ceinture. Si elle refusait à l'instant, il l'attaquerait, elle en était certaine, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il préférait se battre avec elle plutôt que de cesser tout contact.

\- Demain, à l'aube, finit-elle par répéter avant de disparaitre derrière les rochers.

Elle n'avait pas accepté ses conditions mais elle ne les avait pas refusés non plus, en somme elle avait gagné un peu de temps. La descente fut bien plus courte que la montée et ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'effort physique plus intense que demandait la seconde. En bas, la générale et Chewbacca se levèrent en l'entendant approcher. Il faisait complètement nuit à présent et tous deux avaient préparés de quoi manger autour d'un grand feu réconfortant. Rey remarqua aussitôt que la générale ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plein d'espoir derrière elle et sa voix vibra lorsqu'elle parla.

\- Alors ?

\- Nous devons le retrouver à l'aube, au village des gardiennes, pour discuter de l'accord.

\- A-t-il…

La déception se peignit sur chacun des traits du visage de la vieille dame lorsqu'elle coupa sa phrase en plein milieu mais la détermination y reprit place très vite et elle fit signe à Rey de se joindre à eux.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, mangeons un peu et allons nous coucher. Penses-tu que… l'endroit soit sûr ?

\- Oui.

Oui, l'endroit était sûr, Kylo était venu seul. Elle avait sondé l'île durant son ascension et n'avait ressentit que la présence de Chewbacca, Leia, Kylo Ren et elle-même, et bien sûr la bouche noire et sordide au cœur de l'île. Et elle ne pensait pas que Kylo viendrait les attaquer dans leur sommeil. Il semblait attendre lui aussi quelque chose de cet entretien mais elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'était pas la même chose qu'eux.

Sa gorge était serrée et elle ne put avaler qu'un maigre gruau avant de s'excuser et de disparaitre dans le vaisseau.

oOo

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Rey se tournait sur la banquette qui lui servait de lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Trop de choses occupaient son esprit et le sommeil la fuyait. Elle avait bien essayé de méditer comme le lui avait appris maître Luke mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Soudain quelque chose changea dans l'air, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent un peu et l'oxygène lui manqua quelques secondes puis tout cessa. _Il_ était à nouveau là. Elle sentit une main effleurer sa taille et lorsqu'elle se tourna sur le dos pour regarder derrière elle, ce n'est pas la paroi du Faucon Millénium qu'elle découvrit mais le visage de Kylo Ren. Il était allongé lui aussi sur une paillasse, dans une des huttes de pierre du village, un feu faisait danser des ombres sur son visage barré de sa cicatrice.

Il était torse nu et ne semblait pas souffrir de la fraicheur de la nuit. La jeune femme n'était plus gênée par cette intimité car il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris que le lien qui les unissait ne leur en laisserait aucune, elle l'avait déjà surpris presque entièrement dévêtu et il était même apparut une fois alors qu'elle se lavait, cette fois-là avait été particulièrement inconfortable et avilissante, même s'il s'était montré étrangement obligeant en se détournant aussitôt, mais ça la faisait relativiser sur des connexions moins invasives comme celle qu'ils avaient ce soir. Couché sur le côté, il appuyait sa tête dans le creux de sa main pour la maintenir droite tandis qu'il continuait de ses longs doigts à survoler délicatement son ventre à travers son vêtement. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que la Force les unissait psychiquement mais aussi physiquement et qu'ils pouvaient se toucher lors de leurs connexions, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en tester les limites.

Elle ne s'offusquait plus de ce genre de situation, ni des gestes qu'il faisait vers elle alors. Leurs comportements à tous deux étaient extrêmement différents selon s'ils étaient connectés par la Force ou réellement face à face. Avant aujourd'hui, ils ne s'étaient recroisés véritablement que deux fois depuis la mort de Snoke et à chaque fois un violent combat en avait résulté tandis qu'il tentait de la capturer et qu'elle lui échappait.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin en chuchotant.

\- Je l'ignore. Comme toi, je ne contrôle pas ce lien.

\- Non, je veux dire : pourquoi suis-je sur Ahch-To ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas le chef de la Résistance, ta mère l'est.

Il grimaça, il ne voulait pas parler de sa génitrice mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à lui faire croire que leur lien était le seul motif de sa présence. Certes, cela avait été pratique pour eux afin de prendre contact avec lui pour fixer ce rendez-vous sans dévoiler la position de la dernière base des rebelles et il était aussi évident que ces connexions régulières et les conversations entre les deux Jedi qui en avaient découlées avaient grandement aidé le nouveau Suprême Leader à en arriver à cet accord mais c'était à peu près tout. A présent qu'ils étaient réunis sur la même planète, c'était de vive voix et avec les autorités concernées qu'il devait parler, autrement dit sa mère. De toute manière, il n'avait plus le choix, ils seraient confrontés demain à l'aube mais il n'en avait pas envie, c'était de Rey dont il avait envie. Il la voulait à ses côtés, ça en devenait insupportable.

Elle hantait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses rêves. Son influence, la Force qu'il sentait en elle, que ne pourraient-ils pas accomplir ensemble ? Si elle acceptait enfin de se joindre à lui, l'univers leur appartiendrait. Il avait tellement à lui apprendre, elle était si novice et si puissante à la fois, s'en était grisant.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus ensemble contre la garde prétorienne, il avait ressenti une telle harmonie, une telle symbiose entre eux, leurs âmes s'étaient connectées par le biais de la Force et ils s'étaient battus comme une seule et même personne. Kylo Ren n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, pas même d'aucun de ses anciens maîtres.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle le trahisse si près du but ? Il n'aurait eu qu'à écarter le corps de Snoke d'un coup de pied et qu'à prendre sa place sur le trône, elle à ses côtés. Ils auraient pu mettre fin à tout ça et rebâtir un monde nouveau mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse la complexité. Elle voulait la paix et la vie de ses amis, elle voulait tout, et il était bien placé pour savoir que ce n'était jamais possible. Mais seulement voilà, pour elle, il était prêt à essayer. Ils étaient les deux derniers Jedi de la galaxie, de l'univers tout entier, elle seule pouvait le comprendre, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Elle ignorait absolument qu'elle l'avait très rapidement convaincu de rencontrer la tête de la Résistance car il lui avait fait croire le contraire. Si elle voulait de la difficulté, elle allait être servie car il ne pouvait pas accepter cette rencontre quelques jours seulement après son coup d'état, ses rangs étaient trop indisciplinés, ses subordonnés divisés, ses généraux rancuniers et surtout, Hux était fou de colère de s'être fait damner le pion par ce « gosse immature » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler en son for intérieur. Il avait été réellement dévoué corps et âme au Suprême Leader Snoke, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi, mais une fois mort, il s'estimait comme son successeur légitime et la pilule avait eut du mal à passer lorsque Kylo Ren s'était déclaré comme tel après l'assassinat par la rebelle. Bien entendu, le général ne croyait pas un instant à cette version mais que pouvait-il contre un Jedi Noir ?

Le jeune Suprême Leader avait mis des mois à faire revenir un calme relatif parmi ses rangs et à asseoir son tout nouveau pouvoir, à grand renfort de démonstration de sa puissance et de quelques têtes tombées, il le craignait. Mais ces longs mois n'avaient pas été totalement désagréables puisqu'à chaque contact involontaire avec lui, Rey s'était efforcé de le connaitre un peu plus, toujours dans le but de le ramener vers la lumière.

A présent, il était plus facile pour lui de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan, il avait pu s'isoler sur Ahch-To sans craindre de se voir renverser par ce perfide Hux. Ensuite, il allait faire comprendre dès le lendemain à la Résistance qu'il ne renoncerait pas au pouvoir. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende. Le grand Kylo Ren ne se laisserait pas menotter et enfermer dans une cellule, il ne passerait pas des mois à plaider sa cause et à regagner la confiance de tous ces rebelles, sans compter qu'il avait massacré une bonne partie de leurs familles et amis et que tous ne seraient certainement pas heureux de le voir revenir, voir exigeraient son exécution immédiate. Et même s'il passait outre tous ses obstacles en revenant dans les bonnes grâces de la Résistance, il ne ferait pas la guerre du côté de la Lumière en laissant le pouvoir aux mains du général Hux.

Depuis toujours, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : utiliser la Force afin d'amener la paix dans toute la galaxie sur laquelle il règnerait. Ce sera plus difficile sans éliminer ce qu'il restait du Sénat et de la Résistance car il lui faudra instaurer une cohabitation entre eux et les sympathisants du Premier Ordre mais pour elle, il pouvait essayer.

\- Je te veux à mes côtés.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je ne te parle pas du côté obscur ni même de la lumière. Oublis tout ça, je te veux toi à mes côtés.

\- On ne peut pas simplement _oublier_ ce qui fait l'essence même de la Force.

Ses doigts avaient quitté son ventre à présent et glissaient insensiblement le long de son bras vers son épaule.

\- Ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il de sa voix grave et basse, c'est qu'on peut être ensemble sans nécessairement en quitter un des deux.

\- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible.

Un bref sourire traversa son visage alors qu'il caressait maintenant l'arrête de sa mâchoire, ce qu'elle pouvait être butée quand elle voulait. Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire complètement face et remettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as pas l'intention de respecter l'accord de te rendre demain ?

\- Me rendre ? Sûrement pas.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? dit-elle, un ton de désespoir dans la voix. Pourquoi es-tu là si tu ne veux pas mettre en place un accord ?

\- Mais il y aura bien un accord demain.

\- Si tu crois un seul instant en inverser les conditions, tu te trompes. Ta mère t'aime Ben, il grimaça à ce nom, mais elle te sacrifiera au côté obscur sans aucune hésitation si ça peut éviter que le reste de la galaxie ne tombe sous la suprématie du Premier Ordre.

Ce fut comme si elle l'avait frappé, la douleur voila ses yeux sombres et il ramena à lui les doigts qu'il tendait vers elle. Rey se rapprocha et posa une main ferme mais douce sur sa joue intacte.

\- Ça la blessera, plus cruellement que rien d'autre au monde, ça la tuera même peut-être de chagrin mais elle le fera.

\- Je ne souhaite pas sa mort, souffla-t-il.

\- Je le sais. Regarde-moi.

Il obéît et leva les yeux vers elle, accrochant son regard vert quand soudain, l'air crépita autour d'eux. La connexion était sur le point de se rompre et elle vit qu'il le sentait aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Se pressa-t-elle de lui demander.

\- Toi, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre à nouveau avec un faible sourire.

Puis elle vit son visage disparaitre et sa main retomba sur la banquette alors qu'elle ne voyait plus que la paroi du vaisseau face à elle. Elle soupira et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules sans voir, Leia Organa s'éloigner silencieusement. La générale n'avait évidemment assisté qu'à une demi-conversation, n'entendant pas ce que son fils disait à Rey mais elle en savait suffisamment et la peine menaçait de la submerger à nouveau lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme n'avait dit que la stricte vérité. Elle donnerait tout pour que son fils lui soit rendu, … presque tout.

Cependant, un espoir subsistait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la Force avait liée son fils et Rey, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les derniers Jedi, le dernier symbole de lumière contre le dernier symbole de l'obscurité. La jeune femme lui avait dit que c'était Snoke qui les avait connectés mais aujourd'hui il était mort et le lien persistait, cependant, pour la générale, c'était une bonne chose, et l'entretien auquel elle venait d'assister la confortait dans cette idée.

Rey était pleine de confiance et de douceur lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui et ce malgré ses nombreuses traitrises, Leia avait senti que ce qui les unissait était profond et ne se déferait pas facilement. Rey était vraiment son dernier espoir concernant son fils même si celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à leur faciliter la tâche.

Elle regagna sa propre couchette et s'y allongea péniblement. Elle devait dormir et prendre quelques forces car demain serait un jour vraiment très important, quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

oOo

Le lendemain, comme convenu, les trois représentants de la Résistance, entrèrent dans le petit village de pierre au lever du jour. Chewbacca avait soutenu la générale lors de l'ascension tandis que Rey était passé devant.

Il était là, et contrairement à ce que Rey avait espéré, il portait son casque. De ce que la générale avait comprit, elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour des retrouvailles aussi se contenta-t-elle de jouer son rôle de chef de la Résistance et de ne le traiter que comme le Suprême Leader qu'il était, à un détail près :

\- Bien, si tu permets, j'aimerais m'asseoir avant de commencer. Je ne suis plus aussi jeune.

Sans un mot et d'un geste ample de la main, il l'invita à le faire mais resta debout ainsi que Rey et Chewbacca qui se placèrent, l'une à côté et l'autre derrière la générale. Celle-ci avait décidé d'ignorer ce qu'elle avait apprit en surprenant la conversation entre Rey et son fils et entama donc les négociations comme ceci :

\- Commençons par revoir les conditions de ta reddition.

\- Il n'y aura aucun accord de ce genre, coupa-t-il.

Rey lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je me rende, dit-il à son intention.

\- Que faisons-nous là dans ce cas ? continua la générale.

\- Vous êtes là pour signer le seul et unique traité que je vous proposerais.

\- Et si nous refusons ?

\- Alors vous scellerez votre destin.

Voilà donc pourquoi il avait accepté cette rencontre. Ce n'était pas sa capitulation qu'il venait négocier, c'était la leur. La jeune Jedi était révoltée, déçue et en colère, contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même et contre l'espoir qu'elle avait insufflé à tous en annonçant que la guerre allait prendre fin et qu'il était prêt à se rendre comme elle l'avait cru. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la générale leva une main pour l'en empêcher.

La vieille dame gardait son regard fixé sur son fils, son garçon. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête. Elle s'attarda longuement sur son visage de métal en tentant d'imaginer les traits de l'homme qu'elle avait mis au monde. Elle devait l'accepter, son petit Ben Solo n'était plus, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas forcément l'implacable Kylo Ren qui le remplaçait, il était devenu autre chose à mi-chemin entre les deux.

\- Très bien, que proposes-tu ?

Rey lui jeta un coup d'œil abasourdi. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme ? Dans les deux cas ils étaient tous les trois perdus. Soit, ils acceptaient ce traité et se rendaient au Premier Ordre, eux et toute la Résistance soit ils le refusaient et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir tête encore une fois à Kylo Ren surtout sans sabre laser. Et même avec l'aide de Chewbacca elle n'était pas sûre non plus de pouvoir protéger la générale. Ils étaient piégés.

\- Tout d'abord je veux que vous cessiez toutes les éventuelles opérations visant à infiltrer mes rangs ou à saboter ma flotte ou mon armement.

\- Accordé.

\- Ensuite je veux que l'un des membres à la tête de votre Résistance m'accompagne afin de m'assurer que le traité soit respecté.

En somme il voulait un otage et Rey devinait aisément lequel il souhaitait. Elle réprima un hoquet d'indignation en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la nuit : « _je te veux à mes côtés_ ». Son désir devenait une obsession et il était à présent prêt à la marchander dans un contrat comme une vulgaire pièce de rechange. Encore une fois, la générale l'empêcha de rétorquer, elle avait suivi le mouvement du casque de Kylo Ren sur la jeune Jedi à ses côtés.

\- Avons-nous la possibilité de choisir nous-même cette personne ?

Après un silence, qu'il prit plaisir à faire durer quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire, il annonça obligeamment :

\- Le choix est vôtre.

Rey était certaine d'une chose : ce ne serait pas elle. Une nouvelle fois son indignation l'avait déconcentré et sa voix résonna dans sa tête. _« Nous sommes déjà liés, inutile que tu m'accompagnes pour le moment »._

Elle frémit et recentra toutes ses forces pour le rejeter hors de son esprit. Il savait déjà qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle n'était que trop consciente de son importance à ses yeux et surtout du peu d'importance que la Résistance avait pour lui. Si elle restait à la base c'était un gage de sécurité pour tous car si Kylo Ren en découvrait la localisation exacte en sachant qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il n'hésiterait pas à la faire raser dans sa totalité.

Malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer en revue toutes les personnes capables de prendre sa place pour cette mission et il lui semblait qu'aucune n'était acceptable pour ce qui pouvait s'avérer n'être qu'un sacrifice pur et simple.

Kylo Ren continuait d'égrainer ses conditions, de temps en temps interrompue par la générale Organa qui lui demandait une ou deux précisions.

\- Et de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut terminé.

L'air vibra de son mécontentement et il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Ce ne sont pas des négociations, ce sont des conditions… mais pour ce que cela vaut, je vous offre la sécurité sous la protection du Premier Ordre.

Rey grimaça mais Leia hocha doucement la tête.

\- Nous allons nous retirer maintenant, dit-elle en se relevant dignement, je te recontacterais pour te donner notre réponse.

\- Très bien, cracha-t-il sans pouvoir cacher la colère que l'assurance et le calme de sa mère déclenchait en lui.

A l'heure qu'il était, ils devraient tous être prosternés à ses pieds ou mieux encore : ils auraient dû être tous morts si Rey avait accepté de le rejoindre. Cela aurait été si simple, il n'y aurait plus eu aucun obstacle, ils auraient ramené le calme dans les rangs du Premier Ordre en quelques heures et dans la galaxie toute entière en quelques semaines. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait encore à se faire dicter sa conduite par une vieille femme et même si cela était fait de manière adroite et diplomate, il ne pouvait ignorer le sermon d'une mère à son fils à peine déguisé dans le ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Il ne fit pas un geste lorsque tous trois regagnèrent une fois de plus l'escalier en pierre et il fixa le dos de Rey jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision sans voir le regard irrité qu'il lui jeta de derrière son masque.

oOo

Une fois en bas, ils s'étaient tous les trois réunis autour du communicateur et avait joint la base afin de relater les évènements et d'en débattre, notamment avec le commandant Noller, Poe Dameron et Finn. Après plusieurs heures de discussions, Rey s'était finalement rendu compte que l'énergie qu'elle avait dû déployer pour empêcher Kylo Ren de posséder son esprit l'avait empêché de suivre correctement son échange avec la générale et en écoutant le résumé que celle-ci fit à leurs alliés, elle avait réalisé que ce qu'il proposait était une sorte d'alliance, sinon un statu quo.

En effet, le nouveau Suprême Leader ne souhaitait qu'instaurer la paix, un objectif pas si différent de celui de la Résistance et du Sénat. Après tout, l'objectif de Snoke avait été la destruction de ces deux obstacles. Aujourd'hui presque la totalité des rebelles et des sénateurs avaient été tués et ceux qui restaient ne représentaient qu'une faible menace pour le Premier Ordre.

Même avec la destruction de la base Starkiller, l'anéantissement de la majorité de la flotte de la Nouvelle République, en même temps que le système Hosnian, ne permettait pas à la Résistance de lutter plus longtemps sur le plan militaire avec le Premier Ordre.

Les échanges furent longs et houleux, beaucoup accusèrent la générale Organa de partialité tandis que d'autres, fatigués de toujours fuir et se battre, étaient prêts à accepter les conditions et à croire aux bonnes intentions de Kylo Ren.

Quoi qu'il en fût, on décida d'accepter le traité et Finn se porta volontaire pour suivre Kylo Ren. C'était un pacte de non-agression dont Finn était la garantie pour le Premier Ordre tandis que Rey était celle de la Résistance.

oOo

\- Pas maintenant !

Kylo Ren poussa un cri de rage et tourna le dos à Finn. Rey était assise en tailleur dans un angle de la pièce, enfin il savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là mais cette connexion tombait mal. Il était dans la cellule de son stormtrooper renégat et avait une conversation particulièrement intéressante avec celui-ci concernant sa désertion. Bien entendu, il ne lui faisait aucun mal comme convenu (il ne l'avait même pas menotté à une chaise d'interrogatoire) mais la terreur qu'il pouvait lui inspirer était toute aussi délicieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant porter son masque.

\- Je suis occupé, dit-il à son intention.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, rétorqua-t-elle.

Un silence s'en suivit, si Rey était seule dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, lui ne l'était pas et il ne souhaitait pas lui parler en présence d'un tiers. Il l'observa et devina qu'elle avait dû être en train de méditer lorsque la connexion avait débuté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit par demander Finn derrière lui.

Kylo Ren était divisé, d'un côté il voulait sortir de cette pièce et reprendre ce qu'il faisait plus tard lorsqu'elle ne serait pas là à l'observer tandis que d'un autre côté il savait qu'en faisant ça cela couperait très certainement leur connexion.

\- Hey ? ça devient flippant là !

\- Tais-toi ! Cracha-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- A qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Comme il ne lui répondait pas, elle fit la déduction assez rapidement.

\- Tu es avec Finn ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Si tu étais venue à sa place tu le saurais.

\- Vous parlez avec Rey c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Excédé, il sortit de la cellule et la connexion se coupa presque aussitôt. Il resta seul dans le couloir quelques instants et finit par se diriger vers le pont principal d'un pas énervé.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, le grésillement familier se fit entendre à nouveau dans l'esprit de Kylo et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle était à nouveau assise en tailleur face à lui mais cette fois elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône, à ses pieds. Cette image lui procura un doux frisson le long de l'échine. Profitant qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés, concentrée sur sa méditation, il fit un petit geste de la main pour renvoyer le commandant qui lui faisait un rapport. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes mais lorsque le masque menaçant de son maître se pencha sur lui, il sut qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à obéir.

Elle resta immobile encore quelques minutes puis expira longuement et ouvrit les yeux.

\- N'as-tu pas senti le lien ?

\- Si, mais j'étais occupée.

Il ricana et ôta son casque. Comme à chaque fois, la posture de la jeune femme se détendit lorsqu'elle put voir son visage. Elle resta assise par terre malgré l'évident rapport de force déséquilibré entre eux, c'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait en face à face mais comme toujours, leurs contacts à travers la Force n'avait rien de commun.

\- Es-tu seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Où est Finn ?

Il eut geste agacé de la tête et fit claquer sa langue en détournant le regard puis lança :

\- Rassure-toi, il se porte à merveille.

Elle sentait la rancœur dans le ton de sa voix. Elle s'inquiétait du sort de son ami mais qui s'inquiétait de son sort à lui ? Plus personne, depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait voir la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait mais le trône sur lequel il était négligemment assis n'avait absolument rien d'une vulgaire chaise d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, c'était celui du Suprême Leader. Il était seul dans la grande salle du trône sinistre du _Supremacy_.

\- Tu dois te sentir seul, dit-elle tout à coup sans savoir elle-même si c'était une affirmation ou une question.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, rétorqua-t-il en ramenant ses iris noirs sur elle.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard à son tour mais continua cependant.

\- Mais je ne suis pas toujours là.

\- Alors que tu le pourrais.

\- Je ne céderais pas au côté obscur.

\- Il n'est plus question de ça et tu le sais.

\- Ce… traité, fit-elle après un silence, ce n'est pas une reddition pour toi mais ce n'est pas une victoire non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rey, je te veux à mes côtés. Tu ne veux pas me rejoindre et je ne capitulerais pas. La seule autre solution c'est l'alliance. Même si je peux être quelqu'un de magnanime si vous vous soumettez à mon pouvoir.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne riposte.

\- Je sais que tu tiens à ces… gens. Que tu crois en leurs idéaux primitifs et naïfs sinon tu m'aurais rejoint après la mort de Snoke. Tu sais également qu'il me serait aisé de reprendre ce qu'il avait commencé comme j'en ai eu l'intention, de traquer et d'exterminer tous les vestiges de la Nouvelle République et de la Résistance et de te capturer. Cela pourrait prendre du temps, peut-être même des années mais je finirais par avoir ce que je veux. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, tu le sais. J'ai la puissance et les moyens nécessaires pour cela cependant…je préfèrerais que tu viennes à moi de toi-même et ce plan va l'encontre de mon but.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es une Jedi, la Force coule en toi avec une puissance phénoménale, ensemble rien ne nous serait impossible.

\- Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, je veux juste… la paix.

\- Je peux te l'offrir. Je peux t'offrir bien plus.

Elle imaginait clairement la voix de maître Luke la mettant en garde contre les promesses alléchantes du côté obscur de la Force. Elle était parfaitement consciente que Kylo était peut-être simplement en train d'endormir sa méfiance mais à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par « bien plus ».

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans ton esprit pour deviner que tu considères tous ces rebelles comme des amis, que tu espères au fond de toi qu'ils deviendront la famille que tu n'as jamais eus. Je sais que tu te retiens de développer ce genre de lien dès maintenant avec eux de peur d'être rejetée et déçue… Mais je sais aussi que tu réalises que ce ne sera jamais le cas car ils ne te comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas la Force qui t'anime, notre connexion et tes pouvoirs leur font peur et à cause de cela, ils gardent leurs distances. Ma mère est légèrement sensible à la Force et elle est la seule avec qui tu peux parler librement mais elle est tellement obnubilée par le lien qui t'unis à… son fils, que ton cas lui importe peu finalement. Et pour finir, il y a ton précieux FN-2187, ton ami. Ce que vous avez vécu ensemble vous a rapproché mais c'était lorsqu'il n'était qu'un stormtrooper en fuite et toi une pilleuse d'épave. Maintenant il est haut placé parmi la Résistance et tu es une Jedi en formation, seul le but commun de la Résistance vous lie encore.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue de Rey tandis que cette irréfutable vérité, pourtant énoncée d'une voix douce, la transperçait de part en part. Kylo se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant elle, il leva lentement une main, la libéra de son gant de cuir noir et vint essuyer délicatement la goutte salée qui dévalait son visage.

\- Moi, je suis là pour toi Rey. Moi, je te comprends, je ressens la Force avec autant d'intensité que toi. Elle nous a liés, nous avons les mêmes atouts et… les mêmes faiblesses.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard, elle se souvenait encore de la peur, de la solitude qu'elle avait ressentie en lui quand elle avait renversé en sa faveur le pouvoir qu'il tentait d'exercer sur son esprit lors de leur première rencontre. Elle avait vu tout au fond de lui, un petit garçon recroquevillé, qui pleurait de peur et qui faisait écho à la petite fille en elle qui hurlait en direction d'un vaisseau en partance.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ils ne disaient plus rien à présent. Ils se plongeaient dans le regard l'un de l'autre, puisant le réconfort là où ils le trouvaient.

Kylo Ren avait raison, une douce chaleur s'emparait d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient réunis et elle était plus intense encore lorsqu'ils se touchaient pendant une connexion comme ils le faisaient à présent. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, entrouvrant les lèvres et son cœur s'emballa tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Puis l'air lui manqua et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, elle chercha aussitôt son regard et s'y accrocha quelques centièmes de secondes avant que tout disparaisse et qu'elle ne se retrouve une fois de plus seule dans sa chambre. Ses lèvres la picotaient. Les dernières paroles de Kylo résonnèrent douloureusement en elle et elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras.

oOo

Ils n'eurent pas d'autres connexions pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent mais Kylo Ren accepta que Finn leur donne des nouvelles. Son message était clair : tout allait bien, il fallait continuer comme convenu sans se soucier de lui.

Le Suprême Leader avait autorisé la Résistance à porter secours au reste du Sénat et à rebâtir un conseil pour discuter de l'accord entre eux en vue d'un éventuel remaniement mais avait interdit la formation d'une nouvelle armée où le déplacement de troupes alliées vers l'un des systèmes contrôlés par le Premier Ordre. De son côté, il avait stoppé le recrutement de stormtroopers mais avait lancé l'établissement d'une nouvelle base.

Cette condition avait eu du mal à passer parmi les alliés de la Nouvelle République mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, la générale Organa avait pris la liberté de conclure ce pacte de non-agression quand même et elle avait vertement renvoyé paître tous ceux qui l'avait contredit sur ce point par la suite en leur disant que s'ils avaient pris la peine de répondre à leurs appels au secours en temps et en heure, alors elle leur aurait volontiers laissé une voix au chapitre.

Ce jour là, la générale Organa se trouvait sur Takodana où le château de Maz Kanata, en partie à nouveau habitable, accueillait une rencontre avec plusieurs de ces fameux alliés ayant fait la sourde oreille lors de l'attaque de Crait. Elle était accompagnée d'une petite délégation d'une dizaine de résistants dont Chewbacca (qui était assis à côté d'elle), C-3PO, Poe Dameron devenu son second et Rey qui se tenaient tous trois, debout, un peu en retrait derrière elle. La jeune femme inspirait une certaine crainte de par son statut de dernier Jedi et ce malgré son mutisme récent.

En effet, depuis sa dernière conversation avec Kylo, les paroles de ce dernier ne cessaient de se vérifier quand elle observait un peu plus objectivement les gens autour d'elle et principalement leur comportement et leurs réactions à son encontre.

Même les longues conversations qu'elle avait avec la générale Organa, et qui d'habitude la laissait toujours soulagée et apaisée, n'avaient plus cet effet. Rey avait à présent du mal à la considérer comme autre chose que la mère inquiète du Suprême Leader.

Bref, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais et Kylo lui manquait. Elle savait que ça faisait d'elle une proie facile pour le côté obscur mais elle espérait être assez forte pour pouvoir faire la part des choses.

En plein échange de vue plutôt houleux entre les deux parties alliées, Rey sursauta violemment lorsqu'une connexion s'établit brusquement et qu'elle se retrouva soudain face à un stormtrooper qui fonçait droit sur elle en brandissant son arme. Elle se mit en position défensive mais Kylo la dépassa alors pour foncer vers l'homme en armure blanche.

Il était pieds nus et portait un t-shirt lâche sur un pantalon de toile. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de débarquer en plein milieu d'une de ses séances d'entrainement lorsqu'un deuxième trooper fonça sur lui et qu'elle remarqua qu'ils se battaient à l'aide de longs bâtons de bois. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté afin de ne pas le gêner et de s'éloigner par la même occasion de la table de discussion de Takodana.

Poe lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Encore une vision ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle aimait bien Poe. Elle admirait ses talents de pilote et son courage. Il était gentil, enthousiaste et drôle. Il avait sauvé la vie de Finn et elle se fiait entièrement au jugement de son ami mais de tous les membres de la Résistance au courant de son lien avec Kylo Ren, il était celui qu'elle tentait de fuir le plus possible dans ces moments-là car pour lui, ce lien était une arme dont ils devaient se servir et lorsqu'elle avait une vision à ses côtés, il s'empressait de la bombarder de question sur ce qu'elle voyait, lui disant que le moindre détail pouvait être en faveur de leur camp. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un communicateur.

Elle avait beau lui expliquer que son champ de vision était limité, il ne cessait de l'encourager à puiser dans la Force afin d'éclaircir ses visions. Il n'était pas sensible à la Force et lui expliquait comment s'en servir, c'était un comble ! Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être en leur faveur dans le fait de voir Kylo Ren s'entraîner au combat avec ses hommes au milieu de la table de discussion du conseil de la Résistance. Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui Poe ne pouvait se permettre de l'interroger. Même si son sursaut et leur léger éloignement étaient passés inaperçus puisque le ton de la discussion avait nettement augmenté à cet instant, des messes basses prolongées aurait attirées l'attention, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'observer en catimini.

Lorsque les deux stormtroopers furent battus, Kylo se redressa et tourna enfin son regard vers elle. Il congédia ses hommes puis, sans un mot il la rejoignit, se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle, passa son t-shirt trempé de sueur par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le côté. Elle rougit violemment en repensant à la fin de leur dernière connexion. Elle était presque certaine qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser et elle se demandait encore pourquoi.

\- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas seule, cela leur était déjà arrivé que l'un des deux voir les deux ne puissent parler durant une connexion mais cette fois-ci tombait plutôt bien car il avait envie de tester une fois de plus les limites de leurs connexions. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya la nuque.

\- C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?

Le regard vert de Rey se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse.

\- Je vois.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que, malgré son affliction, elle les comprenait, qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas et qu'ils restaient ses amis malgré tout mais elle devait se contenter de garder le silence. Il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau, fixant son regard dans le sien, et leva lentement sa main ouverte vers sa tête.

\- Me permets-tu ?

Il voulait entrer dans son esprit ! Il devait vraiment avoir envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait mais il avait la délicatesse de lui demander l'autorisation cette fois. Que se passerait-il si elle la lui refusait ? Tenterait-il quand même d'entrer en elle de force ? S'il le faisait, elle était prête à le repousser avec toute son énergie mais au lieu de ça elle se sentit, presque malgré elle, hocher la tête, donnant son assentiment.

Ce fut très différent des fois précédentes, ses yeux papillonnèrent quand elle sentit la Force vibrer autour d'elle, c'était comme si elle était entourée d'une bulle contre laquelle il se pressait doucement. Expirant calmement, elle ouvrit son esprit à la Force comme on le lui avait enseigné et soudain, elle le perçut. La sensation n'aurait pas été différente s'il elle s'était immergée dans un bain d'eau chaude et parfumée, comme s'il l'avait enveloppé dans ses bras. C'était puissant, chaud, réconfortant, ça lui donnait envie de capituler et de pleurer. Elle tourna la tête et eut une vision aussi nette de toute la pièce où il se trouvait que si elle y avait été avec lui mais bientôt elle se désintéressa de l'extérieur pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait en eux. La jeune femme se lova métaphysiquement contre lui, lui rendant son étreinte, s'abandonnant à lui comme elle s'abandonnait au côté lumineux de la Force lorsqu'elle méditait.

Le jeune homme en fut bouleversé, il savait qu'elle ne mesurait pas encore totalement l'intimité d'un tel acte par le biais de la Force, c'était plus intime que s'il la voyait nue, plus intime encore que s'il lui faisait l'amour et elle s'y livrait intégralement, sans aucune pudeur, inconsciente de ce que représentait ce lien.

 _« Rey »_ , souffla-t-il doucement dans son esprit.

 _« Oui ? »_ lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

Il s'était apprêté à lui dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas livrer aussi complètement son esprit, mais le bien-être total et la gratitude qu'il lu en elle et dans ses grands yeux verts (et qui étaient réciproques) l'en empêchèrent. Cette fusion quasi-totale de leurs deux âmes était visiblement aussi enivrante pour lui que pour elle alors, à la place il enchaîna :

 _« Je serais toujours là pour toi, je tiendrais ma promesse. »_

 _« Mais tu m'as trahi si souvent »,_ fit-elle douloureusement.

 _« Je suis le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre désormais, personne ne me dictera plus jamais ma conduite. »_

 _« Alors tu veux dire qu'on ne te laissait pas le choix avant ? A chaque fois ? »_

 _« On a toujours le choix mais maintenant je les fais pour moi, pour nous. »_

Elle doutait encore et ses pensées la trahirent :

 _« Je ne suis pas convaincue. »_

 _« Je le sais mais j'espère que tu n'es pas aveugle aux efforts que je fais. »_

 _« Non, je ne le suis pas »_

Elle voyait qu'il avait renoncé à son idée première de massacrer tout ce qui était lié de près ou de loin à son passé afin de se créer un nouveau monde, un nouvel univers, vierge de tout vestige où il aurait pu faire régner l'ordre et la paix en s'appuyant sur la terreur et le côté obscur.

Elle voyait qu'il acceptait des compromis avec la Résistance, qu'il faisait preuve de clémence en les laissant panser leurs blessés et pleurer leurs morts, en arrêtant de les pourchasser.

Elle voyait qu'il faisait tout ça pour elle.

 _« C'est loin d'être terminé, »_ pensa-t-elle.

 _« J'en suis conscient. »_

 _« La Nouvelle République ne laissera jamais un pouvoir aussi grand aux mains d'une seule personne, surtout si c'est toi et surtout après toute la souffrance et la destruction que tu as semée derrière toi. »_

 _« Je le sais mais je me fous de ce que pense la Nouvelle République, ce qui m'importe c'est ce que toi tu penses. »_

Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle ressentit une vague de froid passer sur elle. L'instant d'après, elle était de nouveau dans le château de Maz, face à lui la main toujours levée vers son visage. Ils avaient été séparés et elle comprit pourquoi lorsque la connexion se coupa quelques secondes après.

Elle vacilla un instant et Poe la retint discrètement par le bras.

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, merci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de "Puis vient la nuit". Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes les réactions positives que j'ai reçu (reviews, mise en favoris ou en alerte). Moi aussi je vous aime ^^. N'hésitez pas à me dire aussi ce qui ne vous plait pas, histoire de progresser.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre** **2**

Deux jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à la base. Le nouveau conseil de la Résistance était réuni autour d'une table ronde. La générale Organa leva une main, signe qu'elle allait prendre la parole. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait lasse de tout ça, mais dans ses yeux brillait encore l'étincelle du combat.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin d'accord sur les modifications à apporter à ce traité, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

Beaucoup se tournèrent alors vers Rey, surprenant la jeune femme qui sortit de ses pensées en sentant les dizaines de regards sur elle.

\- Je… je ne contrôle pas ce lien.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas que tu t'en serves pour communiquer avec lui, reprit la générale, nous avons d'autres moyens pour cela.

Au même moment la sensation familière la prit, elle cilla plusieurs fois, déglutit et corrigea sa position sur sa chaise en sentant sa présence dans son dos. La générale se redressa et lorsqu'elles accrochèrent le regard l'une de l'autre, elles surent que toutes deux étaient consciente que le lien s'était activé à ce moment précis. La générale poursuivit comme si de rien n'était. Rey lui avait expliqué que lors de ces connexions, sa perception était très limitée et que c'était la même chose pour lui.

\- Nous souhaitons seulement savoir si tu voudrais nous aider.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

Kylo posa une main sur son épaule droite et la lui pressa doucement sans rien dire, il avait compris à son attitude, qu'une fois encore il ne la surprenait pas seule.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord, dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, pour nous accompagner une fois de plus à la rencontre du Suprême Leader et… pour sonder son esprit afin de nous assurer de sa… disons… sincérité.

Il y eut un ricanement sur sa droite et elle aperçut Poe, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés dans une posture claire de désaccord.

\- Comment pouvez-vous céder à ces exigences révoltantes ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, incapable de garder ses impressions pour lui plus longtemps.

\- Commandant Dameron… commença Leia d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? La coupa-t-il. Il voudra qu'on s'agenouille devant lui ? Il demandera nos enfants pour les transformer en stormtroopers ? Il prendra notre dernière arme pour la retourner contre nous ?

Avec cette dernière phrase, il avait pointé Rey du doigt. La générale sentit l'indignation monter en elle mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide contrairement à la Jedi.

\- Je ne suis pas une arme ! Cria-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

Elle sentit aussitôt la rage émaner de Kylo, il resserra ses doigts autour de son épaule. Même s'il n'avait accès qu'à sa partie de la conversation à elle, il comprit aisément ce que la Résistance était en train de lui demander et ça le révoltait.

\- C'est parce que tu ne le veux pas ! Continua Poe.

Rey pâli et se mit à trembler, ça n'aurait pas été différent si Poe l'avait frappé. Kylo vint aussitôt se placer à ses côtés, la prenant par les épaules.

\- Rey, murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Croisant son regard, elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait et la rage et la douleur lui faisant perdre tout sens commun, elle tenta d'entrer dans son esprit, comme il l'avait fait avec elle deux jours auparavant. Ce fut facile, car il l'accueillait de son plein gré cette fois-ci et aussitôt il put voir et entendre aussi bien que s'il était présent avec elle. Il embrassa du regard la scène qu'elle voyait, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une seconde sur sa mère puis se fixèrent sur Poe qui reprenait :

\- Tu es plus puissante que le Suprême Leader, tu pourrais le battre ou au moins nous aider à le localiser mais peut-être que tu ne le veux pas ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas toi qui le ramène à la Lumière mais lui qui t'attire du côté obscur ! Peut-être que tu es une traîtresse ?

\- POE ! s'exclama la générale.

Mais cette intervention n'était plus nécessaire, la colère mutuelle des deux Jedi, réunie dans le lien entre leurs esprits se manifesta aussitôt. Le sol se mit à trembler et tout ce qui n'y était pas fixé se mit à léviter tout autour d'eux, les plafonniers grésillèrent et une ou deux ampoules éclatèrent engendrant quelques cris de surprise ou de peur. Mais Poe, lui, se mit à sourire et il se tourna vers la générale Organa en désignant Rey.

\- Constatez par vous-même, générale. Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide si elle le voulait.

\- Tu te trompes, gronda Rey, je ne suis pas entièrement responsable de ce que tu vois ici.

Sa voix était anormalement basse et doublée, comme s'ils prononçaient tous les deux les mêmes mots au même moment et Leia aurait pu reconnaitre cette seconde voix entre mille.

\- Il est là ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant aussitôt.

Les doigts de Kylo raffermirent leur prise sur l'épaule de Rey et elle acquiesça. Ce fut au tour de Poe de pâlir. Personne n'osait plus bouger ou parler. La générale savait qu'ils avaient réussis à établir une connexion plus forte que ce qui n'avait jamais existé entre deux êtres sensibles à la Force, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient même se toucher parfois mais c'était la première fois qu'un lien pouvait permettre à l'autre d'interagir de la sorte sur son pouvoir. Le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre pouvait voir, entendre et même agir ici, au cœur même de leur conseil, et personne ne pouvait rien faire contre ce fait, seule Rey aurait pu briser le lien et la fureur en elle ne lui en donnait pas l'envie.

La puissance qui émanait d'eux submergea la jeune femme et elle s'enivra de la Force qui pulsait et se répandait dans toute la pièce, prenant sa source là où la main de Kylo touchait son épaule. Pour la première fois, elle goûtait vraiment à la puissance du côté obscur.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Rey savait ce que cela signifiait, personne ne la laisserait plus jamais assister à une réunion du conseil de la Résistance car, en quelque sorte, cela donnait raison à Poe. Elle pouvait très bien être déjà tombé du mauvais côté et être restée pour servir d'espionne à Kylo Ren même si elle savait au fond d'elle que si elle basculait un jour, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de le rejoindre, le plus vite possible.

A cette pensée, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle émanait de Kylo, il avait quitté Poe des yeux et la fixait à présent. Son visage expressif reflétait une joie à peine dissimulée et elle se rappela que lorsqu'ils étaient liés de cette façon il avait accès à tout son être y compris ses pensées et ses sentiments. Cette émotion chassa sa colère et elle sentit la lumière reconquérir doucement tout son être.

Le calme revint dans le bunker tandis que la fureur les quittait tous les deux. Les objets retrouvèrent leur gravité et la lumière revint mais le silence s'éternisait tandis qu'ils restaient là à se regarder, communiquant sans parler, le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre et que personne autour d'eux n'osait remuer.

 _« Je vais te laisser, tu vas avoir besoin de parler avec eux. »_

 _« Ne pars pas ! »_

 _« Lorsque tu te rendras compte du cap que nous venons de franchir toi et moi, tu seras heureuse d'être un peu seule pour y réfléchir mais je ne serais jamais loin »_ , promit-il

Il la repoussa doucement hors de son esprit et comme si la Force convenait du bien fondé de cette décision, la connexion se coupa.

Rey s'effondra sur sa chaise. Elle tremblait et transpirait et n'entendit même pas la générale ordonner à tous de se disperser.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, on frappa à la porte de la chambre de la Jedi et la générale entra. Rey se redressa sur sa couchette.

Elle était honteuse de s'être laissé emporter ainsi, maître Luke aurait eu honte d'elle lui aussi. Elle aurait pu tous les condamner. Elle s'était sentit tellement agressée par les mots de Poe que le doux désir de la protéger qu'elle avait senti en provenance de Kylo l'avait fait craquer. Qui savait ce que le Seigneur Sith avait pu glaner comme renseignement lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert en grand les portes de leur QG ? Peut être quelque chose lui permettant de les localiser, peut-être qu'il était déjà en route !

\- Rey, apaise-toi, lui dit la générale en s'asseyant près d'elle et en saisissant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, s'entendit-elle bredouiller, Maître Luke avait raison, je ne suis pas prête.

Leia serra un peu plus ses mains, elle était la seule personne à qui Rey racontait l'intégralité des conséquences que représentait son lien avec Kylo Ren. La vieille dame savait donc à quel point son fils avait changé de comportement avec la jeune femme au fil du temps.

Il avait remplacé l'intimidation par la douceur en comprenant que les menaces et la force ne marcherait pas avec elle, que l'esprit de la simple pilleuse d'épave était plus fort que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il avait alors décidé de la posséder plutôt que de la détruire. Comme Luke, Leia n'avait cessé de mettre Rey en garde contre l'attrait de l'obscurité mais elle lui avait aussi involontairement transmis son espoir de revoir un jour Ben Solo.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que quelque soit le but poursuivit par le Suprême Leader, son lien avec Rey était plus puissant que jamais et c'était essentiellement parce qu'il ne reposait pas uniquement sur la Force mais aussi sur une affection nouvelle et mutuelle.

\- J'aurais pu tous vous trahir, je l'ai peut-être déjà fait. Poe a raison, je devrais m'en aller.

\- Poe a tort.

\- Mais rendez-vous compte de ce que j'ai fait ! Je l'ai intentionnellement laissé voir le QG à travers moi.

\- Et tout ce qu'il a vu, c'est une poignée de résistants au fond d'une cave, ça ne l'avancera à rien et même si c'était le cas… as-tu ressentis en lui l'envie de nous attaquer ?

\- Oui… enfin oui et non.

Elle se tut et rougit. Les pensées et les sentiments de Kylo Ren à ce moment lui étaient aussi connus que les siens propres. Oui, elle avait ressenti sa rage et nul doute que s'il avait été réellement présent, tous auraient subi son courroux mais ça n'aurait pas été la destruction froide et méticuleuse d'un ennemi par le Premier Ordre. C'était la rage bouillonnante d'un homme contre ceux qui s'attaquent à ce à quoi il tient.

Evitant le regard de la vieille dame, Rey lui raconta tout ça ainsi que le fait qu'ils avaient récemment découvert une façon d'approfondir encore le lien qui les unissait.

\- J'ai peur Leia.

\- De Ben ?

\- Non, de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui, avoua-t-elle confuse. Ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, c'était tellement… merveilleux. J'ai eu envie de briser toutes mes barrières et de me jeter dans ses bras.

La générale sourit doucement en voyant la gêne colorer les joues de Rey de plus belle. C'était assez étrange de confier ce genre de chose à la mère du premier concerné. La jeune Jedi avait senti le désir de Ben d'être avec elle et ça l'avait ébranlé, jamais personne n'avait eu envie d'être avec elle, personne n'avait eu envie de la consoler.

\- Rey, ce n'est pas mal de trouver du réconfort chez quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que ça me fasse basculer du côté obscur !

\- Alors ça ne le fera pas, regarde-moi, j'aime Ben plus que ma propre vie et ça ne m'empêche pas de lutter de toute mon énergie contre Kylo Ren.

La jeune Jedi ne répondit rien, elle espérait de tout cœur que la générale avait raison et qu'elle saurait faire la part des choses.

\- Repose-toi un peu maintenant, nous en discuterons plus en détail demain si tu le veux.

oOo

Même lorsque la nuit fut totalement tombée, assise contre le mur, les bras entourant ses genoux calés sous son menton, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Aussi ne fût-elle pas prise au dépourvue lorsqu'une nouvelle connexion s'ouvrit. Lui aussi était assis sur un lit (sûrement le sien) en face d'elle, il croisa brièvement son regard douloureux puis s'allongea sans un mot en passant un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre reposant sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, elle ne le lâchant pas des yeux et lui fixant un plafond qu'elle ne pouvait voir. C'était la connexion la plus longue et la plus silencieuse qu'ils n'aient jamais partagé mais étrangement sa seule présence finit par apaiser la jeune Jedi. L'observer, un peu à son insu, avait quelque chose de doux et d'interdit et elle ne cessait de repenser à toutes les sensations qui l'avaient englouti lors de la fusion de leurs deux esprits. Ça remuait des choses au fond d'elle, comme si ses entrailles se contractaient toutes en même temps, tordant doucereusement son estomac. Il finit par prendre la parole.

\- Veux-tu en parler ?

\- J'ai envie de te voir.

Elle plaqua aussitôt sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait dit une grossièreté, mais il tourna la tête vers elle, ses lèvres légèrement étirées par un rictus.

\- Mais tu me vois, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était et faisant mine d'ignorer qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle parlait d'un vrai face à face.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent, elle voyait clair dans son jeu mais était incapable de détourner la conversation tant son envie était impérieuse.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Il se redressa soudain en position assise, balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit.

\- Alors viens à moi. Rien n'est plus facile, laisse-moi te donner les coordonnées du _Supremacy_ et rejoins-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je ne peux pas les laisser.

Le regard de Kylo Ren s'assombrit.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas laisser des gens qui te considèrent comme une arme et veulent t'utiliser ?... T'utiliser contre moi.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça.

Elle était troublée par la justesse de ses mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens là-bas ?

Devait-elle être honnête avec lui ? Elle ne savait pas si cela pouvait renforcer leur confiance mutuelle ou au contraire le pousser à la manipuler un peu plus. Sa nature choisie pour elle :

\- Ta mère n'est pas comme ça.

Il se renfrogna comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de la générale Organa et elle laissa tomber ses genoux sur les côtés se mettant en tailleur.

\- Elle connait la Force, elle ne voit pas une arme en moi.

\- Non elle te voit comme un moyen de me ramener vers la lumière, je ne pense pas que ça soit mieux. Préfères-tu être un blaster ou un communicateur ? fit-il railleur.

\- Si je te rejoins, tu me feras succomber au côté obscur.

\- Peut-être. Mais cela serait-il si mauvais ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu ne mesures pas le pouvoir que cela pourrait t'apporter, soupira-t-il. Tu ne comprends pas que le côté obscur peut être autre chose que mauvais.

Elle ne répondit rien, cette conversation tournait en rond et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'avaient.

\- Tu pourrais sauver tes amis, finit-il par reprendre à mi-voix.

\- Quoi ?

Il vint s'agenouiller devant elle et lui prit délicatement les mains.

\- Rey, tu ne réalises pas le dixième de ta puissance, à mes côtés rien ne te serait impossible. Si aujourd'hui je peux encore te battre se ne serait plus le cas si tu me rejoignais, si tu me laissais être ton guide, tu serais bien plus forte que je ne le serais jamais. Et c'est la meilleure garantie de garder ta liberté que tu pourras trouver dans toute la galaxie. Tu ne veux ni le pouvoir ni les responsabilités mais je te déchargerais de tout ça, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de t'avoir près de moi.

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge de la jeune femme, jamais encore il ne s'était livré à elle de cette manière. Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà entendu lui dire des phrases du genre « Tu m'appartiens », « Tu seras à moi » mais toujours derrière le son déformé de son casque. Aujourd'hui, sa déclaration la bouleversait. Il caressa un peu plus ses mains de ses longs doigts.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Elle le sentit alors presser encore une fois doucement contre ses barrières mentales et dans un sursaut elle le repoussa, les renforçant.

\- Non ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu peur que je vois ? L'intérieur d'une chambre ?

C'était une évidence, il ne pouvait rien découvrir d'important ici et de toute façon il ne voulait pas voir, il voulait lui montrer. Elle le sentit à nouveau, délicat et presque sensuel. Comme une caresse, demandant la permission. Enfin, elle s'ouvrit à lui et elle découvrit ce qui ressemblait à des appartements privés, elle était assise sur un grand lit aux draps noirs tandis qu'il était à genoux devant elle. La chambre était très impersonnelle, son sabre était posé sur une tablette près de la tête de lit à côté d'un pichet d'eau et d'un verre et le reste de la pièce était simplement occupé par un bureau et un panneau de contrôle qui clignotait doucement dans l'obscurité. Par une grande fenêtre, elle vit l'immensité de l'espace et ses millions d'étoiles. Elle se demanda si elle se trouvait physiquement sur l'une de celle qu'elle distinguait.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il, j'ignore où tu te trouves.

\- Que voulais-tu me montrer ?

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux et de projeter la vision en elle.

Aussitôt, la vue de Rey se brouilla quelques secondes puis elle se vit, habillée de l'uniforme noir des chevaliers de Ren, une large capuche rabattue sur la tête. Elle était à bord du _Supremacy_ , assise dans un trône semblable à celui qu'occupait Ben à sa droite, sa main aux longs doigts était posée sur la sienne sur l'accoudoir qui les séparait. Il ne portait pas son casque et quand elle croisa son regard, elle y lut un entremêlement de sentiments : une félicité profonde, une fierté sans borne, le pouvoir et la satisfaction et avec surprise elle constata que dans cette vision, elle était le parfait miroir de ces émotions.

Puis la scène changea, cette fois il portait son uniforme en entier lui aussi, casque comprit. Ils marchaient le long d'un couloir blanc lorsque soudain des hommes armés surgirent devant eux, dont plusieurs stormtroopers et deux personnes en civil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière et remarqua que d'autres assaillants arrivaient par là aussi, les coinçant tous les deux. Elle se vit brandir un sabre laser dont la double lame illumina le couloir, il était d'un orange foncé, presque rouge. Ben se colla dos à elle et alluma le sien, écarlate comme le sang. Dans un cri commun, ils se jetèrent dans le combat.

Elle était à présent sur une terrasse surplombant une armée de stormtrooper, elle n'en avait jamais vu autant rassemblés au même endroit, ils étaient tous au garde à vous, triés par spécialisation, formant une image pixélisée en noir et blanc sous ses yeux. Ben se présenta à ses côtés, le visage toujours masqué et entremêla leurs doigts gantés. Lorsque dans un mouvement brusque, il leva leurs mains liées au-dessus de leurs têtes, l'armée toute entière poussa un cri de victoire.

Nouvelle scène. Rey se tient devant une table d'interrogatoire sur laquelle est attaché un pilote, vraisemblablement d'un chasseur TIE au vu de son uniforme. Elle s'est retranchée dans un angle de la pièce, les deux bras noués sur son ventre, elle sent que son regard et son âme sont assombrit. Kylo Ren tourne autour du prisonnier, comme un rapace sur sa proie, sa voix déformée gronde sous son casque et résonne dans la salle :

\- Qui t'a envoyé ? La Résistance ? Quelqu'un de l'intérieur ?

L'homme ne répond rien mais la peur s'installe sur ses traits. Rey n'a pas le temps de réagir que Kylo dégaine son sabre laser et tranche net la main du pilote. Elle veut se précipiter mais elle est prisonnière de la Rey de la vision qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre tandis que le prisonnier hurle.

\- Je vais te faire mal, prévient le Suprême Leader. Je vais te faire bien plus mal que ce que tu as osé lui faire.

Il la pointe du doigt et c'est alors qu'elle les ressent, la douleur et le vide dans son ventre. Le chagrin et la souffrance, le manque.

Ses yeux la démangent et lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle se trouve sur une planète forestière, un peu semblable à Takodana, elle descend d'un vaisseau du Premier Ordre avec Kylo Ren. Elle a rejeté sa capuche en arrière et il ne porte pas son casque. Un campement de fortune est monté dans une clairière grouillant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants en haillons. Un stormtrooper en armure argent s'avance vers eux.

\- L'installation du camp sera bientôt terminée, Seigneur.

Il hoche la tête et alors qu'elle se demande de quoi ils parlent. La réponse s'impose à son esprit : ce sont des réfugiés de Jakku, fuyant une nouvelle vague de famine dévastatrice et recueillis dans ce camp par le Premier Ordre. En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçoit la générale Organa sortir de sous une tente et s'avancer vers eux à l'aide d'une canne, elle semble plus âgée de plusieurs années. Ben se tend près d'elle mais elle se sent glisser une main rassurante dans la sienne.

\- Suprême Leader, le salut-elle doucement.

\- Générale.

\- Je vous remercie pour le matériel médical, il est arrivé hier comme convenu.

Kylo hoche la tête, acceptant les remerciements. La générale se tourne alors vers elle et Rey prend la main qu'elle lui tend dans les siennes.

\- Rey, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tout va bien, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, s'entend-elle répondre avec un regard intime vers Kylo.

La vision s'évanouie et elle se retrouva assise sur le lit de Kylo Ren qui la fixait intensément, il laissa sa main retomber et reprit ses doigts entre les siens. Elle était perturbée et son corps frissonnait de partout. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'elle avait vu que ce qu'elle avait ressentit qui la laissait haletante et pantelante. Affinité, union, symbiose, puissance, peine, douleur, réconfort, fierté. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie d'être près de lui, réellement près de lui. Lorsqu'elle cessa de trembler, il reprit la parole :

\- C'est la vision que j'ai eue lorsque nous nous sommes touchés pour la première fois, avant que Luke ne nous sépare... Veux-tu me montrer la tienne ? Je peux t'apprendre comment faire.

Elle refusa aussitôt en secouant la tête, incapable de parler. Comme la sienne lui paraissait fade à côté ! Elle s'était accrochée à cette unique scène où elle les avait vus ensemble, revêtant les tenues Jedi, crème et ocre. Ils surplombaient ce qui semblait être une base rebelle et faisaient face à une centaine de résistants qui avaient stoppé net toute activité en les découvrant. Et même si tous les regards braqués sur eux étaient craintifs voir hostiles elle se sentait habité d'une force tranquille et puissante. Ben semblait inquiet mais déterminé à ne pas la quitter.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait vu avant que Luke ne brise leur connexion et elle retira soudain ses mains des siennes en songeant qu'il avait peut-être créé de toute pièce ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle le savait assez puissant pour le faire, à partir du moment où elle lui avait ouvert son esprit.

\- Comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne tentes pas de m'attirer dans un piège ?

\- Tu ne le peux pas, c'est comme ça que marche la confiance.

Il sentait encore le doute, la peur en elle, elle ne savait plus qui croire. Il ouvrit la bouche et inspira pour ajouter autre chose mais l'air crépita autour d'eux et il n'eut que le temps de lui sourire doucement avant que le lien ne se rompe. Elle disparut et il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, se posant la même question qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Etait-elle sur une des planètes qu'il observait à l'instant ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit plus proche qu'il ne l'imaginait ?

oOo

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et Rey se sentait plus perdue que jamais. Elle avait longuement parlé avec Leia de sa dernière connexion, lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans la vision de Kylo Ren de leur avenir commun. Elle lui avait même parlé du bébé qu'elle aurait apparemment perdu à cause d'un traître.

Rey était encore jeune, mais elle avait grandi seule sur Jakku, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait muri beaucoup plus vite que n'importe qui et étant obsédée par sa propre famille, l'idée de perdre celle qu'elle pourrait créer un jour lui était insupportable même si c'était un peu perturbant de penser qu'elle pourrait la concevoir avec quelqu'un comme Kylo Ren.

Leia avait elle aussi été troublée par ces révélations qui n'étaient pas aussi sombres qu'elle l'avait craint, elle s'accrochait cependant aux enseignements de Luke : le côté obscur n'était jamais brut, il séduisait en ne montrant que ce que l'on voulait voir.

Parfois Rey se laissait complètement noyer dans cet avenir probable, le considérant comme immuable et risquant de peu de sauter dans un vaisseau pour partir à _sa_ recherche et puis soudain, la voix de la raison, incroyablement désagréable mais étrangement semblable à celle de Luke, lui soufflait que tout ceci pouvait être complètement faux, un simple traquenard afin de mettre la main sur elle.

Elle n'oubliait pas le désir que Kylo Ren avait de la posséder, elle n'oubliait pas que son tout premier plan était encore quelque part dans un coin de son esprit et alors elle descendait du X-Wing ou défaisait son baluchon, la mort dans l'âme.

La générale sentait sa détresse, elle la voyait s'accroitre de jour en jour et perturber le peu d'entrainement et d'enseignement de Luke qu'elle tentait encore de mettre en pratique. Et elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment car au lieu de combattre le côté obscur, sa colère, sa frustration et son désir ne faisait que l'alimenter en elle. Sur la base, tout le monde l'évitait comme si elle était le Suprême Leader en personne. Depuis « l'incident », Poe ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, trop honteux des paroles qu'il lui avait dites et quelque part, trop effrayé par son pouvoir.

Elle se sentait une fois de plus seule et rejetée et ça ne faisait qu'amplifier son envie de croire à ce futur où elle ne le serait plus jamais. Alors un jour, lorsque l'occasion se présenta, Leia lui donna l'impulsion qui lui manquait.

L'aube pointait à peine et la général Organa, traversait l'air de décollage des vaisseaux de la base Rebelle pour se rendre à une énième réunion du conseil lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Rey se faufiler entre deux X-Wing. Elle changea de direction et la rejoignit alors que la jeune femme s'était figée, une jambe dans le cockpit, visiblement en proie au doute une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu devrais prendre le Faucon.

\- Leia !

Sursautant, la jeune Jedi mit aussitôt pied à terre, son bâton dans le dos, un sac à l'épaule et un air coupable sur le visage.

\- Déjà parce que Poe ne te pardonnera jamais de lui avoir emprunté son précieux X-Wing et ensuite parce que tu ne sais pas combien de temps durera ton voyage.

\- Je ne veux … Je n'allais pas…

\- Partir ? Tu m'en as tout l'air pourtant.

Elle reprit son chemin et Rey suivit mécaniquement. La générale s'arrêta à côté du Faucon et ordonna aux techniciens à proximité d'en ouvrir la passerelle. Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt sans poser la moindre question à la générale.

\- Prends-le. Ce vieux tas de ferraille ne m'est d'aucune utilité et Han aurait voulu qu'il te revienne.

\- Je… Vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'empêcher de partir ?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous savez où je vais ?

\- Je ne sais pas _où_ tu vas, je sais _qui_ tu vas rejoindre et j'ai confiance en toi, en ta bonté et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas la lumière s'éteindre en toi, alors vas-y. Vas-y avant de devenir folle et reviens-nous lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches.

Rey se jeta à son cou et après un instant de surprise, la vieille dame referma ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Fais attention à toi, Rey.

Celle-ci lui sourit et s'engouffra à bord du Faucon. Elle s'installa derrière les commandes, démarra les moteurs et le fit décoller, elle le pilotait comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le vieux vaisseau répondait à chacun de ses gestes avec aisance.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'atmosphère de la planète où se cachait le QG de la Résistance, un poids immense sembla s'envoler de ses épaules et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher un éclat de rire lui échappa et résonna dans le cockpit vide.

Elle entra les coordonnées d'un système qu'elle savait sous la coupe du Premier Ordre et enclencha l'hyperpropulsion. En quelques heures, elle était sur place et elle amorça sa descente en vitesse normale. Au moment même où elle se demandait comment procéder à présent, un vaisseau du Premier Ordre qui l'avait repéré, s'approcha en douceur du Faucon. Rey posa la main sur la commande de tir, prête à riposter s'il l'attaquait mais le vaisseau se contenta de rester à proximité et elle reçut un appel radio.

 _\- Identifiez-vous !_

\- Je suis Rey de la Résistance, répondit-elle simplement, je cherche le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren.

Il y eut un très long silence où les deux vaisseaux restèrent face à face sans autre communication. Ils avaient sûrement relayé l'information à leur supérieur et attendaient de nouvelles instructions. Finalement la voix grésillante reprit :

 _\- Combien êtes-vous à bord ?_

\- Je suis seule.

 _\- Rester sur place, nous vous abordons._

Quelques minutes plus tard, sept troopers pénètrent dans le Faucon. Rey se leva pour leur faire face, la main sur son blaster.

\- Nous avons l'ordre de vous ramener à bord de notre vaisseau. Nous gardons le vôtre harponné et le fouillerons.

\- Très bien.

\- Nous devons aussi vous menotter.

Elle ne laissa pas sa surprise se voir mais elle hésita une seconde et les soldats resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs armes.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par répondre en priant pour ne pas se tromper.

Ils lui entravèrent les mains dans le dos, récupérèrent son blaster, son bâton et le sac posé dessus et l'escortèrent jusqu'à une cellule.

Elle était tendue. Elle savait qu'elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures mais elle avait l'impression que c'était des jours et elle ne sentait pas leur lien s'ouvrir mais le vaisseau s'était mis en mouvement. Elle tendait l'oreille de temps à autre mais tout était calme quand soudain, une secousse lui annonça qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et qu'il se passait quelque chose. La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit dans un sifflement et deux stormtroopers approchèrent à grand pas, s'arrêtant au garde à vous devant sa cellule. Enfin, il entra. Il portait son masque et une vague d'émotions contradictoires la traversa lorsqu'il lui fit face à travers les barreaux, il l'observa quelques secondes sans bouger puis il dit d'une voix égale :

\- Conduisez-là à bord et remorquez son vaisseau jusqu'au hangar.

\- Bien Seigneur.

Puis il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.

\- Ben !

Il l'ignora et disparut au bout du couloir. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle avait la désagréable impression de revivre la scène où elle l'avait rejoint à bord du _Supremacy_ avant qu'il ne la remette à Snoke. Mais n'avait-il pas tué le Suprême Leader juste après ça et n'avaient-ils pas combattus côte à côte ?

Elle se laissa entrainer sans résister et passa d'un vaisseau à un autre, d'une cellule à une autre. On ne lui avait même pas enlevé ses liens. Encore une fois elle dut patienter longtemps, si longtemps que les lumières crues de sa cellule passèrent en mode nuit, éclairant faiblement le quartier de détention d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se leva vivement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un droïde de protocole se présenta devant elle.

\- Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren requiert votre présence.

\- Génial.

\- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Elle hocha la tête, évidemment le droïde n'avait pas saisit l'ironie et il la précéda dans une longue suite de couloirs déserts, elle se demanda où il l'emmenait exactement, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le poste de commande ou la salle du trône ou même une salle d'interrogatoire. Enfin il s'immobilisa devant une porte blanche aussi identique que la dizaine qu'ils venaient de dépasser et tapa un code d'accès sur la console. La porte glissa vers le haut, ne lui révélant que l'obscurité et le droïde lui fit signe d'entrer avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche raide sans même vérifier si elle obéissait. Mais après tout, désarmée et menottée comme elle l'était, elle n'irait pas loin, aussi entra-t-elle lentement dans la pièce.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent doucement à la pénombre et elle reconnut petit à petit _ses_ appartements qu'elle avait déjà vus par le biais de leur connexion. Elle le distingua, dos à la baie vitrée, immobile mais sans son casque. Il leva une main gantée et la porte se referma derrière elle, d'un autre geste ses menottes tombèrent au sol. Elle ramena ses bras vers l'avant et fit rouler ses épaules douloureuses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? finit-il par demander.

Sa voix était pleine de crainte et… d'espoir. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que la lumière d'une lune à l'extérieur lui permette de voir son visage correctement. Elle ne savait pas s'il parlait de sa présence, seule, dans un système sous son contrôle ou s'il faisait allusion à sa chambre à coucher. Dans les deux cas sa réponse était la même :

\- A toi de me le dire.

Elle fit encore un pas et leva lentement la main vers son visage, il était si grand. Il lui saisit l'avant-bras avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Ils n'étaient plus dans une connexion désormais, ils étaient face à face et ce geste avait une signification précise pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Son regard était brûlant et elle vit que lui aussi doutait, lui aussi résistait comme elle avait résisté pendant des semaines, lui aussi avait peur de tomber dans un piège. Sans bouger, il reprit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Alors, sans vraiment y réfléchir mais avec la certitude absolue que c'était la stricte vérité elle répondit :

\- Toi.

Kylo Ren se troubla, il la fixa comme s'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu puis son grand corps se pencha lentement sur elle tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas son avant-bras. Rey senti son cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse, les lèvres de Ben s'entrouvrirent et il toucha doucement son nez du sien. Ce contact l'électrisa par sa délicatesse et son intimité. Elle senti son souffle sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement ce genre d'affection avec lui mais elle le désirait si fort à cet instant qu'elle se mit à trembler. Lentement, pour qu'elle ait le temps de le repousser si elle le voulait, il referma le peu de distance qui subsistait encore entre eux et l'embrassa enfin.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, il n'était pas brusque. Elle avait si souvent senti une telle violence en lui, un tel désir de posséder qu'elle l'aurait pensé offensif. Au lieu de ça, il lâcha son bras et l'enlaça pour la coller un peu plus à lui alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser avec douceur et dévotion.

Rey osa enfin monter ses deux mains sur sa nuque, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais et il la laissa faire, se contentant de la serrer un peu plus fort encore contre lui.

Finalement, il dégagea son visage, à bout de souffle et la souleva, Rey agrippa instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans son cou, fermant les yeux et s'enivrant de son odeur. S'abandonnant honteusement à cette intimité avec son ennemi de toujours. Elle senti qu'il se déplaçait, elle senti son corps tout en muscle se mouvoir contre le sien puis il la coucha sur le lit, s'allongeant au dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses. Et plus que ses lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes, elle senti son esprit tenter de s'immiscer dans le sien. Elle le laissa faire, abaissant une à une ses barrières. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'ils se connectèrent et que le flot des émotions sauvages de la jeune femme le frappa comme une vague brutale. Il contrôlait de toutes ses forces chaque aspect de sa vie depuis si longtemps que les pensées, les besoins et l'envie brut de Rey le heurtèrent violemment. Mais bientôt il les absorba et leurs plaisirs individuels devinrent leur jouissance commune. Chacun des deux se mit à ressentir le désir qu'il inspirait à l'autre et c'était une sensation merveilleuse.

Elle avait toujours les mains dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement dessus et savourant l'effet que la douleur éthérée avait sur lui à travers leur lien. Kylo releva son haut couleur sable avec l'intention de goûter pour la première fois à la saveur de sa peau, ses deux mains remontèrent le long de sa taille menue tandis que sa bouche descendait embrasser son ventre à la peau si chaude puis il remonta vers son visage, n'arrivant pas à se passer de ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses longs doigts le long de son ventre jusqu'à son pantalon, en chercha l'attache et tira dessus pour l'en libérer mais soudain, il hésita, il se senti anxieux et appréhenda la suite puis il se rendit compte que c'était elle qui ressentait ça. Il se redressa légèrement et croisa son regard à la fois inquiet et voilé de désir.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Il avait déjà eu des femmes, plusieurs femmes, mais elle… Avant qu'elle ne puisse lire dans ses souvenirs, il la repoussa lentement de son esprit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin, murmura-t-il a son oreille dans la pénombre tout en cajolant son visage.

\- Mais tu en as envie.

Elle avait senti son désir à travers la Force mais aussi à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Oui mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Tu es venue à moi et je peux me contenter de cette douce récompense… pour le moment, rajouta-t-il d'un ton aguicheur en caressant sa joue du bout de son nez.

C'était tellement étrange de l'entendre parler sur ce ton, avec cette heureuse légèreté taquine. Elle acquiesça et lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, juste avant qu'il ne soit plus totalement en elle, il ressentit le mélange de soulagement mais aussi un peu de déception qui la traversa car ce n'était pas tellement l'acte en lui-même qu'elle appréhendait mais plutôt les conséquences et le jugement des autres qu'elle aurait forcément à affronter. Elle avait envie de lui et pas seulement parce que ça les rapprocherait et l'aiderait sûrement à le ramener sur le bon chemin. Elle avait physiquement envie de lui, la moiteur entre ses cuisses et les réactions de son corps sous son touché en attestaient mais elle avait aussi envie d'approfondir encore cette sensation douce/amer dans le creux de son ventre lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle avait tellement besoin de se sentir aimée et chérie que ça renvoyait immanquablement Kylo à son propre besoin d'amour. Ils se lovèrent ensemble dans le grand lit, posant chacun une main sur la joue de l'autre et se laissèrent emporter par le lien qui les unissait, juste le lien, sans intrusion.

\- Pourquoi Maître Luke ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de ce genre de lien ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il grogna puis finit par céder devant son regard interrogateur et opiniâtre.

\- N'en sens-tu pas la puissance ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Luke a été terrifié en découvrant le pouvoir qui sommeillait en moi et je suis sûr que quand il a sondé le tien ça a dû être pire.

Elle grimaça, c'était vrai, elle se souvenait encore de la peur dans les yeux de son maître.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as bien vu sa réaction sur Ahch-To, il ne voulait pas de cette connexion entre nous parce qu'il ne voulait pas engendrer un autre Jedi Noir par le biais de celui qu'il avait lui-même crée. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : il savait que malgré ma puissance, il y a eu des Jedi plus fort que moi au fil des siècles alors qu'à nous deux…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et elle comprit. Elle réalisa que lorsqu'il disait qu'absolument rien ne pourrait les arrêter ce n'était ni une exagération, ni une vague promesse. C'était la vérité stricte, absolue et inaltérable. Elle frémit en sentant la Force passer entre eux. Puis elle revint sur ce qu'il avait sous-entendu plus tôt.

\- Si tu sais comment est né Kylo Ren, pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas vers Ben maintenant que Snoke n'est plus ?

\- Ben Solo est mort, maugréa-t-il en roulant sur le dos.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux, si c'était le cas je serais encore dans ma cellule à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu veux y retourner ? dit-il tandis qu'elle se mettait sur le ventre et s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour se redresser.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu pourrais tout simplement dissoudre le Premier Ordre et laisser la Nouvelle République restaurer la paix et l'ordre.

\- Et renoncer à un tel pouvoir ?

\- Nous avons la Force, ce pouvoir sera toujours le nôtre.

Cette phrase lui fit tourner la tête vers elle et en voyant son regard intense, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'employer les mots « nous » et « nôtre », elle rougit et il se redressa vers elle, les lèvres déjà entrouvertes quand on frappa à la porte.

\- Merde ! dit-il en sautant hors du lit, ne bouge pas !

Il remit précipitamment son casque et se dirigea vers la porte. La lumière inonda une partie de la chambre mais elle resta cachée dans la pénombre du lit. Elle l'entendit s'entretenir quelques secondes avec un stormtrooper et elle comprit que sa présence était requise pour régler un problème quelconque. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, referma la porte derrière lui et elle l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle étendit alors son pouvoir jusqu'à lui et sa voix résonna dans sa tête.

 _« Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »_

 _« D'accord. »_

 _« Tâche de te reposer, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. »_

Seul un petit rire embarrassé lui répondit et il fut content d'avoir son casque pour dissimuler son sourire un peu trop large.

oOo

Kylo Ren devança le trooper qui l'avait averti de la situation après avoir refermé son contact avec Rey. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le centre de commande où il retrouva effectivement le général Hux, surplombant les postes de contrôle où l'agitation était à son comble.

\- Aucune trace sur le système de Japrael, général, lança une voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

La question du Suprême Leader jeta un froid, les hommes se turent et Hux se retourna brusquement, foudroyant du regard le stormtrooper qui arrivait à la suite. Kylo savait ce qu'il pensait, il allait sévèrement punir celui qui l'avait prévenu mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait se dérober à un ordre direct du Suprême Leader.

\- La fille, la pilleuse d'épave, elle n'est plus avec la Résistance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous avons intercepté un message en direction d'un de leurs alliés. Ils la recherchent.

Kylo garda le silence. Elle n'avait évidemment prévenu personne de son escapade jusqu'à lui.

\- Si nous pouvions mettre la main sur elle avant la Résistance, continua Hux, plus rien ne nous arrêterait. Il nous suffira de lui arracher les coordonnées de leur base et nous les exter…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase lorsque Kylo leva le bras dans sa direction. Hux se mit à gargouiller et à s'étrangler, les deux mains tentant de dégager les doigts invisibles que le Seigneur Sith refermait sur sa gorge.

\- Général Hux, ne vous ais-je pas déjà dis quelque chose à propos des pronoms personnels que vous utilisez ? dit-il calmement.

Un horrible borborygme s'échappa de la bouche du gradé mais Kylo vit qu'il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Rien n'énervait plus le Suprême Leader que lorsque ce petit roquet parlait comme s'ils dirigeaient le Premier Ordre en duo. Un bip retentit dans la salle soudain très silencieuse.

\- Monsieur, une communication en provenance d'un vaisseau de la Resistance.

Avec un geste de la main, Kylo envoya valser Hux derrière lui et hocha la tête en direction de l'opérateur qui lui avait adressé la parole. L'hologramme d'un homme d'âge mur en tenue militaire apparut. Il semblait mal à l'aise mais déterminé.

\- Commandant Noller, le salua Kylo Ren, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le ton ironique dans sa voix était autant fait pour montrer son dédain à son interlocuteur qu'à ses hommes. Il devait visiblement encore leur montrer qui commandait le Premier Ordre car beaucoup restaient fidèles à Hux par dépit en le voyant pactiser avec la Résistance. Il allait devoir choisir soigneusement ses mots devant ses hommes.

 _\- Nous recherchons l'une des nôtres, Suprême Leader et… certains membres du conseil pensent que vous sauriez nous indiquer sa position._

Autrement dit, sa mère savait que Rey était partie le rejoindre, la question qui demeurait était : pourquoi ne l'en avait-elle pas empêché ? L'avait-elle simplement deviné une fois sa disparition constatée ? En tout cas, le commandant choisissait lui aussi soigneusement ses mots.

\- Du moment que vous respectez les ordres que je vous ai donnés, je n'ai que faire de vos déserteurs. Pourquoi me soucierais-je d'un seul membre de la Résistance égaré ?

 _\- Parce qu'il s'agit de Rey de Jakku, la Jedi, Suprême Leader._

Il garda le silence. Devait-il avouer qu'elle était à bord du vaisseau ? Devait-il leur faire croire qu'elle était sa prisonnière ? S'il faisait ça, ça équivaudrait à déclarer leur pacte abrogé et les conflits reprendraient. Ces imbéciles feraient tout pour la récupérer, pour la sauver de lui. Rey ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle guerre et il avait tellement avancé avec elle ces derniers temps. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'amener à lui serait réduit à néant s'il reprenait la guerre maintenant, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

\- Elle est avec moi, finit-il par dire.

La stupeur saisit l'équipage du _Supremacy_ tandis que de l'autre côté, des exclamations de colère grésillantes lui parvinrent à travers l'hologramme.

 _\- Suprême Leader_ , reprit Noller d'une voix mesurée, _je me permets de vous rappeler que la présence du résistant Finn à vos côtés était la seule garantie négociée dans le traité._

\- Elle n'est pas ma prisonnière.

L'ébahissement s'épaissit à bord du centre de commande. Même Noller n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

 _\- Comment ?_

\- Elle est venue à bord de son plein gré, elle est donc mon invitée, pour l'instant. Souhaitez-vous que je vous renvois FN-2187 en échange ?

 _\- Non, nous souhaiterions parler à Rey._

\- Je lui indiquerais votre appel et lui demanderais de vous répondre.

D'un geste, il coupa la communication et tous détournèrent plus ou moins discrètement les yeux. En se retournant, il constata qu'Hux n'était plus à terre.

\- Où est Hux ? Gronda-t-il.

\- A l'infirmerie, monsieur.

Kylo eut un rictus dissimulé par son casque puis il fit mine de contrôler le cours de l'exécution des derniers ordres qu'il avait donné et vérifia la trajectoire empruntée par le _Supremacy_ , histoire de propager un peu de son aura sombre sur son personnel. Jamais ils ne devaient oublier la force de ses pouvoirs où ils se rebelleraient contre lui et malgré toute sa puissance, il avait besoin d'une armée fidèle et obéissante pour régner sur la Galaxie.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le calme était revenu, il reprit le chemin de ses quartiers, il était encore tôt et il savait que les heures à venir allaient être houleuses, il allait devoir la jouer fine et jongler entre la Résistance, le Premier Ordre et Rey et cette dernière serait sûrement la plus difficile à convaincre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à revoir ses plans en détail, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Mais soudain deux choses arrivèrent simultanément : un lointain écho de verre brisé parvint jusqu'à lui dans le couloir vide et l'esprit de Rey vint frapper le sien avec une force désespérée et lorsqu'il le lui ouvrit, son hurlement explosa dans sa tête :

 _« BEN ! »_

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer un petit message et je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à revoir ses plans en détail, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Mais soudain deux choses arrivèrent simultanément : un lointain écho de verre brisé parvint jusqu'à lui dans le couloir vide et l'esprit de Rey vint frapper le sien avec une force désespérée et lorsqu'il le lui ouvrit, son hurlement explosa dans sa tête :_

 _« BEN ! »_

Kylo Ren se rua à travers le vaisseau, ne s'étonna même pas que la porte de sa chambre soit ouverte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Rey était debout devant la grande fenêtre, deux stormtroopers lui maintenaient les bras dans le dos et ses yeux trahissaient sa peur, qu'il ressentait aussi à travers leur lien. Hux, le nez dégoulinant de sang frais, s'apprêtait à la frapper, la main levée bien haut au dessus de sa tête.

Lorsque la rage prit possession de Kylo, la porte se verrouilla dans son dos avec un bruit de guillotine et quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Ben, gémit Rey.

Des étincelles bleutées filèrent le long de ses doigts gantés et les deux hommes en armure blanche lâchèrent aussitôt la jeune Jedi qui s'écroula au sol. Ils reculèrent vers la baie vitrée tandis que Kylo s'approchait.

Lentement, il se baissa à la hauteur de Rey et lui tendit la main. La scène avait quelque chose de familier pour la jeune femme mais cette fois-ci elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et s'en saisit. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Mentalement, il s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien et ne trouva que de la colère contre elle-même de s'être laissé surprendre et de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe d'utiliser la Force pour se défendre. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre se fut pour se tourner d'un même mouvement vers Hux qui fit un pas en arrière.

Ils avaient dû la surprendre dans son sommeil mais au vu du nez sanguinolent d'Hux, elle avait quand même rendu quelques coups même si c'était loin d'être suffisant pour Kylo, sa colère noire reflétait celle de Rey mais lorsqu'il tendit la main vers Hux elle sut que si elle n'intervenait pas il allait le tuer, lui et ses deux hommes.

Elle le laissa néanmoins terroriser le général quelques secondes, juste le temps pour Kylo Ren d'amener la gorge du rouquin jusque dans sa poigne de fer et pour elle de savourer le regard plein d'appel à l'aide que l'officier lui lançait.

La vision qu'eu Hux ce jour-là, se grava dans sa mémoire : seul, Kylo Ren était certes exaspérant mais impressionnant, mais la vision des deux derniers -et accessoirement des deux plus puissants- Jedi de toute la galaxie, côte à côte et furieux contre lui, le paralysa. La Force qui émanait d'eux était terrifiante.

Alors que ses yeux clairs roulaient dans leurs orbites et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'évanouir, Rey posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Kylo et celui-ci relâcha son subordonné qui s'écroula à terre à ses pieds, toussant et hoquetant. Les deux troopers avaient déjà mis un genou à terre.

\- Pardonnez-nous Seigneur, bégayèrent-ils.

Kylo allait leur donner une bonne leçon à eux aussi mais, une fois encore, Rey l'en empêcha. Métaphysiquement cette fois, et sous la forme d'une vague de désir qu'elle ne put empêcher de remonter jusqu'à lui via leur lien. Bien qu'en sachant que ça aurait dû lui paraitre mal, le voir exercer son courroux avait fait monter son excitation sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Emmenez-moi cet imbécile hors de ma vue, gronda Kylo sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Bien, Seigneur !

Les stormtroopers obéirent immédiatement et ils avaient à peine refermés la porte derrière eux que le Suprême Leader enlevait précipitamment son casque et le laissait tomber au sol pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa ses cheveux à pleine main sans aucune hésitation et son audace la surprit elle-même lorsqu'elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Toutes ses appréhensions s'étaient envolées lorsqu'ils avaient partagé cette vague de Force puissante.

Elle ne se posait plus aucune question et se laissait complètement emporter par la promesse du plaisir qu'elle lisait en lui. Comme la première fois, il la mena jusqu'au lit mais l'y jeta plus sauvagement avant de l'y rejoindre presque instantanément. Il n'y avait plus de douceur entre eux désormais, seulement de la fébrilité et de l'impatience. Elle l'aida maladroitement à se débarrasser de sa lourde cape et peina à défaire sa tunique sans lâcher ses lèvres des siennes puis enfin elle pût explorer sa peau du bout des doigts. Il était brûlant, brûlant de désir.

A son tour il la débarrassa de ses vêtements, plus simples et donc plus facile à enlever même s'il déchira sa tunique en la passant précipitamment par-dessus sa tête avant de prendre en bouche un de ses seins dressés vers lui. En passant une main entre ses cuisses, il l'a senti déjà humide et enfonça alors deux doigts en elle sans attendre. Elle poussa un cri de surprise mais très vite il commença à bouger et son cri se transforma en gémissements. Leur lien unique, mêlant leurs deux plaisirs, offrait une dimension spectaculaire à leur acte.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour comme ça. Elle avait été timidement dépucelée deux ans auparavant sur Jakku par un jeune homme au service d'un marchand dont le vaisseau en panne était resté bloquées trois semaines à Niima. Ça avait été trois semaines suffisantes pour titiller la curiosité de la jeune femme envers un représentant du sexe opposé si rare sur Jakku.

Kylo grogna contre sa gorge et en mordit doucement la peau tendre. Elle rougit en pensant qu'il avait sûrement dû « lire » son souvenir au moment où elle se le remémorait. Il se redressa et lui jeta un regard enflammé tout en défaisant la boucle de son pantalon avant de se rallonger rapidement sur elle sans même l'enlever complètement. Il la prit brusquement lui arrachant un autre cri. C'était tellement différent, mais elle savait que ça tenait uniquement à l'homme entre ses cuisses, bien à l'opposé de l'apprenti du marchand, craintif et maladroit.

Kylo, lui, savait quoi faire, il savait quel mouvement ou quelle pression lui imposer et elle s'abandonna à lui, complètement livrée corps et âme au Suprême Leader jusqu'à ce qu'il leur accorde la délivrance dans un gémissement commun.

oOo

Ben se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la pièce autour de lui. Ses appartements à bord du _Supremacy_ étaient plongés dans la pénombre et il était seul dans son grand lit. Où était passée Rey ? Il se leva et se contenta d'enfiler seulement son pantalon de toile avant de vérifier si elle était dans la salle de bain.

\- Rey ?

La pièce était vide. Son estomac se tordit et une désagréable impression s'insinua en lui. Il ressortit dans la chambre puis dans le couloir. Tout était désert et semblait calme. Il prit à droite et accéléra le pas alors que son mauvais pressentiment augmentait sans qu'il ne puisse savoir pourquoi. Hux n'aurait tout de même pas osé ? Et comment aurait-il pu entrer dans sa chambre et emmener Rey avec lui sans l'éveiller ?

\- REY !

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se mit à courir, pieds nus, les couloirs blancs du vaisseau ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longs. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il eut l'impression que les parois se mettaient à tanguer. Il dut ralentir le pas et s'appuyer contre le mur. Son corps faiblissait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. L'avait-on empoisonné ? La voix de Rey hurla quelque part et il était incapable de définir si c'était dans le vaisseau ou dans sa tête.

\- BEN !

\- Rey ! gronda-t-il faiblement en tombant à genoux, incapable de marcher désormais.

\- AIDE-MOI !

Il se réveilla une deuxième fois en sursaut et s'assit vivement dans le lit. A côté de lui, Rey remua dans son sommeil et se tourna de l'autre côté. Un rêve, ça n'était qu'un rêve, ou peut-être un petit peu plus que ça. Ça avait semblé tellement réel ! Se pouvait-il qu'il vienne d'avoir une vision ? Il savait que son grand-père avait été si sensible à la Force qu'il avait parfois des visions de l'avenir. Celle que Ben avait partagée avec Rey n'avait rien à voir. Il avait vu un futur probable à travers les yeux de son moi futur et en en ayant parfaitement conscience. Alors que là, il avait senti le sol froid sous ses pieds, les murs qui bougeaient, sa tête douloureuse et son corps faible. Il y avait été et Rey avait été en danger. Mais non, elle était bel et bien là, endormie à ses côtés. Il se rallongea doucement et enlaça sa taille en collant sa joue contre son dos

oOo

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, le _Supremacy_ entama son approche d'une petite planète, le soleil au centre du système vint baigner la fenêtre de la chambre. Un rayon pénétra lentement jusqu'au lit et vint dessiner des ombres sur la silhouette endormie de Rey. Kylo la suivit du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle tressaille, geigne mollement et se tourne sur le ventre en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sourit doucement, la tirant un peu plus du sommeil par ses caresses et elle finit par lever vers lui un visage endormi entouré d'un nuage de cheveux bruns emmêlés.

\- Bonjour, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son épaule nue.

\- B'jour, grommela-t-elle pour toute réponse.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Mhm.

\- Il me semble me souvenir que les apprentis Jedi se lèvent aux aurores pour profiter du calme et méditer, non ?

\- Premièrement, je ne suis plus une apprentie et deuxièmement, les apprentis, on ne les tient pas éveillés toute la nuit.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ça, dit-il en l'attirant contre lui, deux fois il me semble.

\- Prétentieux !

Il eut un petit rire et elle se dit que c'était une image tout à fait surprenante que de voir le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre rire ainsi, elle trouvait son visage si expressif, extraordinairement beau lorsqu'il souriait.

Se levant soudain, il entreprit de se rhabiller prestement et fit un geste vers une autre porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué de nuit.

\- Il y a une douche ici, je te ferais porter des vêtements tout à l'heure.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à régler mais je reviens vite.

Il se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa une dernière fois, elle le retint par le devant de son uniforme.

\- Ne tue personne s'il te plait.

\- Même pas Hux ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Tu en as encore besoin non ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien.

oOo

Kylo Ren se dirigea aussitôt vers le poste de commande. Il fut satisfait de ne pas y trouver Hux et constata par lui-même que ses ordres avaient été respectés à la lettre et que le _Supremacy_ était à présent en orbite autour de Kuat dans les Mondes du Noyau à la limite des Colonies.

Même si le Premier Ordre n'avait jamais réussi à percer les défenses de Kuat et à s'emparer des chantiers spatiaux ayant autrefois appartenus à l'armement impérial, il voulait s'assurer que tout y était calme et que la Résistance respectait le traité en cessant toute tentative de reformer une flotte.

\- Envoyez des éclaireurs au plus près du bouclier et faîtes moi un rapport complet de l'activité.

\- Bien Seigneur.

\- Et trouvez-moi Hux, je veux le voir dans la salle du trône immédiatement.

\- Tout de suite !

Dans un bruissement de cape, il fit demi-tour et se rendit dans la salle du trône. En y entrant, il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, des images lui revenant soudain. Des souvenirs de son combat aux côtés de Rey contre la garde prétorienne. Il se souvenait avec un réalisme étonnant de son regard lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il venait de tuer Snoke pour elle.

La deuxième image qui lui venait à l'esprit à cet instant était sa vision de leur futur et d'un deuxième siège tout contre celui qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Sortant de ses pensées, il gravit la volée de marches et s'installa. En attendant son subordonné, il se mit à réfléchir à la façon de présenter la situation à Rey lorsqu'il aurait terminé son entrevue. Il savait d'avance que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, comment pouvait-il lui expliquer sans la braquer qu'elle devait rassurer la Résistance quant à sa présence ici, tout en l'aidant à asseoir son autorité sur le Premier Ordre. Quoi de mieux que la dernière Jedi marchant sans contraintes à ses côtés à bord du _Supremacy_ pour cela ?

Elle devait absolument convaincre les deux parties qu'elle était avec chacun d'eux sinon le fragile équilibre qu'il avait instauré pour elle entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance serait détruit. Il n'avait pas peur de ça, car dans ce cas, il balayerait le reste de la Résistance et tous les doutes de ses hommes envers lui seraient effacés. Il reprendrait la totalité du pouvoir mais alors elle serait véritablement sa prisonnière ou il la perdrait à jamais.

Un chuintement résonna dans la salle vide lorsque le général Hux entra. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône et, comme du temps de Snoke, effectua un salut militaire rigide sans lever les yeux vers le masque fixé sur lui. Il faisait des efforts incommensurables pour se maîtriser mais sa peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Général Hux, susurra la voix déformée pleine de menace. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Hux tomba un genou à terre, la terreur le submergeant à nouveau. Il était conscient que cette fois-ci Rey n'était pas là pour apaiser la fureur du Suprême Leader et lui sauver la vie.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuse autre que ma stupidité Suprême Leader, je me suis laissé emporter, pardonnez-moi.

L'officier était assez stupéfait de constater qu'il avait pu terminer sa phrase sans finir emplafonner dans le mur le plus proche.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous attaqué à mon invitée ?

\- Je… je pensais qu'elle vous affaiblissait Seigneur.

Kylo savait que c'était faux, Hux ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il savait que ce qui avait poussé le général à agir avait été l'espoir de renverser Kylo Ren pour prendre sa place et qu'il n'avait vu en Rey qu'un obstacle infranchissable si elle s'alliait au côté obscur. Cependant son attitude soumise et la promesse qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme de ne pas le tuer pouvait lui insuffler assez de magnanimité pour l'épargner.

\- Relevez-vous général.

Il obéit, osant enfin lever les yeux vers son maître.

\- J'espère que vous savez que je n'agis que dans l'intérêt du Premier Ordre et afin d'asseoir son pouvoir sur la galaxie ?

\- Oui, Seigneur Ren.

Ça aussi c'était faux. Hux pensait que Kylo n'agissait que pour renforcer son emprise sur la fille, qu'elle lui avait fait tourner la tête et l'avait rendu encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà avant ça. Il pensait que le Premier Ordre n'avait aucune importance pour lui du moment qu'il pouvait posséder sa petite pilleuse d'épave. Mais Kylo passa outre ses pensées, Rey avait raison, les hommes du Premier Ordre appréciait Hux, il était un allié qu'il lui fallait tolérer… pour le moment.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer général mais avant que vous ne partiez…

\- Oui ?

\- Faites préparer une salle de communication et… faites installer un autre siège sur cette estrade.

Hux pâli.

\- Un… autre siège ?

\- Oui, en fait, je veux un autre trône exactement semblable à celui-ci et placer à ma gauche dans les plus brefs délais.

\- T-très bien Seigneur.

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra à nouveau dans la chambre, il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était assise au bord du lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et visiblement nue sous une serviette éponge, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Et elle était en colère. Il posa son casque et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'espère que c'est une blague ? s'écria-t-elle avec un geste énervé vers le bureau.

Il mit un moment avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, sans parler que la voir dans cette tenue et cet état n'était pas fait pour le garder concentré sur ses paroles. Mais bientôt il remarqua la petite pile de vêtement à peine dépliée sur le dessus sur bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher pour savoir ce que c'était : il savait qu'il y avait une paire de pantalon, une tunique étroite à manches longues et col haut, une veste courte sans manche, une ceinture, une paire de gant en cuir et une cape avec un large capuchon… le tout en noir. La tenue des Chevaliers de Ren.

\- Ne te fâche pas, dit-il en s'approchant, les mains levées en signe de paix. C'est un droïde qui a apporté ça et je n'ai pas pensé à lui préciser quel genre de vêtements il devait te fournir.

Il se retint de sourire en voyant son visage contrarié. Visiblement, elle l'attendait depuis un moment déjà et avait sûrement préparé un long monologue mécontent sur le fait qu'il pouvait l'habiller comme il voulait : elle ne le suivrait pas du côté obscur. Et qu'à bien y réfléchir, il pouvait tout aussi bien brûler les vêtements car elle préférait se promener nue dans son vaisseau plutôt que de les porter. Il lut ses pensées alors que leur lien s'activait sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment.

\- Complètement nue ? Vraiment ?

\- Arrête de faire ça ! bouda-t-elle en le repoussant hors de sa tête.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, pardonne-moi.

Sa voix grave ronronnait tandis qu'il posait un genou sur le lit et se penchait vers elle.

\- Je vais te faire amener d'autres vêtements.

\- Non, je… ce n'est pas…

Elle se troubla et bégaya juste avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres. Elle se tut pour savourer le baiser et aussi parce qu'elle avait un peu honte de sa réaction et de son manque de confiance en lui. Après tout, il était le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, ses préoccupations devaient être assez éloignées de la blanchisserie, sans compter que ce n'était que des vêtements, dessous, elle était toujours elle-même quoiqu'elle porte.

Kylo l'avait déjà allongé sur le lit et continuait de l'embrasser alors qu'elle tenait son visage à deux mains. Il aurait bien voulu oublier tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans la journée pour passer sa main sous sa serviette afin d'entamer une nouvelle danse avec elle mais le moment était important et si tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu, il aurait une vie entière pour redécouvrir son corps. En poussant un soupir de résignation, il se redressa pour mettre fin à leur baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne te méprend pas, j'adorerais t'enfermer ici avec moi pour au moins les quatre prochaines décennies mais il y a des choses dont nous devons parler assez rapidement.

\- D'accord.

\- Habille-toi d'abord, je ne peux pas rester concentrer lorsque tu es si peu vêtue. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'autres vêtements ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ceux-là seront très bien.

\- Je te laisse.

Il se leva souplement et s'arrêta à hauteur de la porte.

\- Appuis ici lorsque tu seras prête.

\- Ok.

oOo

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle marchait à la suite d'un droïde de protocole qui était venu frapper à sa porte lorsqu'elle avait enclenché le bouton indiqué par Kylo. Elle se sentait bizarre dans cette tenue car même si elle tentait de ne la voir que comme un moyen de ne pas se balader nue, elle ne pouvait ignorer les regards du personnel du _Supremacy_ qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Il ne la regardait plus avec dégoût comme une immondice sous une chaussure ou avec dédain comme une prisonnière rebelle capturée. Bien qu'elle n'ait mis ni les gants, ni le capuchon, laissant voir son visage et ainsi être reconnue, tous la regardaient avec une certaine crainte mais peut-être que l'incident avec le général Hux s'était ébruité et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa tenue tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Enfin le droïde s'arrêta et lui fit signe d'entrer dans une pièce avec une double porte. Elle découvrit une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur une planète aussi verte et bleue que Jakku était ocre et brune. Kylo était devant, les bras croisés dans son dos. Elle s'approcha doucement sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle et demanda :

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- En orbite autour de Kuat mais nous ne restons pas longtemps. J'attends un rapport et nous repartirons.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il lui semblait aberrant d'être aussi proche d'une planète aussi verdoyante sans vouloir y aller. Son enfance passée sur Jakku l'attirait toujours aussi hypnotiquement vers ce qui était tropical et aqueux.

Il sourit et se tourna vers elle. Il avait eu l'intention de dire quelque chose mais la vision qu'elle lui offrit le laissa sans voix. Elle-même plongée dans la contemplation de la planète sous ses yeux, il put la détailler à son aise. La seule chose qui demeurait était ses cheveux toujours attachés en trois chignons à l'arrière de sa tête, pour le reste… Le noir la mettait en valeur, la tunique épousait chacune de ses courbes y compris celle de son cou qu'il avait mordu doucement la veille. La voir ainsi, revêtant la tenue de ses chevaliers avait quelque chose d'électrisant, un peu comme la fois où elle lui était apparu assise en tailleur au pied de son trône. Elle tourna son regard vers lui en sentant une vague de Force parvenir jusqu'à elle. Cillant des paupières, comme brusquement sortit de ses pensées, il fit un geste vers la grande table à manger qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin mais c'était une sensation qu'elle avait appris à ignorer n'ayant jamais pu s'en défaire complètement dans les conditions où elle vivait avant sa rencontre avec BB-8.

Ils prirent place et d'un geste du Suprême Leader, des droïdes de service s'empressèrent d'apporter plusieurs plats. Avec satisfaction, il la regarda manger avec appétit jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale un grand verre d'eau et se tourne vers lui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu : pourquoi devons-nous partir ?

\- Nous devons nous rapprocher de la bordure intérieure afin d'envoyer un message à la Résistance.

\- La Résistance ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils te cherchent.

\- Ils… me cherchent ?

Kylo observa attentivement son visage et sa réaction. Elle rougit et il abrégea son moment de gêne.

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit que tu venais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ta mère est au courant. A vrai dire je ne serais pas là sans elle.

\- Ma mère ? Elle t'a convaincue de me rejoindre ?

\- Disons plutôt encouragée.

Ouvrant son esprit elle projeta son souvenir vers lui comme il l'avait fait pour lui montrer sa vision. _« Je ne sais pas_ où _tu vas, je sais_ qui _tu vas rejoindre et j'ai confiance en toi, en ta bonté et je sais que tu ne laisseras pas la lumière en toi s'éteindre, alors vas-y. Vas-y avant de devenir folle et reviens-nous lorsque tu auras trouvé ce que tu cherches. »_ La voix de la générale résonna dans son esprit et cela le troubla plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler avec ce ton doux et protecteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire claquer sa langue en entendant son beau discours sur la confiance, la bonté et la lumière.

\- Je vois, en attendant elle ne semble pas avoir convaincu le reste du conseil sur ta liberté de mouvement et le fait que je leur annonce que tu sois arrivée à mon bord ne les a pas rassurés non plus.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'en aller ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

Un stormtrooper se présenta au même moment. Kylo l'autorisa à entrer et le soldat lui annonça que d'après leurs éclaireurs, aucun des chantiers présents sur la planète n'était actif.

\- Très bien. Faîtes chauffer l'hyperpropulsion et mettez le cap sur la bordure intérieure dès que possible.

Le stormtrooper acquiesça, salua et sortit. Kylo se tourna à nouveau vers Rey et reprit plus calmement :

\- Non, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'en ailles, un simple message de ta part devrait les calmer. J'ai aussi proposé que FN-2187 reparte à votre base en éch…

\- FINN !

Elle se dressa d'un bond, le faisant sursauter. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que son ami, son premier véritable ami, était sensé être à bord du _Supremacy_ où elle roucoulait avec le Suprême Leader depuis des heures.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

\- Calme-toi, gronda-t-il mécontent. Il est dans ses quartiers et parfaitement sain et sauf. Si tu le souhaites je pourrais te faire mener jusque là-bas lorsque nous aurons terminé de manger.

Son ton était sec et impérieux et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eut une réaction très ingrate et impolie vis-à-vis de lui. Elle se rassit donc et but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

\- Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Ils finirent leur repas en silence puis Kylo remit son casque et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obtempéra et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le dédale de couloir et d'ascenseur qui constituait le vaisseau. Une secousse leur apprit que l'hyperpropulsion avait été enclenchée et qu'ils entraient en vitesse lumière.

Il n'était pas ravi de l'emmener voir ce renégat pour lequel elle avait beaucoup trop d'affection à son goût mais il lui avait fait une promesse et elle faisait des efforts de son côté aussi s'arrêta-t-il devant la porte verrouillée de ce qu'il avait appelé « des quartiers ». Il tapa le code d'accès et la porte coulissa.

Finn se débattit aussitôt avec ses couvertures pour se lever de son lit au plus vite et faire face au Suprême Leader. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une vacherie mais Rey apparut alors. Une myriade de sentiments traversa le déserteur. D'abord la perplexité tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi un autre chevalier de Ren accompagnait son geôlier puis la joie en la reconnaissant et enfin le désespoir en croyant comprendre pourquoi elle était habillée ainsi. Rey se jeta à son cou sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Finn ! Oh comme je suis heureuse de te voir.

\- Rey ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oh c'est rien, dit-elle en suivant son regard sur sa tenue. J'ai eu besoin de… changer de vêtement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-il. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu es détenue ici ?

Il se tourna vers Kylo Ren et se redressa fièrement sans enlever la main qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est votre prisonnière ?

\- Si seulement…

Rey éclata d'un rire un peu embarrassé en comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu dans la voix métallique de son désormais amant.

\- Non Finn, je suis là de mon plein gré.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kylo et lui adressa la parole sur un ton de reproche affectueux qui stupéfia l'ancien stormtrooper.

\- Mais je croyais que tu ne devais pas le considérer comme un prisonnier or il est enfermé dans cette cellule !

\- Il est sain et sauf et bien traité, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, maintenant si tu veux bien nous avons un message à délivrer.

\- Je veux que Finn vienne avec moi.

Le Suprême Leader poussa un grognement contrarié puis soupira avant de tourner les talons. Il devait avouer qu'avoir FN-2187 à ses côtés durant la transmission finirait sûrement d'apaiser la Résistance. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de communication, Finn ne lâcha pas le bras de Rey qui lui racontait ce qu'il avait manqué.

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Seigneur Sith qui avançait à grand pas devant eux et qui ne perdait sûrement pas une miette de leur conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas encore exactement pourquoi mais je sais que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire.

\- Encore un truc en rapport avec la Force c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

La jeune Jedi voyait bien que Finn n'était pas convaincu et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Même s'il l'avait vu faire des choses stupéfiantes avec le pouvoir de la Force (comme soulever la moitié d'une montagne), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'une entité qu'il ne pouvait voir et à laquelle il n'était pas sensible surtout lorsque cette Force soufflait des choses dans l'esprit de son amie. Rien ne lui disait que l'homme en noir devant eux n'était pas celui qui chuchotait à son oreille dans ses rêves.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans une salle ronde dont le centre était occupé par un écran entouré d'une console de commande circulaire. Deux opérateurs pianotaient sur les touches tactiles de la console et se levèrent aussitôt qu'ils le reconnurent.

\- Envoyez un appel à destination du commandant Noller de la Résistance.

\- Bien, Seigneur.

Les deux hommes se mirent au travail et annoncèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Une communication en provenance du commandant Noller, monsieur.

\- Acceptez là et sortez.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt et disparurent derrière la porte qui se referma dans un sifflement.

 _\- Suprême Leader_ , salua l'image du vieux commandant.

\- Commandant. Comme promis je laisse la Jedi, Rey de Jakku, vous recontacter selon sa volonté.

Il fit un geste de la main et l'écran pivota vers les deux autres.

 _\- Rey !_ s'exclama le commandant comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

\- Commandant Noller, je suis navrée de vous avoir inquiété.

 _\- Ce n'est rien Rey, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- Oui, commandant.

Elle vit ses yeux faire un léger aller-retour de haut en bas sur sa tunique puis la même expression que celle de Finn se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa.

 _\- Finn ?_

\- Monsieur ?

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ?_

\- Oui, monsieur. Parfaitement bien.

 _\- Parfait, dans ce cas : Rey nous aimerions que tu reviennes._

Kylo se tendit presque imperceptiblement mais n'intervint pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

 _\- Nous aimerions que tu sièges au conseil._

Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect. Siéger au conseil ? Avec son lien aussi fort avec le Suprême Leader ? C'était un mensonge grossier mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire le fond de sa pensée devant leur ennemi.

\- Je… je vais y réfléchir mais je vous le répète : tout va bien commandant. Aucune clause du traité n'a été enfreinte. Finn va bien, je suis venue sans contrainte et je peux repartir si je le souhaite.

 _\- Alors fais-le Rey, rejoins-nous._

D'un geste, l'écran pivota à nouveau en face de Kylo Ren.

\- Elle vous a donné sa réponse commandant, mais si cela peut vous rassurer je fournirais un moyen de communication indépendant à chacun d'entre eux afin qu'il puisse vous joindre avec ou sans mon consentement. Vous recevrez leur numéro d'identification dans une heure.

L'écran disparut et il se trouva face à deux visages à l'expression bien différente. Finn le regardait avec une stupeur méfiante tandis que Rey lui souriait doucement. Il attrapa deux petits appareils sur la console et les leur donna. Rey reconnut des comlinks et se saisit du sien. Sur Jakku, des modèles aussi récents valaient au moins vingt portions. Il pressa un autre bouton sur la console et un stormtrooper apparut.

\- Veuillez raccompagner le résistant à ses quartiers.

Rey arrêta l'homme en blanc et se tourna vers Kylo.

\- Attendez ! J'aimerais que Finn ait droit à un peu plus de liberté.

\- Tu voudrais que je laisse un déserteur de ma propre armée, aller et venir dans mon vaisseau sans aucun contrôle ? Je lui ai fourni un comlink, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

Les yeux de Finn faillirent sortir de leurs orbites lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer doucement vers le Suprême Leader et qu'il l'entendit utiliser un ton caressant.

\- Me laisserais-tu aller le voir quand j'en ai envie ?

\- Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière Rey, tu peux aller où bon te semble.

\- Et le laisserais-tu prendre ses repas avec nous ?

Soudain, Finn se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était là pour en arriver à partager les repas de Kylo Ren.

\- Ne pousse pas ma générosité trop loin, gronda-t-il.

\- J'ai pas faim de toute façon, intervint Finn dans leur dos.

Rey gloussa et Kylo fit un signe de tête au stormtrooper qui escorta le résistant à l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils eurent disparut, Kylo se débarrassa de son casque et posa un regard noir sur elle.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu discutes mes ordres ? Tu négocies ? Tu es sensé m'aider à asseoir mon autorité, pas la contester.

\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait parlé de ça et j'essaye juste de rendre la vie de ton otage un peu plus agréable.

Il poussa un cri de rage et se détourna, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être butée ! Mais elle avait raison, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter et il était trop énervé pour ça pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se trouve un exutoire avant de perdre une fois de plus son calme. Devant elle, son contrôle de lui-même devait être impeccable. Une fois de plus il remit son casque et lui fit signe de le suivre, reprenant leur chemin dans les couloirs sans fin du _Supremacy_. Il déverrouilla l'accès d'une pièce et elle découvrit une salle d'entrainement semblable à celle qu'elle avait vu lors d'une connexion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu étais venue ici.

\- C'est vrai, enfin en quelque sorte.

\- Et bien en attendant que ça te revienne autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Il ôta son casque et sa cape et se saisit de deux sabres d'entrainement en bois avant de lui en jeter un qu'elle attrapa au vol.

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ?

\- Je t'ai promis de t'entraîner.

\- Et j'ai juré de ne pas suivre ton enseignement.

Elle jeta l'arme au sol et il soupira d'agacement.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu es une Jedi en formation, il te faut un maître.

\- Un Maître Jedi, pas un Chevalier de Ren.

\- Peu importe, sans maître tu as de meilleures chances de basculer vers le côté obscur que tu fuis tant.

Il se mit à tourner lentement autour d'elle et elle se tordit le cou pour le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il continuait :

\- J'ai suivi l'entrainement de Luke bien plus longtemps que toi, je peux te l'enseigner.

\- Et comment saurais-je lorsque tu déborderas sur l'enseignement de Snoke ?

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, tu dois me faire confiance.

Elle fit la moue mais il la sentit se tendre imperceptiblement, elle était prête au combat alors il attaqua d'un grand geste vers le haut. Rey se jeta au sol et tendit la main vers le sabre de bois mais au dernier moment elle stoppa son mouvement et une seconde plus tard il écrasait la pointe de son bâton là où aurait dû se trouver sa main. Elle roula de l'autre côté et s'accroupit.

\- Tu aurais pu me briser les doigts !

\- Et tu t'es servi de notre lien pour le prévoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, elle avait sollicité tous ses sens pour le surveiller et également le lien sans s'en rendre compte. Elle se redressa lentement.

\- Et comment suis-je sensé me battre sans arme ?

\- Tu _es_ une arme.

Il attaqua encore et elle esquiva ses coups, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il passait de plus en plus près de sa cible et il fallait vite qu'elle trouve une arme mais il l'éloignait de plus en plus du sabre. Elle fit un bond en arrière une fois de plus et son dos heurta le mur de la salle d'entrainement. Il se jetait sur elle lorsqu'elle sentit un manche sous ses doigts. L'instant d'après elle parait son coup avec une longue perche de bois. Dans un cri de rage elle mit toute son énergie pour le rejeter et une vague de Force le frappa, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

A son tour elle se décolla du mur et fit tournoyer la perche de manière menaçante devant elle. L'arme factice était semblable à son bâton mais beaucoup plus légère et parfaitement équilibrée et avec des années d'entrainement, c'était un domaine qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection. Il sourit en voyant l'air de défi sur son visage et s'avança à nouveau.

Ils se mirent à tourner lentement, formant un cercle au centre de la pièce.

\- Tu m'as encouragé à te rejoindre pour fuir les gens qui selon toi me considéraient comme une arme mais je vois que tu n'es pas si différent finalement.

\- Je suis différent, Rey. Je ne parlais pas de ta maîtrise de la Force mais de toi. Ta vie sur Jakku a affuté ton corps et ton esprit comme une lame, tu es plus forte que ce que tu crois, même sans la Force.

Le compliment la toucha mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le remercier ou même de répliquer car il attaqua de nouveau. C'était plus facile pour elle avec la perche, elle la maniait par habitude et savait comment bloquer facilement ses coups seulement il compensait par une puissance physique beaucoup plus importante et les deux armes de bois vibraient à chaque impact. Elle savait que c'était de l'entrainement et qu'en théorie le bois utilisé était fait pour ne pas blesser mais elle avait déjà vu une femme se faire battre à mort avec une simple branche sur Jakku. Elle avait alors onze ans et n'avait rien pu faire sinon se recroqueviller dans un trou et se boucher les oreilles en tentant d'ignorer les hurlements et les rires gras.

Ses pensées la déconcentrèrent et un coup plus fort que les autres la projeta au sol. La vibration fit trembler ses bras et elle faillit lâcher sa perche. Il brandit son sabre au dessus de sa tête et au lieu de tenter de parer un coup d'une telle puissance, elle pivota au sol et faucha ses jambes. Kylo tomba lourdement et elle s'empressa de l'enjamber et d'appuyer son arme contre sa gorge menaçant de mettre tout son poids sur sa trachée. Son regard était brillant et il lui sourit.

\- Qui a besoin d'un maître ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Il n'y a pas que le combat, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Il fit mine de vouloir se relever et elle le plaqua au sol quelques seconde supplémentaires avant de le laisser faire.

\- Passons au niveau supérieur, fit-il une fois à nouveau debout.

Il fit tournoyer son arme comme il le faisait avec son sabre laser puis se posta à quelques pas de telle façon à lui offrir une ouverture béante dans sa défense avec un regard de défi. Il l'invitait à attaquer. Rey se mit en position puis son sourire finit de l'énerver et elle bondit. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il brandissait son autre main dans sa direction et elle se figea. Comme lors de leur toute première rencontre dans les bois de Takodana, il utilisait la Force pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le regard de la jeune femme se durcit et il s'approcha lentement en souriant. Il avait les yeux pétillants et le ton taquin :

\- Je sais que tu m'insultes en ce moment, pas la peine de crier, se moqua-t-il. Et ce n'est pas de la triche. Rey le Chevalier Jedi, tu utilises aussi la Force non ? Libère-toi de moi.

Il continuait de tourner lentement autour d'elle. Il voyait ses yeux le suivre et le foudroyer puis elle finit par respirer plus profondément et il sentit leur lien s'ouvrir.

 _« Tu vas me payer ça ! »_

 _« Encore faudrait-il que tu en sois capable. »_

Un cri de rage lui répondit dans sa tête et il se mit à rire mais soudain il la vit bouger doucement la main et lorsqu'il revint face à elle, il constata qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, concentrée sur la Force. Il l'a senti parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, il sentit Rey la rassembler en elle et pousser vers l'extérieur. Il résista un moment puis la laissa gagner avant de l'épuiser totalement. Elle s'écroula à quatre pattes sur le sol de la salle d'entrainement.

Il la combattit ainsi une grande partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait jugé ses progrès suffisants et qu'ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle et couvert de sueur.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Il la ramena vers les quartiers des officiers et s'arrêta devant une porte, hésitant un moment à poursuivre son chemin mais il finit par se résigner et déverrouilla la pièce. Un peu perdue dans ce vaisseau immense, elle stoppa en entrant dans la pièce qu'elle avait cru être sa chambre à lui. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir, la chambre était plus petite mais plus lumineuse, les parois étaient blanches et les meubles en bois clairs.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans tes appartements personnels.

Il la fixait anxieusement du regard à travers son casque qu'il avait remit en sortant de la salle d'entrainement. Elle ne pouvait pas lire son expression mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle avait juste peur de l'avoir déçu d'une quelconque façon pour être exilée ainsi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un peu de liberté.

\- Alors tu pensais mal, rétorqua-t-elle la vexation lui donnant de l'audace.

Son casque s'inclina un peu plus vers elle.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

Il ressortit et entra dans la chambre juste à côté. Elle haussa un sourcil en le remarquant, lui accorder une chambre adjacente à la sienne était une drôle de façon de lui accorder un peu plus de liberté mais elle se retint de le taquiner à ce sujet car un autre besoin se faisait sentir en elle et il lui était nécessaire pour le satisfaire.

Deux nouvelles piles de vêtements avaient été posées sur le bureau, sûrement apportées par des droïdes. Après avoir ôté son casque, il en saisit une et la lui tendit.

\- Je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier, ensuite nous irons manger.

Elle acquiesça, saisit les vêtements puis elle lui jeta un regard étrange et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain sans en fermer la porte derrière elle, comme une invitation. Etonné, il entendit des bruits en provenance de la pièce puis le jet de la douche s'actionna et il secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire. La petite pilleuse d'épave terrorisée qu'il avait rencontrée sur Takodana était bien loin à présent. Il trouvait qu'il souriait un peu trop depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint à bord du _Supremacy_ mais le sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps semblait enfin s'estomper.

Passant sa tunique par-dessus sa tête, il entra dans la petite salle de bain. La chaleur de l'eau avait déjà couvert la vitre de buée mais il devinait tout de même les contours de sa silhouette. Sans attendre, il enleva le reste de son uniforme et se glissa dans la douche. Elle était de dos, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos et les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, paumes ouvertes vers le jet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se figer pour l'observer. Elle générait tellement de contradictions en lui qu'il avait parfois l'impression de devenir fou. Il la trouvait petite, fine, seule et vulnérable, si facilement malléable dans ses mains, il lui suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste bien placé pour qu'elle s'abandonne à lui. Et soudain elle se rebellait, elle lui faisait sentir (très souvent même malgré elle) la Force qui l'habitait, la volonté et la dureté qui l'avaient façonné et c'est lui qui manquait de tomber à ses pieds en implorant son pardon et son amour.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle avait beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur lui que personne n'en avait jamais eu, ni ses parents, ni Luke, ni même Snoke.

Il fit un pas de plus et glissa ses longues mains le long de sa taille, courbant le dos pour embrasser son épaule. Avec un soupir, elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté pour dégager le reste de son cou et il obéit à son ordre silencieux en traçant un chemin avec ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille tout en faisant lentement descendre une main vers son intimité. Pressant son point délicat de deux doigts et son propre bassin contre son dos, il lui fit sentir son désir et dans une douce plainte, il la sentit ouvrir leur lien.

S'y mêlant avec plaisir, il savoura l'effet qu'il lui faisait à travers elle et il comprenait son besoin de renouveler l'expérience. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Lire dans ses pensées pendant l'acte, anticiper le moindre de ses besoins, pouvoir _réellement_ sentir son plaisir monter avait quelque chose d'unique et de sacré.

Bientôt, il ne tint plus et l'obligea brusquement à se retourner et à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur de la douche. Elle n'en fut pas surprise car le lien marchait dans les deux sens, si elle s'abandonnait à lui il le faisait tout autant pour elle. Il attrapa une de ses cuisses et appuya son autre main à côté de sa tête pour ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle puis il la pénétra tandis qu'elle se jetait sur ses lèvres avec une frénésie empressée.

Ses soupirs se muèrent rapidement en gémissement puis en cris et bientôt elle ne put que se contenter de s'agripper à lui de toutes ses forces, criant son prénom et tentant de ne pas perdre la raison alors qu'il la rejoignait dans l'orgasme.

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ,**

 **Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 4. Les deux prochains chapitres seront peut-être posté un peu aléatoirement (pas le lundi) étant donné mon planning un peu mouvementé.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 4**

Ils n'allèrent pas dîner ce soir-là. Se contentant de se faire amener par un droïde de service, quelques fruits et un peu de pain qu'ils mangèrent à même le lit. Epuisés et comblés, ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « bip » insistant ne réveille Rey au milieu de la nuit.

Les stores étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité et en se retournant elle découvrit son comlink qui émettait une petite lumière rouge clignotante en plus du signal sonore, l'avertissant d'un appel. Jetant un œil à Ben, elle le trouva parfaitement endormi, la tête tournée vers elle, une main sur son torse dénudé.

S'emmitouflant dans le drap, elle s'assit au bord du lit et se saisit de l'appareil en pressant le bouton lumineux. Aussitôt un hologramme d'une dizaine de centimètre apparut.

\- Leia ! souffla-t-elle

\- Rey, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Hum, est-ce que vous pouvez me donner deux minutes s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Rey posa délicatement le comlink sur la table de nuit afin que Leia ne la voit pas sortir nue du lit. Elle enfila sa tunique et entra dans la salle de bain en faisant silencieusement coulisser la porte derrière elle sans la fermer complètement.

\- Leia, je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air pantois et légèrement inquiet de la générale.

\- Où es-tu Rey ?

\- A bord du _Supremacy_ , comme je l'ai dit au commandant Noller, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Non, je veux dire, où es-tu dans le vaisseau ?

Rey rougit et réalisa soudain qu'en posant l'appareil sur la table de nuit, voulant cacher sa nudité par pudeur, elle avait dû offrir à la générale Organa, une belle vision de son fils nu dans le même lit.

\- C'était Ben n'est-ce pas ? C'était Ben dans ce lit avec toi ?

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi répondre mais ça n'était pas nécessaire

\- Rey… commença-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite générale. Il ne m'a forcé à rien.

\- Je te crois Rey mais je crois aussi que tu ne réalises pas ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Vous aviez raison Leia, s'empressa de continuer la Jedi pour changer de sujet. Il y a encore du bon en lui, je l'ai vu, je l'ai senti. Il a une telle douceur. Il n'y a plus de colère en lui, seulement de la peur et… de l'amour.

Malgré elle, la générale fut déstabilisée en entendant les paroles de Rey. Elle ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir car elle ne voulait surtout pas être déçue par la suite mais elle devait parler à la jeune femme du danger auquel elle s'exposait. Le sexe n'avait jamais été un gage d'amour et dans le cas de Rey cela pouvait être un double danger. Il était de son devoir de l'en avertir avant que cela n'aille trop loin même si elle craignait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de lui parler longuement, d'aborder le sujet avec délicatesse mais elle ne l'avait pas.

\- Rey, sais-tu que ce que tu viens de faire peut engendrer une grossesse ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, rougit puis pâli la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir répondre. Oui, elle le savait, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé.

Comme une deuxième vague, la vision de Kylo lui revint, la douleur et le vide dans son ventre et aussi ses paroles _« Je vais te faire mal. Je vais te faire bien plus mal que ce que tu as osé lui faire. »_

\- Ce n'est rien, reprit la générale afin d'apaiser la peur qu'elle voyait grandir dans ses yeux. Nous pourrons arranger cela lorsque tu rentreras à la base.

\- Mais je… je crois que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Leia n'avait plus le choix, elle devait abattre sa dernière carte quitte à la blesser.

\- Il a commencé à te former au côté obscur.

\- Non, il n'a même pas essayé. Nous n'avons vu que des techniques que maître Luke m'avait déjà enseignées.

\- Ça n'était pas une question Rey.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tout attachement émotionnel était interdit aux Jedi de l'ancien temps ?

\- Non.

\- Car l'amour… ou le sexe, engendre beaucoup d'autres émotions : la jalousie, la peur, la colère.

Rey voyait où elle voulait en venir, les émotions que venait de lui citer Leia avaient été les premières contre lesquelles maître Luke l'avait mise en garde, lui assurant que c'était comme ouvrir son âme entière au côté obscur que de se laisser déborder par ces émotions-là.

Elle ravala un sanglot, comment le bonheur et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti dans les bras de Ben pouvait-ils l'entrainer du côté obscur ? Au contraire elle s'était sentie pleine de lumière et de chaleur à chaque fois tandis que le froid et les ténèbres prenaient comme possession de son être lorsqu'il était loin d'elle.

\- Ça ne peut pas être vrai, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- N'ai pas peur Rey. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, j'aimerais simplement que tu reviennes à la base pour que nous en discutions de vive voix. Je t'aiderais et si jamais tu veux retourner vers lui après, je ne t'en empêcherais pas, je ne t'en ai jamais empêché n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Elle dressa la tête vers la porte lorsque la voix ensommeillée mais inquiète de Kylo lui parvint de l'autre côté.

\- Rey ?

\- Je dois vous laisser, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- D'accord mais n'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit et recontacte moi au plus vite. Ne tarde pas.

\- D'accord.

Elle coupa la communication au moment où Kylo se glissait dans la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon. Il posa un regard brumeux et étonné sur elle.

\- Avec qui tu parlais ?

\- Avec ta mère, grommela-t-elle en lui montrant le comlink qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

\- Et est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'acharne à me demander ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche en réalisant l'agressivité qu'elle avait mis dans sa voix, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et après les quelques secondes de stupeur puis de colère qui traversèrent Kylo, il s'adoucit, s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

Collant son visage humide de larmes contre son torse, il caressa longuement ses cheveux dans un geste protecteur et rassurant qui, bizarrement, lui était aussi inhabituel qu'instinctif. Doucement, il la ramena jusqu'au lit dans lequel il s'assit avant d'écarter les jambes et de lui ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle vienne se nicher tout contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Je crois que… qu'il va falloir que je reparte.

L'entendre dire ça lui brûla le cœur et il ne chercha pas à le cacher, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Seulement quelque temps, je reviendrais après.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mon infinie, ça ne veut pas dire que ça me fait plaisir.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, touchée par le surnom affectueux dont il venait de l'affubler et il passa un pouce sur sa joue mouillée avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Puis il reprit :

\- Quand veux-tu partir ?

\- Demain ? Le plus tard possible.

\- Alors j'ai encore un peu moins d'une journée pour profiter de ta présence.

Elle acquiesça avant de garder le silence quelques minutes.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ça fait à peine deux jours que je suis là et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais été ailleurs.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai aussi et c'est bien la preuve que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Avec toi tout ça me semble naturel.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Il se pencha à nouveau vers son visage et elle accueillit un autre baiser avec délice tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus avec tendresse contre son torse.

\- Tout ça, répondit-il enfin rompant leur baiser, la laissant essoufflée et fébrile.

Elle réalisa, en voyant son regard émerveillé, que Kylo Ren n'avait sûrement pas eu beaucoup d'occasion dans sa vie de faire preuve d'affection et de douceur, ou d'en recevoir, et c'était quelque chose dont elle avait également cruellement manqué. Il était étrange de constater que, malgré leur inexpérience dans ce domaine, ils trouvaient l'un comme l'autre les bons gestes, les bons regards et les bons mots pour se réconforter mutuellement. Elle ne lui parla pas de la grossesse que Leia soupçonnait, rien ne servait de s'inquiéter alors qu'elle n'en était même pas certaine. Elle savoura encore la sensation de son étreinte en silence avant de reprendre :

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit qu'il fallait que nous parlions de choses importantes, veux-tu le faire avant que je m'en aille ?

Il soupira et hésita. Effectivement, il ne devait pas tarder à lui parler de sa situation, de _leur_ situation et il aurait l'air d'un bel idiot si Hux avait réellement fait apporter un autre siège dans la salle du trône et qu'elle partait avait même de l'avoir vu. Seulement, il aurait aimé amener la chose en douceur avec plus de temps. Il regrettait soudain de s'être laissé emporter et d'avoir donné cet ordre si tôt.

\- J'aurais voulu t'expliquer quel est ma position au sein du Premier Ordre et ce que tu peux faire pour m'aider, résuma-t-il.

Elle se tordit le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mais, tu n'es pas le Suprême Leader ?

\- Si.

\- Alors en quoi je pourrais bien t'être utile ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, mon pouvoir n'est pas totalement complet sur le Premier Ordre.

C'était extrêmement étrange de confier ses faiblesses à quelqu'un qui, théoriquement, faisait encore partie de ses ennemis, mais leur relation avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Leur lien et leurs connexions, leur ressenti commun de la Force et leur désir les avait rapprochés et même si parfois il savait qu'il arrivait encore à Rey de douter de lui, il faisait par contre entièrement confiance à sa bonne âme et à son attachement pour lui. Elle ne le trahirait pas, aussi tenta-t-il de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas la main mise complète sur le pouvoir du Premier Ordre pour tout un tas de raison. Notamment le fait que beaucoup devinaient qu'il avait lui-même tué son prédécesseur, que ce traité avec un ennemi agonisant qu'ils auraient pu écraser sans problème, était illogique et enfin qu'il tentait d'amener dans leur rang celle qui avait tué Snoke au lieu de la traquer pour venger son ancien maître.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle resta pensive de longues minutes.

\- Je comprends, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je peux faire même si je suppose que tu avais déjà quelque chose en tête ?

\- Je voudrais que tu sièges à mes côtés.

\- Je ne deviendrais pas un Jedi Noir !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu n'es même pas obligée de gouverner avec moi, simplement de t'asseoir à côté de moi dans la salle du trône comme mon égale. Après tout, tu vas bien siéger au conseil de la résistance.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'une excuse pour me faire rentrer à la base.

\- Tu devrais en profiter et l'exiger, ils te l'ont promis. Penses-y, tu serais la seule personne de tout l'univers à tout savoir. Tu serais la seule à siéger dans les deux conseils. Tu serais l'ambassadrice de la Résistance à mes côtés et celle du Premier Ordre aux leurs.

Il se tut, la laissant méditer ses paroles tout en profitant de sa chaleur dans ses bras et du parfum de ses cheveux sur lesquels il avait posé son menton, les embrassant de temps en temps. Ce qu'il lui proposait était terriblement alléchant. Si elle avait toutes les cartes en main, elle pouvait influencer les deux parties, tuer dans l'œuf tout projet d'attaque, maintenir l'équilibre entre les deux puissances, maintenir l'équilibre dans l'univers, … la mission première de tout Jedi. Mais ça lui semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Kylo se retenait à grand peine de ne pas pénétrer son esprit, il aurait voulu connaître ses pensées, être sûr que ses réflexions l'emmenaient dans la bonne direction ou tout du moins pouvoir en suivre le fil mais il se retint. Il savait qu'elle sentirait une intrusion et il ne voulait pas l'influencer, elle devait prendre cette décision en pleine conscience mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, elle tenait son destin entre ses petites mains. Finalement, elle inspira et reprit très lentement :

\- Ce que tu proposes m'intéresse, dit-elle prudemment. Mais je n'ai toujours aucune garantie que tu ne tente pas de m'attirer du côté obscur.

\- Je ne veux qu'une chose dans cet univers : n'appartenir qu'à toi. Le pouvoir me permet de ne dépendre de personne et je dépose mon humble individu à tes pieds.

Encore une fois, la sincérité dans sa déclaration la bouleversa, elle sentit son estomac se tordre et sa gorge se serrer. Il avait l'air tellement sincère.

\- Je ne veux pas succomber, continua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je sais, mon infinie.

Il resserra son étreinte, elle était si petite dans ses grands bras.

\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour te rassurer.

\- Je t'écoute ?

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir, un espoir si grand qu'il activa leur lien et elle put lire en lui qu'il n'avait jamais été si déterminé à tenir une promesse.

\- Je ne te formerais pas au côté obscur, seulement à ce que Luke aurait voulu pour toi et dans la mesure de mes connaissances mais je te promets également de t'empêcher de succomber aux ténèbres si un jour tu y étais tenté, est-ce que ça t'irait ?

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si c'était une vaste blague ou un piège grossier, elle avait lu sa sincérité en lui. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser passionné.

\- Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu acceptes ? La taquina-t-il lorsqu'elle le relâcha quelque peu.

\- Je veux bien essayer mais rien ne me dit que la Résistance me laissera siéger au conseil.

\- Tu es une Jedi, la dernière Jedi, c'est ton devoir. Tu peux l'exiger.

\- Ils ont trop peur de toi et avec raison, ce que nous avons fait à la dernière réunion était terrifiant.

\- Nous pouvons le contrôler.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sûr, je pense même que nous pouvons contrôler nos connexions. Ce n'est pas par hasard si elles sont presque toutes arrivées à des moments où nous en avions besoin.

Il jeta un œil à l'heure, il était tôt mais ils n'avaient plus envie de dormir, la perspective de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à construire ensemble les excitait. Ils décidèrent d'essayer aussitôt. Une fois lavés et habillés, Kylo s'isola dans la salle d'entrainement tandis que Rey restait dans la chambre et ils passèrent la matinée à tenter sans succès de provoquer une connexion. Vers midi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Kylo lui expliqua qu'il avait convoqué ses principaux généraux en début d'après-midi afin de donner ses ordres et qu'il serait heureux si elle acceptait de l'y accompagner.

\- Et quels ordres vas-tu donner ?

\- Je dois me rendre dans un système de la bordure extérieure où une révolte est en cours contre mes unités basées là-bas.

\- Une révolte ? Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Sa voix était à nouveau méfiante.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce ne sont que des autochtones poussés par la famine. Des rations de nourriture suffiront à ramener la paix. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les exterminer. J'aimerais t'emmener dans les mondes contrôlés par le Premier Ordre un jour, tu verrais que la plupart sont calmes et que mes troupes n'y sont que pour faire appliquer la loi et régner la paix.

Un bip retentit au niveau de la porte et Kylo se leva.

\- Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire, mais je reviendrais te chercher si tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner à la salle du trône.

\- D'accord.

\- En attendant, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un peu de compagnie pendant ton repas.

Il enfila son casque et ouvrit la porte. Un stormtrooper escortait Finn qui pénétra dans la pièce avec l'air ahuri et méfiant de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas pourquoi il est là.

\- Rester avec elle jusqu'à mon retour, ordonna le Suprême Leader puis il partit en laissant la porte ouverte.

\- Rey !

Le résistant s'approcha à grand pas et serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Je déteste être ici sans savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- De grandes choses j'espère, lui répondit Rey en se rasseyant avec lui.

Des droïdes de service leur apportèrent à manger et Rey lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle et Kylo Ren avait décidé ainsi que son départ imminent. Finn était bien moins convaincu et encore moins enthousiaste qu'elle. Il lui opposa argument sur argument mais elle les balaya comme Ben les avait balayés lorsqu'elle les lui avait elle-même opposés.

\- Rey, ce type est dangereux et cruel.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui.

\- Il a tué Han Solo ! Son propre père !

\- Tu ne le connais pas, cet acte le ronge profondément. Il n'est plus comme ça maintenant.

\- Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ordonner l'exécution d'un village entier pour le simple fait qu'un opposant s'y était caché ! Ça aussi ça le ronge ?

Rey, hésita et sa voix se fit moins sûre lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- Et c'est une raison pour le livrer en pâture au côté obscur ? Il cherche à revenir vers la Lumière, il ne veut que faire régner la paix dans la galaxie.

\- Des vieillards, des femmes, des enfants. Tous massacrés sur son ordre. Rey, ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Il aime trop le pouvoir pour être quelqu'un de bien !

\- Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Tu en as bien eu une toi !

La pique sembla blesser Finn mais il ne pouvait l'en blâmer car elle avait raison, même après qu'il ait tenté de les abandonner sur Takodana, la Résistance l'avait accueilli.

\- Alors pourquoi ne renonce-t-il pas au pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne t'accompagne-t-il pas à la base pour se rendre ?

\- C'est impossible, tu sais parfaitement que la Résistance le ferait aussitôt exécuter peut-être même sans prendre la peine de lui offrir un procès équitable et le général Hux serait un bien pire Suprême Leader. J'ai vu à quel point il est avide, il n'aurait jamais accepté le traité que Ben nous propose.

\- Ben ?

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée, et presque au même moment, Kylo revint. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et lui tendit la main.

\- Il faut y aller Rey.

Elle croisa le regard suppliant de Finn qui l'enjoignait à ne pas faire ça mais posa tout de même sa main dans celle du Suprême Leader qui l'aida à se lever.

\- Je suis désolée que tu ne comprennes pas Finn, mais je t'assure que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, j'ai confiance en la Force, elle ne me trompera pas.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, une douzaine d'officiers les y attendaient. Déjà perturbés par le deuxième siège sur l'estrade, ils le furent encore plus en les voyant arriver à deux et ne mirent pas longtemps à la reconnaître malgré la capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux. Seul Hux ne fut pas surpris mais il fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa haine et sa peur.

Kylo Ren fendit leurs rangs comme si de rien n'était et grimpa la volée de marche avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui tendre à nouveau la main. Elle s'en saisit et il la guida jusqu'au siège de droite où elle prit place. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation. Étrange mais pas désagréable. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fit un signe de la main vers ses hommes. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation puis l'un deux s'avança, salua et commença son rapport, lui faisant un compte rendu de la situation sur la planète dont Kylo lui avait parlé plus tôt. Lorsqu'un deuxième, enhardit par le succès de son collègue, commença à parler de leurs mouvements de troupe, un autre officier, visiblement plus gradé que lui au vu de ses épaulettes et des décorations sur sa veste, l'interrompit.

\- Seigneur ?

Kylo tourna lentement son casque dans sa direction. A ce geste, Rey observa la tension qui s'empara de la poignée d'homme à ses pieds. Elle étudiait sa façon de gouverner.

\- Est-il… est-il judicieux d'aborder ces sujets… ici.

Il n'avait même pas le courage d'expliquer clairement qu'il était contre le fait que Rey entende ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Celle-ci vit Hux froncer les sourcils et ramener ses yeux vers Kylo. Elle savait qu'il approuvait mais avait bien trop peur de subir le courroux de son maître pour soutenir l'autre officier.

\- Y a-t-il un problème commandant Hotteman ?

\- Non Seigneur, je veux simplement dire que je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de dévoiler des informations sensibles en la présence d'une… d'un… membre de la Résistance.

Il y eut un silence lourd de menaces que Kylo laissa s'épaissir. Rey vit le commandant déglutir et se figer comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait déclencher la colère de Kylo Ren, et c'était probablement souvent le cas, puis celui-ci se redressa légèrement.

\- La Résistance est sous mon contrôle commandant, auriez-vous oublié que le traité qu'ils ont signé les contraint à abandonner toute action militaire à notre encontre ?

\- Non Seigneur mais…

\- Alors je ne vois pas, ce qui vous gêne. Avez-vous d'autres… suggestions qui n'aient rien à voir avec l'ordre du jour ?

\- Non Seigneur Ren. Je vous remercie.

D'un geste négligent de la main, il l'incita à laisser sa place à l'officier qui parlait jusqu'à maintenant. Le reste de l'entretien se tint sans autre accrochage. Rey put découvrir un peu plus en détail comment fonctionnait la hiérarchie du Premier Ordre et grappilla quelques renseignements sur leur nouveau projet militaire qui aurait effectivement pu faire de précieuses informations pour la Résistance.

Lorsque ses officiers prirent congé, il retint le général Hux qui redevint aussitôt nerveux. Souhaitant faire bonne figure, l'officier mis un genou à terre.

\- Relevez-vous général, vous ne m'avez jamais salué de cette façon, il est inutile de commencer aujourd'hui.

Hux se remit debout et tourna son regard clair vers les deux Jedi.

\- Quel est l'état des troupes général ?

\- Souhaitez-vous que je demande un rapport complet au capitaine Phasma ?

\- Non, je souhaite une simple estimation de votre part.

Le général Hux pesa prudemment ses mots.

\- Leur fidélité m'est acquise Seigneur même si la transition de pouvoir et l'inactivité est un peu perturbante pour eux.

\- La fidélité est quelque chose que j'apprécie grandement quant à l'inactivité, ce ne sera pas un problème encore longtemps. En attendant, je souhaite que vous considériez notre invitée avec la même déférence que vous m'accordez. Elle est officiellement la Jedi Suprême du Premier Ordre.

Rey et Hux tournèrent un regard interloqué vers lui tandis qu'il continuait.

\- Tout ordre venant d'elle sera à considérer comme venant de moi et devra être exécuté immédiatement. Je compte sur vous pour transmettre le message à tous en attendant sa présentation officielle.

\- Bien Seigneur.

Le général prit congé et Kylo retira son casque dès qu'ils furent seuls avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Jedi Suprême du Premier Ordre ? répéta-t-elle d'un air ahuri.

Il amena sa fine main gantée à sa bouche et l'embrassa religieusement.

\- Lorsque je dis que je veux que tu sièges à mes côtés ce n'est pas simplement pour faire de la figuration, je veux que tu ais la même autorité que moi, peu importe que tu t'en serves ou non.

\- Je pense que tu vas un peu vite, Ben.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon infinie. Tu t'en vas dans quelques heures, laisse-moi gérer ça pendant ton absence et ne revient que lorsque tu l'auras décidé. Je t'attendrais.

\- Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il semblait si sûr de lui. Lorsqu'il reposa leurs mains jointes sur l'accoudoir, un long frisson les parcourut tous les deux, ils avaient sous les yeux l'exacte réalisation d'une partie de la vision que Kylo avait eut de leur avenir. Ils siégeaient tous les deux dans la salle du trône du _Supremacy_ , revêtant les tenues des Chevaliers de Ren, la main de Kylo posée sur la sienne sur l'accoudoir qui les séparait et ses yeux reflétant son bonheur.

Il utilisa le peu de temps qu'il leur restait, à profiter de sa présence et à s'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien pour son voyage de retour. Lorsqu'il l'amena près du Faucon Millénium, dont on avait visiblement pris soin, elle vit qu'une fois de plus il avait fait venir Finn afin qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à son ami. Le geste la touchait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement.

\- Au revoir Finn, je ne serais pas absente longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et prends tout ton temps, tu peux même rester définitivement avec la Résistance, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle rit légèrement et se décolla de lui avant de se tourner vers Ben. Celui-ci s'avança et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il ne portait pas son casque et Rey eut tout le loisir de lire sa fierté et sa tristesse sur son visage si expressif. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont son cœur était capable, ignorant totalement le regard et l'exclamation de contestation de Finn.

\- Tu vas me manquer mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec FN-2187 : prends ton temps.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Et je serais là.

Elle se détourna avec un sourire contrit pour Finn qui oscillait entre l'aberration et la colère et elle monta à bord. Kylo repartit dans l'autre sens ne souhaitant pas rester seul sur le quai lorsqu'elle serait partie. Il ordonna de ne ramener le résistant à ses quartiers que lorsque le Faucon serait hors de vue. Finn adressa donc un long signe de la main à son amie qui décollait, soulagé de la voir s'éloigner du Suprême Leader. Leur tendre baiser, échangé avant son départ, n'était pas fait pour le rassurer et il se promit de le rapporter à Poe et à la générale Organa le plus tôt possible

Le voyage du retour se passa dans le calme et elle mit à profit les quelques heures en vitesse lumière pour sonder son âme et la Force et pour faire le bilan de ses deux derniers jours, riches en événements.

Elle ne savait plus trop qui croire. Elle avait envie de faire confiance à Ben, elle avait envie de croire que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, qu'elle le ferait revenir vers la lumière avec elle.

Au vu de leurs antécédents elle ne pouvait appliquer le mantra « est-ce que maître Luke approuverait ? ». Son ancien maître Jedi avait perdu tout espoir concernant son padawan lorsqu'il avait lui-même échoué et elle avait déjà vu sa réaction quant il avait découvert la connexion qui les liait tous les deux. De plus, il n'avait jamais lu si profondément dans le cœur de Ben Solo tandis qu'elle y avait eu accès, sans violation et avec son total consentement.

Et puis il y avait ce que Leia lui avait dit à propos de l'attachement émotionnel interdit aux Jedi, elle avait hâte et peur en même temps d'en parler plus longuement avec elle. Elle voulait la convaincre que ce qu'elle vivait avec son fils n'avait rien d'obscur, que c'était au contraire quelque chose de merveilleux mais elle craignait aussi que la générale n'ait raison et qu'elle ne trouve les bons mots pour la convaincre d'y mettre un terme. Cette seule pensée manquait d'étouffer la jeune femme dans un chagrin incommensurable.

Enfin, elle repassa en vitesse subluminique, entama son approche de la base et se posa en douceur sur l'emplacement que lui indiqua, par radio, la tour de contrôle. Il y avait de l'agitation sur les quais et elle se pressa de récupérer son bâton et son sac afin de descendre voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque la passerelle de son vaisseau s'abaissa, elle se figea en haut. Les hommes en armes qu'elle avait vu accourir étaient positionnés en rang et la visait de leurs blasters. Elle descendit lentement du vaisseau, le regard noir mais sans geste brusque. Un homme était posté au premier rang, les mains dans le dos. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, il lui aboya dessus :

\- Halte !

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

\- Rey de Jakku ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Je vous arrête pour haute trahison !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Instinctivement, elle avait reculé son pied gauche se mettant en position défensive et sa main frôla son blaster. Elle n'avait pas de sabre laser et ne pourrait sûrement rien contre eux mais elle vendrait chèrement sa peau quand même. Elle était prête à lâcher son sac et à se défendre si besoin.

\- Poussez-vous de là !

Rey se détendit quelque peu en reconnaissant la voix de la générale Organa qui jouait des coudes pour accéder au Faucon. Elle se figea en découvrant la scène, tiquant elle aussi sur la tenue de Chevalier de Ren que Rey portait toujours puis elle se tourna vers l'officier.

\- Caporal Rixt ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres du général Olden.

\- Baissez vos armes et dispersez-vous, c'est un ordre.

\- Bien ma générale !

Ils obéirent mais Rey voyait bien que c'était un peu à contre cœur et Rixt resta à leurs côtés. La générale prit Rey contre elle.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Leia.

\- Viens avec moi nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Caporal Rixt, je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

\- Permettez-moi de vous accompagner générale… pour votre sécurité.

\- Allez au Diable Rixt, retournez dans les jupes d'Olden et dites-lui qu'il n'a pas à prendre de telles initiatives sans en référer d'abord au conseil !

\- Mais il avait …

\- Disposez !

L'homme jeta un regard méfiant à Rey puis salua et obéit. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent en direction des bâtiments opposés.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a capturé ?

\- En quelque sorte mais c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé.

Elle lui raconta comment Kylo avait été méfiant au début, ordonnant qu'on la mette en cellule avant de s'expliquer avec elle. Elle était arrivée au point de son récit où Hux l'avait attaqué lorsqu'elle reconnut le bâtiment-hôpital de la base.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Nous devons vérifier certaines choses.

Le visage de la jeune femme se colora et elle se souvint que les doux moments qu'elle avait partagés avec le Suprême Leader avait pu engendrés autre chose que du bien-être chez elle. Elles se rendirent directement dans une petite salle où, malgré l'heure tardive, un médecin les attendait. Leia avait tout prévu. L'homme avait un air peu amène et il ne ressemblait pas aux médecins de la base, propres sur eux, qu'elle avait déjà aperçus. Il ouvrit à peine la bouche pour la saluer puis la fit s'allonger sur une table d'auscultation et lui piqua le doigt à l'aide d'un appareil qui aspira la petite goutte de sang qui apparut au bout. Il lui donna ensuite de quoi arrêter le saignement et il se retourna vers une énorme machine qui avala l'appareil. Tout un tas de bourdonnements, de bip et de cliquetis retentirent et elle sentit l'appréhension prendre doucement possession d'elle. Que ferait-elle si jamais elle était enceinte ? Est-ce que cela mettrait en péril l'équilibre qu'elle tentait de ramener dans la galaxie en lui faisant perdre le peu de crédibilité que son statut de Jedi lui avait apporté ? Aurait-elle le courage d'en parler à Ben ? Et si jamais il lui ordonnait de se débarrasser du bébé ? La sensation de vide de sa vision la prit à la gorge. Non ! Jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner un enfant, leur enfant.

Enfin, le médecin se tourna vers la générale et secoua la tête. Ensuite il se détourna, appuya sur un tas de boutons et attrapa une sacoche, visiblement prêt à partir.

\- Voilà, il ne reste aucune trace du prélèvement ni du test.

\- Merci de vous être déplacé, nous ferons peut-être appel à vous à nouveau.

\- Très bien mais après ça nous serons quittes.

\- C'est entendu.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, elle se tourna vers Rey qui se relevait lentement.

\- Tout va bien Rey, ton acte n'a eu aucune conséquence.

\- Mon acte a eu des conséquences ! Il a eu pour conséquence de me rapprocher de Ben, votre fils. Il a eu pour conséquence de créer une alliance plus forte encore entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance. Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ?

\- Nous nous inquiétons pour toi Rey…

\- Et bien il n'y a pas de quoi !

\- Regarde-toi, tu es pleine de colère.

\- C'est vous qui me mettez en colère ! Lorsque je suis avec Ben je ne sens que de la lumière, je me sens complète et aimée. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de m'empêcher de ressentir tout ça.

Sa colère retombait déjà, remplacée par un profond et triste sentiment de manque. Leia vint s'asseoir doucement à côté d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique très vite ce qu'elle encourrait à se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, par lui.

\- Rey que ressentirais-tu si on attaquait Ben, si on voulait lui faire du mal ?

\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti à l'instant.

Avec étonnement, Rey réalisa qu'une vague de terreur suivie d'une détermination rageuse l'avait furtivement traversé, aussi brèves qu'intenses. Peur et colère, les deux émotions menant directement au côté obscur.

\- Voilà pourquoi il est interdit aux Jedi de s'attacher émotionnellement à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas le sentiment d'amour qui est dangereux c'est ce que sa perte peut engendrer.

\- Mais c'est quelque chose de si beau.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas Jedi, j'ai connu ce que tu découvres aujourd'hui, même si je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait avec mon fils, mais pour toi le danger est bien plus grand. Viens allons-nous en.

Elles sortirent en silence du bâtiment et se dirigèrent à pas lents vers les résidences. L'absence d'un guide se faisait cruellement sentir en Rey, elle aurait voulu s'asseoir en tailleur dans un endroit calme face à quelqu'un d'impartial et pouvoir boire ses paroles et ses conseils qu'elle appliquerait à la lettre. Au lieu de ça, elle devait se dépatouiller toute seule entre le Premier Ordre et la Résistance, entre ténèbres et lumière, entre sentiment et raison.

Quelques minutes seulement après qu'elle se soit fermée dans sa chambre, quelque chose frémit dans l'air et il apparut, assis en tailleur sur le deuxième lit de la petite pièce. Il était visiblement en train de méditer mais il avait les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comme de la peine et de la peur mais ça ne venait pas de moi. Est-ce que c'était toi ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis lui avoua les soupçons de sa mère quant à la conception de quelque chose qui aurait pu les dépasser tous les deux. Étrangement, Ben rougit aussi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que sa mère sache qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec Rey ou si c'était parce qu'il avait succombé à la Jedi sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences.

L'idée qu'ils puissent un jour concevoir un enfant ensemble ne semblait pas le rebuter ou l'effrayer et elle revit la fureur du Kylo de sa vision, punissant cruellement celui qui les avait privés de ça.

Voyant l'expression de son visage, elle le rassura aussitôt : il n'y avait rien.

\- Tant mieux, finit-il par approuver lentement comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de sa réponse.

\- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Rey finit par s'allonger toute habillée sur son lit.

\- Excuse-moi mais je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Oui, bien sûr vas-y. Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que la connexion se coupe si ça ne te dérange pas.

Elle hocha la tête et s'endormit donc sous son regard pensif tandis qu'il essayait à nouveau de méditer.

Elle dormit très peu et très mal, si bien qu'à l'aube elle était déjà debout. Incapable de trouver le sommeil elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à exercer sa maîtrise de la Force. Elle revêtit une de ces tenues grises fournies par la Résistance, mais avait tout de même conservé les gants et la cape avec la large capuche des Chevaliers de Ren qu'elle fixa par-dessus le reste.

Elle traversa la base, encore en partie endormie, et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement. Elle emprunta l'escalier qui descendait dans la salle la plus vaste et deux gardes tentèrent de l'empêcher d'y pénétrer mais un seul regard noir de sa part les en dissuada.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous les généraux et certains commandants de la résistance étaient réunis autour de la grande table ronde. Ceux qui étaient dans des systèmes trop éloignés étaient présents par hologramme. Elle reconnut Leia, le commandant Noller ainsi que Poe dans un recoin de la pièce. Un homme à l'air inamical au possible était debout, une main plaquée contre la table et un doigt accusateur pointé vers la générale Organa. Visiblement Rey venait d'interrompre une dispute.

\- Rey ? s'étonna Leia. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Jedi ne se démonta pas, elle se redressa, inspira et fit un pas de plus, avançant dans la lumière de l'allogène au dessus d'elle. Elle gardait à l'esprit les paroles de Ben _« Tu es une Jedi, la dernière Jedi, c'est ton devoir. Tu peux l'exiger. »_

\- Je viens prendre la place que vous m'avez proposée.

\- La place ? Quelle place ? grogna l'homme debout.

\- Le commandant Noller m'a demandé de revenir à la base afin de siéger au conseil. J'accepte cet honneur avec humilité.

Elle profita du moment de stupeur pour saisir une chaise et s'asseoir à la table avec eux. L'homme devint rouge et se tourna vers Noller qui ne le laissa pas lui faire retomber la chose sur la tête.

\- Selon vos ordres, général Olden, j'ai transmis votre offre à la Jedi, Rey de Jakku, et vous pouvez vous féliciter qu'elle y ait répondue positivement.

Olden ne savait visiblement pas comment se sortir de là. Il tournait tour à tour son regard furieux vers Leia, Noller et Rey. Cela confirmait à cette dernière que l'invitation n'avait été qu'une excuse pour la faire revenir à la base et non pas pour la faire participer activement à la direction de la Résistance.

Le général Olden était prit à son propre piège mais il tenta tout de même de négocier d'une voix mielleuse :

\- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas totalement compris, Rey. Tu es la dernière Jedi, ton avis est important et nous souhaitions que tu reviennes afin de pouvoir te consulter _si besoin_ mais tu n'es pas obligé de siéger ici.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, général, mon avis compte, mais je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans toutes vos décisions… seulement aujourd'hui, il y a un sujet que je voulais aborder avec vous.

Imitant Kylo, elle laissa le silence se prolonger quelques secondes en balayant ses interlocuteurs du regard.

\- Nous t'écoutons, s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Je viens d'être nommée Jedi Suprême du Premier Ordre et je souhaite que cette fonction nous permette de mieux répartir les pouvoirs en place afin de rétablir l'ordre dans la galaxie.

Les membres du Conseil n'en menaient pas large et elle se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant Olden manquer de s'étouffer d'indignation. Ce qu'elle aurait fait si la situation n'avait pas été si critique.

\- Nommée ? Par qui ?

\- Par Kylo Ren bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

\- C'est inadmissible ! s'énerva-t-il perdant enfin son calme et dévoilant son vrai visage. Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais la Résistance ne se laissera pas dicter sa conduite par deux gamins sous prétexte qu'ils ressentent la Force. Nous savons tous ici ce qu'il en est et à quel danger tu as déjà exposé ce conseil.

\- Une petite erreur qui n'a abouti à aucune attaque du Premier Ordre, il me semble, intervint Leia.

\- Une erreur qui nous a montré quel contrôle a l'ennemi sur elle.

\- Vous vous trompez général. Si vous tenez tant à reparler de cet incident sachez que l'intervention du Suprême Leader n'a eus lieu que parce que je le lui ai permis et comme l'a dit la générale Organa, c'était une erreur que je reconnais mais il n'a aucune maîtrise sur moi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de surenchérir et se remit debout, droite et fière et elle déclara :

\- Je demande au conseil de bien y réfléchir. J'ai actuellement autant de pouvoir sur le Premier Ordre que Kylo Ren lui-même, et avec sa totale confiance je peux en user comme bon me semble. Cela peut être à notre avantage… ou non.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle, laissant derrière elle un silence de plomb qui ne tarderait pas à être violemment rompu.

Leia la rejoignit plusieurs heures plus tard alors qu'elle grignotait sans entrain quelques rations dans ce qui servait de réfectoire. Evidemment, elle était seule à table et la générale posa son bol de gruau en face d'elle.

\- Officiellement, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec le général Olden. Tu représentes un danger que je ne devrais pas permettre au sein du conseil et je désapprouve totalement le pouvoir que t'a confié Ben et qui ne peut cacher que des desseins plus sombres encore.

\- Et officieusement ? demanda Rey sans même lever les yeux de son assiette.

\- Officieusement, je suis très impressionnée par ton assurance et je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé pendant ton absence.

Rey regarda enfin la générale en face. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui confier tout ce qu'elle pensait mais après tout, elle avait toujours été là pour elle et elle l'avait encore sauvé la veille même d'une arrestation en bonne et due forme.

\- J'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre, Leia, nous nous faisons confiance. Lorsque nous nous connectons nous lisons l'un en l'autre plus profondément que personne dans l'univers, plus profond encore que ce que Luke a pu faire.

\- Et qu'as-tu lu en lui ?

\- De l'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir.

\- Qu'espère-t-il ?

\- Je crois… je crois qu'il espère pouvoir être bientôt en paix.

\- Pourquoi ne met-il pas un terme à tout ça ? Pourquoi ne se rend-il pas à la Résistance ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à comprendre mais c'est impossible Leia, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de la vieille dame. S'il se rendait vous savez bien qu'il serait aussitôt exécuté et ça n'arrangerais rien car Hux reprendrait le flambeau de Snoke et nous n'aurions connu qu'une vague trêve dans la guerre.

\- Alors… peut-être que tu… vous…

La générale hésitait à prononcer les prochains mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit car elle savait que cette alternative la séparerait peut-être pour toujours de son fils mais alors il serait libre, heureux et en paix aussi, devant la mine encourageante et curieuse de Rey, se lança-t-elle :

\- Tu dis qu'il t'aime ?

La jeune femme aurait voulu être modeste et dire qu'elle n'en était pas sûre mais c'était faux elle avait plongé trop profondément dans l'esprit et le corps de Ben pour l'ignorer et ils avaient partagés des moments trop intimes qui faisaient encore faire des bonds à son estomac quand elle y repensait.

\- Oui, autant que je l'aime, avoua-t-elle doucement en s'empourprant.

Un frisson la parcourut et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, il était là visiblement dans la salle du trône son casque sur la tête. Il fit un geste vers quelqu'un qu'elle ne voyait pas et après quelques secondes, il l'enleva.

\- Je crois que j'ai senti ton appel, dit-il avec un sourire complice, est-ce que tu repensais à la même chose que moi ?

Elle rougit de plus belle mais ne répondit rien, reportant son attention sur Leia qui continuait.

\- Alors crois-tu que tu pourrais le convaincre de s'enfuir avec toi ?

\- S'enfuir ? Pourquoi ferions-nous ça Leia ?

Kylo se renfrogna. Il était conscient qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom de sa mère pour lui dévoiler l'identité de son interlocutrice mais, curieux, il resta là à écouter ses réponses sans même chercher à connecter leurs esprits. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le ton maternel et affectueux que sa mère n'utilisait plus avec lui depuis des lustres. Celle-ci continua :

\- Tu pourrais le tirer hors des ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous pourriez recommencer une nouvelle vie, juste vous deux. Il y a assez de mondes isolés et habitables où vous pourriez vous cacher et être ensemble. Laisse-nous gérer Hux et le Premier Ordre, ce n'est pas la première dictature que nous renversons.

\- Je comprends l'attrait que peut avoir cette solution à vos yeux mais elle est vouée à l'échec. J'ai déjà tenté de proposer à Ben d'abandonner le Premier Ordre mais il ne peut renoncer à ce pouvoir auquel il a gouté si complètement. Le côté obscur fait partie de lui désormais. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'y abandonner parce qu'il y aussi de la lumière en lui et je n'ai pas l'intention de le rejoindre de l'autre côté et il le sait. Mais je pense qu'il est possible de trouver un juste milieu entre les deux.

\- Comment serait-ce possible ?

Sans le savoir, Kylo se posait exactement la même question que sa mère et il fixait Rey sans rien dire.

\- Je sais que je ne suis même pas un véritable Jedi, reprit celle-ci. Je suis à peine une padawan qui n'a reçu que quelques leçons de son maître. Je sais que je n'ai aucune autorité pour juger l'Ordre des Anciens Jedi mais je pense qu'ils se trompaient lorsqu'ils ont voulu interdire tout sentiment et un contrôle absolu des émotions à tous leurs membres et leurs disciples. Je pense que c'est cette règle qui a créé le plus de Jedi Noirs.

Leia était sans voix, cette jeune femme avait décidément un culot incomparable pour juger et renier un Ordre vieux de plusieurs dizaines de siècles, qui avait compté des milliers de disciples au travers de la galaxie et pour lequel elle avait une fascination sans borne il y avait encore quelques mois à peine. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Personne ne peut détruire ses sentiments, tout le monde en ressent et j'ai ressenti à quel point ils pouvaient être lumineux et alimenter la Force en moi. Pourquoi se priver d'un tel pouvoir ?

\- Le risque de basculer du côté obscur est trop grand, Rey !

\- Nous avons tous un côté obscur. Maître Luke y a résisté toute sa vie tandis que Ben s'y est abandonné totalement. Tous deux sont tombés dans des extrémités opposées. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir et il me semble qu'on devrait tout autant nous enseigner à connaitre et à maîtriser la lumière que l'obscurité en chacun de nous. En en bloquant un des deux nous ne trouverons jamais l'équilibre et dans ce cas comment pourrions-nous nous vanter de maintenir celui de la Force et de l'univers ?

\- Il y a plus d'obscurité que de lumière en Ben.

\- Alors nous nous équilibrons à la perfection car il y a plus de lumière que d'obscurité en moi, j'en suis sûre.

La générale Organa s'était figée, sa cuillère pleine de gruau goûtait à côté de son bol depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais les paroles de Rey l'avaient frappé de plein fouet par leur justesse et leur maturité. Elle se rendait compte que ce que disait la jeune femme était plein de sagesse et elle se demandait pourquoi personne, depuis les milliers d'années que la Force était perçue et étudiée, n'avait jamais envisagé les voies de la Force de cette façon.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, Leia sentait que Rey, petite pilleuse d'épave anonyme, avait découvert quelque chose qui bouleverserait à jamais leur vision de la Force et la galaxie toute entière. Elle n'avait personne à qui soumettre ce point de vue, le dernier Chevalier Jedi était mort avec son frère et elle devait donc décider seule s'il était judicieux d'encourager Rey dans son point de vue ou au contraire l'en dissuader pour la ramener aux seuls enseignements qu'elle connaissait : ceux de Luke.

Kylo, lui aussi, sentait les paroles de cette femme résonner au plus profond de lui. Il tendit le bras et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Sans y faire attention, Rey se tourna alors vers lui et lui sourit doucement, intriguant la générale qui remarqua alors la position étrange de la main de la jeune femme, comme si elle tenait quelque chose ou… la main de quelqu'un.

\- Rey ? Êtes-vous connectés à cet instant ?

\- Oui.

La jeune Jedi vit sa compagne se troubler et se redresser, soudain embarrassée.

\- Et… que pense-t-il de ton point de vue ?

\- Ta mère voudrait savoir ce que tu penses de ce que je viens de dire, demanda-t-elle sans pour autant quitter Leia des yeux.

\- Je pense que j'ai été bien idiot de croire que je pourrais vaincre une Jedi Suprême aussi avisée.

C'était étrange de sourire en évoquant leur haine passée, surtout quand on savait qu'ils avaient réellement tenter de se détruire l'un l'autre à une époque. Kylo hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

\- Dis-lui que je suis désolé pour mon père.

\- Tu le lui diras toi-même, un jour.

La connexion se rompit et Rey le signala avant de rapporter la réponse de Kylo à sa mère lui arrachant également un sourire. Toutes deux mangèrent un peu en silence avant que la générale ne reprenne.

\- Quels sont vos projets alors ?

\- Je ne peux rien affirmer sans en parler d'abord avec lui, mais je pense pouvoir le convaincre d'autoriser la création d'une autre république autour d'un sénat mais il faudrait trouver un moyen d'éviter les manipulations et la corruption.

\- Le travail de toute une vie, soupira la vieille dame.

\- Alors, il faut nous y mettre tout de suite.

\- Très bien. Dans deux jours, ce qui reste du Sénat et des dirigeants de la Résistance doivent se retrouver sur une planète proche de Coruscant. Viens avec nous pour proposer vos idées.

\- J'ai peur qu'Olden ne soit pas d'accord.

\- Je m'occupe d'Olden, toi, tâche de contacter Ben et de lui en parler.

\- D'accord.

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine, oubliez pas de reviewer si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **A la prochaine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour les amis,**

 **Je poste avec un peu d'avance parce que je vais avoir peu de temps pour moi pendant une bonne dizaine de jours. D'ailleurs j'aurais un peu de retard pour la semaine prochaine et il est fort possible que je ne poste que le mercredi.**

 **Je voulais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me lire et spécialement ceux qui me suive fidèlement et me review régulièrement ! Merci à vous. Je n'accorde pas d'importance à la quantité de review et en fait je n'en attends jamais, c'est donc une agréable surprise lorsque j'en reçois. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5**

Isolée dans sa chambre, Rey avait fini par contacter Kylo grâce au comlink qu'il lui avait fourni après avoir tenté, pendant plusieurs heures, de créer sans succès une connexion. Son hologramme apparut après quelques secondes dans le creux de sa main.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, est-ce que tu as quelques minutes ?

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle lui exposa son idée d'autoriser la reformation d'un gouvernement et il fit la moue.

\- Tu veux que j'autorise mes ennemis à reconstituer leurs forces ?

\- Quelles forces ? Starkiller a détruit presque entièrement la flotte militaire de la Nouvelle République. Je te parle d'un sénat, je te parle d'un gouvernement pour lequel ton armée serait la garantie de l'ordre.

\- Je ne laisserais pas mes troopers devenir des chiens de gardes pour un sénat faible et décadent !

\- Il n'est pas question de ça. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'éviter la corruption en son sein mais dans tous les cas, tu resteras le Suprême Leader de cette armée, ce sénat n'aura aucun pouvoir sur toi et je pensais même demander à ce que tu nommes toi-même des sénateurs pour siéger avec eux et prendre part aux décisions.

Kylo resta silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux étincelants fixés sur elle. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la brillance de cet esprit lors de leur première rencontre ? Il avait été trompé par l'apparence miteuse et la jeunesse de la pilleuse d'épave alors qu'il était bien placé pour savoir que l'habit ne faisait pas le Jedi. Ce qu'elle proposait était un rêve d'équilibre et de justice pour la galaxie et il ne savait pas si c'était réellement réalisable mais, encore une fois, il était prêt à essayer pour elle et dans le pire des cas, il restait le plus puissant, il n'avait donc rien à perdre.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-il lentement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te surprend tant ? Si tu n'es toi-même pas sûre de ton projet je vais peut-être retirer ce que j'ai dit.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, je ne pensais pas te convaincre du premier coup c'est tout.

\- Je ne le fais pas parce que c'est toi mais parce que ça me parait sensé. Tu voudrais être sénatrice ?

\- Moi ? Je n'y ai pas réfléchi mais ne nous emballons pas, je dois déjà proposer cet accord à la Résistance dans deux jours.

\- Je veux être tenu au courant, assena-t-il un peu sèchement, déçu que cela retarde encore son retour.

Parfois il oubliait un peu vite qu'elle n'était pas un de ses stormtroopers et son absence commençait mine de rien à lui peser, mais elle préféra tourner son ton sec en dérision plutôt que de se fâcher. Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé et répondit à mi-voix :

\- Bien, Suprême Leader.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air surpris avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire mutin et de couper la communication.

oOo

Lors de cette réunion extraordinaire de la Résistance, tout le monde ne l'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli. La rumeur de son lien avec le Suprême Leader et de son escapade quelques jours plus tôt s'était vite ébruitée et la galaxie avait beau être presque infinie, les potins voyageaient plus vite que la lumière. Le peu de membres du Sénat qui n'avait pas été sur Hosnian Prime lors de la destruction de son système était en deuil et terrifié par le Premier Ordre et lui jetait donc des regards mauvais, surtout qu'elle avait remis sa tenue de Chevalier de Ren, comme une provocation mais aussi comme une assurance. Elle comprenait à présent le besoin de Ben de se cacher derrière son masque sans visage. La méfiance et la peur permettaient de garder les inopportuns à distance.

Elle prit sa place dans le grand amphithéâtre naturel que leur offrait la planète rocheuse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Evidemment personne ne s'assit près d'elle et elle se tint droite et fière. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle réalisa assez rapidement que différents groupes s'étaient formés. Il y avait des représentants des différentes antennes de la Résistance, dont celle de la base d'où elle venait et qui était composé de Leia, Olden, Rixt et Poe. Elle avait quelque peu renoué avec ce dernier et d'un accord tacite aucun n'avait plus jamais reparlé de l'incident, se comportant à peu près comme si de rien n'était.

Il y avait aussi des sénateurs et sénatrices des quelques planètes qui n'étaient pas encore sous le giron du Premier Ordre. Ça lui fit penser qu'il faudrait aussi remédier à ça, les systèmes soumis au Premier Ordre devaient avoir le droit d'être représentés.

Lorsqu'il jugea que tout le monde était présent, Olden se leva et rejoignit la place au centre avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer ainsi :

\- Chers amis résistants !

Son regard s'attarda sur Rey et il eut un rictus de dégoût. La jeune femme pensa aussitôt que dans leur nouveau sénat il ne devrait pas avoir de chef de file, et surtout pas de Chancelier. Les décisions devraient toutes être votées sans aucune exception afin d'éviter de rassembler trop de pouvoirs exécutifs entre les mains d'une seule personne. Olden continua :

\- L'heure est grave. Si nous sommes rassemblés c'est pour nous concerter et décider de la marche à suivre après notre défaite contre le Premier Ordre sur Crait. Comme vous le savez peut-être, la générale Leia Organa, il inclina élégamment la tête dans sa direction, a pris la liberté de signer un traité de non-agression en notre nom avec le nouveau Suprême Leader : Kylo Ren.

C'était un coup bas et il l'avait fait exprès. Des murmures de désapprobations parcoururent les gradins. Beaucoup savait que Kylo Ren n'était autre que Ben Solo, son fils. Cet accord ressemblait donc beaucoup plus à une traitrise qu'à une alliance. Olden tentait de réduire, voir de détruire sa popularité, sa crédibilité et son influence sûrement dans le but de prendre la tête complète de la Résistance. Il reprit d'un ton apaisant en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Mes amis ! Je vous en prie ! La générale n'a agi que par soucis de nous éviter la destruction et je vous rappelle qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a subi d'attaque du Premier Ordre depuis.

\- Mais nous sommes sous leur coupe maintenant ! Cria quelqu'un.

\- C'est vrai ! Ils n'ont plus qu'à nous asservir ou nous détruire !

\- Sans flotte nous sommes perdus !

La situation dégénérait, la peur était en train de leur faire perdre la raison et il ne resterait bientôt plus rien à sauver de la Nouvelle République et de la Résistance. Rey se leva, il fallait qu'elle intervienne maintenant.

\- RESISTANTS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Tous se turent brusquement et se tournèrent vers cette jeune femme en tenue de Chevalier de Ren. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, elle descendit lentement l'escalier rejoignant le général Olden. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention manifeste de la renvoyer à sa place (avec violence si besoin était), elle leva la main et il se figea, non pas de lui-même mais contraint par la Force. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais la Force s'était exprimée à travers elle et le regard médusé d'Olden valait tous les crédits de la galaxie. Elle le dépassa, s'arrêtant au pied des gradins. Tous n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais certains l'avaient reconnu.

\- Je m'appelle Rey de Jakku, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je suis le padawan de feu Maître Luke Skywalker

Le silence s'épaissit. La réputation, pour ne pas dire la légende, de Luke Skywalker n'était plus à faire et elle avait bien besoin de ça pour qu'ils écoutent ce qu'elle avait à dire sans compter qu'elle continua ainsi :

\- J'étais présente lorsque le traité a été négocié et une reddition totale du Premier Ordre était inenvisageable, nous ne pouvions l'exiger au vu du déséquilibre militaire. Cependant, j'ai récemment rencontré à nouveau le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren et il m'a demandé d'être sa messagère auprès du conseil et de vous transmettre la proposition suivante :

Elle se tut quelques secondes afin de s'assurer de l'attention de chacun, elle allait devoir choisir soigneusement ses mots et utiliser la bonne inflexion pour les convaincre. Elle devinait que beaucoup s'attendaient à des menaces ou à de nouvelles exigences qui réduiraient leur chance de vaincre et de vivre libre à néant, ils allaient être bien surpris.

\- Il souhaite que la galaxie se reconstruise dans le giron d'une démocratie juste et équitable où le Premier Ordre, ainsi que toutes les planètes de tous les systèmes, serait représentés par un ou plusieurs ambassadeurs. Il souhaite que ces propres troupes deviennent le bras armé d'une république avec pour seuls buts : la paix, l'ordre et la justice.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où son auditoire se demanda s'ils avaient bien entendu puis quelqu'un cria :

\- Le seul but du Premier Ordre c'est de tous nous détruire et de régner sur la galaxie !

\- Vous confondez sûrement avec le précédent Suprême Leader : Snoke. Nous sommes sous un tout autre commandement à présent.

\- Et quelle preuve avons-nous de ça ?

\- Il s'est écoulé très exactement trois mois entre la bataille de Crait et la signature du traité, je voudrais que tous ceux qui ont subi directement une attaque du Premier Ordre pendant cette période lèvent la main.

Il y avait bien eu quelques raids de sauvetage afin de récupérer des stormtroopers blessés ou prisonniers mais aucune réelle attaque à but destructeur. Pendant cette période, le Premier Ordre avait été trop occupé à lutter contre des batailles internes de pouvoir pour s'occuper des résistants survivants mais ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Si Kylo Ren l'avait réellement voulu, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un geste de la main pour tous nous balayer et prendre le pouvoir total sur la galaxie. Or il ne l'a pas fait. Il a cessé les combats, cessé de traquer les pauvres survivants que nous sommes et il nous a proposé un pacte de non-agression afin que nous puissions soigner nos blessés, pleurer nos morts et réfléchir à l'alliance qu'il nous propose aujourd'hui. Même sans la base Starkiller, ses forces sont encore dix fois supérieures aux nôtres.

Des voix s'élevèrent à nouveau, plusieurs voulaient reprendre le combat quelles qu'en étaient les conséquences et même si cela devait mener à la destruction totale de la Resistance, ce que d'autres réfutèrent aussitôt violemment : Ils se battaient pour sauver quelque chose, quel intérêt s'il n'y avait plus personne pour reconstruire à la fin ? Rey leva une main pour ramener le calme.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de décider tout de suite. Je resterais à votre disposition en attendant votre réponse à transmettre au Suprême Leader.

Une femme se leva au premier rang.

\- Mais si nous devons voter vous ne participerez pas ?

\- Je suis une Jedi, je dois être neutre. Je ne suis ici qu'en qualité de messagère du Suprême Leader. Je rends la parole au général Olden qui saura, j'en suis sûre, animer vos discussions afin de prendre la meilleure décision.

Relâchant sa concentration, elle le libéra de son emprise et quitta l'amphithéâtre, respectant ainsi sa promesse de rester neutre et de ne pas prendre part aux débats. Le destin de la galaxie, leurs destins à tous, reposaient maintenant entre les mains d'une poignée d'êtres qu'elle espérait bien pensant.

Quelque soit leur décision, la sienne était prise. Soit, ils s'allieraient au Premier Ordre et elle aiderait à rebâtir un nouveau monde au côté de Ben, soit ils continueraient le combat et elle défendrait coûte que coûte ceux qui seraient attaqués.

oOo

La jeune Jedi était assise au bord d'une corniche rocheuse qui surplombait une vallée aride, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide. Une brise chaude séchait la sueur sur son visage et faisait voler les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient toujours de sa coiffure. Il faisait chaud sur cette planète et ses paysages désertiques lui rappelaient Jakku bien qu'il n'y ait pas de mer de sable. Ici, le paysage était plus brut, plus déchiqueté, moins doux que les éternelles dunes qu'elle avait contemplé presque toute sa vie. Cette atmosphère ne la dérangeait pas, elle y était habituée et bien qu'elle ait visité beaucoup d'autres planètes et beaucoup d'autres climats, elle se réhabituait très rapidement aux hautes températures et à l'absence d'humidité de l'air qu'elle avait connu pendant son enfance.

Le deuxième soleil du système qui se couchait face à elle inondait de sa lumière rouge-orangé son visage mais pas celui de Ben, assis près d'elle.

Elle lui avait raconté son intervention au conseil et lui avait appris qu'elle attendait, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, que sa mère et Poe ne ressortent de l'amphithéâtre afin de lui faire savoir ce qu'ils avaient décidés. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'une seule journée ne suffise pas pour qu'ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord. Malgré ça, Ben était resté près d'elle et lui avait finalement demandé si elle voulait bien lui montrer ce qu'elle contemplait depuis de longues minutes. Elle était alors entrée dans son esprit pour qu'ils puissent admirer ensemble l'astre qui descendait lentement vers l'horizon.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment. Tu as sûrement des tas de choses à faire.

\- Rien qui ne soit plus important que de passer du temps avec toi.

Ils échangèrent un regard et le désir de Kylo la caressa comme une brise douce et chaude. Il avait envie d'elle. Elle se demandait si le lien qui les connectait, et leur permettait de se toucher, pourrait aussi leur permettre de faire l'amour et il haussa un sourcil en lisant cette pensée dans son esprit.

\- Ça ne serait qu'une pâle copie de ce que nous connaissons. Je préfère attendre de te revoir réellement pour ça, répondit-il à la question qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment posée.

Il se contenta donc d'amener sa main à sa bouche pour en embrasser le dos tendrement. Les grands yeux verts de la jeune femme se fixèrent sur la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligé et se voilèrent un instant.

\- Ne t'en veux pas pour ça mon infinie, je chéri cette marque car elle a été faite de ta main. Tu m'as battu ce jour-là, tu m'as résisté. Si je n'avais pas été totalement convaincu lorsque tu as réussi l'exploit de me rejeter hors de ton esprit, je l'ai été après notre combat.

\- Convaincu de quoi ?

\- Que tu étais faite pour moi.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle était sceptique au vu de l'énergie qu'il avait mise à essayer de la tuer par la suite.

\- J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter mais tu m'avais déjà conquis à cet instant.

Elle lui sourit et ils reportèrent leurs regards sur l'horizon où finissait de disparaitre l'astre du jour. Un bruit derrière eux les firent se retourner et Leia sortit de l'ombre de la falaise.

\- Ah tu es là !

\- Oui, … nous sommes là.

\- Je vais vous laissez seuls dans ce cas.

\- Ça fait des heures que nous sommes seuls, dites-nous plutôt ce que le conseil a décidé.

Elle soupira et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'espace vide à côté de Rey où elle devinait que son fils devait se tenir.

\- Nous avons levé la séance pour la nuit sans rien décider. Les débats sont mouvementés et je pense qu'il va falloir du temps avant de faire accepter à ses chiens de guerre l'idée qu'une alliance est une victoire et pas une reddition.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien, je vais retourner au vaisseau manger quelque chose et me coucher.

\- Attendez-moi.

Rey se leva et Kylo fit de même. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et quitter son esprit en douceur. Leia disparut du champ de vision du jeune homme, seul restait Rey. Il lui prit à nouveau les deux mains et les embrassa l'une après l'autre. La générale reconnut le geste et se détourna, autant pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité que pour cacher son sourire teinté de tristesse. « Voir » son fils faire preuve d'un tel amour la remplissait de joie même si cette joie était légèrement ternie par le fait que cet amour n'était pas tourné vers elle. Même enfant, Ben n'avait jamais été très affectueux, ou en tous cas, pas longtemps. Comme tous les petits garçons, il avait très tôt recherché l'attention de son père mais Han, qui n'était déjà pas très affectueux non plus, n'avait pas su comment gérer ce fils sensible à quelque chose qu'il ne sentait pas et qu'il comprenait à peine. La générale était consciente que cette incompréhension entre le père et le fils, ajouté aux absences répétées de la mère, étaient en grande partie responsables de la chute de leur fils du côté obscur et même si elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas refaire le passé et qu'il valait mieux se concentrer sur le présent et l'avenir elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir encore parfois.

Finalement, la Jedi la rejoignit et toutes deux entamèrent la descente vers le Faucon posé dans la vallée.

oOo

Il avait fallu quatre jours de plus pour que le conseil ne se décide à accepter l'alliance proposée par Kylo Ren, notamment à cause d'Olden qui remettait de l'huile sur le feu sans en avoir l'air dès qu'ils semblaient trop proche de tomber d'accord, mais au final tous ses efforts furent vains, l'alliance fût acceptée. Et il fallut trois semaines encore pour créer un système gouvernemental le plus équitable possible et en établir les règles.

Mais aujourd'hui, près d'un mois après son départ du _Supremacy_ , Rey était de nouveau en chemin pour le vaisseau-mère du Premier Ordre. Elle était escortée d'un X-wing T-70, évidemment piloté par Poe Dameron qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Après tout, une ambassadrice se devait d'avoir une escorte, avait-il dit. Rey n'était pas dupe, et avait parfaitement compris que Poe était du côté d'Olden et que celui-ci voulait avoir un espion dévoué à sa cause collé à ses bottes. Sans compter que Poe était rassuré d'aller constater par lui-même que Finn allait bien. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout protesté et avait même été ravie qu'il l'accompagne, elle espérait que les retrouvailles des deux amis aideraient le pilote à mieux comprendre et accepter la situation. BB8 était aussi du voyage.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent du _Supremacy_ , cinq chasseurs TIE vinrent les encadrer avec la consigne de les escorter jusqu'au vaisseau.

En posant le Faucon sur le quai, elle aperçu Finn qui la saluait avec de grands gestes, le visage fendu d'un large sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui lui avait assuré ne pas vouloir la voir revenir, il en semblait bien heureux. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'ancien stormtrooper poussa un cri de joie en voyant Poe et BB8 accourir vers lui. Malgré les différents qui opposaient le pilote de la résistance et la Jedi, tous les trois se serrèrent chaleureusement les uns les autres pendant de longues minutes comme à la bonne époque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Poe !

\- Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de venir te voir. Comment vas-tu mon vieux ?

\- Bien, très bien.

\- Nous avons tellement de chose à te raconter ! S'exclama Rey à son tour.

\- Super, Kylo Ren a dit qu'un salon privé serait mis à notre disposition quand tu arriverais.

\- Alors allons-y !

Un trooper avec une épaulette rouge s'avança.

\- Jedi Suprême ?

Rey se retourna en tentant d'ignorer les regards des deux autres.

\- Le Suprême Leader souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez lorsque vous aurez quelques minutes à lui accorder.

Elle rougit d'une telle attention. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle qui dirigeait le Premier Ordre. Il aurait pu la convoquer ou pire lui ordonner mais non, il « souhaitait » seulement qu'elle le rejoigne. Ça la gênait un peu mais ça avait au moins le mérite de faire que Poe revit son jugement sur le peu de pouvoir qu'il pensait qu'elle avait ici. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes.

\- Allez-y, je vous retrouve plus tard, puis elle ajouta à l'attention de l'officier, conduisez-moi.

Et elle lui emboita le pas sans plus s'occuper de Poe et Finn. Ce dernier entraina son ami dans la direction opposée lui posant déjà quantité de question.

oOo

Rey pensait qu'il l'attendrait dans la salle du trône mais au lieu de ça, le soldat la laissa devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle sentait sa présence électrisante de l'autre côté et elle n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas le code d'entrée que la porte coulissa dans le plafond. Une fois de plus, les stores étaient tirés, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité mais elle y entra sans crainte.

Le visage de Ben s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit et il franchit rapidement le peu de distance qui les séparaient de ses grandes enjambées. Il la serra contre lui avec une affection qui ne pouvait pas être feinte son nez perdu dans ses cheveux, il huma son parfum naturel mêlé de savon. Puis après avoir inspiré profondément, il glissa sur ses lèvres avec passion. Aussitôt, tout s'évapora autour de la jeune femme. La chambre, le sol sous ses pieds, le vaisseau tout entier, seuls restaient lui, ses bras et l'univers.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva à demi-nue dans le lit, leurs esprits connectés et son grand corps pesant sur le sien. Elle portait encore sa tunique et sa culotte et lui, uniquement son pantalon. Ses grandes mains et ses lèvres étaient partout à la fois sur elle et menaçaient de lui faire perdre le minimum de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle l'entendit gronder dans son cou :

\- Ne résiste pas Rey, ne me résiste pas.

Soudain, il se redressa, comme si sa propre phrase avait éveillé une autre idée dans son esprit. Puisqu'ils étaient connectés, elle lut en lui la crainte de risquer à nouveau de la mettre enceinte et rougissante de sa propre audace, elle plongea un regard brûlant dans le sien en disant.

\- Je me suis fait poser un implant avant de revenir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire voluptueusement et, lui ôtant ses derniers vêtements, il caressa lentement sa gorge de ses lèvres puis saisi un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Elle agrippa ses cheveux épais à deux mains en cambrant le dos, se collant encore plus à lui. Son envie la dévorait toute entière. Il abandonna ses seins pour descendre plus bas encore et elle frémit d'anticipation en lisant son intention dans son esprit quelques secondes seulement avant qu'il ne referme ses lèvres sur son intimité. Même si elle avait déjà connu un homme avant lui, ça, c'était totalement nouveau et totalement extraordinaire. Il l'embrassa ainsi de longues minutes aussi douces que cruelles avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et de se redresser pour se débarrasser de son pantalon. Restant à genoux sur le lit, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'amena jusqu'à lui, gémissant de concert lorsqu'il la pénétra lentement. La vision qu'il avait de Rey à cet instant était extraordinairement sensuelle les bras au-dessus de la tête, les yeux clos, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, elle lui offrait la vue de son corps complètement nu et exhibé tandis qu'il se voyait lui-même s'enfoncer en elle de plus en plus vite. Le rythme soutenu de Kylo et le sentiment de manque qui les avaient habités pendant ses longues semaines loin l'un de l'autre ne les aidèrent pas à tenir longtemps.

La jouissance les prit à quelques secondes d'intervalles seulement puis Ben s'effondra sur elle et elle referma ses bras autour de lui.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs souffles et leurs esprits, il s'était presque écoulé une heure, Poe et Finn devaient se demander où elle était passée et Ben lui proposa à contre cœur de les rejoindre. Il se lava le premier et ressortit de la pièce, uniquement couvert d'une serviette éponge qui lui ceignait les hanches et d'une autre sur ses épaules qu'il utilisait pour se sécher les cheveux.

\- J'ai fait amener une tenue propre pour toi, dit-il en lui prenant des mains celle qu'elle portait en arrivant et qu'elle avait eu l'intention de remettre. Elle est dans la salle de bain.

\- Merci.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Kylo, dans son éternel uniforme noir, se figea. Il finit par lui sourire doucement devant son air contrarié, devinant que la complimenter la mettrait encore plus mal à l'aise. La tenue qu'il avait fait apporter spécialement pour elle était une robe à la fois somptueuse et simple. Elle aurait voulu la refuser, lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait accepter un tel cadeau et que de toute façon elle ne saurait pas la porter puisqu'elle n'avait jamais mis de robe de toute sa vie mais le tissu délicat bleu sombre était comme une caresse sur sa peau nue et elle ne se sentait pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait cru. La robe était longue et souple mais cintrait parfaitement sa taille fine à l'aide d'une large ceinture en cuir brun, le décolleté libérait ses épaules et mettait sa petite poitrine en valeur. Kylo se contenta de lui tendre un long manteau noir agrémenté d'une large capuche qu'elle passa par-dessus sans un mot.

Au moment de sortir, il tendit la main vers son casque mais elle réussit à utiliser la Force pour s'en emparer avant lui. Se tournant vers elle, il lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Je sais que cette fois-ci aucun droïde n'a fait d'erreur avec ça, dit-elle en pointant sa tenue du doigt. J'accepte ta condition alors tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi en retour. C'est comme ça qu'on maintien l'équilibre.

\- Je plaide coupable, que veux-tu ?

\- Que tu laisses ceci dans cette chambre aujourd'hui.

Elle agitait le casque dans sa direction et il finit par accepter de bonne grâce considérant que le plaisir de la voir vêtue ainsi valait bien quelques heures d'effort à maîtriser les expressions de son visage. La petite pilleuse d'épave n'était plus mais le maître cruel des Chevalier de Ren non plus.

Un stormtrooper fut chargé d'aller chercher Finn et Poe et de les conduire dans la grande salle à manger. Lorsque les deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce, ils restèrent figés un moment devant l'image que les deux Jedi renvoyaient. Kylo et Rey se tenait devant la grande baie vitrée, contemplant ensemble les millions d'étoiles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et l'effet fut plus saisissant encore avec la tenue que chacun portait. Les deux résistants avaient le sentiment désagréable que le Suprême Leader était doucement en train de transformer leur amie mais elle leur sourit et vint à leur rencontre, aussi enjouée et naturelle que de coutume.

\- Kylo a pensé que nous pourrions manger tous ensemble et faire le point sur la situation.

Disant cela, elle s'était tournée pour désigner la grande table munie de quatre couverts derrière elle et ne vit pas Poe former silencieusement le mot « Kylo ? » à l'attention de Finn qui haussa les épaules. Le Suprême Leader les laissa prendre place et s'assit en dernier en bout de table. Il avait appris à détester qu'on l'appelle Ben mais dans la bouche de Rey, susurré à son oreille ou crié dans son lit, ça avait une autre saveur. Cependant, il était heureux qu'elle l'appelle Kylo en présence d'autrui car cela renforçait encore sa position.

La discussion commença doucement puis la complicité entre Rey et Finn, assit en face l'un de l'autre, reprit le dessus et ils parlèrent avec enthousiasme de la création du nouveau sénat et de la République Originelle.

\- République Originelle ? répéta Kylo, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

\- Oui c'est le nom que le conseil a choisi.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ? Intervint Poe avant de se tourner vers Rey. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté alors pendant qu'on poireautait ?

Kylo étira ses lèvres d'un sourire sardonique avant de se racler la gorge tandis que Rey s'empourprait et le fusillait du regard. Les deux autres grimacèrent d'écœurement dans un bel ensemble en interprétant leur silence et Poe se renfrogna. Lorsque Finn lui avait parlé du baiser échangé entre les deux autres, il n'avait pas compris à quel degré d'intimité les deux Jedi en étaient arrivés. Rey s'empressa de reprendre la conversation précédente en faisant mine de rien.

Après avoir mangé, Kylo s'excusa auprès de ses visiteurs et les autorisa à faire ce que bon leur semblait. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Rey et confia les deux autres à ses soins avant de partir non sans avoir porté la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres pour l'en effleurer afin de la saluer. Finn détourna le regard. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls et comme ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements, l'ancien stormtrooper leur proposa de leur faire visiter le vaisseau qu'il connaissait bien.

Les trois amis partirent donc déambuler lentement à travers les couloirs. Les deux hommes commencèrent timidement à questionner Rey sur sa relation avec Kylo Ren mais elle resta évasive. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout dire à Leia en qui elle avait toute confiance mais pour eux… Elle avait la certitude que Poe s'empresserait de rapporter à Olden tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait à bord de ce vaisseau, quant à Finn, il était son ami mais il était aussi très attaché à Poe qui l'avait sauvé du Premier Ordre et elle avait peur que ce dernier ne lui arrache quelques confidences en le convaincant que c'était la chose à faire. Un droïde de protocole les retrouva alors qu'ils étaient aux hangars en train de vérifier l'état de leurs propres vaisseaux.

\- Le Suprême Leader Kylo Ren requiert votre présence, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas et se rendirent dans la salle du trône ou il les attendait effectivement, assis sur son trône mais sans son casque comme il le lui avait promis. Il lui tendit la main et elle le rejoignit, prenant place à côté de lui. Elle n'était pas idiote : quoi qu'il ait à leur dire ça aurait pu être fait n'importe où. Cette petite mise en scène, eux trônant et Finn et Poe au pied des marches comme des subordonnés, n'avait qu'un seul but : Il voulait leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils oublient leur place même s'ils mangeaient tous les quatre à la même table.

\- Nous approchons de notre nouvelle base, sur Aleen, dans la bordure intérieure.

Etant donné l'absence quasi-totale de flotte de la Résistance, il n'y avait aucun risque à dévoiler ce point. Il se tourna vers Rey et lui prit à nouveau la main.

\- Nous devons te présenter officiellement comme la Jedi Suprême.

\- Tu n'es pas déjà la Jedi Suprême ? Intervint Poe.

\- Non, pas encore officiellement.

\- Tu as menti au conseil ? Tu nous as assuré avoir autant de pouvoir ici que lui, c'est le principal argument qui a motivé la décision du conseil !

L'air s'épaissit autour de Poe et il se tut. Il avait un très net souvenir de ce que ça faisait d'être sous l'emprise de la Force lorsqu'elle était manipulée par Kylo Ren et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de renouveler l'expérience. Ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment la familiarité avec laquelle le pilote s'adressait à eux. Cependant, il se contrôla et continua d'une voix calme mais dure :

\- C'est la vérité. Rey est la dernière Jedi et ma compagne désormais.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui.

\- J'ai déjà donné mes ordres pour qu'elle soit respectée et obéit au même degré que moi. Je parle ici d'une simple cérémonie afin de la présenter comme telle devant mes troupes. Nous aborderons Aleen en fin de journée et la cérémonie aura lieu demain matin. Je vous y convie, rajouta-t-il visiblement à contre cœur.

Les deux résistants ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop impolis ou encore déclencher sa colère mais il était hors de question qu'ils s'inclinent devant lui. Ils finirent par hocher simplement la tête et Kylo ordonna au droïde de les raccompagner.

Resté seul avec Rey, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suppose que tu sais à quoi t'attendre ?

Oui, elle le savait, elle revoyait encore la gigantesque armée de stormtroopers au pied de l'estrade pousser un cri de victoire comme un seul homme.

\- J'ai prévu autre chose après ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu vas être nommée Jedi Suprême, il me semble qu'il va manquer un accessoire à ta tenue.

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'elle comprit et il sourit.

\- Tu saurais me montrer comment construire mon propre sabre laser ?

\- J'ai fait le mien, je pourrais t'apprendre. J'aurais aimé t'accompagner mais je ne veux pas laisser Hux seul trop longtemps. La peur le tient en laisse pour le moment mais je préfère ne pas le tenter en nous absentant tous les deux en même temps.

\- Je comprends.

\- Ton pilote, Dameron, c'est le meilleur de la Résistance n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Alors j'aimerais qu'il t'emmène sur Ilum chercher ton crystal Kyber.

\- Je suis capable d'y aller seule et si quelqu'un doit venir avec moi ce ne sera pas Poe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime beaucoup et Finn a une confiance aveugle en lui, ils sont très proches mais sa loyauté ne nous est pas acquise.

\- A qui est-il loyal dans ce cas ?

\- A Olden.

\- Le général Olden ?

\- Oui, un de tes plus grands détracteurs et le mien aussi par la même occasion. C'est en grande partie à cause de lui que les négociations pour la création de la République Originelle ont durées aussi longtemps.

\- Je vois, alors choisi quelqu'un d'autre, FN-2187 ?

\- Il s'appelle Finn et il ne peut pas partir, sa présence est négociée dans le traité.

\- Je ne vais pas aimer te voir partir seule.

\- Je peux emmener BB8 si Poe est d'accord.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- J'ai vécu seule pendant presque toute ma vie sur Jakku alors je survivrai quelques jours sans toi.

Il lui jeta un regard froissé et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais apprécier notre séparation.

Bien qu'ils aient été seuls pendant presque toute leur vie, ils s'étaient très rapidement habitués à passer du temps ensemble même si parfois ils se conduisaient encore un peu maladroitement l'un envers l'autre. Il finit par hocher la tête et changea de sujet en lui proposant de méditer tous les deux. Après tout, il avait encore un peu de temps avant son départ pour la convaincre d'emmener une escorte avec elle.

Méditer avait toujours été quelque chose de difficile pour Rey qui, même si elle avait l'habitude de la solitude, était habituellement toujours en mouvement, à la recherche de pièce à revendre ou à perfectionner ses méthodes de combat. Pour Ben en revanche, c'était différent. Très tôt sa mère avait perçu la Force en lui et l'avait donc envoyé chez son oncle pour en faire un Jedi, cependant les autres padawan de Luke, sachant qui il était, l'avaient toujours fui l'obligeant à passer beaucoup de temps seul avec lui-même. Un temps qu'il avait mis à profit pour méditer.

Dans la salle d'entrainement, il avait donc eu du mal à rester stoïque tandis qu'assise en tailleur en face de lui, Rey ne cessait de remuer, soupirer ou de s'étirer la nuque et que lui, parfaitement immobile depuis plus d'une heure et demi, n'avait toujours pas réussit à se concentrer. Même les yeux clos, il sentait son agitation et il oscillait entre l'agacement et le rire.

\- Vas-tu cesser de bouger ?

\- Désolée.

Elle soupira une énième fois et se figea finalement… pendant à peine deux minutes avant de se gratter le nez. Il l'immobilisa avec la Force avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux riaient eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ?

Bloquée, elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fusiller de son regard vert mais elle finit par expirer lentement et fermer les yeux. Si elle voulait se dégager de son emprise, elle allait devoir faire appel à la Force et pour ça il fallait être calme et concentrée.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à méditer correctement, dit-il une fois qu'elle fut parvenue à se libérer, plus vite que la dernière fois. En attendant nous pourrions peut-être tenter de créer une autre connexion qu'en dis-tu ?

\- D'accord.

Elle ne releva pas le fait qu'il avait une fois de plus usé de la Force contre elle car elle savait qu'il avait raison, si elle voulait un jour être une véritable Jedi elle devait pouvoir faire preuve d'un meilleur contrôle d'elle-même. Ben n'avait pas eu une réaction différente de celle qu'aurait eu Maître Luke dans la même situation.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle lui laissa quelques minutes, le temps de s'éloigner assez puis se remit en position et replongea dans l'état de concentration qu'elle avait réussi à atteindre pour se libérer de lui. Elle tenta de chercher en elle la sensation familière du lien qui les unissait. C'était plus facile pour elle de rester immobile lorsqu'elle avait un tel but, méditer était un terme tellement vague, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle devait occuper son esprit pendant ce temps-là, alors que là, elle avait un objectif, quelque chose à trouver.

Soudain tout se passa en quelques secondes : finalement profondément concentrée, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni quelqu'un s'approcher lentement. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque des pensées agressives à son encontre l'envahirent, elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant Hux, dressé devant elle, la haine brillant dans ses yeux.

Son sursaut et sa peur, furent aussitôt suivit d'un frissonnement dans l'air et Ben apparut derrière Hux. Il était assis sur son lit, en position de méditation et il ouvrit lui aussi les yeux en sentant la connexion s'établir. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine inquiète et plongea dans son esprit qu'elle lui ouvrait, découvrant lui aussi son officier.

\- Général Hux, dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Ben ne bougeait pas d'un pouce bien que ça lui en coûtait. Son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir se ruer jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement mais cela aurait sûrement brisé leur connexion et il savait qu'il pouvait dorénavant étrangler ce petit roquet à travers le lien s'il levait encore la main sur Rey, il était aussi un peu curieux de voir comment elle se débrouillerait avec lui. Il avait lu sa colère de s'être fait surprendre la première fois mais ses pouvoirs avaient encore augmenté depuis.

\- Non Jedi Suprême, répondit Hux en inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Je suis simplement venu vous avertir que nous sommes en orbite autour d'Aleen et que nous pouvons débarquer lorsque vous le voudrez.

\- Merci général.

Rey restait calmement assise au sol sans se laisser déstabiliser, une fois remise de sa surprise elle s'était reprise. Elle sentait la Force couler à travers elle, à travers Ben et à travers leur lien et ça lui donnait de l'assurance et de la sérénité mais Hux ne bougea pas.

\- Autre chose ?

\- En réalité, c'est au Suprême Leader que je devais confier cette information.

\- Considérez que c'est fait.

\- Hum, navré de vous contredire Jedi Suprême mais j'ai l'ordre de le tenir personnellement au courant de ce genre d'information.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas comprise général. Kylo Ren et moi sommes liés par la Force donc… c'est fait.

Hux fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise. Pouvaient-ils être connectés à ce point ? Pouvaient-ils être aussi puissants que ça ? Comment pouvait-elle accroitre encore les pouvoirs du Suprême Leader ? Elle, une pauvre pilleuse d'épave anonyme et orpheline ? Il l'avait toujours su, cette sale petite gamine et l'obsession de Kylo Ren pour elle n'allait leur apporter que des ennuis. Pourquoi l'univers avait-il placé autant de pouvoir dans ces deux enfants capricieux ? Ils allaient finir par détruire le peu de chance qu'il restait au Premier Ordre de gouverner la galaxie.

En lisant ces pensées, Ben eut envie de le tuer une fois de plus mais Rey pensait qu'on pouvait encore convertir Hux à la nouvelle direction que prenait le Premier Ordre.

Elle se leva lentement et le tissu soyeux de sa robe ondula autour de ses jambes.

\- Général ?

\- Oui, Jedi Suprême ?

\- Savez-vous que je peux lire vos pensées ?

\- Je l'oublie souvent, avoua-t-il honnêtement.

\- Vous êtes un excellent officier, général Hux. Vous êtes dévoué au Premier Ordre et vos hommes vous soutiennent et vous admirent. Vous êtes un atout très précieux pour le Suprême Leader et moi-même mais vous le seriez encore plus si vous épousiez complètement notre cause.

Il ne sut quoi répondre, c'était la vérité et étant donné qu'elle lisait directement dans son esprit il était inutile de nier ses doutes. Même s'il connaissait en substance la puissance que la Jedi possédait, elle lui faisait beaucoup moins peur que Kylo Ren, il prit donc la liberté d'être franc avec elle :

\- Effectivement, mais peut être que c'est vous qui devriez épouser _notre_ cause ?

Ben, n'en revenait pas. Hux lui faisait la même proposition qu'il lui avait fait plusieurs fois. Rey sourit.

\- Vous vous détestez mais vous vous ressemblez par bien des manières finalement.

\- Ne me compare pas à ce roquet arrogant ! Gronda Ben alors qu'Hux grimaçait, visiblement du même avis.

\- Merci général Hux, je vais réfléchir à votre point de vue, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Retrouve-moi dans la grande salle à manger, lui demanda Ben avant de s'extraire de son esprit et de s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que la connexion se coupe.

Elle l'y retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il faisait face à la baie vitrée et à une petite planète tempérée qui arborait plusieurs teintes de vert et quelques mers d'un bleu profond. Sûrement Aleen, où il leur avait dit avoir établi sa nouvelle base, _leur_ nouvelle base. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'elle entra, il semblait nerveux ou en colère et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « je vais réfléchir à votre point de vue » ?

Alors c'était ça qui le tourmentait ? Elle sourit mais le visage qu'il tourna vers elle n'avait rien de jovial. Au contraire elle y lisait de la déception, de l'incompréhension. Elle le contourna complètement et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à baisser les yeux sur elle.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu détestes Hux et qu'il te déteste mais que nous avons besoin de lui, alors ça serait bien si au moins l'un de nous deux pouvait s'entendre avec lui.

\- Et pourquoi toi ?

\- Si tu es volontaire pour devenir son meilleur ami, ça me va.

Il grimaça et elle rit un peu puis il reprit :

\- Il t'a attaqué. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu… deviennes proche de lui.

\- Proche de lui ? Ben… tu es… jaloux ?

Ça semblait tellement improbable qu'elle éclata de rire mais quand il dégagea son visage de ses doigts en faisant claquer sa langue de désapprobation elle força son esprit. Pris au dépourvu, il n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher et elle y vit la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait deviné. Il se mourrait d'amour pour elle, il était donc jaloux, irrationnellement et aveuglément jaloux d'Hux mais aussi de Finn. Il poussa un cri de colère et la repoussa.

\- Arrête de faire ça !

\- Je devais en avoir le cœur net… Ben !

Il avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la sortie.

\- Je t'aime !

Il stoppa au milieu de la pièce et très lentement, il se tourna à demi vers elle. Son regard était plein d'incertitudes. Elle le rattrapa et saisi ses mains gantées.

\- Comment peux-tu encore en douter ? Tu as lu en moi, tu as vu mes pensées.

\- L'amour ça s'estompe, rétorqua-t-il amèrement.

Il ne doutait pas que ses parents avaient dû l'aimer, au moins un peu, au début, avant qu'il ne manifeste sa perception de la Force.

\- Je me suis offerte à toi !

\- Comme à l'apprenti du marchand sur Jakku.

C'était un coup bas et elle l'encaissa. La peur de la perdre transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau et le rendait agressif et injuste. Il devait accepter cette peur et lui faire confiance pour rester. Elle devait l'apaiser, elle ne devait pas le laisser se faire submerger par ce genre d'émotions, par le côté obscur. Il en était hors de question, pas cette fois.

\- Lis en moi. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, si tu ne crois pas mes mots alors lis mes pensées, ressent mes sentiments. Je t'aime Ben.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes... Ecoute, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de changements en ce moment et crois moi, j'ai l'air bien mais en réalité je suis terrifiée. Il y a quelques mois à peine je regardais une vieille femme nettoyer des pièces de récup en face de moi, en me demandant si j'allais finir comme elle et aujourd'hui, regarde où j'en suis !

Elle lui lâcha les mains pour écarter les bras et lui montrer sa tenue et son allure et désigner le vaisseau autour d'elle.

\- Tu es magnifique, Rey.

Elle rougit du compliment mais ne le laissa pas changer de sujet, elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'être ensemble n'était pas seulement l'assurance d'un pouvoir immense que c'était aussi une sécurité pour eux. Ils étaient le soutient l'un de l'autre.

\- Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurais sûrement tout abandonné depuis longtemps. Je me retrouve à organiser le gouvernement de toute une galaxie alors que je ne suis personne.

\- Pas pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il la reprit dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser. Leur lien s'ouvrit doucement et elle perçut la faible hésitation qui demeurait encore en lui. Elle rompit le baiser, il fallait qu'elle l'en débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ben, à ta manière tu as fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Tu me soutiens, alors laisse-moi faire de même pour toi, s'il te plait. Toi aussi tu n'es pas « personne » pour moi.

\- Alors qui suis-je ?

Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il lui posa la question et elle devina que cette interrogation l'avait hanté une bonne partie de sa vie et que ça n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il se la posait.

\- Pour moi, tu n'es pas Kylo Ren, ni le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Tu n'es même pas le fils d'Han Solo et de Leia et encore moins le neveu de Maître Luke. Pour moi tu es juste Ben.

\- Juste Ben ?

\- Oui, juste mon Ben. Peu importe ton titre, tes pouvoirs, ta puissance ou ton influence. Je t'aimerais même si tu étais un pilleur d'épave, finit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La sincérité et l'amour dans sa voix le déstabilisa et il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau dans un doux baiser où il espérait lui rendre l'affection qu'elle lui donnait sans conditions et sans réserve. Mais bientôt, il sentit ses petites mains glisser sur lui et se faire plus audacieuses. Leur baiser se transforma, se faisant plus fiévreux, plus empressé. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait besoin de lui. Sentir ce besoin à travers elle, était excitant et il la poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que ses fesses heurtent la grande table. Il l'assit dessus et sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser, ôta ses gants et glissa ses longues mains dans la multitude de replis du tissu de sa robe, se débattant avec pour atteindre la peau chaude de ses cuisses nues.

Elle gémit lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous son sous-vêtement et qu'il la caressa plus intimement. Accrochée à sa nuque, elle dégagea ses lèvres, incapable de se concentrer sur son baiser tandis qu'il jouait ainsi avec une autre partie d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi, visage contre visage, le souffle saccadé alors qu'il la faisait monter lentement vers le plaisir. Elle tenta de parler mais ne put terminer sa phrase.

\- Ben, souffla-t-elle, il faut que tu arrêtes avant que…

\- Avant que quoi ? Que tu exploses ?

\- Avant qu'on nous surprenne, rectifia-t-elle haletante.

\- Je suis le Suprême Leader, je fais ce que je veux.

Sa phrase était puérile et pleine de possessivité mais elle était trop emportée par son désir pour le relever et lorsqu'il retira ses doigts pour ouvrir son pantalon d'un geste vif, la perspective des délices qu'il lui promettait l'empêcha de continuer à penser correctement.

Il l'a pris ainsi, sur la table de la salle à manger, dans son uniforme de Suprême Leader et c'était excitant. En revanche, ça n'était pas franchement raisonnable, et dans un sens Hux avait raison, Kylo Ren approchait peut-être de la trentaine mais au contact de Rey, il restait un adolescent gouverné par ses hormones. Mais comment pouvait-il résister alors qu'elle lui offrait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ? L'affection, le soutient, une compagne qui le comprenait, qui avait vécu le même abandon, la même solitude. Une si parfaite harmonie de corps et d'esprit, il aurait été fou de la rejeter.

Il lui attrapa les poignets et l'obligea à s'allonger sur la table, à moitié couché sur elle, il continua à lui donner des coups de bassin dans leurs gémissements et le froissement des étoffes. Lui jetant un regard enfiévré, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir en la voyant aussi belle dans le plaisir. Il aimait la voir ainsi, allongée sous lui, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage rougi par l'effort. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il ne se retira pas tout de suite et se pencha sur elle pour caresser son visage et l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne penser qu'à moi.

Elle rit et lui rendit son baiser.

\- Si nous avions été connectés tu ne dirais pas ça.

Il referma son pantalon puis l'aida à se remettre debout et tandis qu'elle arrangeait sa tenue, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'invita à le suivre.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Nous devons-nous préparer pour débarquer sur Aleen, ce soir nous dormirons à terre et demain je vous ferais visiter la base avant ta présentation.

oOo

Kylo Ren se dirigeait à grands pas vers le poste de commande. Il devait superviser l'approche et l'atterrissage sur Aleen, leur nouvelle base. Mais cet objectif fut totalement oublié quand il entra dans le large cockpit du vaisseau et qu'il découvrit trois de ses troopers en armure en train de rouer de coups de pied un corps à terre. Il allait intervenir lorsque l'un d'eux s'écarta assez pour qu'il puisse distinguer leur victime. L'horreur le submergea lorsqu'il reconnut Rey, allongée au sol, le visage en sang et en pleurs. Il voulu se précipiter vers elle mais se rendit compte qu'il était immobilisé par un pouvoir invisible, comme victime de la Force. Il se mit à hurler lorsque les trois hommes se remirent à la frapper mais c'était comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas, comme s'il n'était pas là.

\- Sale chienne ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Cracha un stormtrooper tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent et elle se mit à bégayer en les implorant.

\- Non… arrêtez…Je vous en supplie… Je suis… Il ne faut pas… pas lui faire de mal

C'est alors que l'instant devint encore plus monstrueux pour Ben, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Il se rendit compte que le pantalon de Rey se gorgeait progressivement de sang au niveau de ses cuisses et que sa tunique dissimulait à peine des formes qui ne lui étaient pas habituelles. Un ventre arrondi, qu'elle tentait désespérément de protéger de ses bras déjà en piteux état. Elle était enceinte.

Ben hurla et son propre cri le réveilla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la voix embrumée et inquiète de Rey.

\- C'est… ce n'est rien, juste un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, rendors-toi.

Elle se blottie à nouveau contre lui comme pour le réconforter et caressa son torse jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise. Il la serra dans ses bras, l'esprit sombre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme je l'avais annoncé j'ai du retard sur la publication de ce chapitre mais je vous avoue que je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. Je suis vraiment désolée. Donc pour me faire pardonner voici un gros chapitre 6 avec plus de 10 000 mots.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapitre 6**

La douce lumière de l'aube pénétrait entre les stores à moitié inclinés et inondait lentement le sol de la chambre de Rey et Ben située dans le bâtiment le plus haut de la base d'Aleen, la capitale de la planète du même nom.

Ben était éveillé depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Rey malgré le fait qu'il était conscient des tonnes de choses qu'ils avaient à faire aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous les deux nus dans le grand lit, le drap couleur crème était remonté jusqu'à sa taille à lui, couvrant son intimité mais pour la jeune femme… Elle était étendue sur le ventre, les bras blottis sous son oreiller et une de ses jambes légèrement repliée, ouvrant sa hanche sur le côté. Le drap avait glissé pendant la nuit ne couvrant plus que ses genoux. La saison chaude d'Aleen était entamée et la chaleur de l'atmosphère suffisait à l'empêcher de souffrir de la fraicheur que l'humidité de l'aube aurait pu amener.

Avançant délicatement sa main vers elle, il commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de son dos dans un léger mouvement qui la frôlait à peine. Lorsqu'il arriva à son épaule, sa peau se couvrit un instant de chair de poule alors il repartit dans l'autre sens. Au niveau du creux de sa taille, elle se cambra et gémit. Il parcourut ainsi chaque centimètre à sa disposition observant ses réactions, parfois un mouvement, parfois une plainte ou un frisson. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur ses fesses puis entre ses cuisses elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et papillonna un instant des paupières. Il se rapprocha et lui embrassa l'épaule avant d'intensifier ses caresses.

\- Bonjour.

Elle ne répondit pas, encore groggy de sommeil mais la moiteur entre ses cuisses lui prouvait que son corps lui s'éveillait. Il embrassa encore son épaule et colla son bassin contre sa hanche pour lui faire sentir son désir à travers le drap. Elle geignit à nouveau et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller mais ce geste, visiblement de rejet, fut contredit par le fait qu'elle se cambra pour coller son intimité un peu plus auprès de sa main. Il sourit contre son omoplate, retira ses doigts et se dégagea du drap pour passer une jambe par-dessus son corps. A quatre pattes, il entreprit d'embrasser, de mordiller et de lécher l'intégralité de son dos, savourant le goût de sa peau et sa façon de se trémousser lorsqu'un de ses gestes la chatouillait. Puis il pressa son érection contre ses fesses et elle se cambra à nouveau. Basculant son poids sur son bras gauche il guida son sexe entre ses cuisses de la main droite et entreprit de la pénétrer.

Un grognement échappa à la jeune femme et elle redressa le buste, ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et son poids sur elle lui offrait une sensation prodigieuse. Il posa sa main sur une des siennes et entremêla leurs doigts en augmentant son rythme. S'appuyant un peu plus sur elle, il faufila son autre main sous elle pour caresser son intimité. Avec deux doigts, il massa lentement son clitoris jusqu'à ce que ses cris se fassent de plus en plus rauques et que ses jambes se raidissent. Ensuite seulement il relâcha son contrôle et joui en elle dans un grognement avant de s'effondrer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva son bras pour lui caresser les cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ben, tu… tu es un peu lourd.

\- Pardon.

Il roula sur le côté et elle se tourna sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle. Après un instant, ils soupirèrent profondément dans un bel ensemble et tournèrent le visage l'un vers l'autre en éclatant de rire.

\- C'était extraordinaire.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, précisa-t-il.

\- Arrête !

\- Quoi on ne t'a jamais fait de compliment ?

Son visage s'assombrit et il comprit que la réponse était « non ». Il se demanda ce qu'avait vraiment été sa vie avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, même s'il devinait assez nettement les conditions de vie d'une pilleuse d'épave.

\- Tu as des souvenirs avant Jakku ?

\- Très peu. Je me souviens d'un vaisseau, je me rappelle le tableau de commande dans le cockpit.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Non, ce ne sont que deux silhouettes sans visage pour moi maintenant.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour lui cacher sa tristesse. C'était idiot, puisqu'ils étaient liés par la Force il pouvait ressentir ses émotions, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pleurait plus sa famille disparue mais plutôt toutes ces années perdues sur Jakku, à vivre dans la misère en chérissant l'illusion d'une famille aimante qui n'avait pas eu le choix et qui reviendrait la chercher un jour. Comme elle avait été idiote !

Il se colla à elle et passa un bras par-dessus sa taille embrassant encore une fois son épaule nue.

\- Ne sois pas triste mon infinie. Cette famille ne te méritait pas, nous…

Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par terminer sa phrase.

\- En temps voulu, nous en fonderons peut-être une nouvelle ?

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pivoter dans ses bras et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Peut-être.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nous avons tout le temps d'y repenser.

\- Pourtant dans la vision… dit-elle sur un ton qui semblait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire mais il le chassa, c'était plus facile lorsqu'il faisait jour et que les rêves ne lui semblaient plus aussi réels. Après tout, il savait à cause de sa vision qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle perde un enfant à cause d'un traitre dans ses propres rangs mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, aussi lui répéta-t-il ce que Luke lui avait apprit il y avait bien longtemps lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un padawan.

\- Les visions du futur ne sont pas gravées dans le marbre, certaines peuvent être évitées ou modifiées. Et nous avons tout le temps d'en parler et de décider si nous voulons un enfant ou pas, dans tous les cas, je ne veux plus que tu pleures cette famille, tu as une nouvelle famille à présent : moi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau fiévreusement, osant se confier entièrement à elle pour la première fois sur ce sujet. Fonder une famille était une idée qui l'avait toujours rebuté. Il n'avait pour modèle que la sienne qui avait été déchirée de toutes part par les guerres et en quelque sorte par la Force aussi et ses parents n'avait pas vraiment été un exemple qu'il aurait eu envie de suivre.

Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Rey, depuis qu'il partageait avec elle la même douleur de l'abandon parental, à des degrés et avec des causes différentes bien sûr, et malgré ses cauchemars, une envie, infime mais réel, était née en lui, de faire mieux, de faire plus, d'être meilleur dans ce domaine, avec elle. Mais la peur d'échouer aussi bien qu'eux le freinait. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque souffre à nouveau à cause de cette espèce de malédiction familiale.

Avant de la connaitre, la simple idée de transmettre ce fardeau à un enfant le répugnait et de toute manière il ne voyait pas qui voudrait procréer avec un monstre comme lui. Elle saisit le mot au vol dans son esprit et rétorqua.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre !

\- Tu me l'as pourtant dit toi-même, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je me suis trompé, je t'ai mal jugé Ben, je ne te connaissais pas comme maintenant.

Il passa le drap par-dessus leurs têtes et grimpa à nouveau à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, soudain plus léger et plus joueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas attiré du côté obscur et que je ne force pas ton esprit à voir le monde à ma façon ?

\- Arrête Ben, ce n'est pas drôle… Et puis nous savons tous les deux que tu es incapable de forcer mon esprit.

\- Hey ! Fit-il vexé mais souriant. Ça mériterait une punition ce que tu viens de dire mais tu as de la chance, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ce matin.

Il se leva, emportant le drap avec lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oOo

Rey était nerveuse. Elle regardait les boutons indiquant les étages de l'ascenseur s'illuminer l'un après l'autre au fur et à mesure de sa descente. Elle avait passé la capuche de sa tenue de Chevalier de Ren par-dessus ses trois chignons. Dissimuler son visage dans le creux de l'épais tissu lui procurait une illusoire sensation de protection. Les doigts gantés de Ben s'entremêlèrent aux siens et elle leva les yeux vers son visage masqué. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il l'enlève pour sentir ses paroles rassurantes. Leurs esprits étaient une fois de plus connectés.

 _« - N'aie pas peur. Tu seras parfaite._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

 _\- Je suis le chef du Premier Ordre, c'est moi qui décide de ce qui est parfait ici._

 _\- Ne te moque pas ! Je sais à quel point ce moment est important pour la cohésion de tes troupes._

 _\- De nos troupes,_ rectifia-t-il _, et ce sera parfait puisqu'ils nous verront plus unis que jamais. »_

Elle sourit doucement, un peu rassuré mais le stress revint dès que l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et que les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'immense terrasse surplombant l'un des quais de la base. Ben lâcha sa main et s'avança sans hésiter. Quelques officiers importants formaient une belle ligne sur leur droite, elle en reconnut quelques uns qui avaient fait partie de la première réunion à laquelle elle avait assisté dans la salle du trône.

Hux les attendait sur leur gauche dès la sortie de l'ascenseur. Il était accompagné d'un capitaine stormtrooper en armure argent posté quelques mètres derrière lui. Le général s'avança et les salua mais Ben remarqua que ses yeux s'attardaient plus sur Rey et que son regard avait changé sur elle. Se pouvait-il que la discussion qu'ils aient eut lui ai fait changer un tant soit peu d'avis sur la Jedi ? C'était une bonne chose mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ça. La jeune femme sentit sa jalousie revenir au grand galop et elle cessa d'accorder son attention à Hux pour ramener ses yeux sur l'armée qui recouvrait entièrement le quai. La scène était différente de sa vision où les stormtroopers étaient rassemblés à bord d'un vaisseau alors que là, juste au bout de la piste d'atterrissage, une dense forêt vierge semblait monter à l'assaut d'une chaine de montagne.

Pendant qu'elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, Kylo Ren avait prononcé un bref discours et il lui tendait maintenant la main. Sans hésitation elle s'approcha et la saisie et il l'amena délicatement à son niveau puis, tout comme dans la vision cette fois-ci, il brandit leurs mains liées au dessus de leurs têtes et l'armée toute entière poussa un rugissement. Elle ne savait pas ce que Kylo Ren avait dit avant ça mais les hommes semblaient satisfaits, fiers et motivés comme jamais. En balayant la foule des yeux, elle aperçue Finn et Poe entourés de deux stormtroopers qui semblaient aussi exaltés que leurs prisonniers étaient moroses. Poe la fixait en fronçant les sourcils alors que Finn observait ses anciens compagnons d'arme avec ébahissement. Jamais le Premier Ordre n'avait fait preuve d'une telle cohésion. Même Hux devait l'admettre. Avoir amené dans leurs rangs la Padawan de Luke Skywalker valait toutes les victoires et être dirigés par les deux derniers Jedi de la galaxie semblait faire penser aux troupes qu'ils gouvernaient l'univers tout entier, peu importe que la galaxie ne reforme un Sénat ou une République. Le vrai pouvoir était entre leurs mains.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent dans l'autre sens, Hux salua à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le capitaine s'approcha alors.

\- Jedi Suprême, permettez-moi de vous présenter le capitaine Phasma, l'un de mes meilleurs subalternes.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même Jedi Suprême, répondit une voix féminine métallique tandis que la stormtrooper saluait.

Le fait que le capitaine Phasma soit une femme surprit quelque peu Rey. Bien entendu, elle en avait vu d'autres à bord du _Supremacy_ mais souvent en personnel de service ou en opérateur des communications, jamais en officier d'arme mais après tout peut-être qu'il s'en cachait plus d'une sous les masques des troopers.

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur en sens inverse et se rendirent dans une autre salle du trône, beaucoup plus grande que celle du Supremacy et avec une magnifique vue de la forêt derrière les deux trônes. Ben avait fait venir Poe, Finn et trois autres stormtroopers de confiance (dont celui qui l'avait prévenu lorsqu'Hux tentait de localiser Rey). Quand ils furent installés, Ben retira son casque et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher ton crystal kyber. Nous ne devons plus tarder à te créer ton propre sabre laser à présent.

Il se tourna vers les cinq autres avant de commander :

\- RT-5228, DN-698 et KW-7654, retirez vos casques.

Les trois stormtroopers un peu incrédules, obéirent tout de même sans hésiter. Habituellement on leur interdisait formellement de montrer leurs visages mais Ben savait que c'était nécessaire pour que Rey puisse faire un choix.

\- Choisis quelqu'un qui t'accompagnera, ordonna-t-il.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Kylo, j'irais seule sur Ilum.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Très bien. Poe ?

\- Oui ?

Son choix étonnait autant Ben que le pilote lui-même, vu que tous savaient qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien ces temps-ci et qu'ils ne se faisaient pas entièrement confiance.

\- Pourrais-tu me prêter BB8 quelques temps afin qu'il m'accompagne sur Ilum ?

\- Autre qu'un droïde Rey !

Les quatre autres se ratatinèrent sous le grondement sourd de Kylo Ren. En tant que stormtroopers (et ancien stormtrooper pour Finn), ils savaient que ce son n'augurait rien de bon mais Rey se tourna vers lui avec calme et détermination.

\- Faut-il que je choisisse Hux pour que tu consentes à me laisser faire comme bon me semble ?

Ben bondit de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas sur l'estrade. Il se retenait visiblement d'allumer son sabre laser et de réduire son trône en petites lamelles de métal. Au fond d'elle, Rey était fière de lui et de la maitrise de lui-même qu'il développait lentement. Cela méritait bien un petit effort de sa part, après tout il ne songeait qu'à sa protection.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, toi ! Quel est ton nom ?

\- DN-698, Jedi Suprême, répondit le stormtrooper en posant un genou à terre.

\- DN-698 ? On va remédier à ça si tu dois m'accompagner sur Ilum.

\- Comme vous le souhaiterez.

\- Sais-tu piloter ?

\- Oui, Jedi Suprême.

\- Parfait, nous partons dans trois jours, vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois stormtroopers s'éclipsèrent suivi par Finn et Poe qui n'avaient aucune envie d'assister à ce qui allait suivre que ce soit une dispute ou une réconciliation. Rey se leva lentement et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Ben, perdu dans la contemplation de la forêt.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te compliquer la vie, gronda-t-il les mâchoires encore serrées de colère.

\- Moi non plus mais tu dois comprendre que je tiens à ma liberté.

Il se retourna vivement et la prit par les épaules.

\- Et toi, tu dois comprendre que tu occupes désormais une place importante au sein de la galaxie et ça veut dire te faire plus d'ennemis et prendre plus de risques que lorsque tu étais pilleuse d'épave sur Jakku.

En disant cela, il lui renvoya involontairement deux parties de sa vision, celle où ils étaient attaqués par des résistants et des stormtroopers dans un couloir et celle où il torturait le pilote du Premier Ordre après qu'elle ait perdu leur enfant.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle enlaça sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse chaud.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirais pas seule, selon ton souhait. DN-… euh

\- 698.

\- C'est ça, il m'accompagnera et si tu me l'as proposé c'est que je suppose que tu as confiance en lui n'est-ce pas.

\- Oui, c'est un soldat loyal.

oOo

Le jour du départ de Rey, et contre toutes attentes, Poe était venu lui dire au revoir au pied du Faucon Millénium et avait insisté pour que BB8 l'accompagne également. La jeune femme l'avait chaleureusement remercié, heureuse que, comme elle l'avait espéré, le rapprochement de Finn et Poe l'avait un peu réconcilié avec ce dernier.

Elle avait mis seize jours pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au secteur 7G dans les Régions Inconnues où se situait Ilum. DN-698, son garde du corps, n'ayant pas de surnom, avait été rebaptisé Denis et c'était avéré être d'une compagnie très agréable une fois qu'elle eut réussis à le convaincre de laisser tomber le protocole et les convenances avec elle. BB8 avait énormément contribué à détendre l'atmosphère d'abord guindée entre les deux autres.

Faire le voyage et trouver son Crystal avait été beaucoup plus compliqué pour la ferrailleuse qu'elle était que de construire son sabre sous les directives de Ben. Il lui avait expliqué comment faire appel à la Force pour trouver le bon mais, comme toujours, la théorie était plus facile que la pratique et Rey manquait d'entrainement pour faire appel à la Force volontairement et pas instinctivement. C'était plus facile pour elle de le faire en cas d'urgence si bien qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs longues tentatives à marcher dans les grottes glacées d'Ilum en se demandant à chaque morceau de Crystal qu'elle croisait si elle devait prendre celui-ci ou attendre un éventuel « signe ». Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait eu en main pour la première fois, elle avait compris la sensation que Ben avait tenté de lui décrire et elle n'avait plus eu la moindre hésitation.

Ben lui avait conseillé de se faire un sabre laser à double lames pour bénéficier de sa dextérité avec ce genre d'arme et lorsqu'elle l'alluma pour la première fois, ce n'est pas l'orange sombre de sa vision qui apparut aux extrémités mais deux magnifiques lames d'un bleu éclatant et parfaitement stables.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'étrenner aussitôt et se lança dans un duel au sabre laser avec Ben, provoquant quelques bouleversements parmi les droïdes de protocoles qu'ils chassèrent lorsque leur entrainement, peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, déborda jusque dans le couloir. Etant tous les deux mauvais perdants, ils ne déclarèrent le match nul qu'en tombant de fatigue le long du mur. Eclatant de rire, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce combat t'a appris ? demanda Ben.

\- Que tu es toujours incapable de me battre en combat singulier ?

\- Que ton double sabre te pénalise dans les espaces restreints. Il faudra les éviter jusqu'à ce que tu perfectionnes ta technique au sabre laser simple.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre de toute façon et contre qui ?

\- Tu dois être prête, nous avons encore de nombreux ennemis.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque BB8 surgit dans le couloir, il fonça sur Ben et lui envoya une décharge de son petit bras métallique.

\- BB8 !

Ben poussa un cri et leva son sabre, prêt à découper BB8 en deux mais Rey s'interposait déjà lorsque Poe et Finn firent irruption à leur tour. Ils étaient tous les deux armés de blasters et essoufflés comme s'ils avaient traversé toute la base en courant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclama Kylo en se remettant debout.

- _Bip booop bee bee bop_ !

\- Mais non voyons, on s'entraînait c'est tout ! expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Rey… tout va bien ? Haleta Finn en se tenant à l'épaule de Poe. On nous a prévenus que tu étais attaquée.

\- Je n'étais pas attaquée, je m'entraînais au sabre avec Kylo.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle alluma l'une des lames de son sabre et le brandi vers eux.

\- Mais… mais il n'est pas… bégaya Poe.

\- Il n'est pas quoi ? Rouge ? rétorqua le Suprême Leader.

Le pilote ne répondit pas et détourna le regard mais il était évident que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Finn s'avança alors franchement vers son amie qui replaçait le sabre éteint à sa ceinture.

\- C'est génial Rey, je n'y comprends toujours rien mais il est magnifique je suis très content pour toi.

\- Merci Finn, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

oOo

Après plusieurs mois passés sur Aleen, des nouvelles vinrent de la Résistance : La République Originelle pouvait être inaugurée. Le conseil de la Résistance avait choisi la planète Atzerri et sa capitale Talos pour y établir le nouveau sénat, et le fait que les deux planètes soient très proches l'une de l'autre n'était sûrement pas due au hasard. Poe pouvait ainsi aller faire ses rapports à Olden de vive voix et sans même enclencher l'hyperpropulsion de son vaisseau. Rey était toujours fâché de ne pas avoir complètement retrouvé la complicité et la confiance qui l'unissait à Poe et Finn mais, visiblement, il allait falloir plus qu'un séjour au cœur de la « base ennemie » pour le convaincre que ce qui se construisait aujourd'hui était pour le mieux et pour tous.

Une grande cérémonie était prévue afin d'annoncer à la galaxie entière la fin de la guerre et la création d'un nouveau gouvernement pour remplacer la Nouvelle République détruite. Le Premier Ordre devait y être représenté et assez massivement d'après Ben afin que personne n'oublis sa puissance et le fait que c'était uniquement dû à sa magnanimité que tout ce qui serait présenté ce jour-là existaient. Que c'était parce qu'il le permettait. Rey aurait pu se moquer de son égo si elle n'avait pas senti sa peur de perdre le contrôle et de redevenir l'insignifiant Ben Solo qu'on pouvait rabaisser, maltraiter et humilier.

La cérémonie se déroulerait en plusieurs parties : tout d'abord des délégations de tous les systèmes représentés remonteraient la grande avenue de Talos jusqu'au palais construit spécialement pour accueillir le sénat. Des stormtroopers et des soldats de la Résistance assureraient le service de sécurité en espérant qu'ils arrivent à se retenir de se taper dessus, mais de leur côté, Kylo Ren avait été très clair, personne sous aucun prétexte, ne devait gâcher cette célébration de leur victoire.

Puis la princesse et générale Leia Organa, élue par la majorité pour effectuer cette tâche, au grand déplaisir d'Olden, prendrait la parole devant tous ceux qui assisteraient à l'évènement et elle déclarerait le jour même : premier jour de la République Originelle.

Ensuite, elle avait insisté pour que Rey prenne aussi la parole en tant que dernière Jedi puis les nouveaux sénateurs entreraient pour procéder à leur toute première séance.

Une grande fête serait ensuite donnée, organisée par la délégation Zeltronne et il était prévu qu'elle dure plusieurs jours comme les Zeltrons en avaient l'habitude. Ils fêteraient la fin de la guerre et cela méritait bien au moins trois jours de réjouissances.

Le Suprême Leader avait poursuivi l'enseignement de sa jeune Padawan et contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé, il l'avait battu au sabre laser plusieurs fois. Il ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant que si elle suivait son enseignement elle deviendrait bien plus forte que lui mais c'était surtout dans la maîtrise de la Force qu'elle était puissante sans le savoir. En combat purement physique, Ben restait naturellement avantagé et il tentait de lui apprendre à utiliser la Force pour augmenter la puissance de ses coups, comme elle l'avait découvert à ses dépens dans la forêt sur la base Starkiller.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux Jedi avaient un autre problème à résoudre qui dépendait plus de leur statut de maîtres du Premier Ordre que de celui de Jedi. Ils étaient assis dans la salle du trône de leur base sur Aleen et faisait face à leur officier le plus gradé. Kylo Ren prit la parole en premier :

\- Général Hux, nous vous avons convoqué pour choisir la délégation et le sénateur qui représentera le Premier Ordre au sein du Sénat.

\- Je ne vous cache pas général, continua Rey, que notre choix se porte sur vous en premier lieu. Cependant je connais votre attachement au bon fonctionnement du Premier Ordre et une nomination au sénat vous obligerait à vous absenter fréquemment et à déléguer vos tâches à un officier subalterne que vous choisirez vous-même.

\- Nous souhaitons que vous réfléchissiez à cette opportunité et que vous nous donniez votre réponse d'ici deux jours.

\- Très bien Suprême Leader, Jedi Suprême.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce choix soit très judicieux, dit Ben une fois qu'ils furent seuls

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hux est un vautour avide. Au moindre faux pas il soulèvera ses hommes contre nous pour nous renverser.

\- C'est un très bon officier et sa soif de pouvoir pourrait être facilement étanchée avec un poste au sénat. Laissons-le croire qu'il domine le Premier Ordre et il nous ignorera.

\- Je préférerais qu'il nous craigne.

\- Il nous craint déjà, n'as-tu pas senti comme il était sur la réserve ?

\- Rien à voir avec la terreur qu'il ressentait il y a quelques mois.

Elle lui prit la main.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, il convient d'utiliser d'autres méthodes de régence maintenant.

\- Je sais.

Il soupira comme s'il regrettait parfois cette époque mais à bien y réfléchir les périodes de sa vie où tout était simple pour lui n'étaient pas légion. Avant que sa perception de la Force ne se manifeste il avait quelques souvenirs de jeux avec son père puis, lorsqu'il était parti chez Oncle Luke, les premières semaines avaient été extraordinaires. Il lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'il sentait grandir en lui et la première fois qu'il avait fait léviter une pierre il avait été si heureux. Le souvenir serein suivant était la première fois qu'il avait rejoint Snoke. La trahison de Luke et sa tentative de meurtre, ajouter à l'affection toute particulière dont le Suprême Leader avait fait preuve à son égard, l'avait profondément marqué et l'avait convaincu qu'il faisait le bon choix. Et son dernier sentiment de bonheur était la nuit où Rey l'avait rejoint à bord du Supremacy, la fois où il l'avait fait venir jusque dans sa chambre, la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Depuis, même s'il n'était pas complètement serein, redoutant parfois de se réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'elle le haïssait encore, cachée quelque part dans la galaxie, il devait avouer que les moments qu'il partageait avec elle, étaient les plus heureux de toute sa vie.

\- Penses-tu qu'il va accepter ? reprit Rey, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Qui nommerons-nous sénateur à sa place dans ce cas ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut laisser Hux résoudre ce problème pour nous, il y aura forcément pensé surtout s'il compte refuser le poste.

\- Très bien, que dirais-tu d'une petite séance au sabre laser en attendant ?

\- Tu veux une revanche ?

Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier et se leva en lui offrant sa main.

\- Nous verrons.

oOo

Hux avait finalement décliné l'offre de devenir sénateur, ne souhaitant pas complètement abandonner la direction du Premier Ordre aux mains des deux Jedi. Il avait longuement hésité car comme l'avait supposé Rey, le poste de sénateur avait un grand attrait du fait de son pouvoir mais Hux n'avait pas assez confiance en eux pour les laisser gouverner sans un minimum de vigilance. Conjointement avec Rey et Kylo Ren, ils avaient alors décidé de nommer sénateur le commandant Tritt Opan, un officier à la solde d'Hux qui serait accompagné au sénat par le capitaine Phasma qui lui servirait d'escorte avec trois hommes supplémentaires dont Denis, le stormtrooper qui avait accompagné Rey pendant son pèlerinage sur Ilum. La jeune femme avait confiance en lui et comptait sur sa présence pour lui rapporter les faits et gestes des deux autres. La solidarité féminine aurait dû faire que sa confiance soit plutôt accordée au capitaine Phasma mais bizarrement ça n'était pas le cas et ce que Finn lui avait raconté sur son ancienne supérieure y était pour beaucoup.

Le commandant Opan avait été l'homme de main d'Hux pendant de nombreuses années, il était donc suffisamment connu et craint dans la galaxie pour occuper ce poste et ne pas se laisser intimider par d'éventuelles menaces. Rey ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il était cruel et sans pitié mais il était aussi un orateur hors paire et un politicien ingénieux et elle comprenait la nécessité de protéger leur organisation. Comme elle l'avait saisi il y a bien longtemps, tout ça n'était absolument pas une défaite pour le Premier Ordre mais ça n'était pas non plus une réelle victoire.

oOo

Le jour de la cérémonie, la navette de commandement de Kylo Ren se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage de Talos, avec à son bord, les deux dirigeants du Premier Ordre accompagnés de Poe, Finn, Denis, le commandant Opan, le général Hux, le capitaine Phasma, et un groupe de stormtroopers triés sur le volet. Rey avait demandé à Kylo de ne pas porter son casque mais ça avait été impossible pour lui et il se félicita d'avoir refusé lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la ville même et que les regards haineux se tournèrent vers lui. Il était nerveux et sur ses gardes mais comme ils contrôlaient de mieux en mieux leurs connexions et leur lien, Rey ne cessait de maintenir celui-ci ouvert entre eux et de le rassurer par sa tranquille sérénité. Elle arborait la robe de cérémonie bleu nuit que Ben lui avait offert agrémentée du large manteau noir et Ben avait insisté pour qu'elle fixe son sabre laser à sa ceinture. Elle était une Jedi à part entière à présent et devait le montrer en l'arborant.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient leur tour d'entamer la procession et qu'Hux disposait le bataillon de stormtrooper qui devait leur emboîter le pas, Rey utilisa la Force pour sonder la ville. C'était plus difficile que sur l'île quasi-déserte d'Ahch-To. Ici, chaque rue grouillait de gens avec chacun leurs pensées, leurs émotions et elle avait du mal à s'y retrouver mais soudain une image plus nette que les autres s'imposa dans son esprit. A travers les yeux et la haine de quelqu'un d'autre, elle se vit à côté de Kylo Ren qui apparaissait dans le viseur d'un blaster. Aussitôt qu'elle eut comprit ce qu'il se passait, elle ferma son esprit pour concentrer toute son énergie dans sa maîtrise de la Force. Ben perçut le tir de blaster quelques secondes seulement avant qu'il n'ait lieu mais elle le dévia de sa lame bleue et il se tourna dans la direction où elle brandissait à présent sa main ouverte. La foule s'écarta avec quelques cris, révélant un homme cagoulé et armé pointant son blaster sur le Suprême Leader. Rey le tenait sous son emprise sans vraiment savoir comment elle faisait et ça mobilisait toute son énergie mais elle trouva quand même la force de dire un mot à Ben avant qu'il n'envoi deux troopers désarmer le terroriste.

\- Pas d'esclandre.

\- Emmenez-le sur Aleen et mettez-le en cellule, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard.

\- Bien, Suprême Leader.

L'un des deux hommes mit quand même un coup dans le ventre de leur attaquant pour lui faire lâcher son arme et Rey ne dit rien, après tout il avait tenté d'assassiner Ben et s'il n'était pas un tant soit peu molesté ça aurait pu envoyer le message que l'on pouvait s'attaquer à eux sans rien risquer et elle ne souhaitait pas voir cette idée se disperser chez leurs détracteurs.

Le terroriste ne dit pas un mot mais lorsqu'il passa à leur hauteur et qu'elle rangea son sabre laser, ce n'est pas sa cible qu'il fixait mais bien Rey. Elle devina qu'il était ébranlé par le fait qu'un Jedi ait protégé le Suprême Leader.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans accroc bien que les autres délégations furent acclamées par les vivats de la foule tandis qu'en fin de cortège, un profond silence accompagna le Premier Ordre jusque sur la grande place devant le palais.

Leia en profita pour prendre la parole. Elle s'avança au centre de l'arc de cercle formé par les représentants et où Rey et son fils avait été placés en clé de voûte.

Le discours de la générale fut extraordinaire et resterait à coup sûr dans les mémoires. Elle avait hérité des talents d'orateur de sa mère et de la persuasion de son père. Si bien qu'elle sût immanquablement convaincre, aussi bien la foule devant elle que les représentants derrière elle, de porter tous leurs espoirs dans la République Originelle. Elle présentât le Premier Ordre comme un nouvel allié et un protecteur. Certes il faudrait du temps pour que les peuples apprennent à faire confiance aux stormtroopers mais elle y croyait si fort que tous ceux qui l'écoutaient étaient aussitôt emballés par la même expectative de paix et de cohabitation.

Puis la générale se tourna pour tendre la main à Rey et la présenta avant de lui laisser la parole. La jeune femme s'avança lentement et pressa les doigts de Leia avant d'attendre que cette dernière ne reprenne sa place en bout de cercle.

Suivant ce qu'elle avait déjà observé chez Ben mais aussi chez Hux et Leia, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de joindre ses mains au niveau de sa taille et d'observer les milliers de visage tournés vers elle. Elle sentait Ben sonder la foule en quête d'un quelconque agresseur. Puis lorsqu'elle eut toute l'attention qu'elle souhaitait, elle se lança, ignorant le stress dans son ventre et se concentrant sur le flux apaisant de la Force et le soutient de Ben quelque part en arrière de son esprit.

\- PEUPLE DE LA GALAXIE ! C'est une ère de paix qui s'ouvre à nos pieds et qui commence aujourd'hui ! Il est de notre devoir, à nous, représentants, autorités et armées de toutes sortes mais aussi à vous de la maintenir et de la faire croître. Un gouvernement n'est rien sans son peuple. Vous n'êtes pas de simples suiveurs, vous êtes des acteurs de cette paix. Le sénat a pour but de diriger cette galaxie et le Premier Ordre en fera régner les lois. Chaque homme et chaque femme sous un masque blanc que vous croiserez à partir d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas là pour vous attaquer mais pour vous protéger. A vous de leur faire confiance, de nous faire confiance et de nous aider à construire cet avenir plus paisible et plus beau pour vos enfants. Peut-être est-ce dur à concevoir pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui ont souffert de cette guerre mais Kylo Ren et moi-même sommes les deux derniers Jedi de la galaxie et nous sommes déterminés à construire un équilibre dans la Force et dans vos cœurs. Et si cela est nécessaire nous sacrifierons nos vies pour les y maintenir car c'est réellement cela : être Jedi : défendre ceux qui ne le peuvent pas et mourir pour une cause noble s'il le faut.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce qu'elle allait dire, seulement les grandes lignes mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres tous seuls, elle avait l'impression que la Force elle-même s'exprimait à travers elle et la fierté de Ben manqua de l'étouffer lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et le rejoignit sous les acclamations. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui tendre la main et elle la saisit avec soulagement.

Une Twi'leks commença à énumérer les noms des sénateurs et sénatrices qui étaient invités à entrer dans le palais. Les autres membres des délégations se rendirent dans une autre aile où devait avoir lieu les célébrations à la suite de la séance sénatoriale. Ben et Rey y retrouvèrent Leia qui s'approcha doucement d'eux. Elle fixait le casque de son fils avec méfiance et Rey ne laissa pas le malaise s'installer. Elle la salua plus chaleureusement que sur la place et entama aussitôt la discussion.

\- Vous ne siégez pas au sénat ?

\- Et pour représenter quelle planète ? Alderaan a été détruite il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Peut-être en tant que membre de la Résistance ?

\- Olden s'en charge.

Rey grimaça.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais j'ai pris soin de placer un de mes hommes de confiance à ses côtés histoire de ne pas le laisser faire trop de bêtise. Mais ils m'ont quand même donné le titre de sénatrice honorifique cela me permettra de garder un œil sur les décisions prises.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui même si je pense surtout m'en servir pour faire la chasse à la corruption. Et puis Olden ne devrait plus siéger au sénat encore très longtemps puisque…, elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers son fils, j'ai bon espoir que la Résistance sera bientôt devenue inutile et sera aussitôt dissoute.

\- C'est aussi notre volonté, répondit Ben après quelques secondes. Veuillez nous excuser.

Il entraina Rey un peu plus loin et trouva une pièce vide où s'isoler. Une fois la porte refermée, il se débattit un moment avec son casque sous le regard intrigué de Rey mais quand il réussit à l'enlever son visage exprimait un tel désespoir qu'il lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas Rey.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'y arriverais pas ! C'est trop de…monde, trop de mépris, trop de… j'ai envie de…

Elle savait très bien de quoi il avait envie, elle voyait en lui des souvenirs de violence, de meurtre et de destruction, de satisfaction de voir la peur dans les yeux de ses adversaires, de sentir le réconfort et la sécurité que le pouvoir apportait mais ici le pouvoir était plus subtil, il entrait dans les mécanismes de la démocratie et n'était pas aussi flagrant. Il était mielleux et hypocrite.

Les sourcils froncés, les yeux de Ben bondissaient d'un point à un autre sans arriver à se fixer, il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Tuer Snoke avait aussi eut cette conséquence, plus personne n'était là pour le cadrer, canaliser toute la fureur qui l'habitait encore et que l'ancien Suprême Leader c'était fait une joie d'alimenter. Rey se colla à lui et posa sa main fraiche sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Ben, regarde-moi. Calme-toi. Souviens-toi : tout se passe exactement comme nous l'avions prévu. Bientôt nous pourrons faire ce que nous voudrons de notre vie et plus personne ne pourra nous séparer. Nous serons libres, Ben.

Le regard de Ben s'était fixé sur ses lèvres mouvantes sans qu'il ne parvienne à percevoir le moindre de ses mots apaisants. Son envie de contrôle se transforma et se tendit vers un autre but. Il s'empara brusquement de ses lèvres, l'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte abrupte de ses bras. Elle ne résista pas, même si elle savait que ça n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, elle savait aussi qu'il en avait besoin, qu'il avait besoin d'elle à cet instant et elle ne vaudrait pas grand-chose si elle se dérobait maintenant. Sans compter que son assaut animal ne la laissait pas de marbre. Elle glissa ses mains entre eux et remonta les longueurs de tissus de sa robe sur ses jambes nues tandis qu'il défaisait l'attache de son pantalon sans même ôter sa cape. Il l'assit sur une sellette contre le mur et la prit ainsi, vivement, brièvement, passionnément, sans quitter ses lèvres et en grondant son plaisir dans sa bouche. Elle agrippa sa nuque et sa taille et l'accompagna jusqu'au ravissement de l'orgasme. Une fois apaisés, ils restèrent un moment immobile, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou puis il se redressa lentement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent arrangé leurs tenues, elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains et le força à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser profondément.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, grommela-t-il, honteux de s'être ainsi laissé déborder par ses émotions.

\- Bien, je suppose que tu veux remettre ceci ? dit-elle en ramassant son casque tombé au sol.

\- Je préfèrerais oui, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Très bien mais je veux que nous restions connectés dans ce cas.

\- D'accord.

Si elle ne pouvait pas lire ses émotions sur son visage elle voulait au moins pouvoir le faire dans son esprit. Ben ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était heureux qu'elle lui ait proposé ça, il se sentait plus rassuré lorsque quelqu'un veillait sur lui. Ça avait toujours été le cas, d'abord avec ses parents puis avec Luke et enfin Snoke tandis que Rey, elle, n'avait jamais pu compter que sur elle seule.

Kylo resta tendu mais plus calme le reste de la journée, Leia ne leur demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé, simplement satisfaite de voir Rey réussir là où elle avait échoué. La jeune femme se mêla un moment au groupe formé par Poe, Finn, Rose -que Finn lui avait présenté- et Denis qui en tant que membre du sénat, ne portait pas son armure mais Ben préféra rester en retrait pendant ce temps-là. Sans quitter Rey des yeux, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se plaça dos au mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, espérant être assez menaçant pour que personne ne vienne lui parler mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère. Leia en profita pour s'approcher à nouveau de lui. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui embrasser la joue ou tout du moins de toucher sa main mais elle se retint.

Ben lui manquait terriblement, son fils lui manquait, peu importe que Kylo Ren ait tué son mari. Pour elle, c'était Snoke qui avait fait assassiner Han et le fait que ça ait été de la main de son propre fils alimentait sa tristesse plutôt que sa colère. Elle se posta à côté de son imposante stature et laissa son regard couler sur les scènes d'allégresse qui les entouraient. Si chacun des deux n'avait pas eus si peur de faire fuir l'autre, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils auraient pu se dire. Leia avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour son père, qu'elle était heureuse pour Rey et lui, et fière de l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir. Ben, quant à lui, était mis au supplice par son envie de se jeter au pied de sa mère, de lui demander pardon, de lui dire qu'elle lui manquait et de l'appeler « maman » ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois.

\- Comment vas-tu Ben ? finit-elle par demander doucement.

Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, elle ne l'imita pas et il finit par répondre de sa voix métallique.

\- Je vais … bien.

Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle l'appelle ainsi mais il aurait été puéril de la reprendre. Il se sentait complètement ridicule et s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle se mette à lui parler météo mais en réalité, elle se contenta de sa réponse et finit par s'excuser tandis qu'il hochait la tête pour la saluer.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras et il accueilli le sourire de Rey avec reconnaissance, détournant ses yeux de la foule parmi laquelle Leia avait disparue pour les plonger dans ceux de sa compagne.

Sa présence à ses côtés et sa douce insistance avait été les seules choses à même de le convaincre d'assister aux deux autres jours de fête sur Atzerri. Le troisième jour il consentit même à s'y rendre sans son casque. Sa présence devenait lentement habituelle pour tous et la joie et la sociabilité de la Jedi toujours à ses côtés compensaient son caractère taciturne et renfermé, bien que cet aspect de sa personnalité tînt les inopportuns à distance.

L'échec de leur premier attaquant juste avant la cérémonie avait dû décourager les éventuels autres car personne ne tenta plus de s'en prendre à eux.

oOo

Une fois les festivités terminées, ils avaient pu regagner leur base. Poe et Finn étaient rentrés avec la Résistance, leur présence n'étant plus nécessaire auprès du Premier Ordre et Rey fut un peu triste de se séparer de ses amis mais elle n'aurait quitté la proximité de Ben pour rien au monde. Ils faisaient tellement de progrès l'un comme l'autre ces derniers temps et la fierté de l'un n'avait d'égale que celle de l'autre. Ils durent cependant mettre leurs entrainements et sa formation entre parenthèses car dès les premiers jours de la République Originelle, le sénat fit souvent appel au Premier Ordre afin de calmer les derniers conflits qui perduraient dans la galaxie.

Un soir alors qu'ils dînaient ensemble dans un salon plus modeste et plus intime que la grande salle à manger, Kylo fit un geste vers un droïde qui s'approcha et remit à Rey un rouleau de papier très ancien protégé dans un tube de métal et de verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si tu avais pu étudier les anciennes écritures comme j'ai dû le faire pendant mon apprentissage tu aurais sûrement su qu'Aleen abritait un temple Jedi durant l'âge d'or de l'Ordre Jedi.

Les yeux de Rey se mirent à pétiller.

\- Un temple Jedi ? Ici sur Aleen ?

\- Oui, ce que tu tiens dans les mains est une très ancienne carte sensée y mener. Bien sûr elle est incomplète au vu de son âge mais j'ai pensé que pendant mon absence tu aimerais peut-être partir à sa recherche.

Rey bondit de sa chaise, lui sauta dans les bras et le remercia à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à le faire rougir.

Le lendemain, elle l'accompagna jusqu'aux quais et il lui fit promettre de ne pas partir seule et d'emmener un ou deux hommes de confiance avec elle, elle obéit de bonne grâce. Les rouages du Premier Ordre avait de moins en moins de secrets pour elle et elle était parfaitement consciente que s'absenter tous les deux en même temps pouvait être dangereux, surtout pour elle qui allait s'enfoncer sur une planète inconnue et quelque peu hostile.

Dès le jour même du départ de Ben, elle convoqua, dans la salle du trône, les deux stormtroopers que Kylo lui avait déjà proposés pour aller sur Ilum.

\- Quels sont vos noms ? leur demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils l'eurent salué.

\- Je suis RT-5228

\- KW-7654

\- Hum très bien, avez-vous des… surnoms ?

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard à travers leurs casques. Leur matricule était sensé être leur seule et unique identité mais Finn avait raconté à Rey comment parfois les jeunes recrues au centre de formation héritaient de surnoms ou se nommaient eux-mêmes en cachette de leur supérieur.

\- Ecoutez, Kylo Ren vous fait confiance et c'est la raison de votre présence ici. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me craindre, vous savez quel poste occupe à présent Denis après m'avoir suivi ? Je veux juste pouvoir vous nommer autrement que par des chiffres.

\- On m'appelle Moah, répondit le premier.

\- Ko'wats

\- Moah et Ko'wats, répéta-t-elle afin de les mémoriser. C'est mieux. Bien, je dois partir à la recherche d'un temple abandonné quelque part sur la planète et j'aurais besoin d'une escorte et d'un peu d'aide. Je voudrais que celui qui connaît le mieux la région m'accompagne et je compte sur l'autre pour garder un œil sur la base et me prévenir si besoin ou si Kylo Ren reviendrait avant moi.

\- Je suis natif du système, je vous accompagnerais, annonça Moah en faisant un pas en avant. Quand souhaitez-vous partir ?

\- Il est trop tard pour commencer aujourd'hui mais Ko'wats je voudrais que tu nous trouves des moyens de communication qui fonctionnerons même au cœur de la jungle.

\- Bien, Jedi Suprême.

\- Quant à toi, suis-moi.

Elle entraina Moah dans le dédale de couloir et le fit entrer dans une petite salle de réunion proche de ses quartiers, un droïde les y attendait avec la précieuse carte. Elle la déroula précautionneusement sur la table et se tourna vers le stormtrooper.

\- Je voudrais que tu jettes un œil à cette carte et que tu me dises si elle pourrait t'aider à te repérer.

L'homme s'approcha et se pencha sur le vieux papier, aucun nom n'était indiqué, cela aurait pu être la carte de n'importe quelle région de n'importe quelle planète un tant soit peu vallonnée et arborée mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa.

\- Ici, dit-il en indiquant une zone plus sombre. Cela pourrait être une vallée située à l'est de la base mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Puis-je retirer mon casque Jedi Suprême ? Je serais plus à même de vous le confirmer.

\- Allez-y.

Il déclipsa son heaume et le posa sur la table à côté de lui. Il devait avoir la trentaine et avait des cheveux châtains coupés très courts et des yeux clairs. Il examina à nouveau la carte avec un sérieux professionnel.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est bien la vallée dont je parlais. Nous pourrions commencer les recherches par là. Si c'est bien elle, alors il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de se repérer sur le reste de la carte.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. Retrouvez-moi avec Ko'wats demain matin aux aurores sur le quai.

Elle occupa le reste de sa journée à préparer son expédition. Elle choisi un vaisseau petit et maniable qui leur permettrait de pouvoir se poser même au milieu de la jungle et prépara quelques provisions. Ensuite elle convoqua Hux pour lui expliquer qu'elle allait s'absenter le lendemain mais reviendrait avant la nuit. Elle ne lui dit pas où elle allait ni ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne lui dit pas non plus qu'elle laissait un de ses hommes de confiance pour le surveiller mais préféra être honnête avec lui sur son départ, d'abord pour tenter de commencer à construire une relation de confiance avec l'homme le plus puissant du Premier Ordre juste après eux deux et ensuite parce qu'il se pouvait qu'il ait besoin de la contacter en cas d'urgence. Elle lui donna les identifiants du comlink qu'elle comptait emmener avec elle sans toutefois lui avouer que Ko'wats les possédait aussi. Elle avait convenu avec le stormtrooper qu'il la contacterait toutes les trois heures.

Elle dormit mal cette nuit-là, premièrement parce que se lancer à la recherche d'un antique temple Jedi l'excitait au plus haut point mais soulevait aussi beaucoup de question, que ferait-elle une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé ? Devait-elle se lancer sur les traces de Maître Luke et tenter de rebâtir un Ordre Jedi qu'elle espèrerait plus juste mais en encourant le risque du même échec ? Elle était à peine un Jedi formé, il n'y avait personne pour la déclarer Chevalier Jedi et encore moins Maître Jedi et Ben était un Jedi Noir, un Jedi déchu…

Ben lui manquait aussi, le grand lit qu'elle partageait habituellement avec lui restait désespérément froid et après avoir tourné pendant plusieurs heures, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever en silence. Elle se dirigea dans la pénombre vers la penderie et l'ouvrit, ses doigts caressèrent un moment ses vêtement puis elle ne résista pas à l'envie de décrocher un grand T-shirt de son cintre. C'était le genre de vêtement qu'il mettait pour s'entraîner. Elle l'enfila, le porta à son nez et inspira profondément son odeur musquée. Rassurée, elle se recoucha et le sommeil finit par la trouver.

oOo

Le lendemain soir en revanche, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, lovée dans un nouveau T-shirt et épuisée par ses recherches de la journée et les longues heures à explorer la jungle, à pied la plupart du temps. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la vallée, Moah ne mit que quelques minutes pour confirmer que c'était bien celle indiquée sur la carte. Ils firent une longue pause pour se reposer, se restaurer et étudier minutieusement la carte afin de décider de la direction à suivre par la suite. Ils suivirent la vallée vers le sud et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la jungle, quadrillant le périmètre et l'explorant petit à petit. Ces recherches leur prirent encore deux jours de plus avant de trouver les restes d'un ancien chemin pavé. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Le matin du quatrième jour, ils débouchèrent au bout de l'allée -pavée dans ce qui semblait être une place antique. Les arbres centenaires, majestueux et immenses recouvraient les bâtiments en pierre partiellement effondrés pour la plupart. L'ensemble formait un cercle autour de la stèle au centre de la place et en posant sa main dessus, la Force qui coula en elle lui assura qu'elle était au bon endroit. Elle venait de trouver l'ancien temple Jedi. Elle aurait tant aimé que Ben ou maître Luke soit là avec elle pour découvrir ses vestiges. La Force était présente partout ici, dans les pierres, dans les arbres, dans les inscriptions gravées à même les murs. Moah lui-même resta bouche bée tandis qu'ils s'avançaient au milieu des vestiges silencieux. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour en explorer un maximum avant la nuit.

Rey partie sur la gauche, s'enfonçant dans l'un des bâtiments à travers un mur éboulé. Elle y découvrit une série de petites pièces où des restes de meubles en bois et en pierre indiquaient qu'il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un dortoir, elle flâna un moment de chambres en chambres effleurant du bout des doigts ici un lit, là une petite table. Traversant l'édifice, elle ressortit de l'autre côté sur une longue terrasse ouverte sur la jungle et qui semblait faire le tour du bâtiment. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au bord et testa la résistance de la balustrade de pierre avant de se pencher légèrement au dessus du gouffre. La végétation était trop dense pour qu'elle l'aperçoive, mais un bruit d'eau lui indiquait qu'il devait y avoir une cascade ou tout du moins une rivière en contre bas. Soudain tous les oiseaux se turent en même temps.

\- Bonjour Rey.

Elle sursauta violemment et fit volte face en brandissant son sabre. Un vieil homme lui faisait face, un Jedi au vu de sa tenue, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment là. Il était entouré d'un halo bleuté et était si translucide qu'elle distinguait le mur à travers lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Vous… vous êtes un Jedi ? demanda-t-elle en abaissant lentement son sabre.

\- Aujourd'hui je suis ce qu'on appelle un spectre de Force, un fantôme, mais avant j'étais un Jedi, oui.

Les deux lames bleues se rétractèrent aussitôt et elle remit son arme à sa ceinture.

\- C'est un très beau sabre laser que tu as là, Rey.

\- Merci mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- De mon vivant, j'ai été le maître Jedi de Luke Skywalker.

\- Maître Luke !

\- Oui, j'ai aussi été celui du grand-père de Kylo Ren.

\- Dark Vador, souffla-t-elle, à nouveau méfiante à la mention de l'ancienne obsession de Ben. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Moi ? Rien, c'est toi qui as appelé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu cherches un guide, un maître n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était vrai mais plus maintenant, j'ai un maître.

Ça n'était pas tellement vrai mais elle faisait plus confiance à Ben même s'il était un Jedi déchu qu'à une espèce de fantôme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Tu parles de Kylo Ren ?

\- Oui, il m'enseigne ce que lui-même a appris de maître Luke.

\- J'ai bien peur que Luke n'ai pas fait un travail remarquable avec ce garçon, répondit-il pensivement.

\- Si vous avez vraiment été le maître de Dark Vador, votre travail non plus n'a pas été fantastique.

Obi-Wan releva les yeux vers elle, surpris du culot et de l'aplomb de sa réponse puis il éclata de rire.

\- Oui, j'imagine que tu n'as pas totalement tort mais dis-moi Rey, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je cherchais ce temple Jedi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suppose que je voulais en apprendre plus sur l'ancien Ordre Jedi.

\- As-tu l'intention d'en rebâtir un ? Après tout, tu es la dernière Jedi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous sommes deux.

\- Kylo Ren a cessé d'être un Jedi il y a de nombreuses années. Il n'est plus qu'un Seigneur Sith à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répéta-t-elle, vous devriez vous tenir un peu au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Kylo Ren a autorisé la formation d'un nouveau sénat et de la République Originelle, il œuvre pour le bien de la galaxie à présent.

\- Il ne fait tout cela que par amour pour toi.

\- Et alors ? Les raisons importent peu, seuls les actes ont de l'importance.

\- Au contraire, les raisons ont beaucoup d'importance. Kylo Ren n'a jamais cessé d'être un Sith, il n'est…

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Elle avait violemment secoué la tête en fermant les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le vieillard avait disparu. Son souffle revint lentement à la normale et quand sa colère retomba elle se rendit compte que la journée était bien avancée. Elle retrouva Moah qui lui aussi pensait qu'ils devraient rentrer avant de tomber sur des scatalpens. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter à ces redoutables prédateurs nocturnes. Ils regagnèrent la base et se séparèrent pour la nuit après que Ko'wats lui ait fait son rapport de la journée.

La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le spectre de l'ancien Jedi la tourmentait mais elle se résolut à garder ça pour elle. Ça n'était que des bêtises et il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à Ben. Et puis après tout, rien ne lui disait que la chaleur ne l'avait pas fait halluciner même si elle savait parfaitement que les températures de Jakku, bien moins supportable qu'ici, ne lui avaient jamais causé aucune vision de vieux bonhomme étrange.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que mes problèmes de régularité de postage ne vous auront pas trop perturbé. Je reprend le postage d'un chapitre tous les lundi à partir d'aujourd'hui !**

 **Ensuite je voudrais répondre à une review postée par un guest il y a quelques jours, si ça n'est pas vous : passez tout de suite à votre chapitre ;)**

 _Cher Guest, il y a tellement de choses dans ton message auxquelles j'aurais voulu répondre mais ça n'est pas l'endroit, si tu peux n'hésite pas à t'inscrire pour ne pas me laisser frustrée ^^. La seule chose à laquelle je peux répondre c'est que je n'ai pas forcément de mérite sur la régularité des postages puisque je ne commence la publication d'une de mes fics que lorsqu'elle est terminé. Pour le lecteur c'est le gage d'avoir une fin quoiqu'il arrive dans ma vie (panne d'inspiration entre autre) et pour moi c'est une façon d'écrire sans être influencée. J'écris avant tout autre chose pour moi, pour mon plaisir et je sais parfaitement que mon envie de plaire à tout le monde me ferait sûrement modifier une fiction en cours d'écriture selon les reviews reçus._

 _Pour finir, je ne peux pas trop te répondre sans spoiler donc je ne dirais qu'une chose : le bonheur c'est chiant. En espérant que tu continuera ta lecture de "Puis vient la nuit" malgré tes réticences._

 **Bonne lecture à tous et toute !**

 **Chap 7**

Dans la nuit suivante, la porte de la chambre de Rey coulissa silencieusement et une ombre se faufila dans la pièce pour se pencher lentement sur la forme endormie dans le lit. Une vague impression la réveilla soudain et elle se redressa vivement, brandissant son sabre qu'elle ne quittait jamais, mais une poigne ferme arrêta son poignet et dans la lumière éblouissante de sa lame, elle reconnut Ben. Confuse, elle reposa son arme.

\- Quel accueil ! Tu dors avec ça sous ton oreiller ?

\- Toujours quand tu n'es pas là.

Il grimpa sur le lit, chevaucha ses jambes et tira doucement sur le col du T-shirt qu'elle portait.

\- Je vois que tu t'es aussi servi dans mes affaires.

\- J'avais froid.

\- Ça devrait m'énerver que tu empruntes sans demander mais pour une raison inconnue j'aime te voir dans mes vêtements.

Il l'embrassa délicatement alors qu'elle souriait de sa remarque mais bientôt son baiser se fit plus voluptueux, plus pressant et elle cessa de sourire pour passer ses mains sur sa nuque et agripper ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle se rallongea, l'entraînant à sa suite et se débattit un moment avec le drap pour qu'il puisse se glisser dessous et se coller contre elle. Leur lien s'ouvrit à nouveau et ils s'accueillirent avec délice. Les deux seules connexions qu'ils avaient eues pendant leur séparation avaient été plus frustrantes qu'autre chose. Comme Ben le lui avait dit un jour, c'était une pâle copie de ce qu'ils connaissaient lorsqu'ils étaient physiquement réunis. Ils se contentèrent pendant de longues minutes de jouir de leurs baisers fiévreux et de leurs esprits qui se frottaient et se caressaient l'un l'autre, puis leur besoin enfla et devint insupportable. Ils se débarrassèrent de l'encombrant uniforme de Ben mais il l'arrêta lorsqu'elle voulu retirer le T-shirt.

\- Garde ça s'il te plait.

Elle sourit doucement dans la pénombre et se contenta donc d'ôter sa culotte. Il était déjà prêt contre sa cuisse et seule son envie de la satisfaire l'empêcha de la prendre sur le champ. Au lieu de ça il endura encore quelques minutes la brûlure de son désir en glissant ses mains sous le vêtement pour câliner ses seins durs et ses tétons dressés de plaisir puis il descendit ses lèvres plus bas pour l'embrasser beaucoup plus intimement. Il savoura ses soupirs et ses gémissements et quand ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus férocement dans ses cheveux et qu'elle le supplia, il remonta à son niveau pour la pénétrer.

L'absence et le manque de l'autre avaient attisé leur désir et ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'ils trouvèrent dans ces retrouvailles charnelles.

Une fois leurs souffles retrouvés, elle se blottie contre son torse dans l'étreinte de ses bras puissants et soupira de bien-être.

\- As-tu trouvé le temple ? finit-il par demander se souvenant qu'elle était sensée aller à sa recherche.

\- Oui.

\- Cela soulève pas mal de question n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'empressa de cacher le souvenir de son étrange rencontre dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Je ne veux rien précipiter, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir là-bas avant de faire des projets, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Voudras-tu me le montrer ?

\- Je regrette déjà que tu n'aies pas été là lorsque je l'ai trouvé.

\- Alors nous irons dès demain.

\- Dès que nous serons levés, précisa-t-elle avec un regard qui en disait long sur son appétit de lui encore inassouvi.

Il sourit, lui embrassa doucement les cheveux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil et la béatitude. Rey resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps, au vu de l'avis du vieux Jedi sur lui, il était peu probable qu'il se montre si elle retournait au temple en compagnie de Ben.

oOo

Ben courrait à travers la base devant un stormtrooper. L'homme était venu le prévenir que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. L'angoisse enserra son cœur et il accéléra encore sa course. Il finit par débouler dans une petite salle au centre de laquelle trônait une table métallique surplombée de violents éclairages. Rey était allongée sur la table, le ventre et le haut des jambes recouvert d'un cône vert pâle. Son petit visage était trempé de larmes, les traits crispés de douleur et de désespoir. Des droïdes s'agitaient autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son expression s'éclaira d'un soulagement incommensurable. Elle tendit les deux bras vers lui en tentant de se lever mais les droïdes l'en empêchèrent, la plaquant rudement contre la table. La colère monta en Ben et il se précipita à son chevet, saisissant ses deux mains qu'elle serra si fort qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les os.

\- Ne les laisse pas faire, l'implora-t-elle. Je t'en supplie ! Ne les laisse pas m'enlever notre bébé !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou de réagir qu'un droïde s'approcha et lui adressa la parole de sa voix monocorde.

\- Nous devons retirer le fœtus décédé avant que cela ne cause des dommages irréversibles chez la patiente.

Rey mugit comme une bête blessée. Fœtus. Décédé. Irréversible. Patiente. Tous ces mots tournaient dans la tête de Ben sans que son cerveau n'arrive à les aligner correctement pour en saisir le sens. La voix désespérée de Rey le sortit du choc.

\- Ben !

\- Je suis là mon infinie.

\- Je t'en supplie ! Je ne veux pas. Empêche-les ! Laissez-moi mon bébé !

Ses pleurs mêlés de cris devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles et de moins en moins supportables. Pourquoi ne la laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Un droïde s'avança en bout de table, se plaçant entre les jambes relevées de Rey qui étaient attachés à deux bras métalliques par des liens de cuir. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle perdit la raison et commença à se débattre avec la force du désespoir.

\- NON ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! NON ! BEN ! NOOOOON !

Il cramponna ses bras et la maintint allongée contre la table, penché de tout son poids sur elle alors qu'elle poussait des hurlements à glacer le sang, qui resteraient certainement gravés en lui à tout jamais. Ses larmes tombaient sur son visage torturé et se mêlaient aux siennes. Il avait envie de hurler, il avait envie de sortir son sabre et d'anéantir tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée, il voulait détruire ses droïdes qui la blessaient en un petit tas de métal fumant, tout en sachant que ce qu'ils lui faisaient, était un mal nécessaire pour la sauver. Peu importe combien elle souffrait si ça pouvait la sauver, si grâce à ça, il pouvait la garder près de lui.

Le droïde s'affaira en elle quelques minutes, qui furent les plus longues de toute la vie du Suprême Leader, puis enfin le calme revint. Quelqu'un baissa l'intensité de la lumière et il vit la plupart des droïdes sortirent en emportant quelque chose d'ensanglanté dans un récipient en métal. Il réprima son envie de vomir en tentant de ne pas le visualiser et concentra toute son attention sur Rey. Elle ne criait plus, ne se débattait plus. Elle ne semblait même plus être là. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond d'un air absent. Un autre droïde vint la laver, détacha ses pieds, retira le cône et l'enveloppa dans une couverture chauffante. Ben s'assit aussitôt sur le bord de la table, tenant toujours sa main dans les siennes. Il avança ses doigts vers son visage et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille puis il l'appela doucement.

\- Rey ?

Elle ne réagit pas, ne tournant même pas la tête vers lui, c'était comme s'il parlait à une coquille vide. Les machines autour de lui bipaient lentement et régulièrement, lui indiquant que ses signes vitaux étaient bons, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Mon infinie ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Enfin, ses yeux cillèrent et se tournèrent lentement dans sa direction. Il sourit mais cessa aussitôt que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il y avait une telle douleur dans les siens, une douleur insoutenable, pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu endurer, pire que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

\- Ben ?

\- Oui, mon infinie ?

\- Je veux mourir.

Encore une fois, il se réveilla en sursaut dans son propre lit, en sécurité, auprès de Rey toujours parfaitement endormie contre lui. Ce rêve-là était bien le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait pu faire. Il se maudit d'avoir pu parler aussi légèrement de la perte de leur enfant. On ne lui avait jamais réellement appris comment cela fonctionnait. Il était trop jeune lorsqu'il vivait avec ses parents puis il était devenu un padawan destiné à faire vœu de chasteté pour dévouer sa vie à l'étude et à la maîtrise de la Force. Personne n'avait jugé utile de lui enseigner ces choses-là.

Par la suite, il avait connu des femmes. Il connaissait la théorie : en couchant on ensemençait la femme puis elle gardait le bébé en elle jusqu'à la naissance mais parfois le bébé n'était pas viable et sortait alors prématurément. Voilà ce qu'il savait. Mais rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve la douleur, l'anéantissement, les cris, le sang, le renoncement dans les yeux de son aimée... La petite chose sanguinolente dans la bassine en métal... Comment avait-il pu seulement penser que si sa vision finissait par se réaliser et que Rey perdait un de leur enfant, il leur suffirait _d'en faire un autre_ ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide et aussi indélicat ? Comment pourraient-ils surmonter une telle épreuve ? « _Je veux mourir_ ». Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de l'entendre dire ça.

Sentant la panique le gagner, il tenta de se calmer et de rationaliser. Il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Elle avait son implant, ils ne risquaient donc rien. Si elle ne tombait pas enceinte, elle ne risquait rien. Il se répéta cette phrase en boucle, comme un mantra, jusqu'à retrouver lentement le sommeil.

oOo

Ce matin-là, c'est Rey qui fut réveillée la première. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas voyagé une grande partie de la nuit et mal dormi le reste du temps et elle était très impatiente de lui montrer ses découvertes cependant elle ne put se résoudre à le réveiller, tant la vision d'apaisement qu'il lui offrait était belle à regarder. Il était allongé sur le dos, une main sur son ventre. La lumière de l'aube caressait doucement son torse, empêchée par le store de monter jusqu'à son visage. Sa tête était tournée vers le mur, ne lui laissant voir que sa joue intacte. Il dormait à poings fermés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et une jambe dépassant du drap.

La jeune Jedi le contempla pendant de longues minutes, sans arriver à se décider à le tirer du sommeil puis une autre idée lui vint. Une autre envie, de revanche et de plaisir mêlé. Elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'à lui et commença à caresser sa peau, chauffée par le soleil levant. Comme il ne réagissait pas, sa main se faufila sous le drap et descendit sur son aine jusqu'à trouver l'objet de son désir. Ses petits doigts se refermèrent sur sa virilité et commencèrent à le masser lentement. Ben grogna et tourna la tête dans sa direction en soupirant mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Son sexe se réveillait rapidement et lorsqu'elle le sentit parfaitement dur, elle repoussa le drap, enjamba son grand corps et vint frotter sa propre intimité excitée contre la sienne. Encore à moitié dans les limbes, il lui attrapa les hanches et la fit basculer sur le côté tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire. Une fois qu'il fut au-dessus d'elle, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il la pénétra. Comme il lui imposa d'entrée un rythme soutenu, elle se mit à gémir. Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour il y avait quelques heures à peine mais il lui avait tant manqué qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne ainsi pendant plusieurs heures au moins afin de compenser son absence mais quelque chose dans l'univers en avait décidé autrement puisqu'on frappa soudain à la porte.

Ben poussa un cri de rage et se retira, Rey gémit de déception et s'enroula dans le drap tandis qu'il passait rapidement un pantalon et un T-shirt. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard brûlant avant d'aller ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise, Kylo Ren découvrit un de ses stormtroopers devant sa porte et qui plus est sans son casque. Il le reconnut presque aussitôt.

\- KW-7654 ?

\- Seigneur Ren !

Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus surpris.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici et sans votre uniforme complet ?

\- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur, j'ignorais que vous étiez de retour, je cherchais la Jedi Suprême Rey.

En reconnaissant la voix du stormtrooper, Rey bondit hors du lit et s'approcha en serrant le drap contre elle. Les deux hommes rougirent de sa tenue, l'un parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de voir sa supérieure ainsi vêtue, ou plutôt ainsi dévêtue, et l'autre parce que la colère montait en lui en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de gêne à se montrer ainsi à d'autres hommes que lui.

Ignorant totalement cela, elle s'inquiéta :

\- Ko'wats ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Jedi Suprême. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Mo… enfin je veux dire RT-5228 et moi-même commencions à nous inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Neuf heures trente, Jedi Suprême.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Retourner en salle de réunion, je vous y retrouve dans… disons vingt minutes.

\- A vos ordres.

L'homme salua également Kylo Ren puis s'en fut sans demander son reste alors que Rey refermait la porte et se tournait à nouveau vers Ben.

\- Où est-ce qu'on en était ? fit-elle, mutine.

\- Nous en étions à la partie où tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence pour que mes hommes ne portent plus leurs casques et viennent te chercher jusque dans mon propre lit !

\- Ben ! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un petit peu ?

\- Etant donné que tu te montres complètement nue devant n'importe qui : non pas vraiment.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Comme tu me l'as demandé, je ne suis pas partie seule à la recherche du temple. J'ai fait appel aux deux troopers que tu m'avais déjà conseillé. L'un d'eux est parti avec moi, tandis que l'autre restait à la base pour surveiller Hux.

\- Et Ko'wats c'est quoi ?

\- Je déteste cette manie de leur donner des chiffres, ce ne sont pas des numéros de séries pour moi ce sont des hommes, je leur ais donc… trouvé des surnoms : Ko'wats et Moah, c'est plus simple pour moi. Nous avions prévu de repartir à l'aube pour explorer le reste du temple et ne me voyant pas venir ils se seront inquiétés pour moi. Tous les droïdes de protocole savent que je n'utilise que ta chambre, il n'aura pas été très difficile pour lui de me trouver.

\- Et pour le casque ?

\- Ça aussi, je déteste. Je veux savoir à qui je m'adresse alors j'ai demandé dans la mesure du possible à Ko'wats et Moah de ne pas porter le leur c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils sont seuls avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne le Premier Ordre.

\- Peut-être mais rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui se cache sous le masque auquel je m'adresse.

\- Ne me fait pas croire que tu ne sais pas utiliser la Force pour sonder quelqu'un.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, mais si je peux m'en passer, je préfère.

Il poussa un grognement de dépit devant son obstination et elle sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me reprocher je vais aller prendre une douche. Il ne me reste plus que dix minutes pour les rejoindre.

Il la saisit par la taille quand elle tenta de le contourner pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et la serra contre lui.

\- Et combien de fois sont-ils venus t'admirer dans cette tenue pendant mon absence ?

\- Quoi ? Ben ! Tu ne crois quand même pas…

Il lut dans son esprit la vexation d'une telle insinuation et s'en voulu aussitôt mais il ne comptait pas perdre la face devant elle, il avait bien l'intention de la mettre en retard et de reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

\- Oublis ça. Tu m'as énervé et je te rappelle que tu as commencé quelque chose avec moi.

\- Je n'ai plus env…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque ses doigts s'insinuèrent entre les pans du drap qui la recouvrait et vinrent effleurer son entrecuisse encore humide de désir. Elle ne put résister à ses promesses de plaisir et le laissa la plaquer contre la porte de la salle de bain pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

oOo

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils arrivèrent tous les deux avec plus de trente minutes de retard dans la salle de réunion où KW-7654 et RT-5228 arboraient sagement leurs uniformes complets et ne firent aucune remarque. Ils se mirent en route après avoir fait le point avec eux sur le fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas ébruiter le retour de Kylo, étant donné qu'ils allaient s'absenter, vraisemblablement pour la journée. Ils quittèrent donc discrètement la base à bord de leur petit vaisseau, tandis que le stormtrooper restant, allait vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

Ils atteignirent assez rapidement la zone la plus dense de la jungle et durent se poser pour continuer à pied par l'ancienne voie pavée. Kylo peinait à avancer puisqu'il portait son uniforme de Chevalier de Ren complet, y compris son casque tandis que Rey avait opté pour une tenue proche de celle qu'elle avait sur Jakku pour fouiller les épaves, idéale pour faciliter les mouvements et assez légère pour ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. Au bout de quelques heures, elle sentit que Ben peinait plus que de raison mais qu'il était trop têtu pour ne pas reconnaitre son erreur. Il lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir imposer à ses hommes des choses qu'il était incapable de faire lui-même et qu'ainsi, il montrait l'exemple. Rey s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher couvert de mousse, les deux autres stoppèrent leur marche.

\- Passez devant Moah, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

\- Je reste avec elle, annonça Ben comme elle l'avait prévue.

La jeune femme but quelques gorgées d'eau à sa gourde en attendant que le soldat ait disparu dans les feuillages puis elle se releva et commença à dégrafer l'attache de la lourde cape de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'arrêta-t-il en saisissant son poignet.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Ben et enlève plutôt ton casque ou tu vas littéralement cuire.

\- Pas question de …

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu le laisses voir ton humanité que cet homme ne te respectera plus. Au contraire, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle si nous nous faisions attaquer c'est moi qu'il défendrait en premier parce que je lui fais confiance et que j'ai de la considération pour lui. Sans compter que ton humanité est la plus belle partie de toi et que je trouve dommage de la dissimuler derrière cette image de créature masquée.

Elle finit de détacher sa cape et la plia sur son bras, fixant son casque avec un air de défi. Il finit par abdiquer et leva les mains au niveau de sa tête pour activer le mécanisme. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le casque et le glissa dans sa large besace, lui tendant sa gourde d'eau à la place. Ses cheveux et son visage étaient humides de transpiration et elle devina que le reste de son corps ne devait pas être plus sec mais elle se retint de se moquer de lui, elle le savait assez susceptible et facilement blessable et elle avait tout juste remporté une petite victoire, inutile de s'en vanter.

Elle le laissa donc vider la moitié de sa gourde regardant un filet d'eau glisser le long de son menton et de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle referma la gourde et la rangea dans sa besace et ils reprirent tranquillement leur route après qu'il eut glissé ses gants dans une de ses poches. Ils rattrapèrent Moah quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin, les informa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au visage de son supérieur mais en s'abstenant de faire la moindre remarque.

\- Parfait, ça nous laissera une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour explorer.

Et, en effet, ils atteignirent la petite place entourée de ruines vers midi. Ben fut aussi troublé que Rey en découvrant l'endroit et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sondant la Force qu'il sentait se presser contre ses barrières mentales.

\- Tu la sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est… indescriptible.

\- Ouvre-toi à elle, c'est encore plus puissant.

Il suivit son conseil et constata qu'elle avait raison. Dans ce lieu, la Force était douce et accueillante, elle était affectueuse et bienveillante. Elle ne portait pas la moindre trace de violence, ce temple-là n'avait jamais subi d'attaque, il avait simplement été abandonné mais la Force y était restée attachée. Il la sentait couler en lui comme la caresse d'une mère dans les cheveux de son enfant. Rey lui prit les mains et il rouvrit les yeux. Le stormtrooper avait disparu, pendant combien de temps s'était-il laissé aller ainsi ? En clignant des paupières il sentit des larmes perler sur ses cils, il pleurait ? Oui, la sensation qu'il avait ressentit était si douce qu'elle en avait été douloureuse. La jeune femme lui sourit et essuya ses larmes.

\- Viens, allons manger quelque chose, Moah est parti chercher de l'eau.

Les deux Jedi s'isolèrent donc de quelques mètres et partagèrent deux ou trois rations et quelques fruits en parlant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La végétation avait presque tout envahi : les terrasses, les murs, des arbres entiers traversaient les plafonds des chambres et la faune avait pris ses aises. Des oiseaux invisibles pépiaient gaiement, pas vraiment dérangés par les trois visiteurs et quelques primates poussaient un cri strident de temps à autre. Deux ou trois spécimens de petits rongeurs arboricoles vinrent même, d'un air méfiant, quémander un peu de nourriture.

\- Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail à faire si tu veux rendre cet endroit habitable de nouveau, commenta Ben en jetant un regard autour de lui.

\- Penses-tu qu'il faille le remettre en état ?

Il tourna son regard étonné vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le but ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais trouver le temple oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois en faire maintenant. Enfin, je sais ce qu'il _faudrait_ en faire mais je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde-moi, il y a moins d'un an je fouillais des épaves pour tenter de survivre. Je ne suis pas un Chevalier Jedi et encore moins un Maître Jedi, je n'ai pas été formée de manière disons classique alors comment pourrais-je prétendre former qui que ce soit aux voies de la Force ?

\- Je comprends ton point de vue mais penses un peu à ceci : tu es la dernière Jedi, tu es un Maître par la force des choses car si tu ne formes aucun apprenti alors les Jedi s'éteindront avec toi.

\- Tu oublis une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Toi aussi tu es un Jedi.

\- Non, moi je suis plus proche d'un Sith que d'un Jedi.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'il ait le même discours que ce Kenobi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Ben et tu le sais. Tu n'as même probablement jamais été un Sith tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui cherchais l'affection et la reconnaissance d'un protecteur. Tu n'as jamais pris de plaisir à faire le mal.

\- Quand bien même, je ne formerais personne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de créer un nouveau Kylo Ren.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens : Luke n'était pas un Sith et il a échoué avec toi. Je suis même sûre qu'il était le plus grand Maître Jedi qui ait existé ! Si je dois me lancer là-dedans je ne peux pas le faire seule, je vais avoir besoin de toi, de tes connaissances sur la formation et les épreuves pour devenir un véritable Jedi.

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça, s'obstina-t-il.

Elle abandonna temporairement la partie, de toute façon ils étaient encore loin de tout ça.

Rey ne poussa pas la tolérance de Ben jusqu'à demander à Moah de manger près d'eux comme ils le faisaient depuis le début de leurs recherches mais elle lui demanda d'ôter son casque et « oublia » de lui ordonner de le remettre. Après manger, ils finirent d'explorer l'ancien temple en tentant de découvrir l'utilisation des différents lieux. Ils en discutèrent sur le chemin du retour et tombèrent d'accord. Il y avait trois bâtiments principaux, disposés autour de la petite place. Le plus grand faisait face au chemin pavé et servait vraisemblablement de lieu de vie aux Maîtres Jedi du temple et aux éventuels visiteurs. Celui de droite était constitué de plusieurs grandes pièces, idéale pour l'entrainement, la méditation en groupe et la formation au combat. Et il fut d'accord pour dire que celui de gauche, que Rey avait exploré en premier, était un dortoir et possédait un ancien réfectoire au rez-de-chaussée. D'après leurs estimations il avait dû y avoir au moins une bonne centaine de personnes vivant ici à une époque.

oOo

Le soir, une fois retournés à la base, dans l'intimité de leur lit, elle revint doucement à la charge.

\- Tu pense que c'est vraiment important que les Jedi nous survivent ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Imaginons que nous arrivions à reformer un Ordre Jedi qui tienne la route, qui suive notre vision des choses, que se passera-t-il lorsque nous mourrons ? Dans cent ans ? Dans cinq cents ans ? Comment être sûr que tout ne recommencera pas ?

\- La vie est un éternel recommencement.

\- Dans ce cas, ne ferions-nous pas mieux de renoncer et de laisser les Jedi s'éteindre avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon infinie, je crois que c'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous les deux. Mais quoi que tu décides, la Force existera toujours.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir être sûre que ce que nous pourrions créer ne sera pas un jour détourné vers le côté obscur ou à l'autre extrémité avec ce Code Jedi strict et absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais créer alors ?

\- Je voudrais…

Elle se tut un instant, sondant son cœur. Se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la Force depuis qu'elle avait découvert son existence. Tout ce que Maz Kanata et même Snoke lui en avait dit, tout ce que Luke et Leia lui avait transmis et tout ce que Ben lui-même lui avait enseigné.

\- Je voudrais que l'on puisse apprendre aux gens sensibles à la Force…

\- Aux initiés.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, les enfants sensibles à la Force : les initiés.

\- Et bien, je voudrais qu'on enseigne à tous les initiés à accepter la part d'obscurité et de lumière qu'il y a en chacun d'eux et à comprendre cet équilibre en tirant le meilleur des deux.

Ben resta silencieux un long moment puis il la repoussa doucement et se leva.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau et tira un livre de la pile qui y était. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ça, n'ayant pas eus beaucoup d'occasion de développer un goût quelconque pour la littérature sur Jakku. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta un moment jusqu'à trouver le passage qu'il voulait lui montrer puis il revint s'asseoir dans le lit et lui tendit l'ouvrage ouvert à la bonne page.

\- Commence ici, lui indiqua-t-il avant de la laisser lire à voix haute le passage en question.

 _\- « Il n'y a pas de lumière ou d'obscurité, il y a l'équilibre. Dans l'équilibre, je trouve le savoir. Dans le savoir, je trouve l'amour. Dans l'amour, je trouve l'honneur. Dans l'honneur, je trouve la mort. Dans la mort, je ne fais plus qu'un avec la Force. »_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est le code de ceux qu'on appelait les Jedi gris.

\- Les Jedi gris ?

\- Le terme à évolué au fil des millénaires mais souvent cela désignait un Jedi, ou tout être sensible à la Force, qui opérait en dehors du Conseil des Jedi ou qui ne suivait pas le Code Jedi à la lettre.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Pour les Jedi gris, la Force n'est pas réduite à deux côtés : lumineux ou obscur. Ils pensaient que la Force était faite de nuances plus ou moins sombres ou brillantes. C'est ce que signifie ce code : connaitre ces nuances apporte un savoir puissant, ce savoir mène à aimer tous les êtres vivants puisqu'ils sont animés par la Force. Ces êtres et ce savoir nous apprenne l'honneur et le respect. Ces qualités nous amènent à défendre les faibles et à mourir pour une bonne cause et en mourant pour une cause noble, nous trouvons la sérénité et ne faisons plus qu'un avec la Force.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! C'est ce que je pense aussi. Ben, c'est merveilleux, nous ne sommes pas des Jedi, nous sommes des Jedi gris !

\- Pas moi, je suis un Sith, répondit-il sombrement.

\- Arrête avec ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Peut-être que tu l'as été ou que tu penses l'avoir été mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'es pas un ange non plus mais tu fais le bien autour de toi. Regarde tout ce qui a été accompli ! Le sénat, la démocratie, la République Originelle, la paix, tout ça c'est grâce à toi et uniquement à toi, parce que tu l'as voulu.

\- Non c'est grâce à toi.

Elle rougit au regard qu'il posa sur elle à cet instant et il poursuivit.

\- Tout ce que tu viens de citer, c'est grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais… déjà je pense que je n'aurais pas tué Snoke, c'est pour te protéger que je l'ai fait et même si c'était quand même arrivé, sans toi j'aurais pris sa place purement et simplement.

\- Peu importe les raisons, ce qui compte c'est que tu l'ais fait.

\- Et je ne le regrette pas car aujourd'hui tu es toute à moi grâce à ça.

Elle rit nerveusement alors qu'il s'avançait lentement l'obligeant à se pencher en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quatre patte au-dessus d'elle, allongée dans le lit. Elle le laissa une fois de plus assouvir sa faim d'elle, surprise de voir qu'elle-même n'était jamais rassasiée de lui, de son corps et de son amour, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, résonnait l'avertissement du vieux Jedi : _« les raisons ont beaucoup d'importance. Kylo Ren n'a jamais cessé d'être un Sith. Il ne fait tout cela que par amour pour toi. »_.

oOo

Le jour suivant, des affaires en suspend obligèrent Ben à rester à la base mais il enjoignit Rey à retourner au temple. Même s'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à explorer, il lui conseilla de méditer là-bas.

\- Laisse la Force te guider et tu sauras quoi faire, lui avait-il dit de son ton professoral.

Elle était donc repartie au petit matin, accompagnée de Moah et Ko'wats. Les deux trooper s'étaient équipés de machettes et avait occupé leur journée à dégager plus largement l'ancien chemin pavé afin de faciliter l'accès au temple. Rey, quant à elle, se rendit dans le bâtiment principal du temple. Au sommet, elle découvrit des appartements spacieux qui avaient dû être confortables à une époque mais qui étaient à présent envahis par la jungle comme tout le reste. De longues lianes entraient par les ouvertures et courraient le long des murs et le tapis de feuilles mortes craqua sous ses pieds quand elle s'avança, faisant fuir une volée d'oiseaux bigarrés au bec crochu. Après avoir fait le tour des appartements et admiré la vue du balcon, elle regagna le centre de la pièce principale et s'assit en tailleur.

La jeune Jedi ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à la Force. Plongeant dans un état de méditation profond, elle tendit son esprit vers une seule question : Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Elle ne sût pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé mais soudain un frémissement dans la Force l'atteignit, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à la familiarité d'une connexion avec Ben. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard amusé du spectre d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

\- Encore vous ?

\- Tu m'as appelé.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu as demandé à la Force ce que tu devais faire et la Force t'envoi un guide pour t'aider à trouver la réponse.

\- Est-ce que je peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Et à qui voudrais-tu parler ? Luke ?

\- Non !

Elle doutait que son ancien maître n'applaudisse des deux mains tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis sa mort : rejoindre Kylo Ren, coucher avec lui, risquer de devenir la mère de son enfant, se laisser envahir par son amour pour lui et approfondir au-delà de l'inimaginable le lien qui l'unissait à lui. En bref, tout ce qu'il lui avait interdit.

\- Non c'est bon, vous ça sera très bien. Alors ? Que dois-je faire ?

\- J'ai dis que j'étais là pour t'aider à trouver la réponse pas pour te mâcher le travail.

\- Ok, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Bien, commençons par ce que ton instinct te dit.

\- J'ai lu quelque chose, un code Jedi.

\- Celui que Luke t'a enseigné ?

\- Non pas celui-là. Je parle du code des Jedi gris.

Obi-Wan resta silencieux de longues minutes, si bien qu'elle cru qu'il allait finir par disparaitre sans lui répondre.

\- Que penses-tu de cette vision de la Force ?

\- Elle me ressemble bien, dit-elle d'un ton méfiant attendant de voir sa réaction.

\- Je connais un autre guide qui t'aurais bien correspondu dans ce cas, marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même en repensant à son propre maître.

\- Je serais ravie de le rencontrer.

\- Tu es toujours en colère à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur Kylo Ren ?

\- Il s'appelle Ben !

\- La colère mène au côté obscur Rey.

\- Pas pour moi ! Je contrôle ma colère, je l'équilibre avec de l'amour. N'est-ce pas ça que sont sensés faire les Jedi : maintenir l'équilibre ?

Obi-Wan se tut, l'observant avec une attention renouvelée. Cette jeune Jedi, formée sur le tard et qu'il pensait découvrir ignorante des voies de la Force et peut-être même un peu simple au vu de son manque d'éducation, avait en réalité saisit beaucoup de choses. Des choses que même certains maîtres Jedi de son époque n'avaient jamais appréhendé.

Certes, elle simplifiait, de sa façon un peu brute, les très nombreuses voies de la Force à un axe unique et un peu réducteur mais elle avait compris l'essentiel : l'équilibre dans la Force. Et elle avait aussi compris, peut-être sans le savoir vraiment, ce qu'impliquait le fait que Kylo Ren et elle soient les deux derniers Jedi de la galaxie. Ils étaient à présent les seuls dans la galaxie à _connaître_ la Force au sens où seuls les Jedi l'entendaient et pour maintenir son équilibre la Force n'avait que deux options. Soit les opposer l'un l'autre, lui dans le côté obscur et elle dans la Lumière. Deux forces égales se confrontant à l'infini, chacun à une extrémité de la balance cosmique qu'était la Force. Soit en les réunissant ensemble au centre de gravité afin que rien ne bascule d'un côté ou de l'autre.

\- Si, c'est exactement ça Rey. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais cru à cette philosophie des Jedi gris.

\- Ça me semble pourtant la meilleure des options. Pourquoi devrions-nous toujours choisir un seul des côtés de la Force ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir les deux ?

\- Ou aucun des deux ?

\- Ça, ça équivaudrait à devenir comme maître Luke lorsque je l'ai trouvé.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Se déconnecter complètement de la Force et renoncer à l'étudier, à la comprendre ou à la manipuler. Vivre comme si on n'avait pas le pouvoir de la ressentir.

\- Pourrais-tu faire ça ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai vécu sans elle pendant des années mais depuis que le sabre de maître Luke m'a choisi, depuis que je peux la ressentir et que j'ai appris à m'en servir… je ne pourrais pas me fermer à elle et faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Alors tu sais quoi faire à présent.

\- Comment ?

\- Ne laisse pas ce savoir mourir avec toi, transmet-le.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un maître Jedi.

\- Personne ne l'est. Personne ne sait d'instinct apprendre la parfaite maîtrise de la Force à autrui. Tout ce que tu peux faire c'est transmettre ce que tu sais de la Force. Ce que ton padawan en fait après ça n'est pas de ton ressort. Ses victoires comme ses défaites n'appartiendront qu'à lui ou elle.

\- Mais si un nouveau Dark Vador apparait à cause de ça ?

\- Alors, tu n'y seras pour rien.

\- Mais l'équilibre dans la Force sera rompu.

\- L'équilibre de la Force n'est jamais rompu, lorsqu'un des côtés devient trop puissant la Force crée son opposé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsque le Conseil des Jedi à pris trop d'ampleur, Dark Vador est apparu. Mais lorsqu'il a détruit les Jedi, Luke est venu le contrer… Et lorsque Kylo Ren est né, la Force t'a été révélée.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Le vieux maître Jedi observant le visage concentré de Rey, perdue dans ses pensées. Il pouvait presque voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau tandis qu'elle assimilait ce qu'il lui disait. Une voix la tira de sa profonde méditation.

\- Jedi Suprême ?

Moah apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière elle.

\- Il ne faut pas tarder, la nuit commence à tomber.

\- Dans ce cas, rentrons.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le quai, un autre trooper vint à leur rencontre et effectua son salut réglementaire.

\- Jedi Suprême !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il y a eu un souci avec votre vaisseau, vous devriez venir voir ça.

Rey renvoya ses deux gardes du corps à leurs quartiers et suivi l'autre homme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Personne ne sait vraiment, il y a eu une petite explosion puis de la fumée à commencée à s'échapper du vaisseau. Nous avons maîtrisé l'incendie et prévenu le Suprême Leader.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà envoyé ce tas de ferraille à la décharge mais que vous voudriez sûrement tenter de le réparer, dit-il après un court silence puis il ajouta précipitamment. Ce sont ses propres mots Jedi Suprême.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

En s'approchant du Faucon, elle découvrit effectivement quelques traces noirâtres le long de la carlingue. Elle entra à l'intérieur et ouvrit le panneau de contrôle d'où semblait être parti l'incendie. Il devait sans doute s'agir d'une surchauffe d'un des compresseurs. Ce vaisseau était si vieux et si sollicité à chaque vol que ce n'était pas étonnant que certaines parties finissent par exploser de temps en temps. Elle observa un instant l'intérieur du panneau de contrôle puis elle se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Amenez-moi de quoi réparer ça, s'il vous plait.

\- Bien, Jedi Suprême.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il soit reparti pour se plonger dans l'entremêlement de fils et de circuits imprimés. Quoi qu'en dise Ben, il n'était pas question d'envoyer le vaisseau d'Han Solo à la casse sans tenter d'abord quelque chose et si quelqu'un était capable de le réparer sur cette base c'était bien elle.

\- Hum, fit-elle bientôt, je devrais pouvoir…

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, des étincelles crépitèrent près de ses doigts qui avaient saisi un fil jaune puis il y eut une formidable détonation et elle se sentit décoller dans les airs. Elle perdit connaissance bien avant de toucher le sol.

oOo

Ben était dans la salle principale de la base, entouré du général Hux, du capitaine Phasma et de quelques autres de ses officiers. Ils étaient réunis autour de l'hologramme du désormais sénateur Opan qui faisait son rapport sur la dernière séance du sénat. Le Suprême Leader ne portait pas son casque, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, mais ça lui demandait du coup plus d'énergie et aujourd'hui il était doublement sollicité. Il apprenait à contrôler l'expression de ses traits mais bloquait également Rey qu'il ne cessait de sentir contre ses barrières. Elle devait passer la journée au temple à méditer afin de trouver des réponses à ses questions et il ne voulait pas l'influencer, il dressait donc l'intégralité de ses barrières mentales entre eux afin de ne pas créer de connexion et il avait perdu l'habitude de le faire.

Une vague de Force plus puissante que les autres frappa ses défenses, le faisant tressaillir et froncer les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule derrière Hux, au vu de l'heure, Rey devait être rentrée à la base. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui mais il hésita à sonder la Force, distrait dans ses pensées par les autres personnes présentes qui continuaient à discuter.

Soudain un stormtrooper fit brutalement irruption dans la salle, sortant presque la double porte de ses gonds. Ben se figea en le reconnaissant, c'était KW-7654, l'un des gardes du corps de Rey.

\- Suprême Leader !

Blanc comme un linge, Ben se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- A l'infirmerie monsieur, mais elle…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Ben les avait déjà tous laissé derrière lui. Il courut à perdre haleine, allongeant la foulée lorsque ses muscles commencèrent à le brûler sous l'effort. Le trooper ne parvint pas à le rattraper et lorsque Ben traversa la base en n'entendant que la course de l'homme derrière lui, une horrible sensation de déjà vu oppressa son cœur. Il se mit à suffoquer. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas se réaliser ! Il en oubliait même que Rey n'était pas enceinte mais la peur le rendait fou et irrationnel. Pourquoi avait-il bloqué leur lien ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué à veiller sur elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. La panique lui donnait des ailes si bien qu'il distança son homme et arriva seul dans l'infirmerie, le souvenir de son cauchemar le guidait et il sût dans quelle pièce la chercher.

Rey était bien là, elle était bien allongée sur une table mais elle était encore habillée, elle n'était pas attachée et aucun cône vert ne recouvrait son ventre et mieux que tout : elle était tout à fait consciente et avait l'air ennuyé. Il se précipita quand même à ses côtés et saisit sa main.

\- Rey !

\- Ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je leur ai dit de ne pas te déranger pour si peu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question et un droïde médicale s'approcha.

\- La patiente a subi une décharge électromagnétique causée par le dysfonctionnement du circuit de refroidissement d'un vaisseau.

\- Un vaisseau ?

\- Ce n'est rien que quelques brûlures, il n'y paraîtra bientôt plus, dit-elle en lui montrant son autre main enveloppée dans des bandages.

\- Quel vaisseau ?

\- Le Faucon, évidemment. On t'a prévenu pour l'incendie non ?

Mais Ben ne l'écoutait plus, la rage s'emparait à nouveau de lui et il n'était plus question de gérer ses émotions ou l'expression de son visage. Il se tourna vers Ko'wats qui venait d'apparaitre, complètement essoufflé et se tenait au chambranle de la porte.

\- Je veux que ce vaisseau soit détruit immédiatement. Et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse dans une décharge quelconque vous m'entendez ? Je veux qu'il soit intégralement désintégré.

\- Ben !

\- Monsieur, je pense que vous devriez d'abord…

\- C'EST UN ORDRE !

\- BEN ! Je te l'interdit.

Il tourna son regard noir vers elle mais s'il y avait bien une personne dans la galaxie qui n'avait pas peur des colères monstrueuses de Kylo Ren c'était bien elle. Elle était encore faible, sous le coup des antidouleurs, mais elle lui tint tête quand même, refusant de lâcher sa main qu'il avait prise en arrivant.

\- Ce vaisseau à failli te tuer, gronda-t-il d'une voix étrangement basse.

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est qu'une simple brûlure.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'il ne devrait plus exister… comme son propriétaire.

\- JE suis son propriétaire !

Un silence suivit pendant lequel Ko'wats fit signe aux droïdes médicaux de sortir puis il se plaça dans le couloir, dos à l'entrée pour en monter la garde après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec sa supérieure. Il allait rester là pour leur permettre d'avoir un peu d'intimité sans être dérangés. Une fois seuls, celle-ci tira doucement sur les doigts gantés de son amant.

\- Ben, assieds-toi s'il te plait, je suis fatiguée.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, évoquer le contrecoup de son accident radoucit aussitôt Ben qui obéit.

\- Ne détruit pas le Faucon s'il te plait. Je sais qu'il te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs mais je l'aime bien.

\- Il ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenirs, grommela-t-il. Il m'en rappelle des bons.

Elle le regarda, surprise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le haïssait tellement dans ce cas. Il soupira en entendant sa question muette dans son esprit.

\- C'est douloureux de repenser à cette époque en sachant ce qui est advenu après.

\- Oh Ben !

Elle ouvrit les bras et il se pencha sur elle pour la serrer contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien je t'assure. Ce n'était qu'un petit accident de rien du tout. J'ai survécu à un interrogatoire de Kylo Ren, ça c'est du gâteau à côté.

Il rit dans son cou puis se redressa pour l'observer sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire le nécessaire pour que ces maudits droïdes me laissent sortir maintenant ? Il est hors de question que je passe une seule nuit hors de ta chambre.

\- Voilà qui me ravit. Je vais m'en occuper mais en attendant tu restes là et tu te reposes d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa délicatement une dernière fois et sortit. Ko'wats lui emboîta le pas mais après avoir traversé une partie du bâtiment, l'agitation intérieure du soldat finit par intriguer Ben qui s'arrêta.

\- Que se passe-t-il KW-7654 ?

Le trooper se figea. L'homme était plus que fidèle au Suprême Leader mais ses pouvoirs l'effrayaient parfois. Cependant, la situation était trop sérieuse pour qu'il garde l'information pour lui.

\- Seigneur Ren, le dysfonctionnement du circuit de refroidissement…

\- Oui ? Et bien ?

\- Je crois que ça n'est pas un accident.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas pilote monsieur, s'empressa-t-il de préciser, mais j'aime beaucoup la mécanique et j'ai jeté un œil au vaisseau. Il faudrait le faire vérifier par un technicien de confiance, mais je pense que l'incendie de ce matin a été déclenché exprès pour attirer l'attention de la Jedi Suprême dans ce panneau de contrôle défectueux.

Ben l'avait écouté d'une traite, sans l'interrompre et il aurait été bien incapable de dire qui de la rage ou de l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur l'autre dans son cœur.

\- Retournez auprès d'elle.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Ramenez-la dans mes appartements et restez avec elle jusqu'à ce que je vous y rejoigne.

\- Bien monsieur.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et partirent dans des directions opposées.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui un (tout petit) peu d'auto-promotion : Je viens de créer ma page Fb. Vous me retrouverez sous mon pseudo Noire de Jais afin de suivre mon actualité, mes coups de coeur, mes bla bla, bref un compte Fb (presque) ordinaire. J'espère vous y retrouver ^^ Bisous et comme toujours :**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 8**

\- C'est ridicule, je vais bien Ko'wats ! Retournez dans vos quartiers maintenant !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de vous tenir compagnie, Jedi Suprême, répondit le trooper.

\- Vous savez ce que Kylo Ren vous fera s'il vous trouve en ma compagnie dans ses appartements ? Insista-t-elle avec un regard éloquent mais le soldat tint bon.

\- Nous avons tous eus très peur pour vous ce soir, je pense que le Suprême Leader sera satisfait de voir que votre santé et votre sécurité nous tient à cœur.

\- C'est lui qui vous as demandé de rester avec moi n'est ce pas ?

Ko'wats ne put mentir plus longtemps et il ne répondit pas, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Rey, sans même qu'elle ait besoin de lire dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé sans pour autant pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire. Oui, sa surprotection était ridicule mais elle était une preuve de plus de son amour et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier.

\- Très bien, alors asseyez-vous au moins ?

\- Non merci, Jedi Suprême.

Rey se contenta donc de s'asseoir elle-même sur le lit et de reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêté la veille. Ko'wats aimait beaucoup la nouvelle dirigeante du Premier Ordre. Bien sur, il n'avait pas à donner son avis, mais il pensait que le Premier Ordre ne se portait que mieux depuis qu'elle était là. Cependant il n'en oubliait pas l'autre dirigeant pour autant. Il connaissait le Suprême Leader depuis plusieurs années et il commençait à bien le cerner. Kylo Ren lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur la Jedi Suprême mais, dans son propre intérêt, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il devienne trop proche de la jeune femme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ben pénétra dans la chambre et… il portait son casque. Il congédia froidement son trooper tandis que Rey se levait du lit, inquiète de ce revirement.

\- Ben ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il lui tourna le dos faisant mine de tapoter sur le panneau de commande près de la porte. Ben était un pilote d'un très bon niveau mais même si la mécanique n'était pas sa spécialité, il savait quand même reconnaître les traces d'un incendie volontaire dans un vaisseau. Par amour pour elle, il avait dirigé sa colère et ses coups de sabre laser sur un chasseur TIE à proximité plutôt que sur le Faucon, surtout parce qu'il pourrait peut-être en tirer quelques indices supplémentaires lorsque Poe Dameron et FN-2187 arriveraient à la base le lendemain. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à ses hommes, puisque c'était clairement l'un d'eux qui avait préparé ce coup et il avait donc fait parvenir un message à la Résistance.

Et enfin, il savait que s'il enlevait son casque, elle verrait tout ça sur son visage. Il commençait peut-être à apprendre à dissimuler ses émotions mais pas avec elle. Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : ouvrir leur lien et l'accueillir en son sein pour se gorger d'elle après la peur de la perdre qui l'avait envahi. Sa petite main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ben ? Je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un accident.

Il fit brusquement volte-face et se débattit un moment avec son casque qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce, la faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- CE N'ETAIT PAS UN ACCIDENT !

Il lui raconta tout, d'un bloc, sans reprendre sa respiration. Au diable les précautions, il fallait qu'elle soit au courant, il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure. Lorsqu'il eut prononcé le dernier mot de sa tirade, il s'effondra le long du mur, son grand corps secoué de sanglot.

D'abord un peu perturbée par ces révélations, Rey finit par prendre la mesure de la détresse de son amant. Elle l'enjamba et vint chevaucher ses cuisses tout en s'ouvrant à lui. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et à travers leur lien.

Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses grandes mains mais il avait beau ne pas dire un mot, ses moindres pensées lui étaient révélées et ce n'était pas joli. Il était déchiré de l'intérieur, ses émotions s'entrechoquaient en lui avec violence mais les deux principales restaient sa peur d'avoir failli la perdre et sa soif sanguinaire de vengeance. Elle entrevoyait ici le Kylo Ren de sa vision, celui qui tranchait sans remord et sans hésitation la main d'un homme, celui qui torturait si cela pouvait la protéger ou la venger. Il débordait d'une énergie destructrice qu'il fallait qu'elle canalise rapidement avant qu'il n'implose. Elle tenta d'abord de lui écarter les mains mais il tenait bon, se refermant sur ses sombres pensées. Très bien, s'il voulait la jouer comme ça, elle allait changer de méthode.

Laissant retomber ses mains, elle s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger et c'est lorsque ses petits doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement qu'il réagit et saisit ses poignets pour l'arrêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était grondante mais elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était de la colère ou du désir qui en était la cause.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, fit-il en faisant mine de la repousser mollement.

Elle dégagea ses poignets pour se saisir des siens et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête. La surprise de lui découvrir un petit côté dominatrice fit baisser sa colère d'un cran. Il la savait sauvage au fond d'elle, comment ne le serait-elle pas en ayant grandi seule sur Jakku sans le moindre modèle ni la moindre éducation ? Mais dans le domaine du sexe, elle était novice et avait donc été plutôt passive jusqu'à présent, comme une élève à qui il apprendrait, mais cette petite rébellion n'était pas pour lui déplaire surtout lorsqu'elle continua à le provoquer.

\- Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas ta tête qui m'intéresse là tout de suite.

Une étincelle passa dans le regard de Ben et l'instant suivant il lui attrapait le visage à deux mains, dévorant ses lèvres des siennes comme jamais. Elle redescendit ses mains au niveau de son entrejambe et lutta un moment pour le dégager. Leurs gestes étaient précipités et un peu maladroits et n'avaient qu'un seul objectif : soulager un peu de cette tension autodestructrice qui menaçait de dépasser Ben.

Une fois qu'elle eut suffisamment écarté ses vêtements, elle se débarrassa tant bien que mal de son pantalon. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à retirer sa tunique et se rassit sur ses cuisses chaudes. Il prit à nouveau son visage en coupe pour reprendre ses baisers là où il les avait laissés lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée. D'une main, elle guida son sexe en elle et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle glissa lentement le long. Rey posa ses coudes sur ses larges épaules et enfoui ses doigts et son visage dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs en imprimant un long mouvement de haut en bas à son bassin. Il grogna une nouvelle fois et agrippa ses hanches pour lui imposer un rythme plus rapide.

\- Ben, non, souffla-t-elle en pesant de tout son poids pour le garder immobile, profondément en elle.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Mais Rey savait que ce qu'ils faisaient avait un autre but que le simple plaisir de la chair, elle devait l'apaiser.

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle d'une voix caressante.

Elle le sentit relâcher la pression de ses doigts et elle reprit son mouvement mais rapidement, il s'agita à nouveau sous elle, tentant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Alors qu'elle allait le rabrouer gentiment une nouvelle fois, il la ceintura et se jeta sur le côté la plaquant sous lui de tout son poids. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il assouvit enfin son envie de plaisir immédiat en s'enfonçant en elle à son propre rythme, soutenu et saccadé. Rey faillit se laisser dépasser par ce plaisir mais elle se reprit, il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Elle se débattit sous sa poigne de fer mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle alors elle mit juste ce qu'il fallait d'impulsion de Force dans un nouveau coup de bassin et elle roula sur le côté, inversant leur position. Ben poussa un cri de rage et voulu lui faire le même coup mais Rey continuait à puiser dans la Force pour le clouer au sol. Elle se remit à bouger délicatement le bassin fermant les yeux, à la fois pour profiter du plaisir lent et doux qui montait en elle que pour rester concentrer sur la Force afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Lorsqu'il eut compris qu'elle n'utilisait pas que sa force physique pour le maintenir, il tenta de l'imiter mais comme il l'avait prédit : elle était plus douée que lui pour maîtriser la Force et il finit par renoncer, changeant de tactique.

\- Rey ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et suppliante.

Elle reporta son regard sur lui et il s'ouvrit un peu plus à elle, lui faisant ressentir son besoin pressant d'impétuosité et d'assouvissement.

\- Ne te laisse pas aller à ta colère, Ben, répondit-elle à sa demande silencieuse.

Il poussa un nouveau cri de rage mais elle l'ignora et continua à onduler des hanches au dessus de lui, faisant monter son propre plaisir.

\- Rey, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue. J'ai besoin…

\- Tu as besoin de moi et je suis là.

Elle relâcha ses poignets, qui étaient cloués au sol par la Force de toute façon, et se redressa, donnant un autre angle à la pénétration. Le frottement de son membre en elle était plus prononcé ainsi et elle gémit en changeant le mouvement de son bassin mais elle continuait sur le même rythme indolent, l'enfonçant profondément en elle avant de glisser presque jusqu'au bout puis de recommencer. C'était une torture pour lui, même s'il en avait connu d'autres beaucoup moins agréable et avec des bourreaux bien moins sympathiques que ce petit bout de femme, cette jeune Jedi qui se donnait du plaisir au dessus de lui, sur lui.

Lorsqu'il avait connu d'autres femmes, plusieurs lui avaient fait découvrir cette position mais aucune ne lui avait donné autant de satisfaction que sa Jedi Suprême n'était en train de le faire en s'enfonçant sur lui. Elle dût sentir son esprit s'apaiser car au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rallongea sur lui, à bout de souffle et en sueur et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Si tu me promets d'être sage, je veux bien te libérer.

Il poussa un grognement d'assentiment et elle rit en relâchant son contrôle. Il referma ses bras sur elle et roula une nouvelle fois sur le côté, les amenant presque au pied du lit. Se redressant sur les bras, il mit toute la force de sa volonté pour lui obéir et se maîtriser, puis sous son regard en attente de sa réaction, il reprit ses mouvements en épousant celui de ses hanches qui continuaient paresseusement à aller à sa rencontre.

\- Voilà, souffla-t-elle, continue comme ça. Doucement. Oui.

Ses plaintes étaient la plus douce des récompenses pour lui et il était étonné qu'avec leurs différences d'expérience dans le domaine, elle pouvait le surprendre et lui apprendre. Il la regarda avec ravissement se tortiller sous lui, gémir, soupirer, onduler son bassin, fermer les yeux, agripper ses avant-bras, grimacer, se cambrer, puis soudain rejeter la tête en arrière et ouvrir la bouche sur un cri muet. Un simple « Oh ! » lui échappa mais il sentit la puissance de son orgasme dans leur lien et contre les parois de son vagin qui se contractaient compulsivement autour de lui. L'accumulation de toutes ses sensations déclencha son propre plaisir et il vint en elle dans un grognement.

A bout de souffle et de force, il se laissa tomber à côté et Rey se blottit contre lui, une jambe par-dessus ses hanches et un bras en travers de son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, ne pouvant nier que sa colère et son envie de vengeance, bien que toujours présents, étaient calmes et sous contrôle maintenant.

Aucun des deux ne trouvaient le sommeil. Certes, ils étaient apaisés mais Ben restait inquiet, se demandant qui de ses hommes avait bien pu faire une chose aussi stupide qui allait très certainement lui coûter la vie. Rey ne serait pas toujours là pour dompter sa fureur et même s'il savait qu'il ferait mieux de la contrôler, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il avait envie de se laisser dévorer par elle et de faire payer au centuple le mal qu'on avait tenté de faire à son infinie. Il savait bien qu'elle essayait de le tirer à nouveau vers la lumière et elle y était parvenue, un peu, mais l'obscurité était toujours là, quelque part en lui. Et à l'instar de la lumière lorsqu'il était encore sous le joug de Snoke, le côté Obscur continuait à l'appeler. Et il avait parfois envie de lui céder, tout simplement.

Occupée par ses propres pensées, Rey n'était pas tellement intéressée par le « qui ? » mais plutôt par le « pourquoi ? ». La cause avait pour elle plus d'importance que les acteurs, car sans éliminer la cause, ils pouvaient bien attraper le piégeur qu'un autre prendrait aussitôt sa place. Elle n'était pas naïve au point de se dire que tous avaient bien pris les brusques changements récents dans la Résistance comme dans le Premier Ordre, mais elle avait dû mal à imaginer un résistant arriver à pénétrer la base du Premier Ordre dans le seul but d'attenter à ses jours. Un traître parmi leurs propres hommes était plus crédible et les suspects étaient sans doute nombreux. Elle se résolu à demander l'aide de Ko'wats et Moah, après tout ils étaient stormtroopers et côtoyaient leurs camarades quotidiennement, peut-être avaient-ils entendu parler de rumeurs.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Ben, la vague d'émotions noire qu'il ruminait la frappa. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'interpella d'une voix pleine de reproche tendre.

\- Ben.

\- Celui qui a fait ça, va le payer très cher.

\- La vengeance ne t'aidera pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Tu en voulais à tes parents de t'avoir abandonné, est-ce que tuer Han t'as soulagé ?

Il baissa ses yeux sombres vers elle.

\- Non, admit-il, mais c'est différent cette fois.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je le fais pour te protéger

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.

\- Je sais, mais il est hors de question que je reste sans réagir lorsqu'on s'attaque à ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

\- Oh Ben.

Elle se redressa juste assez pour lui donner un baiser brûlant et il laissa ses mains courir à nouveau sous sa tunique puis lorsqu'elle se recula doucement, elle reprit :

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout, pour toi, pour cet amour inconditionnel que tu as pour moi. Parce que tu veux me protéger et que tu es le premier à le vouloir.

\- C'est inconcevable.

Il caressa doucement sa joue. Il la regardait avec une telle admiration, une telle dévotion que ça la faisait rougir, elle ne pensait pas mériter autant d'adoration de la part de qui que ce soit. Elle n'était personne avant qu'il ne la trouve, c'est lui qui l'avait façonné qui lui avait appris à utiliser la Force, bien plus efficacement que les quelques leçons que Luke lui avait prodigué tout en redoutant son pouvoir. Il avait tout donné ou presque pour elle, il était temps à présent de lui rendre la pareille en l'empêchant de basculer.

\- Nous trouverons ce qu'il se trame et nous le réglerons, de façon juste et pacifique.

Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

\- Non, Rey. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien fait le jour de la cérémonie lors de la tentative d'attentat. Tu as confié cet homme au jugement de la République Originelle.

\- C'était différent, aujourd'hui on s'attaque à toi et je ne le permettrais pas.

\- Ben, s'il te plait…

\- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Il la repoussa et se leva, la laissant assise au sol. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à elle, et même s'il était décoiffé et que sa tenue était complètement débraillée, il était terrifiant. Son pouvoir émanait littéralement de tout son être.

\- Tu es une Jedi, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il est trop tard pour me ramener, j'ai juré de t'empêcher de basculer du côté obscur mais moi, j'y suis déjà : Je suis Kylo Ren, seigneur Sith, maître des Chevaliers de Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, et j'ai tous les droits pour user de ces pouvoirs.

\- Tu te trompes, s'opposa-t-elle en se mettant à genoux. Ben, tu te trompes. Tu es peut-être tout ce que tu viens de dire mais tu es tellement plus encore.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de poser un regard sévère sur sa petite silhouette agenouillée à ses pieds. Elle leva une main et se saisit délicatement de ses longs doigts en poursuivant.

\- Tu es Kylo Ren, tu es l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie, l'ordre et la paix repose dans le creux de ta main mais tu oublis que tu es aussi … Ben. Le fils d'Han Solo et de Leia Organa.

Il claqua sa langue de mécontentement et détourna le regard dans la pièce mais elle continua.

\- Tu es Ben, mon amant, mon amour, mon Maître Jedi aussi d'une certaine façon. Je t'en pris ne te détourne pas de moi.

A ces mots il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour les effleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention, mon infinie. Je resterais à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi.

\- Je veux de toi Ben, je te veux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément et se déshabillèrent avant de se blottir dans le lit pour finir leur nuit. Aucun des deux ne revint sur le sujet. Il était clair qu'ils étaient en désaccord total sur ce qu'ils devaient faire du coupable lorsqu'ils l'auraient débusqué, mais comme la question ne se posait pas dans l'immédiat, ils préférèrent profiter de la chaleur l'un de l'autre dans le cocon sécurisant de leur lit plutôt que de se disputer.

oOo

Rey avait fini par accepter de ne se déplacer qu'avec la présence de Ko'wats, Moah, Poe ou Finn afin d'apaiser les craintes surprotectrices de Ben. Les deux résistants étaient arrivés deux jours après l'accident, accompagnés de la mécanicienne attitrée de Poe. Cette dernière avait inspecté le vieux vaisseau de fond en comble et en était arrivées aux mêmes conclusions : il avait été saboté et l'incendie avait été déclenché volontairement pour attirer la propriétaire dans le panneau de contrôle piégé. Seulement, celui qui avait orchestré tout ça n'était pas très douée, aux dires de la mécanicienne, car la décharge aurait peut-être pu sonner la victime plusieurs jours, voir la plonger dans un léger coma, mais elle n'était pas assez puissante pour tuer.

Pour Ben, cela n'était pas rassurant pour autant, car l'accident n'était peut-être qu'une mise en garde et non un véritable attentat à la vie de la Jedi Suprême. De leurs côtés, leurs investigations n'avaient rien donné, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour dire que cela ne pouvait pas venir d'Hux. Ce n'était pas le genre du général de donner des avertissements et encore moins de manquer sa cible. L'attentat en lui-même manquait du raffinement dont le rouquin était friand.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Rey ne restait donc plus jamais seule et Ben l'encourageait vivement à passer du temps au temple Jedi avec l'un ou l'autre de ses nouveaux gardes du corps, ainsi il l'éloignait d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Lorsque Poe était reparti avec sa mécanicienne, Finn avait décidé de prolonger son séjour sur la base du Premier Ordre, lui aussi très inquiet pour sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait donc emmené au temple avec elle, Moah et Ko'wats. Au grand plaisir de Rey, Finn semblait bien s'entendre avec les deux troopers et tous les trois prenaient très au sérieux leur mission de garde du corps même si, perdus au fond de la jungle, elle jugeait le danger quasiment nul.

Pendant une de ces journées, elle profita de la présence des trois hommes pour leur demander de dégager les décombres du mur d'une chambre qui s'était effondré pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de retirer un peu de la végétation dans les plus grands appartements qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et où elle se rendait régulièrement pour méditer. Finn avait faussement protesté, arguant qu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux soulever une montagne de rochers mais que c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot maintenant qu'elle était « quelqu'un d'important ». Après avoir ri de sa plaisanterie, elle les avait laissés entre eux pour monter aux appartements.

oOo

Alors qu'elle donnait un coup de machette dans une grosse liane sur les hauteurs du balcon, son pied dérapa et elle tomba de la balustrade. Son flanc en heurta violemment la rambarde de pierre et le choc lui coupa le souffle.

\- Tout va bien Rey ?

Obi-Wan Kenobi venait d'apparaître près d'elle. Le soleil qui passait entre les larges feuilles de la jungle était si lumineux qu'elle devinait à peine les traits du spectre de Force.

\- Ça va, j'ai glissé c'est tout.

Elle s'assit au sol et massa son côté pour faire disparaître la douleur, l'air était doux et elle se sentait épuisée d'avoir taillé ses maudites lianes pendant des heures. Elle allait devoir faire attention à sa condition physique car depuis qu'elle ne passait plus ses journées à piller des épaves en échange d'une maigre portion mais qu'elle pouvait manger tout ce qui lui faisait envie et en quantité illimité elle avait l'impression de s'empâter.

\- Comment te sens-tu Rey ?

\- Ça va aller, je vais avoir un beau bleu c'est tout. Pourquoi vous vous souciez de moi ?

\- Tu es une Jedi, c'est normal que je veille sur toi. Je vois que tu as commencé à restaurer le temple, dit-il en regardant les trois hommes charrier de lourds rochers en contrebas.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce parce que tu as pris ta décision ?

\- Je pense. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre mais dans tous les cas, ça ne m'engage à rien de rendre sa splendeur à ce temple, non ?

\- En effet.

\- Et puis j'aime bien méditer ici, continua-t-elle en jetant un œil autour d'elle, je m'y sens bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Lorsqu'elle ramena son regard sur lui, il avait à nouveau disparu. Quel drôle de bonhomme tout de même cet Obi-Wan, se dit-elle en se redressant toute douleur disparue.

oOo

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident avec le Faucon et ce soir-là, Ben était anormalement nerveux. Il s'était accoutumé à manger avec Finn, Rey ne lui avait pas laissé le choix pour ça, mais ce soir, il ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux dans sa direction. Enervée par ce manège et épuisée par sa journée au temple, la jeune femme perdit patience avant même le dessert qui ne lui faisait même plus envie du coup.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Attaqua-t-elle d'emblée, surprenant Finn qui enfournait son pudding avec appétit.

L'ex-trooper se tourna vers Ben qu'elle fixait du regard. Celui-ci soupira, mécontent, mais finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

\- J'ai reçu une communication de la République. Ma présence est requise dans un système assez éloigné.

\- Et… ?

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner tant qu'on n'aura pas mis la main sur celui qui a piégé ton vaisseau.

\- Ben ! Je ne risque rien, Finn reste avec moi.

Celui-ci hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Ainsi que Ko'wats et Moah, tu peux leur faire confiance, je ne risque rien.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grommela-t-il.

Rey échangea un regard avec Finn et celui-ci saisit le message, il englouti le reste de son dessert puis se leva en balbutiant.

\- Euh, faut que j'y aille. J'ais oublié de faire… un truc.

Il s'éclipsa avec le sourire de remerciement de son amie puis elle se tourna vers le Suprême Leader. Il lui fallut toute sa douce autorité pour le convaincre qu'elle ne risquait rien et lui promit même de passer la journée au temple si ça pouvait le rassurer. Il lui opposa le fait qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça lui prendrait et qu'il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi pendant son absence mais elle lui rappela gentiment mais fermement que l'accident avait eut lieu alors qu'il était présent sur la base. Après avoir négocié pendant de longues minutes, elle finit par le convaincre de faire son devoir par rapport à la République et lui promit d'être vraiment très prudente jusqu'à son retour.

oOo

Le lendemain, elle l'accompagna donc jusqu'au quai et le salua jusqu'à ce que son vaisseau de commandement soit hors de vue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les trois hommes qui la suivaient partout depuis des semaines.

\- Bon, je vais au temple aujourd'hui mais seulement pour y méditer, inutile que vous m'accompagniez tous les trois. Moah, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Jedi Suprême.

\- Je vous préviens ça va être d'un ennui mortel pour vous.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Parfait, Finn je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi pendant ce temps.

\- Dis-moi ?

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas pendant que Moah partait chercher ses affaires et que Ko'wats reprenait ses activités. Elle lui dévoila ses soupçons à propos d'un des techniciens du quai qu'elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises tournant autour du Faucon ou lui jetant des regards étranges.

\- N'en dis pas plus ! Je m'en occupe, je vais lui faire cracher le morceau !

\- Discrètement, s'il te plait. Contente-toi de le suivre et de l'observer pour l'instant.

\- Compris.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre se changer et dix minutes plus tard, elle embarquait avec Moah. Le trooper avait effectué toutes les vérifications sur le véhicule avant d'embarquer, comme il le faisait tous les jours. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'écrasent en pleine forêt à cause d'un autre « accident ». Arrivés au temple, Rey se tourna vers lui.

\- Je monte dans les appartements principaux, vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous embête pas de rester avec moi toute la journée ?

\- Pas du tout Jedi Suprême.

\- Sinon vous pouvez repartir avec le vaisseau et revenir me chercher ce soir ?

\- Pas question, j'ai prêté allégeance au Premier Ordre et il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule. Il reprit d'un ton plus léger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vu un vieux système de pompe à eau là-bas, je vais voir s'il y a moyen de le remettre en route.

\- Très bien.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à sa place de prédilection : au centre de la grande pièce à vivre et se plongea dans une semi-méditation mais elle fut rapidement interrompue par un grondement inélégant de son estomac. Elle avait commencé à réguler les quantités de nourriture qu'elle absorbait par jour et tentait de s'entraîner au sabre autant que possible mais visiblement son corps c'était très rapidement habitué à l'apport régulier de nourriture saine et à l'oisiveté. Puis autre chose vint perturber sa méditation : un fourmillement désormais familier.

\- Bonjour Maître Kenobi, dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Bonjour Rey. Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'ai faim, répondit-elle instinctivement en portant une main à son ventre qui commençait pourtant à prendre des formes que la famine de Jakku ne lui avait jamais rendu possible.

Le vieux maître Jedi pencha la tête sur le côté. Il devait se demander si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, après tout, elle avait la chance de pouvoir discuter avec celui qui avait formé Luke et Anakin Skywalker et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire c'était qu'elle avait faim. Elle rougit.

\- Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? lui redemanda-t-il.

\- Bien, répondit-elle étonné.

Il lui demandait souvent ça ces temps-ci et même s'il lui avait dit être normal pour lui de veiller sur elle, elle trouvait sa sollicitude un peu perturbante. Avait-il eu connaissance de l'accident qui s'était déroulé six semaines plus tôt ? Etait-ce de ça dont il voulait parler en insistant sur sa santé ?

\- N'es-tu pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Un peu mais ça va… Ecoutez, je suppose que comme vous êtes un spectre, vous êtes au courant pour l'attentat et tout ça mais je vous assure que je vais bien. Nous cherchons encore le coupable et en attendant je suis tout le temps sous surveillance et…

Il leva une main pour la couper.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle

\- Et bien à part ça, tout va bien

\- Rey, je pense qu'il a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

A ces mots, l'air à côté de lui se troubla et un autre spectre apparut. C'était un jeune homme, mince mais grand et bien bâti au regard sombre et à la beauté sauvage, lui aussi était en tenue de Jedi. Il avait les cheveux châtains et courts et portait une mince tresse sur son épaule gauche. Il accorda à peine son attention à Rey et foudroya Obi-Wan du regard avant de lui ordonner d'un ton sec :

\- Ne lui dis pas !

\- Anakin ! soupira le vieux maître, elle le découvrira tôt ou tard.

\- Anakin ? répéta Rey éberluée, vous êtes Anakin Skywalker ?

Le jeune homme tourna enfin son regard vers elle et elle n'eut pas besoin de sa réponse pour savoir qu'elle se trouvait effectivement en présence du grand père de Ben. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux, le même regard.

\- Je l'étais.

Sa réponse affirmative eut quand même le mérite de clouer le bec de la jeune femme, elle regarda le spectre de Force de celui qui fut le Seigneur Vador se tourner à nouveau vers Obi-Wan.

\- Je t'interdis de lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben est assez perturbé comme ça.

Ben ? Pourquoi se souciait-il de l'état d'esprit de son petit-fils et comment pouvait-il savoir que Ben était perturbé ? Est-ce qu'il le surveillait ? Comme Obi-Wan le faisait pour elle ? Mais dans ce cas où était-il passé toutes ses années pendant que Ben tentait de ne pas se laisser noyer par la lutte infernale que se livraient en lui les deux côtés de la Force.

\- Allons Anakin, tu n'es pas assez naïf pour croire que ces choses là restent cachées indéfiniment, si ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le lui révéler.

\- Excusez-moi ! les interrompit Rey.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux spectres dans un bel ensemble.

Rey ignora Obi-Wan et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas aidé Ben ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous m'apparaissez aujourd'hui avec facilité, la bouche en cœur pour un truc aussi ridicule qu'enguirlander votre ancien maître. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous empêcher d'apparaître à votre propre petit-fils lorsqu'il était en détresse ? Lorsque Snoke lui murmurait toutes ces choses horribles ? Lorsqu'il était seul, perdu dans les ténèbres et qu'il vous implorait de le guider ?

\- Comment… ?

\- Nous sommes liés par la Force, ses souvenirs sont mes souvenirs.

Le spectre sembla déstabilisé par les accusations de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, souffla-t-il, ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Il eut un sourire triste et disparu, le silence revint puis Rey s'adressa à nouveau à Obi-Wan.

\- Je suis désolée si j'ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, j'espère que je ne vais pas être hanté par le fantôme de Dark Vador maintenant mais il fallait que quelqu'un le dise.

\- Ce n'est rien Rey. Il est déjà conscient de tout ce que tu lui as dis mais ça n'est pas moins douloureux à entendre.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

Le spectre fit la moue.

\- Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir t'en parler.

Rey soupira d'agacement.

\- Mettez-vous d'accord, marmonna-t-elle. Dites-moi au moins pourquoi lui ne voulait pas que je le sache.

\- Il pense que te donner une telle information ne fera que précipiter la chute de son petit-fils.

\- Alors je dois le savoir ! Dites-moi ce que c'est, je dois savoir ce qui nous attend pour nous y préparer. Je dois le sauver.

Obi-Wan soupira, ouvrit la bouche et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle vit ses yeux être attirés par quelque chose derrière elle et s'écarquiller. Son cri ne fut pas nécessaire puisqu'elle s'était déjà jetée sur le côté.

\- REY ! ATTENTION !

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la lame d'une machette passait au travers du spectre qui disparut sur le champ. Son agresseur lui fit face et elle le reconnut…

\- Moah ?

Pendant une demi-seconde elle crût que le trooper était peut-être sensible à la Force lui aussi et qu'il avait prit Obi-Wan pour une menace mais son regard dur, son sourire carnassier et son ton condescendant, auxquels elle n'était pas du tout habituée, la détrompa.

\- Jedi Suprême, vous m'avez entendu approcher ?

Il leva une nouvelle fois son arme et elle tenta de l'arrêter grâce à la Force. Elle ne réussit qu'à le ralentir et roula sur elle-même au dernier moment pour éviter le coup. Elle se redressa sur les genoux et brandit encore sa main vers le trooper avec détermination mais avec encore moins de succès, à peine une légère gêne qu'il outrepassa rapidement d'un mouvement agacé de l'épaule. Elle s'enfuit par la seule issue qu'il ne bloquait pas : le balcon et sauta par-dessus la rambarde sans hésiter. Sa cheville émit un bruit peu rassurant et très douloureux deux étages plus bas et elle poussa un cri. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra les poings. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à utiliser la Force ?

\- Jedi Suprême ? appela sinistrement la voix de Moah dans le temple. Inutile de vous cacher, je finirais bien par vous trouver.

Elle se dirigea en boitant vers le chemin pavé mais renonça bien vite à rejoindre le vaisseau, sa cheville lui faisait trop mal. Elle bifurqua dans la jungle au moment même où l'homme sortait du temple. Pourquoi l'attaquait-il ? C'était incompréhensible. Rassemblant une dernière fois sa maîtrise de la Force qu'elle sentait lui échapper comme de l'eau à travers ses doigts, elle projeta son esprit vers Moah qu'elle apercevait au bout du chemin pavé à travers les feuilles. Celui-ci poussa un cri et agrippa sa tête à deux mains. Elle n'y était pas aller de main morte et elle fut vite à bout de force et contrainte d'arrêter lorsque la Force sembla se retirer dans les profondeurs de son propre corps mais elle avait vu l'essentiel. Moah la haïssait. Il avait donné sa vie et bien plus encore au Premier Ordre et au Suprême Leader Snoke mais ce que Ben et elle en faisait le dégoûtait. Pour lui, elle était la seule coupable. Coupable d'avoir provoqué la chute de Snoke pour placer sur leur trône un Leader plus malléable, plus sensible à ses charmes. Il aurait pu accepter qu'elle passe du côté obscur et devienne un autre Jedi Noir à leur tête mais non, elle, elle voulait rebâtir un Ordre Jedi dans ce vieux temple miteux. Elle voulait reconstruire tout ce qui c'était toujours opposé au Premier Ordre et avant ça à l'Empire, ce qui allait causer leur anéantissement.

\- Sale chienne !

Il secoua encore un peu la tête, comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte gênant et se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. Il la haïssait et s'il le pouvait : il la tuerait. Elle était seule au fond de la jungle, sans moyen d'atteindre son sabre laser, pour une raison inconnue sans maîtrise de la Force, sans possibilité de joindre la base ni Ben qui ne se trouvait même pas dans le même système qu'elle. Les choses étaient mal avancées.

oOo

Kylo Ren était en train de superviser ses troupes qui finissaient de maîtriser un début d'insurrection contre la République Originelle lorsque son lien avec Rey fut brutalement rompu. Il sursauta violemment et se dirigea à grand pas vers un endroit un peu plus isolé de ses hommes. Il ôta son casque, calma sa respiration saccadée qu'avait déclenchée la perte de la présence constante de Rey quelque part au fond de son esprit. Il se força à ralentir le souffle et puisa en lui de toute la puissance de sa maîtrise de la Force pour la retrouver ou au moins pour la sentir mais il n'y avait rien, comme si… comme si elle avait disparue. Comme si elle n'existait plus. Tentant tant bien que mal de contrôler la panique qui le menaçait, il retourna dans la salle de contrôle de son vaisseau.

\- Je dois joindre la base. Maintenant !

Aussitôt, deux officiers pianotèrent sur leurs claviers et une voix familière s'éleva dans le cockpit.

\- Base du Premier Ordre, ici le général Hux.

\- Ici Ren, où est la Jedi Suprême ?

\- Toujours en excursion sur la planète.

\- Est-elle partie seule ?

\- Non, elle est avec un trooper.

\- FN-2187 ?

\- Non, RT-5228.

\- Trouver moi FN-2187 !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis une voix essoufflée prit la place de celle placide d'Hux.

\- Je suis là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Où est Rey ?

\- Au temple avec Moah, enfin je veux dire RT-5228.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez les joindre ?

\- Bien sûr, elle doit avoir son comlink sur elle.

\- Faites-le ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Okay, okay, ne quittez pas.

Pendant qu'il patientait tant bien que mal, il ordonna à ses hommes de préparer le vaisseau au décollage et ce simple fait, sans même attendre la réponse de Finn, était déjà inquiétant. Cela se confirma lorsque le jeune homme reprit la parole.

\- Je… on n'arrive pas à la contacter, le comlink fonctionne mais personne ne répond.

\- Allez tout de suite au temple, prenez des hommes avec vous et retrouvez là.

\- Très bien.

\- On retourne à la base immédiatement et le plus rapidement possible !

\- Bien Suprême Leader.

oOo

Le bip régulier du comlink résonna dans la relative tranquillité de la jungle. Rey l'avait laissé dans son sac dans le temple (ainsi que son sabre laser bien évidemment) et quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre. Elle savait que Ben avait dû sentir leur lien se couper et c'était sûrement lui qui était à l'origine de la sonnerie de son comlink. Si elle répondait, elle pourrait appeler au secours mais elle doutait de pouvoir distancer Moah à la course avec sa cheville qui était au mieux foulée et au pire, fracturée. Mais si elle ne répondait pas, les autres finiraient sûrement par s'inquiéter et enverraient de l'aide seulement Moah avait suivi le même raisonnement et elle le vit fouiller la jungle avec plus de ferveur encore, elle devait absolument s'éloigner où il finirait par tomber sur elle. Le trooper se remit à l'appeler sûrement pour la déstabiliser mais après avoir été à la solde d'Unkar Plutt pendant des années, plus aucune insulte ne pouvait l'atteindre et elle profita plutôt du bruit qu'il faisait pour tenter de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans la jungle.

\- Où te caches-tu ? Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Les nuisibles de ton genre devrait rester dans leur décharge, sale pilleuse d'épave. Tu as peut-être réussi à l'embobiner en écartant les cuisses mais tu ne nous duperas pas !

Nous ? Le mot fit stopper net la jeune femme dans sa laborieuse progression. Elle avait donc eu raison : ils étaient plusieurs derrière ce complot qui la visait. Tiraillée entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et le besoin primaire de se cacher dans un trou de souris, elle s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille. Si jamais Ben arrivait en premier avec les renforts, il tuerait Moah sans une once d'hésitation (elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher dans son état) et ils n'auraient pas de réponse à leurs questions mais comment le maîtriser ? En faisant un pas en arrière son pied heurta quelque chose. C'était une branche, coupée nette par la violence des éléments, sûrement lors de la dernière mousson d'Aleen. Rey se pencha lentement et la prit en main. Elle était un peu plus longue que son bâton mais elle ferait l'affaire. Moah ne semblait pas avoir de blaster, il ne l'avait attaqué qu'à la machette, ce qui était un peu ridicule lorsqu'on s'attaquait à un Jedi mais peut-être avait-il prévu qu'elle ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Peut-être que c'était ça dont maître Kenobi voulait lui parler ? Peut-être qu'il savait qu'elle allait perdre ses pouvoirs et qu'elle se retrouverait vulnérable face à Moah ? En tout cas, ça coïncidait sinistrement, si Moah la blessait sévèrement ou même s'il la tuait, Ben perdrait la raison et personne ne pourrait alors prévoir ce qu'il déchaînerait sur la galaxie et personne ne l'arrêterait. Il aurait assez de douleur et de colère en lui pour alimenter son côté obscur pendant des millénaires !

Un bruit plus proche lui signala que le trooper n'était plus très loin. Elle se préoccuperait des conséquences plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils étaient à armes égales et bien que sa cheville la fasse atrocement souffrir, elle avait encore une chance de le désarmer. Elle expira profondément et sortit à découvert dans ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de clairière.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

\- Je suis là.

Elle se mit en position de défense, prenant appuis sur sa jambe saine et avança son bâton de fortune en avant. Il n'avait l'air de rien mais il était fait d'un bois souple et solide qui fouettait l'air avec férocité. Elle allait devoir être très rapide car elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un adversaire entraîné et en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Le trooper se mit à tourner lentement autour d'elle et au lieu de l'imiter pour former un cercle, elle se contenta de pivoter pour ne pas le perdre du regard et en exagérant volontairement son boitillement. Souriant vicieusement, Moah s'élança pour abattre cette proie déjà blessée. Rey esquiva et frappa un grand coup sur ses poignets à présent à sa portée. Moah hurla et lâcha son arme qu'elle envoya valser au loin d'un coup de pied bien placé puis elle lui faucha les jambes et frappa à nouveau son torse, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant de bouger. Elle aurait voulu l'assommer en lui portant un coup à la tête mais avait peur de le tuer si elle n'arrivait pas à jauger sa puissance.

Au même instant, le vrombissement caractéristique d'un vaisseau les survola, décuplant la rage de Moah mais elle frappa encore de toutes ses maigres forces qui l'abandonnaient lentement et un craquement résonna dans la clairière puis un nouveau hurlement. Elle haussa les épaules, personne n'était jamais mort de quelques côtes cassées et ça l'empêcherait de trop bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard elle reconnut la voix de Finn.

\- REY !

\- ICI !

L'ex-trooper déboula dans la clairière, hors d'haleine et embrassa la scène d'un seul regard. Moah à terre, tenu en respect par son amie et son arme improvisée.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à le ligoter s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Finn s'exécuta aussitôt et une fois son collègue maîtrisé, Rey s'effondra dans ses bras. Sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien, elle était exténuée, à bout de force et inquiète de savoir ce qui arrivait à ses pouvoirs. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer tout ça à Finn qu'elle perdit connaissance.

 **A bientôt, ici ou sur Fb ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont mise en favorite ou en alert et un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent quelques minutes ou plus ;) pour me laisser une review.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 9**

Rey s'éveilla lentement. Elle se sentait groggy, engourdie et douloureuse. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et une douce obscurité accueillit son regard hagard. Elle reconnut la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ben. Une forme bougea près d'elle et une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

\- Rey ?

Elle tenta de prononcer le nom de Leia en la reconnaissant, mais seul un croassement étrange et douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge sèche et irrité.

\- Chut, ne t'agite pas.

Elle obéit mais supplia la générale du regard.

\- Tout va bien, nous sommes sur la base. Tu as dormi presque une journée entière. Finn m'a appelé en renfort. Tu étais très faible lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé et j'ai bien peur que ta cheville ne soit cassée mais c'est déjà en voie de guérison ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui nous inquiète en revanche c'est le fait que ton lien avec Ben soit rompu.

\- Ben…

\- Il est ici et il n'a encore tué personne, même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Rey ricana puis fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Avec l'aide de Leia, elle s'assit dans le lit en grimaçant puis la générale se leva, pianota un moment sur la console de contrôle de l'entrée et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Rey le but d'un trait avec reconnaissance. Sa cheville était immobilisée sous un épais bandage mais elle lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

\- Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas te donner d'antidouleur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon lien avec Ben qui s'est rompu, articula-t-elle se souvenant soudain, c'est toute ma perception de la Force qui a disparu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a… attaqué, bredouilla-t-elle en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour reformer une trame correcte des événements. Moah, il… il nous déteste tellement ! J'ai essayé de l'immobiliser mais ça l'a à peine ralenti, il… il m'a résisté et a attaqué encore et je n'arrivais pas à le bloquer !

\- Rey, reste calme, tout va bien maintenant, c'est terminé.

La jeune femme fondit en larme et Leia vint s'asseoir au bord du lit pour la réconforter. C'était sûrement le contrecoup. Ce n'était pas tant l'attaque, ni même la trahison de Moah, que la perte de sa sensibilité à la Force qui la dévastait et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle s'était habituée à la sentir couler en elle, forte et rassurante, et à présent c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'un grand trou noir dans sa poitrine à la place, un immense sentiment de solitude, de vide et d'abandon qu'elle pensait avoir laissé derrière elle sur Jakku à tout jamais. Et pire que tout, elle ne sentait plus Ben.

Leia se recula lentement pour lui faire face.

\- Rey je pense que je sais ce qu'il t'arrive.

\- Quoi ? Dites-moi !

\- Je ne suis sûre de rien, tempéra la vieille dame, ce que tu expérimentes aujourd'hui est assez inédit.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

\- Rey, tu es enceinte.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Ce… ce n'est pas possible, j'ai un implant.

\- Il se trouve que lors de l'accident sur le Faucon, la décharge électromagnétique a désactivé ton implant.

Rey plaqua une main sur sa bouche puis ses doigts tremblants glissèrent lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Leia resta silencieuse, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Les pensées et les émotions de Rey s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, ce n'était pas possible, elle était trop jeune, ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était pas voulu, Ben n'en voudrait pas. Ben !

\- Ben !

\- Il est déjà au courant.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Il l'a plutôt bien pris à vrai dire, mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais en réalité.

Comme s'il les avait entendues, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Ben se rua à l'intérieur. Leia l'avait fait appeler lorsqu'elle était allée chercher de l'eau pour sa patiente, la vieille dame se recula dans un angle de la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité tandis que le Suprême Leader échangeait un long regard avec Rey. Cette dernière ne put se retenir plus longtemps et fondit encore en larme en se détournant. Ben, lui, n'hésita pas une seule seconde, tandis que la porte se refermait dans son dos, il ignora superbement sa mère et vint s'asseoir sur le lit pour serrer Rey contre lui.

\- J'ai eu si peur, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Leia savait qu'elle aurait dû sortir, les laisser se retrouver dans cet instant mêlant bonheur et douleur mais elle en était incapable. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement briserait la magie de l'instant et, égoïstement, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de son fils faisant la démonstration d'un amour inconditionnel pour quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il était transformé. Il n'avait plus la magnificence du Seigneur Sith victorieux mais faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'un amour si pur pour Rey que ça le rendait plus beau encore. Il irradiait d'une force tendre et protectrice et son visage, bien que toujours barré de la longue cicatrice, était lumineux même s'il restait visiblement inquiet.

\- Je… je suis… désolée Ben, sanglota la Jedi sur son épaule en agrippant le devant de sa cape.

\- Pourquoi mon infinie ? Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Je suis désolée… pour le bébé, précisa-t-elle.

Il se rembrunit légèrement mais finit par l'obliger à relever les yeux vers lui en poussant doucement sous son menton.

\- C'est une incroyable nouvelle, mon infinie. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la galaxie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment, et tu le saurais si notre lien était encore là.

Elle sourit timidement à travers ses larmes et se lova plus fort encore contre lui puis elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se redressa.

\- Leia ?

\- Je suis là, Rey.

La générale s'avança à nouveau et Ben évita son regard, gêné de faire preuve de tant d'affection devant sa mère.

\- Vous avez dit que vous saviez pourquoi nous n'étions plus liés.

\- J'ai dit que je _pensais peut-être_ avoir une explication.

\- Dites-nous, s'il vous plait.

La générale se tourna vers son fils et il hocha légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de blablater avec elle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se retrouver seul avec son infinie et se gorger de sa présence et de son parfum mais il était tout de même un peu curieux de connaitre la théorie de sa mère.

\- Tu es la première Jedi à tomber enceinte à ma connaissance. Ce genre de relation étant proscrite dans l'ancien temps il est normal que les fois où ça s'est produit aient été dissimulé et non pas consigné dans des archives. Mais je pense qu'étant donné ses parents, ce bébé sera inévitablement sensible à la Force, très sensible à la Force.

\- Et alors ? lâcha Ben d'un ton sec.

\- En fait, je pense qu'il est _déjà_ sensible à la Force, je pense que le fait que tu ais été en danger à pousser quelque chose à transférer la Force de toi au bébé afin de le protéger mais encore une fois ce ne sont que des suppositions.

\- Mais c'est plausible, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- En effet, admit Ben de mauvaise grâce puis son ton changea considérablement lorsqu'il s'adressa à Rey. Mais ne t'inquiètes de rien, nous trouverons un moyen de te rendre tes pouvoirs, en attendant tu te reposes, tu dois prendre des forces pour deux désormais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'obligea à se coucher à nouveau dans leur lit. Leia sortit cette fois, ne pouvant s'imposer plus que ça. Rey attrapa la main de Ben avant qu'il ne l'imite.

\- Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, mon infinie.

Il dégrafa sa lourde cape et ôta ses bottes avant de la rejoindre et de se coller à son dos. Instinctivement, il passa un bras par-dessus sa taille et sa main vint timidement caresser son ventre. Rey se pressa un peu plus contre lui et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, chuchota-t-elle dans l'obscurité.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange, je suis à la fois heureux et terrifié.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle rit doucement puis la fatigue la submergea et elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Ben, en revanche n'était pas du tout près de trouver le sommeil. Il ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant que la nouvelle le rendait fou de joie mais la peur était bien plus présente encore. Il ne savait pas si au final c'était une bonne chose, il y avait trop de paramètres qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. D'abord, il y avait ses rêves que sa vision venait confirmer : il y avait de grandes chances pour que Rey perde cet enfant et il regrettait à présent de lui avoir dévoilé cette partie de sa vision. Même s'il allait tout faire pour que ça ne se produise jamais.

Mais même dans le cas où tout se passerait bien et où elle mettrait le bébé au monde sans problème, il y avait toujours cette peur sourde en lui d'échouer en tant que père, comme le sien l'avait fait et comme celui de sa mère l'avait fait avant lui. Comment être sûr de savoir gérer son rôle à merveille ? Comment savoir si le bébé l'aimera ? Comment être sûr de ne pas être un jour dépassé par les pouvoirs extraordinaires que l'enfant ne manquera pas de développer avec la lignée dont il héritait ?

Toutes ses interrogations tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert, il fut content que Rey ne soit pas lié à lui et qu'elle puisse dormir paisiblement dans ses bras.

oOo

Dans les premiers jours qui suivirent, Ben veilla à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas leur chambre, ne recevant la visite que de Leia et parfois Finn, qui lui apprit que ses soupçons à propos du technicien étaient fondés mais que le bleu c'était fait manipuler par Moah et qu'il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait suivi les instructions du trooper à propos du panneau de contrôle du vaisseau.

Sa cheville étant encore en convalescence, Rey ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça des attentions appuyées que lui prodiguait le Suprême Leader mais lorsqu'on l'autorisa de nouveau à marcher un peu, son interdiction de quitter la chambre devint ridicule. Il piqua une colère démesurée contre sa mère quand elle tenta de lui faire entendre raison si bien que Rey soupçonna une cause cachée à ses actes et décida d'intervenir pour en avoir le cœur net.

Un soir, elle l'attendit donc, sagement assise sur leur lit et uniquement vêtu de l'un de ses t-shirts. Et comme tous les soirs, son expression mécontente se dissipa en la voyant et une étincelle de désir traversa son visage en découvrant sa tenue. Elle savait parfaitement l'effet que ça aurait sur lui et il était grand temps qu'il cesse de l'approcher comme si elle pouvait se briser à tout moment.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- Bien.

Il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau et y déposa sa cape et ses gants avant de retirer ses bottes et sa tunique. Il était méfiant, et se rendait bien compte que l'atmosphère entre eux n'était pas comme d'habitude mais lorsque ses yeux passèrent de son visage à son ventre, un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres et il s'approcha pour embrasser délicatement le haut de sa tête.

\- Où en est-on avec Moah ? continua-t-elle tandis qu'il finissait de se déshabiller.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça mon infinie, je m'en occupe.

Il garda son sous-vêtement et grimpa sur le lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Je ne m'en inquiète pas, je veux savoir.

\- Nous l'interrogeons toujours, finit-il par lui dire, visiblement à contre cœur.

\- Nous l'interrogeons ? Je ne veux pas qu'on le torture !

\- Je ne l'ai pas touché, dit-il en levant une main comme s'il jurait.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais nous savons tous les deux que tu peux torturer quelqu'un à dix pas.

A la tête qu'il fit, elle se décomposa en comprenant qu'il avait déjà violé son esprit, et sûrement pas avec douceur, pour lui extorquer des informations.

\- Ben ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, j'ai vu ce que ça a donné sur Poe !

\- Poe est d'accord avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est d'accord pour qu'on utilise tous les moyens à notre disposition pour le faire parler. Mais je n'ai pas utilisé les méthodes, disons traditionnelles, parce que je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça.

\- Alors tu dois aussi savoir que je n'aime pas que tu utilises la Force de cette manière.

\- De toute façon ça n'a rien donné pour l'instant.

\- Comment ?

\- Je pense qu'il doit être sensible à la Force, c'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il a su quand s'en prendre à toi mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, répéta-t-elle.

\- Rey ! Il me faut des réponses ! s'énerva-t-il. Si je veux vous protéger toi et le bébé, il me faut des réponses et ce n'est pas en les lui demandant gentiment qu'on les aura, tu peux me croire.

\- Je suis assez grande pour me protéger toute seule !

\- Oui et on a vu ce que ça a donné au temple.

Elle se pencha en arrière comme s'il l'avait frappé puis elle l'observa un peu plus attentivement, c'était plus difficile lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas connectés mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle passa outre son orgueil blessé par ses mots et posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Ben ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va bien, je maîtrise la situation.

\- Je ne crois pas non, je sais que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité et je n'aime pas ça.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait encore fait un de ces rêves cauchemardesques où il la voyait perdre leur enfant dans des conditions innommables sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'effrayer à ce point. Il savait que, comme lui, son état la terrifiait et il ne voulait pas être celui qui en rajouterait une couche.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, fit-il misérablement.

Elle attira sa tête contre sa poitrine alors qu'il enlaçait sa taille de ses grands bras.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive.

\- Il y a des dizaines de raisons pour que ça arrive et encore plus ici alors que des traîtres dans mes propres rangs veulent ta mort.

\- Est-ce que tu préférerais que je m'éloigne de la base un moment ?

\- Pour allez où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sur Ahch-To ou dans une des bases de la Résistance ?

Il réfléchit en silence, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, surtout s'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer par la Force mais il devait avouer qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ailleurs, dans un endroit caché. Peut-être que sa mère accepterait de veiller sur elle et leur enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assainit ses rangs. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir Rey prisonnière de quatre murs, elle en deviendrait folle et lui en voudrait.

\- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée mais je n'aime pas ne plus te sentir.

\- A ce propos…

Il releva vivement la tête.

\- Je me suis entraînée avec Leia cet après-midi et j'ai réussi à faire léviter une de mes bottes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je crois que je commence à comprendre comment la Force agit vis-à-vis du bébé et comment je peux la détourner légèrement de lui vers moi pour m'en servir à nouveau.

\- C'est parfait ! Si tu pouvais retrouver ta maîtrise de la Force et notre lien alors je serais d'accord pour que tu t'éloignes d'ici pendant quelques temps.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'y atteler mais j'aimerais que tu m'autorise au moins à prendre mes repas dans la salle à manger et à me rendre à la salle d'entrainement de temps en temps.

\- D'accord, finit-il par céder, mais toujours avec FN-2187.

\- Très bien, j'irais avec _Finn_ mais nous reparlerons de tes méthodes d'interrogatoire et en attendant…

Elle ne le laissa pas rétorquer et chevaucha ses jambes avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou en prenant férocement ses lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés intimement depuis l'attaque de Moah. D'abord à cause des douleurs dans sa cheville et son corps qu'elle ne pouvait pas atténuer à l'aide de médicaments à cause du bébé, puis par l'esprit vengeur de Ben qui les avait éloignés.

Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à l'embrasser comme jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de faire courir ses mains sur elle, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit loin l'un de l'autre, mais son corps lui avait manqué. Il n'avait pas osé l'approcher de peur de lui faire mal et même maintenant qu'elle était complètement guérie, il n'osait toujours pas assouvir ses désirs avec elle. Rey portait un enfant, leur enfant. Son corps était devenu sacré à partir de l'instant où Leia était venu le trouver pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle devint plus entreprenante, commençant à glisser ses petites mains sur lui et qu'il sentit son propre sexe réagir et grossir contre son entrejambe, il se déroba en lui saisissant la taille pour l'éloigner.

\- Rey ! Non !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Le bébé, je… je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

A son grand étonnement, elle éclata de rire et il se vexa.

\- Ravi que ça t'amuse.

\- Ben, tu ne feras aucun mal, ni à moi ni au bébé.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Figure-toi qu'un certain Suprême Leader m'a interdit de sortir de ma chambre, ce qui m'a laissé _beaucoup_ de temps libre, et Leia a bien voulu me tenir compagnie en me racontant _absolument_ tout sur ce qui m'attends.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne t'en rapporterais pas la moitié parce que je dois avouer que parfois c'était terrifiant, mais le bon côté de la chose c'est que les rapports sexuels sont fortement conseillés pendant une grossesse.

Ben était partagé entre la satisfaction de l'apprendre et la gêne de savoir qu'elles parlaient de ça ensemble, il ne pût s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque.

\- Tu parles de… nos rapports avec ma mère ?

\- Ta mère n'est pas innocente Ben, comment crois-tu être arrivé dans cette galaxie ?

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il grimaça de dégoût et elle continua en pointant son ventre du doigt.

\- Et elle sait parfaitement comment ce bébé est arrivé là.

\- On pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ?

\- On pourrait arrêter de parler tout court ?

Il comprit le message et goûta à nouveau à ses lèvres avec délice tout en basculant dans le lit. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur son torse puis plus bas, les faufilant sous l'élastique du seul vêtement qu'il portait encore. En appuis sur ses avant bras, pour ne pas peser sur elle, il nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou, se délectant du mélange d'odeur de sa peau et de son propre t-shirt. Rey dégagea le tissu devenu gênant et empoigna délicatement son sexe avant de commencer à le masser doucement. Il se mit à grogner d'une voix rauque sans arrêter de lui embrasser le cou et la gorge.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se redressa à genoux et la pénétra avec douceur, elle gémit et chercha son regard mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la très légère bosse qu'on devinait à peine sous le t-shirt. Elle s'appuya sur les coudes.

\- Ben ?

Son regard monta enfin jusqu'à son visage.

\- Je vais bientôt m'en aller. On ne se verra plus pendant un long moment.

Attrapant sa nuque elle se redressa et s'assit sur lui.

\- Sans compter que je serais bientôt aussi grosse qu'un happabore.

\- Ne dis pas ça mon infinie, tu es magnifique.

\- Magnifique et affamée, précisa-t-elle en imprimant un long mouvement à son bassin.

Ben ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires, les doigts crispés sur ses hanches. Il résistait mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie du père de son enfant et, un peu comme lui, elle obtenait souvent ce qu'elle voulait ces derniers temps. Elle continua d'onduler des hanches au dessus de ses cuisses et fit monter elle-même son plaisir tandis qu'il s'obstinait en restant immobile. Lasse de tenter de le faire participer, elle se résolut à ne l'utiliser que pour son propre plaisir, elle changea délicatement d'angle, posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à se mouvoir, cherchant à atteindre l'orgasme.

\- Oh, Ben, gémit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur familière grandir lentement en elle.

Accélérant le mouvement, ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son amant et elle soupira.

\- Oh, Ben ! dit-elle un peu plus fort. BEN !

Ses cris le rendaient fou. Il se souvenait encore de la saveur d'un de ses orgasmes qu'il avait goûté à travers leur lien et c'était un souvenir qui lui donnait des frissons. Cette fois-ci il vivait ça de l'extérieur. La voir ainsi atteindre l'orgasme était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ça, de cette vision d'elle en sueur, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il sentait que son cœur aurait pu en exploser.

Lorsque la respiration de Rey se calma lentement, il continua à la câliner, laissant ses mains la caresser et ses bras l'étreindre.

\- Satisfaite ?

Elle lui jeta un regard étincelant et mécontent.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Elle appuya à deux mains sur son torse pour l'obliger à s'allonger sous elle et se remit à onduler les hanches. Il était encore dur et prêt en elle et il était hors de question d'en rester là. Elle ne cherchait pas simplement un orgasme, elle voulait partager un orgasme.

\- Pourquoi résistes-tu ? Est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise !

\- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

\- C'est une drôle de façon de ne pas faire l'amour avec toi, fit-il en désignant son sexe enfoncé en elle et avec lequel elle continuait de jouer.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Tu es enceinte Rey, je… je dois faire attention.

\- Attention à quoi ? Le bébé est trop petit et trop loin en moi pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit et tu ne me fais aucun mal… bien au contraire. Sans compter que tu ne risques pas de me mettre plus enceinte que je ne le suis déjà.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Ce que tu portes est trop précieux, _tu_ es trop précieuse. Ça me fait une impression bizarre.

\- Une impression dans ce genre-là ?

Elle contracta les parois de son vagin et il poussa un léger grognement. Elle l'ignora et continua, mutine :

\- Tu vas t'y habituer.

Elle réitéra le geste avec le même résultat puis accéléra le mouvement de bas en haut, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur son large torse pour soulager ses cuisses. Elle le regarda avec délice perdre lentement du terrain sur la jouissance de plus en plus présente. Il ne pourrait bientôt plus résister et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, son visage se crispa, il grimaça dévoilant ses dents serrées et avec un petit cri elle le sentit palpiter. C'était toujours extraordinaire de le sentir venir en elle, comme une récompense, une douceur délicieuse tel un de ses fruits acidulés qu'elle avait découvert ici et qui picotaient sa langue à chaque bouchée.

Une fois qu'il eut joui, elle s'allongea sur le ventre contre lui et il fit un geste vague pour l'en empêcher.

\- Rey ! Tu ne devrais pas t'allonger sur le ventre, fit-il mollement, encore embrumé par le plaisir.

\- Est-ce que tu me crois incapable de veiller sur notre enfant ? répondit-elle sur le même ton en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il attrapa le drap qu'il retourna sur eux pour les en envelopper grossièrement.

\- Pas du tout. Je pense que tu seras une excellente mère.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle releva la tête vers lui et il contracta ses abdos pour redresser la tête et l'embrasser. Sans leur lien, il leur était impossible de deviner qu'ils avaient en réalité exactement la même crainte : seraient-ils de bons parents ? Rey en doutait car elle n'avait absolument aucun modèle sur lequel s'appuyer quant à Ben il jugeait qu'il n'en avait eus que des mauvais. Mais tous deux avaient le même espoir : faire de leur mieux pour cet enfant car même s'il avait été conçu un peu par accident, il était né de leur amour et était désiré et chéri bien avant sa venue au monde.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Ben demanda à l'un de ses hommes de convoquer la générale Organa dans la salle du trône de la base. Il était très étrange de voir autant de membre de la Résistance se promener sans contrainte dans les couloirs mais même si Kylo Ren savait que ça allait sûrement compliquer sa tâche de purification de ses rangs, il n'avait pas hésiter une seule seconde à faire appel à Poe Dameron pour diagnostiquer le Faucon, à FN-2187 pour rassurer, tenir compagnie et protéger Rey et à sa mère dès qu'il avait appris la grossesse de son infinie. Il était conscient, même s'il le regrettait, de ne pas pouvoir forcément combler tous les besoins de la jeune femme, encore moins maintenant qu'elle vivait quelque chose qu'il ne connaitrait jamais. Sa mère était passé par là pour lui et mine de rien il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Lorsque la générale se présenta, il portait son casque mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le plus son attention. Ben la vit fixer un instant le deuxième trône, celui de Rey, puis reporter son regard adoucit sur lui.

\- Tu as demandé à me voir ?

\- Oui, répondit sa voix métallique.

\- Je suis là.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis se résigna à enlever son casque. La discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle n'avait rien à voir avec le Suprême Leader ni la générale Organa. Bien qu'il y rechigne et que ça le mette incroyablement mal à l'aise, c'était en tant que mère et fils qu'ils devaient parler. Comme Rey, elle aussi se détendit en voyant son visage et ne cessait de le détailler à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, comme pour graver son image dans son esprit.

\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet… personnel.

\- Je t'écoute.

Leia faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa joie. Son fils avait besoin d'un conseil, d'un avis et il lui demandait à elle. Pas à un de ses généraux, pas à un ami (dans l'optique où il en aurait), pas à Rey : à elle, malgré son mal-être évident. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il continua :

\- Si je pouvais avoir cette discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre, sachez que je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant mais… je n'ai personne d'autre.

\- Je t'écoute, répéta-t-elle impassible.

\- Ça concerne Rey, elle a dû vous parler de nos projets concernant sa sécurité et celle du bébé ?

\- Tu souhaites que je l'emmène sur une de nos bases, le temps de démanteler le réseau de traître dans tes rangs et ce, dès qu'elle maîtrisera suffisamment la Force pour rétablir votre lien.

\- C'est exact et elle a fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- Tu sais que tu pourrais bien ne pas avoir régler tes problèmes de mutinerie avant la naissance de l'enfant ?

\- Oui et dans ce cas je la rejoindrais.

\- J'ai vu comment tu es avec elle et c'est la seule raison qui me convainc que tu ne cherches pas à me piéger, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les coordonnées d'une de nos bases !

\- Personne ne m'empêchera d'assister à la naissance de mon enfant, pas même vous, mère, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu essaieras en tout cas.

Leia sourit. Après avoir vu sa façon de se comporter auprès de Rey, la vieille dame ne doutait pas que Ben serait un excellent père. Bien meilleur qu'Han. Ben était bien loin d'éprouver la même satisfaction lorsqu'il voyait quel tour prenait la conversation et il commençait sérieusement à revoir son avis sur le fait que Rey ne s'éloigne de lui. Il voulait être là lorsqu'elle accoucherait, il voulait être le premier à tenir son enfant dans ses bras et parce qu'il savait, sans connaitre les détails, que l'accouchement était une épreuve terrible pour la mère et qu'il s'était juré de soutenir la jeune femme quelles que soit les épreuves. La requête qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire ferait peut-être changer sa mère d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais m'entretenir avec vous aujourd'hui.

Elle lui fit signe de poursuivre, de plus en plus intriguée par son fils qui semblait gêné et avait visiblement du mal à aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Ben, quoi que tu ais à me dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, que croyait-elle ? Qu'il avait besoin de sa compassion ? De son autorisation ? Il se moquait de son avis et encore plus de son jugement. La colère lui donna suffisamment d'assurance pour qu'il se redresse et lâche d'une traite :

\- Je souhaite épouser Rey, de préférence avant qu'elle ne s'en aille avec vous.

Leia cilla plusieurs fois, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Avant qu'il ne mentionne la Jedi au début de leur entretien, l'idée qu'il veuille lui parler d'Han l'avait effleuré. A présent, c'était elle qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

\- Et bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle, je… félicitations.

\- Merci, répondit-il froidement.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je…

Sa belle assurance fondait déjà comme neige au soleil.

\- Je…, je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Oh je vois. Et bien tout d'abord, est-elle au courant ? demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

\- Non.

\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais commencer par lui demander son avis, non ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-il d'un ton décidé avant de se lever pour sortir.

Elle l'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Attends.

Leia avait posé sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ben et elle resta un instant figée par ce contact physique avec son fils, le premier depuis de très longues années. Le premier depuis le baiser sur le front qu'elle lui avait donné le jour où il était parti avec Luke. Puis elle se reprit et glissa une main dans une de ses poches. Elle en sortit une petite boite carrée qu'elle déposa dans sa main en refermant ses doigts dessus. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et découvrit un anneau en or serti de cristal.

\- C'est un anneau de mariage. C'est ton grand-père qui l'a fabriqué, il l'a offert à ma mère lorsqu'il l'a épousé. Obi-Wan Kenobi l'avait fait mettre en sureté chez un homme de loi avec l'instruction formelle de me le remettre le jour où je me marierais.

Ben ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'objet, simple mais magnifique, qui avait un jour été au doigt de sa grand-mère, puis de sa mère. Il cilla et reporta son regard sur elle.

\- Maintenant il est à toi, et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu l'offres à Rey lorsque tu lui demanderas sa main. Comme ça elle portera à son tour l'anneau de Padmé Amidala et de Leia Organa lorsqu'elle deviendra… Rey Solo.

Il inspira fébrilement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'en épousant Rey, il lui offrirait son nom de famille. Avait-il vraiment envie qu'elle porte le nom du père qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains ? Et est-ce qu'elle le voudrait ? Ne serait-ce pas trop glauque ? Il ne se sentait plus comme Ben Solo depuis très longtemps, il n'était plus que Kylo Ren ou « juste Ben » avec elle. Certes la présence de sa mère lui rappelait qu'il avait encore officiellement une famille mais pour lui, les Solo n'existaient plus depuis le jour où il était parti, voir même un peu avant ça.

La voix de sa mère le sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Ben ?

\- Oui, je… merci.

Elle lui sourit doucement et le laissa s'en aller. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule dans la grande salle du trône, elle monta les mains à son visage pour masquer ses sanglots. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était heureuse ou triste. En fait c'était un peu des deux.

Han lui manquait terriblement en cet instant. Il appréciait beaucoup la Jedi et aurait été au comble de la joie en apprenant leur mariage et aussi qu'il allait être grand-père. Ce vieux gredin de bandit l'avait souvent mise hors d'elle mais elle l'avait aimé, profondément, passionnément. Elle lui avait donné un fils et naïvement, elle avait cru qu'ils vivraient heureux, tous les trois jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était heureuse que Rey sauve son fils. Heureuse de les voir heureux et heureuse de les voir s'unir et fonder leur propre famille, de ne pas laisser cet héritage s'éteindre et de lui donner enfin une bonne direction.

Elle sécha enfin ses larmes et sortit à son tour, elle devait se concentrer sur le présent et sur l'avenir, Rey allait avoir besoin d'elle dans les mois à venir.

oOo

Ben se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entrainement, il savait que Rey y passait beaucoup de temps à tenter de regagner sa maîtrise de la Force. Il lui avait bien entendu interdit de s'entraîner au combat dans son état mais il fut surpris de ne pas l'y trouver. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le petit salon privé, attenant à leur chambre mais elle n'y était pas non plus. Il interpella un droïde qui passait dans le couloir.

\- Toi ! Où est la Jedi Suprême ?

\- La Jedi Suprême s'est rendue aux quais, monsieur.

\- Etait-elle seule ?

\- Non monsieur, FN-2187 l'accompagnait.

La déduction était facile à faire elle était partie au temple. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les quais et embarqua dans un petit vaisseau rapide. Lorsqu'il emprunta le chemin pavé, il sut qu'elle était là, il sentait sa présence dans la Force. Il tomba sur FN-2187 en arrivant sur la place.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- A votre avis ?

\- Euh, elle est dans les appartements principaux.

Ben le dépassa et gravit quatre à quatre l'antique escalier. Rey était bien là, assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retourna en souriant à son approche.

\- Je t'ai senti, dit-elle heureuse de ses progrès, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je suis venue méditer pour voir si la Force présente ici pouvait m'aider à retrouver ma maîtrise.

Elle avait l'air étonné qu'il soit en colère, comme si elle ne réalisait pas à quel point il voulait toujours savoir où elle se trouvait. Comment pouvait-il la protéger si elle partait en vadrouille toutes les heures sans l'avertir ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- Je t'ai prévenu, rétorqua-t-elle, à présent énervée elle aussi.

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Je suis allée jusqu'à la salle du trône mais tu étais en entretien alors je n'ai pas voulu te déranger et je t'ai laissé un mot dans notre chambre.

Il avait déjà l'index dressé vers elle pour lui passer un savon mais sa phrase le coupa net dans son élan.

\- Dans notre chambre ?

Elle acquiesça et finit par sourire à nouveau, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en flagrant délit. Elle se remit debout.

\- Bon est-ce que tu es seulement venu pour m'enguirlander ou tu avais une bonne raison ?

Sa main se referma sur l'écrin en bois dans sa poche. Devait-il faire ça là ? Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en romantisme mais il lui semblait que le moment et l'endroit aurait pu être choisi avec plus de soin.

\- Ben ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser une main sur sa joue. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et se dit que non, il n'y avait pas d'endroit ou de moment parfait pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leur amour qui comptait.

\- Non, je ne suis pas venu que pour ça.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les monta jusqu'à sa bouche pour les embrasser religieusement.

\- Ta maîtrise de la Force est presque entièrement rétablie.

\- Oui.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt partir avec ma mère.

\- Parce que tu le souhaites, personnellement je préférerais rester à tes côtés.

\- C'est pour ta sécurité et celle du bébé.

\- Il n'y a aucun endroit dans l'univers où je me sente plus en sécurité qu'entre tes bras.

\- Ça me coûte aussi, mon infinie, mais je serais rassuré de te savoir à l'abri, ma mère prendra soin de toi, tu pourras continuer à t'entraîner et le moment venu je te rejoindrais.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle.

\- Mais avant que tu partes… j'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur.

\- Laquelle ?

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois ses mains puis il se mit à genoux.

\- Ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit délicatement et le lui tendit. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se saisit délicatement de l'objet.

\- C'est pour toi, dit-il en l'observant.

\- C'est… magnifique.

Il sortit l'anneau de son écrin et le passa lentement à son annulaire.

\- Il se porte comme ceci.

Rey leva sa main à hauteur de ses yeux et la fit pivoter pour apprécier les reflets que la lumière du soleil déclinant faisait danser à travers les cristaux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un bijou, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment saisi l'utilité mais voir celui-ci à son doigt, offert par l'homme qu'elle aimait la touchait.

\- C'est magnifique, répéta-t-elle ébahi.

\- Il appartenait à Leia.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas me l'offrir s'il est à elle.

Elle fit mine de vouloir le retirer mais il l'en empêcha en saisissant à nouveau ses mains.

\- Rey, c'est une alliance.

\- Une alliance ?

\- Oui, un anneau de mariage.

\- De… mariage ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux.

\- Oh Ben !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

\- De devenir ton épouse ? S'exclama-t-elle. Oui ! Bien sûr que j'accepte, oui ! Mille fois oui !

Elle se jeta à son cou et ils basculèrent tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes. Rey éclata de rire et entreprit de couvrir son visage de baiser, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice et sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça sa taille et se laissa submerger par le bonheur qu'il ressentait alors. Il avait tellement souffert dans sa vie qu'il se demandait encore comment ce genre de bonheur éclatant faisait pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ.

Soudain un frémissement les parcourut tous les deux. Rey releva la tête, s'attendant à voir Obi-Wan mais c'était Anakin qui se dressait devant eux, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Ils se remirent aussitôt debout et, allumant son sabre, Ben se plaça devant elle pour la protéger de son corps.

\- Qui êtes- vous ?

\- Ben, c'est ton…

\- Je suis Anakin Skywalker.

La surprise agrandit le regard de Ben qui resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis il réagit soudain, il éteignit immédiatement son sabre et mit un genou à terre en courbant la tête.

\- Grand-père, souffla-t-il.

Rey, elle, resta debout, instinctivement elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et le regard d'Anakin s'assombrit encore un peu.

\- Ainsi, tu es au courant ?

\- Oui… maître Skywalker.

Elle avait ajouté le nom un peu in extremis, mais devant le spectre de Force de Dark Vador, un peu de politesse ne serait pas de trop.

\- Et vous allez garder l'enfant ?

\- Oui et nous marier.

Elle lui montra l'anneau à son doigt et en le reconnaissant, il devint encore plus sombre si c'était possible. Ben ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était bouleversé de rencontrer ce grand-père qu'il idolâtrait mais il était perturbé par sa discussion avec Rey, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Il ne savait pas comment réagir mais la phrase suivante du spectre l'aida à se décider.

\- Vous ne devriez pas ! asséna-t-il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le spectre d'Anakin baissa les yeux sur lui et s'adoucit quelque peu en contemplant en face le visage de son petit-fils pour la première fois.

\- Ben, tu cours à ta perte en te liant avec elle de cette manière.

Le jeune homme buvait chaque parole comme un assoiffé en plein désert.

\- Quelle perte ? intervint Rey. Qu'est-ce qu'il risque exactement ?

\- Il risque de basculer du …

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire sardonique et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement surpris.

\- J'espère que vous plaisantez ? Relève-toi Ben, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'inciter à se remettre debout.

\- Rey…

\- Cet homme, s'écria-t-elle en pointant Anakin du doigt, ne mérite pas un centième de l'amour et de l'admiration que tu as pour lui.

\- Rey !

\- Il t'a abandonné bien plus sûrement qu'Han et Leia : lorsque tu avais le plus besoin de lui. Souviens-toi de toutes ses fois où tu t'es adressé à lui, en méditant, en priant. Souviens-toi de toutes ces fois où tu aurais tellement eu besoin d'un guide, de conseil. Maintenant dis-toi qu'il t'entendait, qu'il _pouvait_ t'aider mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait !

Un silence profond, suivi sa tirade. Elle détestait la douleur dans les yeux de son amant mais elle devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas quel but poursuivait Anakin en tentant de les séparer mais ça ne marcherait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas profiter de l'admiration sans borne que lui portait son petit-fils, elle ne le laisserait pas lui farcir la tête avec ses avertissements. Elle ne le laisserait pas lui enlever Ben. Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue.

\- Souviens-toi que je suis là, moi.

Elle lui prit son autre main et la posa sur son ventre.

\- Nous sommes une famille désormais. Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas se mettre entre nous.

Ben reporta son regard sur son grand-père. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant d'un air triste.

\- Je suis désolé Ben, ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Je t'ai entendu, j'ai toujours été près de toi, j'ai veillé sur toi pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai pas aimé la voie que tu as choisie mais je ne pouvais pas t'apparaitre. Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'aurais pas compris pourquoi Dark Vador t'empêchait de rejoindre le côté obscur de la Force, tu m'aurais rejeté.

\- Il aurait suffi que vous me l'expliquiez grand-père, répondit Ben.

Sa voix grave contrastait avec son ton de petit garçon perdu. Rey se blottit contre lui et il ramena son regard sur elle en lui souriant tristement.

\- Ben, reprit Anakin, je suis navré de ne pas avoir agit à l'époque mais laisse-moi le faire maintenant.

\- C'est n'est plus la peine à présent, Rey a fait ce que vous avez eu peur de faire, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé.

Il couva la jeune femme d'un regard si tendre qu'il faillit faire renoncer Anakin. Pendant une seconde, le spectre se revit, tenant Padmé, son amour, entre ses bras, puis il se souvint comment avait fini sa propre histoire. Il devait au moins essayer de le sauver.

\- Je t'en prie, il n'est pas trop tard.

\- Trop tard pour quoi ?

\- Je ne vois que de la noirceur dans votre avenir commun. Vous devez vous éloigner l'un de l'autre et renoncer à cet enfant ou des choses terribles arriveront.

\- Quelles choses ? demanda Ben.

\- Renoncer à l'enfant ? souffla Rey horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? L'éliminer ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, j'en ai déjà trop dit mais vous devez cesser cette folie ou la mort et la désolation seront vos seules récompenses.

\- Taisez-vous ! S'exclama le Suprême Leader en serrant un peu plus son infinie contre lui.

Elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse. Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'anéantir sa famille, elle était bouleversée. Ben aussi était ébranlé, les sombres prédictions de son grand-père se mêlaient à ses propres rêves où il avait effectivement vu la mort : celle de Rey et du bébé. Mais il était hors de question de perdre son sang-froid à l'heure actuelle. Rey était enceinte, il était impératif que sa grossesse se déroule dans le calme et la paix. C'était à lui de prendre la main à présent, aussi reprit-il plus calmement :

\- Je vous remercie pour vos avertissements grand-père, nous serons très prudents mais nous ne nous séparerons pas. Elle comme moi avons souffert toute notre vie et nous nous sommes enfin trouvés, nous ne sommes plus seuls, nous sommes heureux. Et vous voudriez que je renonce à ça ? Elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur et nous contribuons ensemble à construire un monde plus juste pour nous, pour notre enfant mais aussi pour toute la galaxie.

Anakin ne pouvait le contredire sur ce point, il savait à quel point sa rencontre avec Rey avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous et en avait changé toute sa vision du monde. Il savait à quel point Ben lui ressemblait et il était sûr d'une chose, si les rôles étaient inversés jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un le séparer de Padmé.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il, si tel est ton choix je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est que je souhaite de tout cœur me tromper Ben. Adieu.

Le spectre disparut dans un faiblissement d'éclat et Ben resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme entre ses bras. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, à lui caresser et lui embrasser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour réconfortants. Puis ils sortirent du temple et rejoignirent Finn.

\- Rey est fatiguée, il vaut mieux rentrer.

\- Ok, je prends les commandes.

Ils rentrèrent en silence à la base et Rey s'excusa, prétextant la fatigue, elle s'isola dans leur chambre. Après un bref entretien avec sa mère, à qui il raconta l'heureux succès de sa demande et l'étrange rencontre qu'ils avaient fait, il l'a rejoignit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il la vit lui tourner le dos dans le lit et il comprit pourquoi quand il s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher toutes ses larmes et ses deux bras étaient enroulés autour de son ventre.

\- Oh mon infinie, souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer.

Elle se tourna sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder.

\- Je vais t'emmener à Talos où je t'épouserais, puis tu iras avec ma mère pour mener paisiblement cette grossesse à son terme loin de cette base. Ma mère me préviendra dès les premiers signes de l'accouchement et je te rejoindrais pour partager cette épreuve avec toi. Enfin, tu mettras notre fille au monde faisant de moi un homme encore plus comblé que je ne le suis déjà.

\- Notre fille ?

\- C'est certain, dit-il en posant une de ses grandes mains sur son ventre de façon protectrice. Je suis sûre que ce sera une fille.

\- Et si c'est un garçon ?

Il se pencha lentement sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de souffler.

\- Je prendrais tout ce que la Force et toi voudrez bien m'offrir.

Elle sourit doucement et sécha ses dernières larmes.

 **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me demander en amie sur facebook, suivez mes nouveautés et mes coups de coeur.**

 **A la semaine prochain pour le chapitre 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Bonjour !**

 **Toujours aussi heureuse de vous retrouver tous les lundi ! Malheureusement nous entamons aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de "Puis vient la nuit". Profitez bien !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10**

Dès le lendemain, Ben prit les mesures nécessaires pour préparer leur voyage jusqu'à Atzerri. Tous les amis de Rey ne prirent pas la nouvelle de leur mariage avec joie surtout que la plupart ignoraient encore qu'elle était enceinte. Ben insista pour qu'elle convie toutes les personnes qui lui ferait plaisir d'avoir à ses côtés pour ce jour-là mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ébruite la nouvelle de sa grossesse, en tout cas tant qu'elle ne se verrait pas physiquement sur elle. Evidemment, Finn et Leia serait du voyage mais elle demanda aussi à Poe, Denis, Hux et Ko'wats de venir. Ce dernier n'avait pas revu la Jedi Suprême depuis le jour où il lui avait tenu compagnie juste après l'incident du Faucon. D'abord parce que le Suprême Leader avait restreint drastiquement la liste des personnes autorisé à l'approcher mais aussi parce que le trooper était trop honteux d'avoir faillit dans sa mission de protection et de ne pas avoir percé à jour RT-5228 avant qu'il ne s'attaque à elle. Aussi fut-il très surpris d'être ainsi convié à ces réjouissances.

La veille de leur départ pour Talos, Leia vint rendre visite à Rey. Elle la trouva dans le petit salon privé près de leur chambre en train de méditer.

\- Bonjour Rey.

\- Leia ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, asseyez-vous.

\- Je voulais te parler de demain.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est un jour particulier et une cérémonie un peu particulière, je ne sais pas si tu connais le protocole qui l'entoure.

\- Le… protocole ?

\- Notamment pour la tenue.

\- Je ne possède presque rien mais je pensais mettre la robe que Ben m'a offerte.

\- Elle est magnifique c'est vrai, mais il s'agit d'un mariage, et tu es une personnalité connue. Ce mariage aura une signification très importante et pas uniquement pour vous. Il va envoyer un message fort au travers de la galaxie.

\- D'accord mais je dois faire quoi alors ?

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

Elle fit un geste vers le droïde de protocole derrière elle qui s'approcha et lui tendit une grande boite cartonnée. Elle la posa sur la table basse, en souleva le couvercle et en sortit une robe magnifique couleur ivoire.

\- Si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu l'essaie afin de vérifier qu'elle te va.

\- D'accord.

Rey passa dans la chambre à côté et se déshabilla. Une fois en sous-vêtement elle caressa doucement la soie fine avant de l'enfiler. C'était une longue robe, droite et fluide, une double ceinture de cuir brun ceignait ses hanches. Elle noua le ruban du licou sur sa nuque et effleura du bout des doigts la dentelle qui dissimulait partiellement son décolleté. Le vêtement était splendide et ça lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se voir dedans. Elle n'avait jamais fait très attention à son apparence, sur Jakku c'était quelque chose de très très secondaire comparé à la survie mais aujourd'hui elle espérait plaire à Ben dans cette tenue. Elle se mit de profil devant le miroir et constata que la coupe et la fluidité du tissu cachait suffisamment son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle entamait à présent son troisième mois de grossesse mais il fallait vraiment être au courant pour le remarquer sur elle. Leia frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Rey en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

\- Avec ceci, se sera parfait.

Elle s'avança doucement et déplia un long voile de tulle agrémenté d'un large bandeau de dentelle sur le pourtour. Elle le plaça doucement sur la tête de la jeune femme et l'étendit jusqu'au sol. Puis elles se placèrent face au miroir pour en apprécier le résultat. Les yeux de Leia se remplir de larmes et Rey se tourna vers elle.

\- Leia !

\- Ne fais pas attention, répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, je ne suis qu'une vieille femme émotive. Tout va parfaitement bien. Je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir être à nouveau aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant et c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as rendu mon fils. Tu m'as redonné espoir.

La jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre, gênée et émue par les confidences de la générale qui poursuivit en la contemplant :

\- Et regarde-toi ! Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue Rey.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, allons ranger ta robe avant de la couvrir de larmes.

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Rey s'empressa de se déshabiller et de ranger sa tenue dans sa boite.

oOo

Le lendemain soir, Ben se tenait bien droit dans la salle des mariages du palais sénatorial. La pièce ressemblait à une chapelle avec son allée centrale et ses deux rangées de banc en bois. Au fond, un immense vitrail renvoyait la lumière chamarrée du soleil couchant sur les murs de pierres et la charpente. Il y avait peu de personne autour de lui : Poe Dameron, FN-2187, DN-698, KW-7654 et quelques personnalités importantes comme le sénateur Tritt Opan et les représentants de Chandrila, sa planète natale, étaient rassemblés à l'intérieur mais il savait que la rumeur de leur mariage s'était répandue et il entendait l'effervescence d'une petite foule à l'extérieur. Phasma et une poignée de troopers triés sur le volet assurerait leur sécurité.

Le prêtre sénatorial s'avança et vint allumer les deux braseros de chaque côté de la petite estrade séparée des bancs par trois longues marches. La cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Le vieil homme semblait osciller entre la fierté d'unir ces deux êtres exceptionnels et l'appréhension que lui inspirait le Suprême Leader, bien que Ben ne portât pas son casque. Il avait revêtu son uniforme de Chevalier de Ren mais il avait agrémenté sa longue cape d'un fermoir en or qui ornait sa poitrine. C'était une parure traditionnelle de mariage de Chandrila et le geste toucha profondément Leia lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre et se placer au premier rang.

Lorsque le prêtre se plaça derrière Ben, face à l'entrée, tous se retournèrent dans cette direction et Rey fit son entrée, coupant le souffle de Ben. La voir dans cette tenue, s'avancer vers lui, avait quelque chose de chimérique.

Hux lui donnait le bras. C'était elle qui avait insisté pour que ce soit le général qui la mène jusqu'à l'autel, déjà parce qu'elle n'avait aucune figure paternelle pour jouer ce rôle et ensuite parce que la symbolique du geste n'échapperait à personne y compris au premier concerné. En lui offrant cet honneur, Rey renforçait leur trio de tête du Premier Ordre. Ignorant encore l'état de Rey, le général avait en effet été très surpris par l'annonce de ce mariage et encore plus par la demande de la Jedi Suprême. Mais elle lui avait fait sa requête avec douceur et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, un refus aurait pu être très mal pris par Kylo Ren qui ne refusait absolument rien à la jeune femme au grand déplaisir de son officier. Mais en remontant la courte allée jusqu'à l'autel avec la jeune femme splendide dans sa robe ivoire à son bras, Hux se surprit à apprécier le moment.

En haut de l'allée, il s'inclina respectueusement devant le Suprême Leader puis devant Rey avant de rejoindre Ko'wats, Denis et Tritt Opan dans l'assemblée laissant les deux futurs époux face à face. Le prêtre entama alors son discours officiel.

\- Veuillez joindre vos mains s'il vous plait.

Rey et Ben s'exécutèrent, levant leurs mains, paume contre paume, au niveau de leur visage.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Kylo Ren, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren et Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre et Rey de Jakku, Chevalier Jedi et Jedi Suprême du Premier Ordre, l'engagement que vous contractez aujourd'hui vous engagent l'un envers l'autre, sans contraintes, est-ce ainsi que vous l'entendez ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ben restait stoïque, le visage fermé mais Rey, elle, souriait doucement toutes ses pensées concentrées sur cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie et sur leur enfant qu'elle portait. Le prêtre continua :

\- Les témoins, veuillez approcher.

Finn et Ko'wats se levèrent et vinrent se placer respectivement à côté de Rey et Ben. Pour ce dernier, le choix d'un témoin avait été un dilemme presque cornélien. Il avait longuement hésité à porter son choix sur sa mère mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, même si leur relation c'était nettement améliorée par le biais de Rey, la rancune qu'il ressentait encore à son égard l'avait empêché de lui accorder cet honneur. Rey lui avait alors suggéré Ko'wats. Parmi toutes les nouvelles personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées au sein du Premier Ordre, il n'y en avait pas un seul qui ne leur soit plus fidèle. Il avait averti Kylo Ren de la fausseté de l'accident du Faucon, il avait veillé sur Rey, il s'était même porté volontaire pour que Kylo Ren fouille son esprit afin de s'assurer de son innocence et de son dévouement au couple régent du Premier Ordre. Ben s'était laissé convaincre.

\- Finn, membre de la Résistance et Ko'wats, stormtrooper du Premier Ordre, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union ?

\- Je l'accepte.

\- Je l'accepte.

\- Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Rey ne put réprimer un léger rire en voyant Ben froncer les sourcils et jeter un regard glacial sur l'assistance. Même si quelqu'un avait voulu s'opposer à ce mariage, un simple regard sur le futur époux l'aurait fait revenir sur sa décision.

\- Vous pouvez à présent échanger vos vœux, les alliances s'il vous plait ?

Ben se tourna vers Ko'wats qui lui tendit celle destinée à Rey. Le Suprême Leader saisit la main de sa future épouse et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Rey, par cet anneau je fais de toi mon épouse et j'unis ma vie à la tienne. Je promets de partager tes joies et tes peines, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. Et lorsque la mort nous séparera, la Force nous réunira dans une autre vie où je jure de marcher à tes côtés, de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te respecter à nouveau jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il glissa l'alliance le long de son annulaire et le prêtre dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour que Rey reprenne ses esprits.

\- Oh pardon, souffla-t-elle en se tournant à son tour vers Finn avec qui elle échangea un sourire. Ben, par cet anneau je fais de toi mon époux et j'unis ma vie à la tienne. Je promets de partager tes joies et tes peines dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie. Et lorsque la mort nous séparera, la Force nous réunira dans une autre vie où je jure de marcher à tes côtés, de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te respecter à nouveau jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Sénat Galactique et la République Originelle, et par vos consentements mutuels, je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Que la Force soit avec vous.

Sans même attendre l'autorisation du prêtre sénatorial, Ben fit un pas en avant et prit le visage de sa femme en coupe pour l'embrasser. Sa femme, le titre sonnait délicieusement à ses oreilles, elle était enfin légalement et officiellement sienne pour l'éternité, bien qu'ils n'aient pas attendu cela pour consommer leur union. Les applaudissements plutôt timides de l'assistance les sortirent de leur bulle et ils se tournèrent vers leurs invités. Leia vint serrer Rey dans ses bras tandis que Poe donnait une bourrade moqueuse à Finn qui tentait d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes. Puis Ben donna le bras à Rey et les nouveaux époux remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à la sortie.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à l'accueil qu'ils découvrirent dehors, la foule n'était pas immense mais leurs vivats réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune mariée. Phasma s'avança vers eux, timidement suivit par une femme avec une petite fille blonde. Toutes deux s'inclinèrent respectueusement puis l'enfant tendit à Rey un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvage.

\- Merci beaucoup, lui dit la jeune mariée en l'acceptant avec plaisir.

La mère profita du fait que Kylo Ren était en train de recevoir les félicitations de son capitaine pour s'adresser à Rey dans un chuchotement.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment uni votre destin à cet… homme ?

Sa voix était à mi-chemin entre le dégoût de la personne qu'elle évoquait et la peur qu'il l'entende mais Rey resta calme et souriante, elle savait que beaucoup gardaient encore des rancœurs contre Kylo Ren mais elle était convaincue qu'avec de la patience et du temps, elle en viendrait à bout.

\- Oui, je l'ai fait et pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Alors vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'il a fait.

\- Si je le sais, la Force nous connecte, il connait tout de moi et je connais tout de lui.

La femme fit un pas en arrière, posant une main sur son cœur et attirant sa fille contre elle.

\- Que la Force ait pitié de nous. Si le dernier Jedi accepte de se lier de plein gré avec un monstre pareil alors nous sommes perdus.

Elle disparut ensuite dans la foule sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer. La jeune femme ne laissa pas cet incident miner son moral et adressa un signe de la main aux autres personnes qui étaient venus les saluer. Beaucoup d'autres, bien qu'impressionnés, n'étaient pas aussi hostiles à son nouveau mari.

oOo

Lorsque les festivités prirent fin, au petit matin, Rey et Ben se retrouvèrent enfin au calme dans leur chambre. Epuisée, la jeune femme s'allongea sitôt déshabillée puis elle tourna un regard étonné vers Ben qui changeait simplement de tenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Du travail ? Mais c'est notre nuit de noces.

Il jeta un regard vers le soleil éclatant qui passait un peu entre les lamelles du store.

\- Notre _nuit_ de noces ?

Il se pencha ensuite sur elle pour embrasser son front.

\- Je vais m'occuper des préparatifs de ton départ avec ma mère, dans trois semaines ça t'irais ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il en caressant amoureusement son ventre, nous n'avons pas attendu cela pour consommer, non ?

Rey soupira et le laissa partir mais, bien qu'exténuée, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle n'avait plus envie de partir, elle n'en avait jamais eu envie mais maintenant c'était pire. Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle s'en ouvrit à Leia mais la vieille dame était d'accord avec Ben, il était trop dangereux pour elle de rester dans ce nid de serpent, elle y était déjà depuis trop longtemps, elle devait penser à la sécurité du bébé. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était véritablement enceinte, son instinct lui disait que la vision de Ben avait encore plus de chance de se réaliser si elle s'éloignait de lui.

Les rares fois où Ben avait accepté de lui parler de la progression de leurs investigations, elle avait compris qu'ils stagnaient et ça ne la rassurait pas. Qu'elle parte ou pas, sa sécurité ne serait véritablement assurée que lorsque les renégats seraient débusqués, lorsque Moah avouerait.

C'est en suivant le fil de ces pensées que Rey se trouva face à la porte de la cellule de son ancien garde du corps, deux jours avant son départ. Elle avait facilement déjoué la surveillance de Finn en prétextant un besoin naturel et maintenant, elle hésitait, une main tremblante en suspension au dessus du panneau de contrôle de la porte. Elle se secoua mentalement, il fallait qu'elle l'affronte, elle devait vaincre cette peur-là. Sa main s'abattit sur le bouton et la porte glissa vers le haut. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

À l'exception d'un miroir qu'elle devinait sans teint sur la droite, la cellule était presque exactement la même que celle qu'elle avait elle-même expérimenté. Un drone de surveillance flottait doucement dans un angle de la pièce et le trooper de garde se mit aussitôt au garde à vous en la voyant entrer.

\- Veuillez-nous laisser et interdisez l'accès à quiconque jusqu'à ce que je ressorte.

\- Bien, Jedi Suprême.

Moah tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction en reconnaissant sa voix. Il ne portait plus que sa combinaison noire mais il flottait dedans, horriblement amaigris, les cheveux ternes et les traits tirés. Son visage ruisselait de sueur et de traces de sang séché. Elle s'avança doucement dans la lumière.

\- Jedi Suprême, que me vaut cet honneur ? gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis venue en finir, Moah.

\- Sauf si vous êtes venue me tuer, ce n'est pas prêt d'être fini et même dans ce cas là, vous savez que d'autres prendront ma place, qu'ils ont même déjà commencé.

\- Je ne suis pas venue vous tuer, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Cependant, vous avez échoué Moah, si vous êtes encore en vie c'est uniquement grâce à mon indulgence et à mon influence sur le Suprême Leader.

Elle marqua une pause afin qu'il comprenne bien que c'était la stricte vérité, si elle laissait Ben n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il l'aurait déjà découpé en rondelle. Mais elle ne le laisserait pas faire ça, déjà parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça soit une manière correcte de récupérer des informations et aussi parce que ça tirerait un peu plus son amant vers le côté obscur qu'il commençait seulement à maîtriser. Pour toute réponse, Moah cracha à ses pieds, cet argument plaidait plutôt en la défaveur de Rey puisqu'elle prouvait une fois de plus à Moah qu'elle pouvait diriger le Premier Ordre dans l'ombre, en utilisant le Suprême Leader comme une marionnette.

\- Parlez maintenant Moah et vous avez ma parole que nous vous livrerons à la justice pour avoir droit à un procès équitable.

\- Un procès ? cracha-t-il. Croyez-vous que ce soit cela mon vœu le plus cher ? NON ! Je n'aurais de cesse que lorsque vous serez morte !

La violence de ses mots la fit reculer d'un pas et elle posa instinctivement une main protectrice sur son ventre. Son geste attira l'attention du traître sur cette partie de son corps. L'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage.

\- Non ! souffla-t-il penché en avant autant que les entraves de la table d'interrogatoire le lui permettaient. Qu'avez-vous fait ? Vous portez son bâtard !

Ses yeux se révulsèrent, la fureur déforma chacun de ses traits tandis qu'il se mettait à éructer.

\- SALE CHIENNE ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? VOUS ALLEZ TOUS NOUS DETRUIRE ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Je vais vous tuer, vous et cette immondice que vous portez, je vais vous ouvrir le ventre et l'en arracher à mains nues s'il le faut !

Ses paroles hargneuses avaient saisi Rey de peur, la faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte mais la suite de ses menaces la fit réagir. Son visage se ferma et elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers lui, soudain sombre et terrifiante.

\- Non, gronda-t-elle, vous ne ferez rien de tout ça.

Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction la main ouverte vers son visage et Moah fut violemment projeté contre le dossier de la table. Elle rassembla en elle toute la puissance de la maîtrise de la Force, qu'elle avait pleinement recouvré à présent, et la propulsa en avant, droit dans l'esprit de sa cible. Elle n'était plus sans défense comme au temple, elle était puissante et déterminé à protéger son enfant, sa famille, coûte que coûte. Comme Ben le lui avait dit, elle rencontra une résistance plus importante que chez la majorité des gens mais elle saisit cette barrière dans un poing métaphysique et serra jusqu'à la sentir exploser. Moah hurla et quelqu'un frappa à la porte derrière elle.

\- Jedi Suprême ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit un pas de plus, s'enfonçant plus profondément encore en lui. Elle n'était pas délicate, elle se fichait d'être délicate, elle voulait qu'il lui livre ses secrets, tous ses secrets et elle voulait le terrifier, elle voulait le glacer d'une peur si démesurée que désormais le simple fait de croiser son regard lui ferait perdre la raison. Elle déchira les lambeaux de son esprit en se frayant un chemin, comme les crocs d'un prédateur dans les entrailles chaudes de sa proie. Soudain la voix familière de Finn retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- REY ! Ouvre cette porte ! Hurla-t-il en la martelant de coup de poings.

Il n'allait pas tarder à faire venir quelqu'un qui pourrait forcer le passage aussi tendit-elle son autre main à l'opposé de Moah pour maintenir l'accès verrouillé.

Elle fouilla un peu plus, ne ciblant que ce qui concernait sa traîtrise et ne se souciant pas des dégâts qu'elle causait sur son passage, elle s'en fichait tout simplement. Elle saisit au vol des noms, des visages, des souvenirs de sabotages et de réunions et pendant ce temps-là, Moah continuait de hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales

Le miroir sans teint sur sa droite vibra sous un assaut et cette fois c'est la voix de Ben qui lui parvint à travers :

\- REY !

Sa concentration fut perturbée quelques secondes, suffisamment pour que la porte de la cellule ne s'ouvre, livrant le passage à Finn, Leia, le trooper de garde qui ne savait visiblement pas s'il devait pointer son arme sur elle ou sur le prisonnier et enfin Ben.

D'un large mouvement du bras, elle les immobilisa tous et elle raffermit ensuite sa prise sur l'esprit de Moah. Elle y était presque, elle voulait explorer la moindre parcelle de son cerveau, de sa mémoire pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de sauver l'un de ses complices. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait et continuait impitoyablement à creuser malgré les hurlements du prisonnier.

\- Rey ! Arrête ! Supplia Leia en sentant la poigne d'acier de la jeune femme sur elle.

La générale jeta un regard implorant à son fils mais Ben devait se rendre à l'évidence, comme il l'avait prédit, avec son aide et son enseignement, elle était à présent trop puissante, beaucoup plus puissante que lui en tout cas et il ne pouvait se dérober de son emprise. Il renonça à prendre le contrôle et tenta sa chance autrement.

\- Rey ?

Elle tourna enfin ses yeux verts dans sa direction.

\- Arrête, ordonna-t-il avec douceur mais fermeté.

\- J'y suis presque Ben, dit-elle suppliante.

\- Relâche-le, s'il te plait.

\- Non ! Il nous veut du mal ! Il veut tuer notre enfant !

\- Et il n'y arrivera pas, mon infinie, je te promets que nous l'en empêcherons

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit de nouveau et se tourna lentement vers Moah.

\- Oui, nous l'en empêcherons, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix grondante.

L'homme ne criait plus à présent, il s'était affaissé sur la table d'interrogatoire, ses paupières papillonnaient sur ses yeux blancs qui roulaient dans leurs orbites et Rey referma une ultime fois son pouvoir sur son esprit. Lorsqu'elle l'eut intégralement vidé de sa substance, elle se retira et, relâchant enfin son contrôle, elle s'effondra au sol.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla enfin du brouillard, ce fut son odorat qui perçut en premier. L'odeur caractéristique de désinfectant et de drap propre, lui apprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Puis des voix lui parvinrent :

\- … trop dangereux. Elle doit partir avec moi.

\- Attendons de savoir ce qu'elle aura découvert.

\- Non ! Personne ne lui demandera ce qu'elle a découvert et personne ne la séparera de moi. Je lui ai fait une promesse.

\- Ben ?

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux mais la pièce où elle se trouvait était faiblement éclairée. Elle distingua le visage du jeune homme penché sur elle, d'abord de manière floue puis de plus en plus nette tandis qu'elle émergeait complètement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Le bébé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle porta une main à son ventre et ses formes la rassurèrent avant même que Ben ne lui réponde. Le bébé était toujours là.

\- Tout va bien mon infinie, le bébé n'a rien. Vous êtes sains et saufs tous les deux.

Elle fit mine de se redresser et il l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit. Leia et Finn étaient là aussi, ils s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- Hey, comment ça va ? Lui demanda l'ancien trooper.

\- Je me sens un peu… barbouillée mais ça va. Que s'est-il passé ?

Les trois autres se jetèrent des regards étranges et Rey tenta de se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie. Brusquement, le noir dans son esprit se dissipa et elle se remémora toute la scène. Sa visite à Moah, son offre de collaborer, ses menaces, la peur puis la fureur. Elle se rappela la sensation d'envahir son esprit de force, bien loin de la douce communion qu'elle partageait régulièrement avec Ben. Elle se souvint de chaque détail, de ses crocs métaphysiques déchirant la chair de ses pensées. Elle revit une à une, toutes les pensées qu'elle lui avait extorquées.

Partagée entre l'horreur de son geste, le besoin de transmettre les informations apprises et la terreur que lui imposait une telle puissance en elle, elle resta sans voix. Puis, alors même que les trois autres ne savaient pas comment lui présenter la chose, elle se ressaisit, déglutit et attrapa la main de son époux.

\- Ben ?

\- Oui ?

\- Donne-moi de quoi écrire s'il te plait.

Il se tourna vers un droïde qui lui apporta aussitôt un datapad. Elle s'en saisit et commença à retranscrire tout ce qui lui semblait important, les noms, les fonctions, les dates, les plans. Puis d'une main tremblante, elle le lui tendit.

\- Voilà, dit-elle simplement, fais ce que tu as à faire maintenant.

\- Mon infinie ! Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai promis de t'empêcher de sombrer et j'en ai été incapable.

Elle leva une main pour le couper.

\- Ben, non. Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Bien sûr, il faut que tu te reposes.

Il l'aida à se rallonger et elle se tourna de l'autre côté alors ils sortirent et elle les entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir en chuchotant. Elle n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles de Moah parce qu'elle savait parfaitement dans quel état il était, dans quel état elle l'avait laissé. A l'heure actuelle, il ne devait plus être qu'une coquille vide, sans esprit, sans volonté. Elle savait qu'elle avait réduit un homme au néant sans même le tuer et cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir. Ce qu'elle fit en se penchant brusquement par-dessus le bord du lit médicalisé. Aussitôt de petits droïdes se précipitèrent sans bruit pour nettoyer. Elle aurait voulu être comme eux, de simples machines avec un programme pour toutes les situations. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale dans le creux du lit et serra son ventre entre ses bras, se laissant enfin aller aux larmes.

oOo

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, une atmosphère étrange s'étendit entre les deux futurs parents. Rey refusa de participer d'aucune façon à la purge que mena Ben parmi ses rangs et cela partageait le jeune homme. Dans un sens ça le tourmentait que Rey se désintéresse de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer autour d'elle mais de l'autre il était heureux qu'elle mène sa grossesse paisiblement, sans le moindre sujet d'inquiétude et surtout auprès de lui puisqu'il n'y avait désormais plus une trace d'un quelconque traître sur Aleen, elle avait veillé à tous les débusquer dans l'esprit de Moah et Ben avait fait le reste. L'attitude de la Jedi avait beaucoup changé depuis son altercation avec son ancien garde du corps, elle était plus renfermée et taciturne sauf lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, alors seulement Ben retrouvait un peu de l'ingénuité et de la fougue dont elle faisait tant preuve lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle était retournée plusieurs fois au temple, toujours accompagnée évidemment, et elle avait eus deux autres conversations avec Obi-Wan Kenobi mais jamais plus avec Anakin. Le vieux spectre l'avait rassuré. Oui, elle avait succombé à la puissance du côté obscur mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tout était perdu pour elle. Il lui rappela qu'elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant même si c'était dans une moindre mesure et Rey se souvint de cette réunion au QG de la Résistance où tout c'était mis à trembler et à flotter autour d'elle sous le coup de sa colère. Pourtant par la suite, elle avait repris ses esprits et laisser la lumière revenir en elle. Obi-Wan lui assura que c'était la même chose ici, la simple différence résidant dans le fait qu'aujourd'hui elle était beaucoup plus puissante qu'à l'époque. Il lui expliqua que le côté de la Force choisi par un Jedi n'était pas un choix irréversible, certains Chevaliers avaient vécus des années dans la lumière avant de succomber ou au contraire, d'autres, comme Anakin, étaient passés plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre.

Le fait qu'elle ait violemment usé de ce pouvoir destructeur ne signifiait pas qu'elle était « mauvaise ». Elle s'était laissé aveugler par la colère et la peur et n'avait pas prit la peine de maîtriser son pouvoir en fouillant l'esprit du prisonnier. Elle l'avait laissé s'exprimer sans contrainte, de manière brute et sans contrôle.

Elle passa ainsi de nombreuses heures à méditer comme le lui avait appris Luke. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait laissé ses premiers enseignements de côté. Sous les directives d'Obi-Wan, elle occupa son temps libre et ses heures de solitude à se reconnecter avec la Force dont elle s'était coupée après l'incident. Elle prit le temps de la redécouvrir en elle afin de distinguer clairement ses deux côtés, de les palper, de les comprendre, de les apprivoiser et enfin de les contrôler.

Sa grossesse se déroula donc sans autre évènement majeur mis à part les deux suivants :

Durant cette période, elle évita le plus possible le contact avec les autres, se contentant de Finn qui avait insisté pour rester (tandis que Leia était repartie au Sénat), Ko'wats et Ben. Un matin cependant, alors que le soleil se levait à peine et qu'elle se rendait aux quais avec Finn pour aller au temple, ils croisèrent le général Hux. Finn se plaça aussitôt entre elle et lui mais elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et s'avança à son niveau.

\- Général ? Que faites-vous dans cette partie de la base ?

L'officier ne put répondre tout de suite, aussi estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait que si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Rey ne portait plus ses vêtements ordinaires depuis longtemps. Plus rien ne lui allait et Leia lui avait fait parvenir plusieurs robes de maternité, légères et confortables beaucoup plus adaptées à son état et à la chaleur de l'été sur Aleen. Celle qu'elle portait aujourd'hui ne dissimulait donc absolument pas ses formes que le général méconnaissait jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, l'incident avec Moah avait fuité mais Ben avait été intransigeant sur la grossesse de son épouse. Moins il y avait de personne au courant, plus elle serait en sécurité.

Mais avec le temps Hux s'était lentement habitué à la présence de Rey, autant physique que politique, et son absence brutale et prolongée avait finit par l'intriguer. Renonçant à interroger son supérieur, il était venu chercher les informations lui-même.

\- A vrai dire je vous cherchais Jedi Suprême, finit-il par répondre, je m'inquiétais de votre absence et venait prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- C'est très aimable à vous.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez peut-être souffrante mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien.

\- Effectivement, sourit-elle en caressant son ventre rond.

Hux ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de ce nouvel évènement. Il avait visionné les enregistrements de surveillance de la cellule de RT-5228 et avait assisté au déchainement de fureur de la Jedi Suprême. Les enregistrements étaient muets mais il comprenait mieux à présent certains gestes qu'il l'avait vu faire en se repassant le film plusieurs fois. Il avait du mal à réaliser que la future mère, si petite et si plaisante, en face de lui et la Jedi féroce et sans pitié qu'il avait observé était la même personne.

\- Est-ce… est-ce que cela signifie que vous allez… cesser de diriger le Premier Ordre ?

\- Pas du tout, général. Dès que j'aurais accouché, je serais à nouveau aux côtés de Kylo Ren et je suis toujours disponible si vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Très bien.

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre, aussi se décala-t-il sur le côté pour les laisser passer en leur souhaitant une bonne journée.

\- Merci général, je vous souhaite également une bonne journée mais j'ai une dernière requête à vous soumettre.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous ce que vous avez appris sur moi aujourd'hui.

\- Entendu.

\- Je suis désolée d'insister mais il est vraiment très important que vous n'en parliez à personne, pas même au capitaine Phasma.

\- Très bien, vous avez ma parole.

\- Merci général.

Après avoir vu à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle abattait sa rage sur quelqu'un, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de rompre cette promesse, surtout qu'il avait vu dans quel état était RT-5228 depuis.

oOo

L'autre événement notable de cette période de sa vie fut la première fois qu'elle sentit son bébé bouger en elle. Elle était dans son salon, occupée à méditer et au premier coup elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite, trop plongée dans sa méditation. Puis le second coup vint, plus fort et plus net et son esprit émergea doucement de la Force. Elle savait que quelque chose l'avait dérangé mais tout était calme dans la pièce. Elle se remit en position, expirant lentement lorsque le troisième coup lui fit pousser un cri. Elle se plia en avant, autant que son ventre le lui permettait, en posant ses mains dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant ce qu'elle sentait sous ses paumes et les larmes lui vinrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle éclata en sanglot et elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas _réellement_ eu conscience d'être enceinte jusqu'à ce moment précis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ce petit être en elle manifester sa présence pour la première fois. Elle pleurait de joie, de soulagement. La jeune femme aurait voulu aller jusqu'à la console de commande près de la porte pour appeler Ben mais elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de le déranger et qu'il cesse ses cabrioles.

Heureusement elle n'en eut pas besoin puisque moins de trois minutes plus tard, Ben entrait en trombe dans la pièce, l'air angoissé.

\- Rey !

\- Je suis là.

Il se précipita à ses genoux en voyant ses larmes.

\- J'ai senti une… perturbation, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tout va bien, tout va merveilleusement bien.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sous une des siennes, aussitôt le bébé donna un autre coup dans cette direction et le visage de Ben se décomposa. La sensation était si étrange, heureuse et déconcertante à la fois. Il n'osait y croire.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Le bébé, oui. Il vient te dire bonjour.

Ben posa son autre main de l'autre côté du ventre et vint coller sa joue au niveau de son nombril mais le bébé devait être fatigué à présent puisqu'il cessa de bouger. La jeune femme tendit alors l'oreille et faillit se remettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle distingua ce que Ben chuchotait contre le tissu de sa robe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma toute petite, repose-toi. Nous aurons toute la vie pour jouer ensemble une fois que tu seras née.

Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux en séchant ses larmes, jamais elle n'avait été plus heureuse qu'à cet instant et c'était grâce à lui. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez la Force d'avoir mit BB-8 sur son chemin ce soir là sur Jakku sans quoi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Elle n'aurait rencontré ni Finn, ni Han, ni Ben.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle m'aimera ? demanda soudain celui-ci d'une voix pensive.

\- Bien sûr ! Ben, ce bébé t'aimera… même si c'est un garçon, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

\- Ce sera une fille, retorqua le jeune homme d'un air si confiant qu'il la fit rire.

Il restait au petit soin pour elle et tout de même sur ses gardes malgré que la menace se soit écartée et qu'il n'ait plus fait d'autres rêves à part celui où il voyait sa mère lui montrer comment tenir la minuscule petite chose qu'elle lui posait dans les bras en lui disant « je te présente ta fille ». Il n'en avait pas parlé à Rey car cette vision, comme celle où elle perdait le bébé, pouvait ne jamais se réaliser.

oOo

Puis un matin, alors que la jeune femme entamait son dernier mois de grossesse elle eut comme une révélation. Elle s'empressa de réveiller Ben à ses côtés.

\- Ben ?

\- Mhm ?

\- Tu dors ?

\- Oui, grommela-t-il en se tournant de l'autre côté.

\- Il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

\- Mhm ?

\- C'est à propos du bébé.

Aussitôt il lui fit face et ouvrit les yeux visiblement à contrecœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je veux accoucher au temple.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux accoucher au temple.

\- Oui ça j'avais compris. Au temple ? Ici, sur Aleen ?

\- Oui.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Moi vivant, tu n'iras pas accoucher en pleine jungle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Je veux que notre enfant naisse dans un temple Jedi ou au moins là où la Force est puissante. Je veux que le premier endroit qu'il découvre en soit baigné.

\- Ce ne sera pas ici en tout cas.

\- Sur Ahch-To dans ce cas ?

Ben n'était pas convaincu, il comprenait le besoin qu'elle lui décrivait mais il aurait aimé la savoir dans une clinique spécialisée pourvue de tout le matériel nécessaire pour que tout se passe au mieux et sans complication.

\- Ta mère et les gardiennes sauront parfaitement gérer la naissance. Elles sauront m'entourer et me guider et puis tu seras avec moi, rien ne pourra m'arriver tant que tu resteras à mes côtés.

\- Tu oublis que je ne connais rien à ce genre de choses, je ne pourrais t'être d'aucun secours alors que des médecins le pourront eux.

\- Tout se passera très bien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je n'ai pas encore accepté !

\- Je crois que si, sourit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

oOo

C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, Rey parti pour Ahch-To accompagné de Finn, Ko'wats, Poe et Leia. Cette dernière préférait prendre un peu d'avance car il arrivait parfois que le bébé ait de l'avance par rapport aux dates déterminées et une fois le travail commencé il ne serait plus question de déplacer Rey. Ben ne prit pas la nouvelle avec bonne humeur car il ne pouvait pas partir pendant trois voir quatre semaines. Et la séparation ne l'enchantait guère. Il donna à sa mère un comlink relié à sa ligne personnelle afin d'être prévenu dès les premiers signes et ne la laissa partir qu'avec son escorte. Même s'il n'appréciait pas tellement Finn et Poe, ils avaient prouvé leur loyauté auprès de Rey et il leur faisait donc confiance pour veiller sur elle pendant le trajet.

Heureusement, la Force était avec eux car moins de quatre jours après son départ, Leia dût utiliser son comlink. Ben était en pleine réunion dans la salle principale de la base lorsqu'il se mit à sonner. N'ayant pas l'habitude de s'en servir et ne s'attendant pas à être contacté si tôt, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était son communicateur qui perturbait la réunion.

\- Suprême Leader, intervint le commandant Hotteman, je crois que vous avez un appel.

Ben blêmi en le réalisant et finit par décrocher. Le visage de sa mère apparut.

\- Ben, tu dois venir tout de suite si tu veux être là à temps. Ça a commencé.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! Il reste encore…

\- Ces choses là ne se contrôle pas, veux-tu toujours être présent ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et coupa la communication. Il leva les yeux vers ses officiers, visiblement aucun ne comprenaient de quoi il s'agissait mais Hux le regardait différemment des autres et il fut le premier à réagir.

\- Allez-y Suprême Leader. Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec ce qu'il se passe mais votre place est là-bas aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre le relais.

Ben fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée qu'Hux « prenne le relais ». C'était une occasion en or de reprendre le pouvoir pour le général mais il avait raison, dans tous les cas et peu importe les conséquences, Ben devait être auprès de Rey, le plus rapidement possible. Il fit donc un signe de tête en direction de son subordonné pour signifier son assentiment et s'en fût. Au moment de quitter la pièce, il entendit Hux s'exclamer et les autres officiers reprendre en cœur :

\- Longue vie au Suprême Leader !

\- Longue vie au Suprême Leader !

Si ça n'avait pas été si hypocrite ça l'aurait touché. Il se rendit au hangar et embarqua à bord de sa navette de commandement qui n'était peut-être pas le vaisseau le plus rapide de sa flotte mais celui qui serait le plus efficace sur la longue distance qu'il devait effectuer en vitesse lumière.

 **Et voilà !**

 **La semaine prochaine : dernier chapitre... snif**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mes chers Reylovers,**

 **Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, surtout que c'est le dernier chapitre. Je vous assure qu'il est indépendant de ma volonté et ne servait en aucun cas à vous faire languir.**

 **J'espère que vous accepterez mes plus plates excuses et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 11**

Suivi de sa mère, Ben plia doucement son grand corps pour rentrer à nouveau dans la hutte de pierre où Rey était installée mais ce n'était pas son épouse qu'il fixait. Son regard émerveillé était comme aimanté par la petite chose emmitouflée dans un linge blanc qu'il portait précautionneusement entre ses bras. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de la Jedi, qui épuisée, ne put que lever la main pour caresser la joue rose de sa fille. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche et se mit à téter l'auriculaire de sa mère.

\- Je crois qu'elle a faim, chuchota-t-il.

Rey sourit et il l'aida à installer leur fille contre son sein puis il réajusta les couvertures sur elles.

\- Elle est magnifique, souffla Rey trop émue pour ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Oui, elle est magnifique.

Ben embrassa les cheveux encore humides de transpiration de Rey et se perdit dans la contemplation des deux amours de sa vie. Il était complètement submergé de bonheur et à court de mot pour décrire l'instant.

Assise dans un coin de la hutte, Leia pleurait doucement. Encore une fois le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux la comblait mais la présence d'Han se faisait cruellement sentir. Cependant, le sourire béat que son fils lui avait adressé lorsqu'elle lui avait montré comment tenir sa première née dans ses bras valait bien ce petit moment de tristesse. Ils n'étaient pas réconciliés pour autant et Ben était redevenu froid et distant avec elle juste après mais pendant quelques petites secondes, ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux sans animosité et avait partagés le même bonheur comme une famille ordinaire.

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Ben répondit avant de détourner aussitôt la tête.

\- Alderaan.

\- C'est… c'est très joli, bredouilla-t-elle, émue.

\- Alderaan Padme Solo, précisa Rey.

Leia acquiesça mais dissimula les fortes émotions que cette annonce provoquait en elle et qui semblait tant gêner son fils. Il n'était pas vraiment friand des démonstrations d'affection et encore moins avec sa mère aussi se retint-elle de fondre en larme une énième fois ou de lui sauter au cou, elle gardait ça pour Rey lorsque cette dernière se serait rétablie car l'hommage à sa planète disparue était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire après la venue au monde de sa petite fille évidemment. Dès que la tétée fut terminée, la générale se leva.

\- Je vais vous laisser, il est tard et nous avons tous mérités un peu de repos, surtout toi Rey.

Elle s'approcha et pressa amicalement les doigts de la nouvelle maman.

\- Merci Leia.

\- Non, merci à toi.

La jeune femme sût que le remerciement était valable aussi bien pour Alderaan que pour Ben et elles échangèrent un sourire avant que la vieille dame ne se retire. Ben reprit sa fille tandis que Rey s'allongeait en grimaçant, puis il la rejoignit dans le lit.

\- Tu as encore mal ?

\- Oui, mais c'est normal, ça passera dans quelques semaines.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle était percluse de sommeil mais luttait contre depuis un moment déjà, elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais dormir de sa vie pour pouvoir profiter chaque seconde de la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme, assis dans le lit, le dos contre le mur de pierre et le regard fasciné par sa fille. Il tourna la tête vers Rey lorsqu'elle bailla encore.

\- Dors mon infinie, je reste avec vous et je veillerais sur elle.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que je vous aime teeeeeeellement.

\- Endors-toi, répondit-il amusé, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait pu endurer l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre et lutter contre la fatigue si longtemps. Le travail lui avait semblé si long, même avec les quatre heures de trajet en vitesse lumière pour rejoindre le fin fond de la galaxie où se trouvait Ahch-To, quatre heures où il avait cru devenir fou tant le vaisseau lui semblait lent, ils avaient dû patienter encore de très longues heures avant de pouvoir tenir leur fille dans leur bras.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de Rey, les gardiennes comme sa mère n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans cette satané hutte. Il s'était précipité à son chevet, l'avait laissé lui agripper la main à lui en broyer les os et il l'avait soutenu et encouragé selon les directives de sa mère. Les gardiennes avaient été très choquées qu'un mâle assiste à ce genre d'événement mais aucune n'osa défier le Suprême Leader.

Lorsque les cris de la Jedi s'étaient transformés en hurlements, il avait commencé à paniquer malgré le fait que sa mère lui assurait qu'une telle douleur était tout à fait normale. Ses rêves ne cessaient de flotter dans son esprit mais il s'était ressaisit et les avait chassés pour se concentrer sur Rey, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle avait besoin de lui.

D'après l'expérience de Leia, l'accouchement avait plutôt été rapide, une douzaine d'heure tout au plus mais leur fille était très bien portante et son expulsion n'avait pas été sans effort.

Au moment où les cris de son infinie lui étaient devenus trop insupportables, Ben avait suggéré d'ouvrir leur lien mais Leia avait refusé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne ferait que vivre la douleur en même temps qu'elle sans l'en soulager.

\- Reste concentré Ben, lui avait-elle dit, j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens pour m'aider. Avoir une deuxième personne qui hurle dans cette pièce n'aidera pas Rey.

Il avait rougi tant la logique de sa réponse l'avait rendu honteux et le fait qu'elle sous-entende qu'il ne pourrait supporter pareille douleur l'avait vexé, même s'il savait que c'était la vérité car Rey n'était pas du genre douillette et elle-même endurait déjà à peine la souffrance. Mais la panique ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il ne tolérait pas de la voir souffrir même s'il se disait que cette fois-là c'était pour une bonne cause. Ses rêves, ses visions lui étaient revenues brutalement en plein visage et il avait eu tellement peur que la situation ne dérape et lui échappe qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce qu'il disait était idiot.

Mais enfin, tout était terminé. Son infinie reprenait des forces, allongée paisiblement contre lui et sa fille gardait ses grands yeux gris ouverts sur le monde. Visiblement, elle n'était pas fatiguée mais restait calme. Ben l'avait assise contre ses cuisses serrées et la tenait fermement mais avec douceur. Elle était si minuscule dans ses grandes mains. A voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Rey, il commença alors à lui parler. Il savait que c'était stupide et inutile puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait mais Rey lui avait dit que sa voix semblait déjà l'apaiser lorsqu'elle était encore dans son ventre. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré sa mère, il lui parla de la planète dont elle portait le nom et aussi un peu de son grand-père qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Il lui parla de ses peurs et de ses espoirs et surtout, il lui parla de sa mère et de combien ils allaient être heureux tous les trois.

Sa fille semblait l'écouter. Sa fille… c'était tellement étrange, tout était allé si vite, la veille encore, elle était dans le ventre de Rey, comme une petite chose abstraite et sans visage et voilà qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. La sensation était si éblouissante, elle était si belle. Il était sûr qu'elle tenait plus de Rey que de lui ou en tout cas il l'espérait. Il était certain que tout irait pour le mieux si elle avait l'esprit fort et la volonté inaltérable de sa mère et non pas la faiblesse et la malléabilité de son père. Comme il avait peur en cet instant ! Il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer en tant que père mais pire que tout c'était la possibilité que cette enfant ne l'aime pas qui l'effrayait le plus.

Une fois leur lien rétablit, Rey avait souvent surprit cette pensée dans son esprit pendant sa grossesse et avait longuement tenté de le détromper en le rassurant ou en le morigénant mais rien n'y avait fait, cette peur sourde ne le quittait pas. Néanmoins la solution vint d'une toute autre personne car en voyant sa fille, en étant seul avec elle pour la première fois, le regard plongé dans ses yeux gris, il comprit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. En réalité peu importait qu'Alderaan l'aime ou pas car, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui, ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

Avec la Force, il apporta d'autres branchages à la flambée qui réchauffait les pierres de la hutte et finit par s'allonger sur le côté, calant Alderaan entre Rey et lui. Le nourrisson avait fini par s'endormir aussi et Ben observa ses deux infinies, paisiblement guidées dans les bras de Morphée, en se disant qu'il n'y avait décidément par de meilleur endroit dans la galaxie où il aurait voulu être à cet instant.

Se serrant contre elles, il leur offrit sa chaleur comme un juste retour de celle dont elles couvraient son cœur. Depuis toutes ces années à vivre constamment dans le froid, maigrement réconforté par un assentiment sporadique de son ancien maître ou l'illusoire sécurité d'un masque, la chaleur de l'amour d'une femme, d'un foyer accueillant lui semblait comme un bonheur usurpé. C'était ainsi, Kylo Ren était un homme qui ne parviendrait jamais à penser que le positif qu'il rencontrait sur sa route était peut-être de son fait et mérité. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, attendant le coup qui suivait forcément la caresse. Et récemment, il avait reçu trop de caresses pour être complètement serein.

En réalité, Ben Solo ne reçut que deux coups de plus tout au long de sa vie. Le premier vint quelques jours après la naissance d'Alderaan. Un message de la Résistance lui parvint jusqu'à Ahch-To. La situation était grave, de nombreux détracteurs de la nouvelle organisation de la galaxie et du nouveau gouvernement en place s'étaient rassemblés. Contre toute attente, il semblait que le fait d'avoir un objectif commun avait rassemblé d'anciens ennemis. D'après le rapport qu'il tenait entre les mains, ils étaient assez nombreux et comptaient d'anciens troopers, résistants et même quelques anciens soldats de la République. La Résistance demandait les renforts du Premier Ordre et l'affaire était trop sérieuse pour qu'il la délègue à Hux, sans compter qu'il était parti depuis trop longtemps mais Rey était encore faible et Alderaan trop petite pour effectuer le voyage pour rentrer sur Aleen. Il en parla à Rey dès que le message lui parvint.

\- Tu dois y aller, lui dit-elle aussitôt.

\- Je ne veux pas vous laisser.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit et caressait doucement la tête de sa fille qui était au sein.

\- Nous ne craignons plus rien, Alderaan est là à présent. Ta vision ne s'est pas réalisée tout compte fait.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

\- Et puis dans quelques jours, lorsqu'elle sera assez âgée pour supporter la vitesse lumière, nous te rejoindrons.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes en détournant les yeux.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie de cette vie-là ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était déjà difficile de te quitter lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux mais maintenant qu'elle est là c'est pire, expliqua-t-il en reprenant ses caresses sur la tête de sa fille.

\- Que voudrais-tu faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Des fois j'ai envie de t'enlever, de vous enlever, et de partir vivre seuls tous les trois dans un système paisible jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

\- Kylo Ren, l'ermite, rit-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux, il n'y aurait plus de décision à prendre, plus de mission à effectuer, juste nous trois.

\- Et tu renoncerais à ton précieux pouvoir sur la galaxie ?

Alderaan avait fini de téter et il la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus précieux encore.

Rey sourit doucement en le regardant dévorer sa fille des yeux. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur son bras.

\- Le simple fait que tu sois conscient de ça me fait dire que nous n'avons pas besoin de partir.

\- Mais je ne veux plus vous laisser pendant des jours. Je veux pouvoir la voir grandir, je veux être présent pour elle.

La jeune femme comprit la peur qui envahissait alors Ben, il ne voulait pas refaire les erreurs de ses parents avec Alderaan. Il n'aurait aucun problème à éviter celles d'Han puisque contrairement à lui il saurait gérer la sensibilité à la Force que sa fille ne manquerait pas de développer avec l'âge. Mais ce qui lui faisait peur à l'instant c'était de devenir une nouvelle Leia, toujours absent pour assister à des congrès, trop occupé par la guerre et la politique pour accorder de l'attention à son enfant.

\- Cette petite guérilla ne durera pas éternellement, Ben.

\- La dernière à durée des dizaines d'années, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Sauf que le Premier Ordre luttait à la fois contre la République et la Résistance, aujourd'hui ces insurgés n'ont aucune chance face à la République Originelle, La Résistance et le Premier Ordre réunis. Je suis certaine que ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois, de semaines peut-être et ensuite la paix régnera et nous pourrons assurer un futur à notre fille, une place dans cette société et un monde serein.

Il est vrai que s'ils décidaient de s'enfuir, il y avait toujours un risque pour que quelqu'un (le général Hux par exemple) reprennent les rênes du Premier Ordre avec un tout autre but que de défendre la République Originelle et dans ce cas, ils deviendraient des parias, une menace et se feraient traquer. Abandonner la tête du Premier Ordre ne les ferait pas abandonner leur statut de Jedi. Il ne voulait pas offrir une vie de cavale à sa famille, à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas détruire son avenir à l'aube même de sa vie.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je partirais ce soir.

L'au revoir fut plus difficile encore que ce qu'il craignait. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas revenir sur sa décision. Il savait raisonnablement que Rey et Alderaan était en sécurité et que Leia resterait avec elles pour aider Rey pendant sa convalescence, mais cette séparation était si douloureuse. Comme un coup au cœur d'une rare violence, c'était irrationnel et inutile mais plus fort que lui.

Il embarqua donc le soir même dans sa navette de commandement et fila en vitesse lumière vers le système où, selon le message, les insurgés avaient fixé leur base. Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné d'Ahch-To pour que son esprit se concentre sur son objectif et non plus sur celles qu'il quittait, la douleur de la séparation commença à s'atténuer. Après tout, il les retrouverait bientôt, dans quelques jours tout au plus et il avait besoin de rester fixé sur sa tâche, plus vite il aurait réglé ce problème, plus vite il retrouverait sa famille.

Il envoya un message à Hux, sur sa propre base, afin de lui transmettre ses instructions pour rassembler suffisamment de troupes et le rejoindre. Il lui transmit les coordonnées du système de destination et amorça une approche sur la première planète.

Il avait eu l'intention d'effectuer une reconnaissance du système voir même peut-être localiser la base ou un mouvement de troupe mais ces projets furent assez vite annulés lorsqu'un escadron de six X-wing, surgit soudain d'il ne savait où et se mirent dans son sillage.

\- Maudits rebelles.

Peut-être était-ce un support aérien envoyé par la Résistance, mais rien ne l'indiquait dans le message qu'il avait reçu. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, il brancha sa radio et lança un appel.

\- Ici, Kylo Ren, Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, identifiez-vous !

Personne ne lui répondit et au lieu de ça, les X-wing se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas de la Résistance. Lui qui voulait trouver les insurgés, il était servi et plus tôt que prévu mais il n'était que six et sa navette était suffisamment puissante et bien armée pour en venir à bout.

Il en avait abattu trois lorsque d'autres vinrent leur porter main forte.

\- Merde, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il vira aussitôt de bord et repartit dans l'autre sens afin d'entamer un vol en rase motte de la planète la plus proche qui était recouverte de chaines montagneuse, il aurait plus de facilité à esquiver les tirs dans cet environnement-là. Cela fonctionna pendant un temps et il se débarrassa de quatre autres vaisseaux ennemis mais d'autres arrivaient encore et uniquement des X-wing, pas de traces de vaisseaux du Premier Ordre ni de navettes républicaines. Il commença à se demander si cette mission n'était pas un traquenard et lui, comme un idiot, il avait donné son identité par radio leur permettant de confirmer clairement leur cible.

Tandis qu'il tentait de semer d'autres poursuivants dans un canyon escarpés, trois X-wing arrivèrent en face, le prenant en tenaille. Il esquiva de justesse et réussit à provoquer la collision de deux d'entre eux mais il en venait toujours plus, il n'avait plus le choix. En voyant un autre escadron d'une vingtaine de vaisseaux arriver vers lui, il prit la décision de repasser en vitesse lumière et d'attendre les renforts dans un autre système. Cette décision le rebutait car il n'était pas un lâche qui fuyait le combat mais il n'était pas suicidaire, ni téméraire non plus, et il avait une famille qui comptait sur lui maintenant, il n'était plus question de mettre inconsidérément sa vie en danger. Il tira sur le manche et remonta en piqué, dirigeant son vaisseau vers le ciel mais au moment où il allait enclencher l'hyperpropulsion, une violente saccade secoua sa navette et une alarme retentit. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait d'un des moteurs et il se mit à tournoyer de manière incontrôlée dans les airs. Il n'était plus question de repartir en vitesse lumière, le vaisseau n'était plus en état et il continuait de tourbillonner sans qu'aucune des manœuvres tentées par Ben ne fasse le moindre effet. Par la vitre du cockpit, il voyait alternativement le ciel bleu et les montagnes recouvertes de forêt mais de plus en plus, ces dernières se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le crash, il se cramponna fermement au tableau de commande, ferma les yeux et pensa de toutes ses forces à Rey. Il fallait qu'il la contacte pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver et lui porter secours, il fallait que…

L'impact. Le noir.

Rey se réveilla en hurlant, portant la main à son épaule, mais après quelques secondes à émerger du sommeil, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait rien, pourquoi aurait-elle été blessée ? Elle avait sûrement fait un cauchemar. Elle transpirait abondamment et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il c'était passé. Son cri avait réveillé Alderaan qui se mit à pleurer dans le berceau improvisé dans une panière en osier remplie de linge chaud et doux. Tremblante, Rey la prit dans ses bras et se rassit sur le lit, dos au mur. Elle la berça doucement contre elle.

\- Chuuut, murmura-t-elle, tout va bien ma petite fleur. Ce n'est rien, maman va bien. Papa sera bientôt rentré, et il…

Rey se figea, les yeux dans le vague. Mentionner Ben lui ramena instantanément des brides de ce qu'elle pensait être un cauchemar. Un vaisseau sur le point de se crasher sur une planète montagneuse, ses grandes mains agrippées au tableau de commande et sa voix dans sa tête : « Rey ! ». Un appel à l'aide ! Elle projeta aussitôt la Force dans leur lien mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Elle réessaya plus profondément encore mais toujours rien.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et déposa délicatement Alderaan dans son berceau, le bébé s'était calmé mais ne dormait plus. Rey s'habilla prestement, emmitoufla un peu plus sa fille et sortit dans la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers la hutte de Leia et y entra sans bruit.

\- Leia, appela-t-elle doucement en lui pressant l'épaule, réveillez-vous Leia !

\- Rey ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois m'en aller.

Cette simple phrase brisa le cœur de la jeune maman. Jamais depuis la seconde où elle avait vu sa fille pour la première fois, elle n'avait imaginé être séparé d'elle et surtout pas aussi tôt.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben a des ennuis. Je crois… je crois qu'il est en danger. Pouvez-vous veiller sur Alderaan s'il vous plait ?

\- Comme sur ma propre vie.

La générale se leva et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Rey pleurait déjà, la séparation serait atroce. Pour elle qui avait été abandonnée, reproduire la même chose avec son enfant était un enfer personnel même si elle savait que contrairement à ses propres parents, elle reviendrait chercher Alderaan. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle devait porter secours à Ben qu'elle aimait tout autant.

Il comptait sur elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Il avait sûrement dû chercher à ouvrir une connexion pendant qu'elle dormait ce qui avait donné ces drôles de flashs.

\- Je…

Rey ravala ses sanglots. Depuis qu'elle avait déposé Alderaan dans les bras de sa grand-mère, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, submergée par le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle. Heureusement, Leia avait l'habitude des situations d'urgence.

\- Prends le Faucon, je vais contacter la Résistance pour qu'on m'envoie une nourrice jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Prends mon comlink et contacte-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles.

Elle lui tendait l'appareil mais la jeune femme ne réagissait pas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, fixés sur Alderaan.

\- Rey ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Ben, est-ce qu'il…

Leia ne pouvait se résoudre à finir sa phrase, son fils ne pouvait pas être mort, pas maintenant alors qu'elle le retrouvait petit à petit et qu'il fondait lui aussi sa propre famille. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient tous si heureux et que la paix était presque établie. Mais pour que Rey abandonne sa fille pour se ruer à son secours, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment matière à s'inquiéter. La générale préférait ne pas y penser, c'était une situation qu'elle ne pouvait améliorer, aussi préféra-t-elle se concentrer sur sa mission première : veiller sur Alderaan.

Les deux femmes finirent par se séparer après que Rey ait offert à Leia de demander qu'on lui envoi Ko'wats, un des hommes de Rey auquel elle faisait entièrement confiance pour veiller sur elles. Puis elle embrassa une fois de plus sa fille en lui murmurant :

\- Attends-moi ma petite fleur. Je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Une fois en vol, lorsqu'elle passa en vitesse lumière et qu'Ahch-To disparut de son champ de vision. La douleur la plia en deux et elle hurla son chagrin en longs sanglots. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'elle avait laissé sa fille, la douleur était d'autant plus forte qu'elle s'ajoutait à celle que la naissance d'Alderaan lui avait laissé entre les cuisses et qui était encore présente.

Pourquoi le destin était-il cruel au point de l'obliger à choisir entre ses deux amours ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la rendre malheureuse dès qu'un bonheur se profilait à l'horizon ?

Une fois la crise de larme passée, elle se ressaisit et, sans le savoir, eut exactement la même pensée que Ben : plus vite elle l'aurait retrouvé, plus vite ils seraient de retour auprès de leur enfant.

Elle envoya un message radio à destination d'Aleen. Si Ben était parti en reconnaissance, il avait forcément envoyé ses coordonnées à Hux.

 _\- Ici, le Premier Ordre, j'écoute_?

\- Ici Rey de Jakku, Jedi Suprême, passez-moi le général Hux.

Il y eu un silence au bout de la ligne avant que la voix familière ne lui réponde.

 _\- Jedi Suprême ? Ici Hux, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- Kylo Ren vous a transmis les coordonnées d'un système ?

 _\- Euh oui, nous rassemblons des hommes pour le rejoindre._

\- Donnez-moi ces coordonnées et faites partir immédiatement vos troupes.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de blablater avec vous ! S'énerva Rey. Obéissez !

 _\- Très bien, à vos ordres Jedi Suprême._

Quelques secondes plus tard, son système de navigation se recalibrait selon les nouvelles données reçues.

\- Merci général, s'adoucit-elle légèrement avant de couper la communication.

Puis elle laissa le pilotage automatique la guider à travers l'espace et s'assit en tailleur dans la salle principal du Faucon, elle expira lentement et se plongea dans une légère méditation, sondant la Force afin d'y trouver une trace de Ben. Elle contrôlait parfaitement sa maîtrise, le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais bien de lui, il était introuvable. Peut-être était-il inconscient ou dans le coma ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne perdait pas espoir et continua ses recherches. Après tout, elle aussi avait été introuvable par le biais de la Force pendant un bon moment mais elle repensait sans cesse à cette vision d'un vaisseau qui s'écrase et à cette douleur fictive dans l'épaule. Non ! Un simple crash ne pouvait pas tuer le grand Kylo Ren, le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre ! Mais des insurgés le pouvaient, eux …

Une alarme retentit et elle regagna le cockpit, elle approchait de sa destination. Repassant en vitesse subluminique, elle commença son approche et fit un premier repérage. Il ne fut pas très difficile de remonter sa piste, déjà parce que tout était calme, c'était un système habité par des populations autochtones et relativement primitives et pacifiques, donc elle était le seul vaisseau à voler dans le coin, pas de trace d'ennemis. Et ensuite parce que le combat entre la navette du Premier Ordre et les X-wing avait laissé des traces. Dans l'espace, des morceaux de vaisseau dérivaient au gré des courants cosmiques et des attractions des différentes planètes du système, puis elle repéra une planète plus volumineuse que les autres et surtout montagneuse. Là encore, des restes de X-wing encore fumants s'étalaient çà et là. En tant qu'ancienne pilleuse d'épave elle n'eut aucun mal à les identifier, elle traversa un canyon où deux autres épaves gisaient puis ressortit de l'autre côté. Les traces s'arrêtaient là. Rey inclina le Faucon et fit demi-tour, soudain une colonne de fumée un peu plus loin sur la droite attira son attention, elle était trop volumineuse pour provenir d'un petit X-wing et s'élevait de la forêt. En survolant l'endroit, Rey distingua une aile de métal noir dressée vers le ciel et son cœur se serra, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Effectuant une manœuvre habile pourtant d'une main tremblante, elle posa le Faucon au plus près de la zone de crash et bondit presque hors du vaisseau à peine la rampe abaissée. Malgré la douleur que cela lui causa, elle courut à travers les bois en direction du panache de fumée de plus en plus gagnée par la panique. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux du crash, elle marqua une pause en découvrant l'état de la navette. Elle avait vu assez d'épaves dans sa vie pour savoir lesquelles laissaient des survivants et lesquelles ne contenait que des cadavres mais elle ignora sa raison et se remit à courir de plus belle.

\- BEN !

Elle sauta par-dessus les débris épars, enjamba des morceaux encore fumants et finit par accéder à l'intérieur

\- BEN !

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qui avait été le cockpit de la navette, elle se figea d'horreur devant la scène qui s'offrit à elle. Ben était bien là. Il était encore harnaché au siège de pilotage, la tête penchée en avant sur son torse mais une barre de métal large comme son poing lui traversait l'épaule.

\- BEN !

Elle se rua sur lui, essuyant de son avant-bras les larmes qui troublaient sa vision. Arrivée près de lui, elle s'agenouilla et redressa sa tête.

\- Ben, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

Mais dès qu'elle la lâcha, sa tête retomba contre son torse. Sa blessure à l'épaule ne saignait pas et pour une plaie de cette importance la conclusion était assez évidente mais elle refusait de le croire. Elle continua à tenir sa tête droite comme si ça pouvait le réveiller, le ramener et elle le secoua.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient anormalement fraîches et inertes. Jamais il n'était resté inerte avec elle. Comme il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, elle se mit à lui crier dessus.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Mais ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me laisser !

Mais il restait désespérément immobile. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de prendre son pouls pour s'assurer qu'il était seulement inconscient mais elle savait aussi au fond d'elle que si elle le faisait, elle aurait la preuve tangible que son amour n'était plus. Que plus jamais il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, que plus jamais ils ne méditeraient ou ne s'entraîneraient ensemble, plus jamais il ne lui sourirait ou la dévorerait du regard en l'appelant « mon infinie ». Plus jamais elle n'entendrait sa voix grave ou son rire. Plus jamais elle ne sentirait ses grandes mains sur son corps. Plus jamais elle ne frissonnerait sous ses yeux au regard intense. Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait pleine et entière comme lorsqu'ils étaient connectés, toutes barrières abaissées.

Ses cris se transformèrent petit à petit en sanglots déchirants et désespérés. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à le sentir dans la Force. Il n'était pas bloqué, il n'était plus, tout simplement, si cruellement. Il n'existait plus dans cette dimension de l'univers.

Un sanglot rauque lui échappa et elle dégagea lentement les liens de son harnais puis elle se glissa sur ses genoux, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou, comme s'il appuyait sa tête contre la sienne et enfin, elle agrippa l'un de ses bras contre sa taille, piètre simulacre d'une dernière étreinte.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que le vaisseau finit par arrêter de brûler autour d'elle, la froideur du corps de Ben lui devint insupportable. Lorsqu'elle se remit debout, elle remarqua alors la posture étrange de son autre bras. Un blaster gisait à quelques centimètres de ses doigts inertes comme s'il avait voulu s'en saisir avant de mourir. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle vit la seconde blessure : un tir de blaster en plein cœur. La plaie était d'abord passée inaperçue à côté de celle infligée par la barre de métal seulement quelques centimètres plus haut mais à présent, la situation devenait de plus en plus claire. Ben n'était pas mort dans le crash de son vaisseau, les insurgés l'avait retrouvé et l'avait abattu, comme un chien, à bout portant. La blessure était trop petite et trop précise pour avoir été faite dans un échange de tir, Ben avait été purement et simplement exécuté. Quel genre d'homme abattait un ennemi à terre, blessé, attaché et désarmé ?

La fureur s'empara d'elle, elle l'emplit comme l'eau gorge la terre, elle se fraya un chemin parmi ses cellules, recouvrit chacun de ses organes, assombrit même jusqu'à ses yeux et prit possession d'elle. Le côté obscur qui sommeillait en elle s'éveilla, comme une bête énorme pourvue de griffes acérées et de dents tranchantes. Cette bête s'éleva et rugit en elle. La Force bouillonna et fit trembler le vaisseau autour d'elle puis les arbres à proximité. Telles des tentacules, le côté obscur se mit à émaner de Rey comme cette fois où, dans une cave de la base principale de la Résistance, elle était partie de la main de Kylo, posée sur son épaule. La jeune femme la sentit s'étendre lentement et sonder les débris du vaisseau puis la forêt autour de la zone du crash à la recherche d'une proie encore en vie mais il n'y avait rien, rien que quelques cadavres de pilote.

Tandis que la bête rugissait de douleur et de rage en elle, Rey, elle, resta silencieuse et mécaniquement elle se mit au travail. Elle fouilla les autres décombres à la recherche d'indices sur ceux qu'elle cherchait à présent. Lorsque la nuit fut totalement tombée, elle se munit d'une lampe torche pour continuer. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir trouver une épave dont le système de navigation n'était pas complètement détruit. Elle récupéra d'autres matériels à bord du Faucon et enfin elle put lui transférer les données du carnet de bord.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle regagna la carcasse de la navette de commandement munie d'un drap qui avait connu des jours meilleurs mais c'était le seul qu'elle avait pu dénicher à bord du Faucon. Elle dégagea la barre de l'épaule de Ben et tira son corps à l'écart de l'épave, l'allongeant dans l'herbe verte sous un arbre immense. Elle plaça ses grandes mains qu'elle avait tant chéries sur son ventre. Et après avoir arrangé ses cheveux autour de son visage, elle se pencha doucement sur lui pour embrasser une dernière fois ses lèvres glacées.

\- Au revoir, Ben.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle car elle ne savait pas combien de temps sa traque durerait et il avait le droit à une sépulture digne de ce nom. Enfin elle le recouvrit entièrement du drap puis de grosses pierres afin de le protéger de prédateurs quelconques. _« Il ne s'agit pas de faire bouger des rochers »._ Encore une fois, la voix de son ancien maître résonna dans son esprit et la douleur qui en découla ne fit que nourrir un peu plus sa bête.

Elle envoya un message écrit à Leia pour la prévenir et lui demander de faire le nécessaire. Elle aurait préféré avoir le courage de lui dire en face ou au moins de vive voix mais elle était incapable d'énoncer cette monstrueuse vérité à voix haute, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, elle sentait que ça la tuerait et elle avait encore une chose à accomplir avant.

Lorsque la mort de Kylo Ren s'ébruita dans la galaxie, les réactions furent nombreuses et variées. Parmi le Premier Ordre, en l'absence de Rey, tous se tournèrent vers Hux mais celui-ci, méfiant de nature et ne souhaitant pas se laisser emporter par sa joie et sa soif de pouvoir (et bien conscient que la purge de l'ancien Suprême Leader avait nettement diminué ses chances d'être soutenu dans son coup d'état) eut le comportement que chacun attendait de sa part. Il ordonna qu'on parte à la recherche de Rey, en tant que Jedi Suprême c'était elle qui devait décider de la suite des événements. Si par contre, par le plus grand des hasards, on ne la retrouvait pas ou mieux on la retrouvait dans le même état que Kylo Ren, alors Hux se ferait une joie de reprendre en main le Premier Ordre et la plaisanterie serait terminée.

Du côté de la Résistance, certains s'inquiétèrent pour leur sécurité tandis que d'autres s'inquiétèrent pour Rey. Parmi ces derniers, beaucoup tentèrent de la joindre mais aucun ne reçut de réponse. Finn, notamment, refusa de laisser tomber et continua sans succès à lui envoyer des messages à destination du Faucon.

Les seuls que Rey écouta furent ceux de Leia car bien que cette dernière l'exhortait comme tout le monde à revenir, elle lui donnait aussi des nouvelles de sa fille. La Jedi mit cinquante trois jours à remonter la piste des insurgés. Après trois fausses pistes, elle se posa sur une petite base de la Résistance, abandonnée depuis longtemps, et qui remontait à l'origine de l'Alliance Rebelle où cette minuscule cachette suffisait à dissimuler tout le monde avant que le mouvement ne prenne tellement d'ampleur qu'il fallut déménager par manque de place. Rey atterrît à bonne distance et progressa à pied à travers la végétation luxuriante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être discrète et elle ne le souhaitait pas. La Force émanait toujours d'elle et sondait les alentours. Elle découvrit ainsi un hangar caché où elle trouva une dizaine de vaisseaux, elle ne prit même pas la peine de les saboter : ils n'avaient aucune chance. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans une clairière peu après, elle ne fut pas surprise de prendre au dépourvu la vingtaine d'homme qui s'y trouvait. Elle les avait sentis depuis un moment et savait qu'eux ne l'avait pas repéré avant qu'elle n'émerge de la forêt.

\- Bon sang ! Jura l'un d'eux alors que tous se levaient.

Aucun n'appartenait au Premier Ordre, ils avaient tous des uniformes de la Résistance et Rey en reconnu trois, qu'elle avait même secourue lors de la bataille de Crait puis qu'elle avait ensuite côtoyé pendant des semaines à la base. Alors c'était ainsi qu'il la remerciait ? Un homme fit un pas en avant et tenta de jouer la comédie.

\- Rey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? On peut vous aid…

La jeune femme tendit la main vers lui et referma la Force autour de sa gorge. Les autres renoncèrent aussitôt à imiter leur camarade, ils étaient démasqués et en avaient bien conscience. Ils s'éparpillèrent dans tous les sens comme une bande de souris surprise par un chat. Rey ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux, d'expirer lentement et d'influer sur la Force. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les hommes frappaient un mur invisible ou se cognait dedans en tentant de s'enfuir. Elle avait déployé sa maîtrise pour créer une bulle impénétrable autour de la clairière. Comprenant qu'ils étaient pris au piège, les insurgés reculèrent lentement vers le centre de la clairière en se regroupant. Celui qui était au premier plan, leva lentement les mains vers elle en signe d'apaisement.

\- Maître Jedi, on peut vous expliquer…

\- Silence, ordonna-t-elle et sa voix résonna dans la clairière mais aussi dans leurs têtes.

Celui qu'elle tenait sous son emprise émit un gargouillis et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, savourant la vie de l'homme qu'elle sentait glisser lentement de lui à la Force. La sensation était extraordinaire et elle comprenait réellement pour la première fois ce que Ben Solo avait dû ressentir. L'attrait du Côté Obscur, la puissance, le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, la saveur de la peur sur sa langue. Enfin, les bras de l'insurgé retombèrent mollement le long de son corps et Rey rouvrit les yeux pour voir la dernière lueur de vie s'éteindre dans les siens. Puis elle relâcha son emprise sur lui et son corps inerte s'effondra au sol.

Lorsqu'elle redirigea son regard noir vers les autres, certains ne purent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Elle reprit à nouveau la parole, de sa voix irréelle.

\- Voilà comment ça va se passer. Inutile de tenter de me mentir, je vais fouiller un à un vos esprits jusqu'à découvrir celui qui a tiré.

Il était inutile qu'elle précise de quel tir et de quel crime elle parlait. Elle savait par l'esprit de celui qu'elle venait de tuer que le meurtrier de son amour faisait partie de ce groupe.

\- Je n'épargnerais pas les autres pour autant, pour moi vous êtes tous coupables. Vous avez brisé l'harmonie de la galaxie en vous attaquant à la mauvaise personne et je vais rétablir cet équilibre.

D'un geste du bras, elle les immobilisa tous. Incapable de bouger, ils ne purent que trembler en se jetant des coups d'œil pétrifiés. Elle s'approcha lentement, toute nimbée d'une noirceur invisible qui était pourtant bien présente dans son cœur. Un à un, elle apposa sa main sur leur front et fouilla brutalement, rapidement jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : leur souvenir de ce jour-là. Elle ne rencontra que peu de résistance, aucun n'était véritablement sensible à la Force ou en tout cas pas assez puissant pour rivaliser. Puis enfin, elle eut un hochet de surprise en trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle vit à travers les yeux d'un autre la navette fumante de Kylo Ren, elle vit d'autres pieds que les siens s'avancer dans la carcasse, d'autres mains tenir fermement un blaster puis enfin entrer dans le cockpit. Ben était là, bien vivant. Il grimaçait de douleur, sa main posée près de la barre de métal qui lui traversait l'épaule. Il jeta un regard noir dans sa direction et d'une grosse voix grave Rey cria par-dessus son épaule :

\- Il est là les gars !

D'autres hommes le rejoignirent.

\- Encore vivant ? Foutue vermine ! Cracha un autre sur sa gauche.

\- Je vais arranger ça.

Rey enjamba le poste de commande fumant et s'avança. Kylo tendit son bras vers un blaster malheureusement trop loin de lui.

\- Attention ! L'avertit un autre, il peut peut-être encore se servir de la Force.

\- Mais non regarde le, il est en train de se vider de son sang. Il va mourir de toute façon.

\- Alors allons nous en, la mission est accomplie.

\- Pas question je veux être sûr, répondit Rey.

Avec horreur, elle vit sa grosse main sortir un pistolet laser de son étui et fit deux pas de plus en direction de Kylo Ren. Celui-ci la fusillait du regard mais il était résigné, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il savait que son heure était venue. Le pistolet laser se tendit dans sa direction, visant son cœur. Un pas de plus et elle aurait pu le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras, le soigner et l'aimer encore.

\- Une dernière parole, chien ?

Elle vit Kylo hésiter puis réaliser quelque chose, il se redressa autant que sa blessure le permettait et fixa intensément l'homme en face de lui.

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à dire.

\- Alors fais vite, que je puisse savourer ta mort.

Elle entendit alors avec stupeur, Ben prononcer son nom.

\- Rey, je sais ce que tu feras lorsque tu apprendras ma mort, donc ce sont mes dernières paroles. Rey, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Alderaan et toi êtes les deux lumières de ma vie et je vous aimerais bien après ça. Protège notre fille comme j'aurais dû le faire, protège et chéri notre famille car c'est la seule chose sur laquelle on puisse vraiment compter.

Les hommes autour d'elle restèrent un moment indécis face à un tel discours. Bien entendu, ils ne comprenaient pas que Ben était en train de laisser un message à son épouse dans la mémoire de son meurtrier. Puis elle reprit de sa grosse voix.

\- Bon allez, c'est fini les jérémiades. Meurt sale chien et va en enfer pour ce que tu as fait.

Sans pouvoir l'empêcher, Rey senti l'index presser la détente et vit le tir filer droit vers le cœur de son aimé, abrégeant ainsi sa vie et bouleversant la sienne par la même occasion.

Elle revint au temps présent et laissa sa main retomber, les larmes inondaient ses joues, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer et devant le groupe, toujours incapable de bouger, elle tomba à quatre pattes et se mit à hurler comme si sa peine et sa douleur pouvait sortir de son être par sa bouche. En un sens ce fut le cas, car lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin en séchant ses larmes, seule la haine l'habitait. Elle dégaina son double sabre, l'alluma d'une pression faisant jaillir les deux lames bleues et relâcha son emprise sur les insurgés. Elle voulait les voir fuir devant elle, elle voulait les voir espérer s'en sortir vivant, elle voulait les voir se défendre, riposter puis enfin mourir de sa main vengeresse.

Au même instant, très loin sur une planète presque entièrement bleue, Leia vacilla.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Amo la nourrice qui était venue pour nourrir Alderaan.

\- Non,… enfin oui, je… je vais bien. C'est juste que… j'ai senti…

La générale ne trouvait plus ses mots, la perturbation qu'elle venait de ressentir dans la Force avait été phénoménale, plus puissante encore que celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Han était mort ou que Ben avait détruit l'Ordre de son oncle et rejoint Snoke et elle savait au plus profond de ses tripes que Rey en était à l'origine.

\- Il faut que nous partions.

\- Comment ?

\- Préparez les affaires d'Alderaan, nous partons dès que possible, je vais chercher le pilote.

La traque de Rey, l'avait conduite aux confins de la galaxie et elle avait pris quelques jours de plus afin de faire son deuil et de se calmer. Elle était toujours en colère mais c'était à présent surtout contre elle. Elle ne cessait de repenser à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux. Au désir soudain de Ben de tout abandonner pour vivre une petite vie de famille tranquille, loin des responsabilités, des protocoles et des obligations. Elle se haïssait tellement de ne pas avoir accepté, mais pourquoi diable avait-elle refusé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de refuser ? Si elle lui avait dit oui, il serait encore en vie. Si elle avait accepté, ils auraient été à l'heure actuelle à bord du Faucon, lui, Alderaan et elle et seraient à la recherche de la planète idéale pour s'installer. Si elle… elle secoua la tête comme pour en chasser ses idées. Bien que ce soit terriblement tentant, elle ne pouvait céder à l'auto-flagellation. Elle devait se reprendre correctement avant de retrouver sa fille. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contre le fait que cette enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père mais pour la jeune femme, il était hors de question de devenir une espèce de fantôme, jamais réellement dans le temps présent et toujours plongé dans le passé, amoureuse d'un mort. Elle s'était promis de réaliser les dernières volontés de Ben et de rester en vie pour prendre soin de sa fille unique, de l'aimer, de la chérir et de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle allait reprendre le flambeau de son amour, prendre la tête du Premier Ordre, maintenir la paix dans la galaxie tout en élevant sa fille dans le respect de la Force et de l'équilibre.

Au fond d'elle, elle sentait encore le côté obscur susurrer à son oreille mais son envie de vengeance était satisfaite et sa colère apaisée. Il n'y avait plus en elle que de la tristesse et de la détermination. Elle surmonterait son deuil car Alderaan comptait sur elle. L'enfant était à présent le seul lien tangible qui la reliait à Ben Solo et elle ne faillirait pas à sa parole.

C'est habité par cette volonté teintée de tristesse qu'elle posa le Faucon sur Ahch-To. Elle était de retour. Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant jusqu'au village des gardiennes.

\- Leia !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler avant même d'être entrée dans sa hutte mais l'endroit était désert. Intriguée, elle ressortit et se dirigea énergiquement vers sa propre hutte mais là aussi il n'y avait personne. Rey revint à pas lent vers la première qu'elle avait visité en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le vaisseau qui avait dû amener la nourrice dont Leia lui avait parlé dans ses messages. En entrant à nouveau dans la petite habitation où logeait la générale, elle prit le temps cette fois-ci de remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus aucune affaire. Elles étaient parties, mais où ?

Alderaan était en âge de supporter un voyage interstellaire maintenant et Leia avait peut-être jugée qu'il était préférable pour la santé du bébé de quitter le climat humide d'Ahch-To ?

Rey rejoignit le Faucon et se dirigea vers le tableau de commande. Elle envoya un message à destination de la Résistance sans localisation précise. Au bout d'une heure et demi, une réponse lui parvint enfin sous la forme d'un appel.

 _\- Allo_ ?

\- Ici, Rey de Jakku, je cherche à joindre la générale Organa.

 _\- Très bien, restez en stand-by je lui transferts votre code d'identification et vos coordonnées._

\- Merci.

Une demi-heure s'écoula encore avant qu'un autre appel ne résonne dans le cockpit. Rey se jeta sur l'émetteur de sa radio.

\- Leia ?

 _\- Rey ? C'est toi ?_

\- Oui, je suis sur Ahch-To, où êtes-vous ?

 _\- En sécurité ne t'en fais pas. Alderaan est avec moi. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle alors j'ai préféré la déplacer mais elle est en parfaite santé rassure-toi._

\- Très bien, où êtes-vous ?

 _\- Rey, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

\- Oui, je vais bien Leia, répondit-elle en poussant un soupir triste mais apaisé. Je… j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire et maintenant nous pouvons tous aller de l'avant.

 _\- Ce qu'il y avait à faire ?_ répéta la générale. _Alors c'est vrai ?_

\- Quoi donc ?

 _\- Tu as retrouvé ceux qui ont tué Ben ?_

\- Oui et ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à personne, je vous le promets.

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète_ , répondit-elle d'un ton grave.

\- Pardon ?

Rey était persuadée d'avoir mal entendu, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

 _\- Nous avons perdu le contact avec l'un de nos escadrons et des rumeurs nous sont parvenues sur un incident dans la bordure extérieure. Nous avons envoyé une patrouille pour vérifier et… Mon Dieu Rey, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?_

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour digérer le fait que Leia était au courant et pire encore qu'elle avait sûrement dû voir des images de ce qu'elle avait fait aux insurgés.

\- Oui. Oui c'est moi. C'étaient des meurtriers et des traîtres à la cause en plus de ça. Ils devaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

 _\- Bien entendu mais devant un tribunal, pas… comme ça._

\- Il n'y avait aucune preuve. Ils auraient très bien pu dire que c'était Ben qui les avait attaqués. Vous savez comme moi que le système judiciaire n'est pas infaillible mais moi je le suis. J'ai lu dans leurs esprits, j'ai assisté à la mise à mort de Ben. Ne vous leurrez pas Leia, c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait : une exécution.

La vieille dame ne répondit pas, trop bouleversée par tout ça. Elle comprenait le point de vue de Rey, elle comprenait les émotions qui devaient submerger la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Rien ne pouvait justifier ce qu'elle avait commis sur cette planète isolée, pas même le meurtre de son propre fils.

\- Dites-moi où vous êtes, reprit la Jedi un peu plus impérieusement.

 _\- Rey… je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas…_

\- Leia ?

Le doute puis la peur envahirent la jeune mère. Elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait fait avait effrayé la générale et que si elle avait fui Ahch-To ce n'était pas pour protéger Alderaan d'une attaque d'insurgés mais pour la protéger d'elle. Ses yeux s'agrandissant, elle comprit que Leia n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire où elle avait caché sa fille.

\- Dites-moi où est Alderaan !

 _\- Je pense que tu devrais prendre quelques jours pour toi, Rey. Faire le point sur ce que tu as fait…_

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fais Leia, coupa-t-elle, j'ai _déjà_ pris du temps pour me calmer et me recentrer, maintenant je veux retourner auprès de ma fille pour veiller sur elle et l'aimer comme son père l'a voulu avant de mourir.

La gorge de Leia se serra, c'était aussi difficile pour elle, mais la générale savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'enfant. Rey avait basculé, comme Ben avant elle, l'histoire se répétait, encore et toujours, comme une farce grotesque dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Dont _Leia_ n'en voyait pas la fin. Comme si l'univers entier avait prévu de lui infliger la même douleur encore et encore jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Leia ?

La voix de Rey à l'autre bout de la ligne était à la fois suppliante et menaçante.

 _\- Je suis désolée Rey, mais c'est mieux pour Alderaan._

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, la ligne se coupa et la jeune femme resta interdite, assise dans le siège du pilote du Faucon Millenium, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

Hux ne savait pas ce qui de la surprise ou de la déception primèrent lorsqu'il vit le Faucon Millenium se poser sur l'air d'atterrissage de la base d'Aleen et que Rey en sortit.

\- Jedi Suprême ? Nous vous avons cherché partout, qu'est-ce…

Il coupa lui-même sa phrase lorsqu'elle fut assez près de lui pour qu'il remarque ses vêtements abîmés et surtout tâchés d'un sang séché noirâtre.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Jedi Suprême ?

\- Je veux que vos officiers principaux soient réunis dans la salle du trône dans un quart d'heure.

\- A vos ordres.

Le ton de sa voix ne donnait pas matière à rétorquer et il obéit aussitôt. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec la mort de Kylo Ren mais son instinct lui disait aussi qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison et puis : où était l'enfant ? Était-il mort lui aussi ? Elle était partie enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et elle revenait quelques semaines plus tard, veuve et sans enfant. Quelque chose clochait dangereusement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du trône, suivit des officiers que Rey avait réclamé, il tiqua un instant sur la vision qu'elle lui offrait. La Jedi avait revêtu sa tenue de Chevalier de Ren, la large capuche dissimulait en partie son visage mais il pouvait quand même voir ses yeux briller de colère dessous. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut qu'elle était assise dans le trône du Suprême Leader et non pas dans le sien.

\- A genoux, commanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous en ligne devant elle.

Ils se jetèrent des regards les uns aux autres en se demandant qu'elle mouche pouvait bien l'avoir piqué mais l'instinct d'Hux lui souffla d'obéir. Il fut le premier à s'agenouiller et devant le regard noir de leur supérieure, les autres suivirent.

\- Hux.

\- Oui, Jedi Suprême ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

\- Je veux que les Chevaliers de Ren soit averti des ordres que je vais donner à l'instant.

\- Très bien.

Elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

\- Kylo Ren est mort et vengé, je reprends sa place à la tête du Premier Ordre. À partir d'aujourd'hui je serais le nouveau Suprême Leader et le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

Un commandant se redressa alors.

\- Hum, excusez-moi Jedi Suprême mais …

D'un revers de la main, Rey le tira au sol au pied de son trône.

\- N'avez-vous donc rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire commandant Hotteman ?

\- P…pardonnez-moi Suprême Leader, bafouilla l'officier.

Elle relâcha son emprise et le laissant se remettre pitoyablement dans le rang.

\- La première mission que je vais vous confier est simple : retrouvez-moi Leia Organa, vivante. Tuez tous ceux qui se dresseront sur votre chemin. Je vous communiquerais les coordonnées des principales bases de la Résistance, vous commencerez par là. Vous pouvez disposer, sauf vous, Hux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Suprême Leader ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant mais le général voyait ses mains trembler légèrement et il sentait l'atmosphère bourdonner autour de lui. Rey inspira lentement pour se calmer avant de tourner une nouvelle fois son regard vers son officier.

\- Il y a longtemps, vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait peut-être que se soit moi qui épouse votre cause, vous en souvenez-vous.

\- Je m'en souviens, oui.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons des motivations différentes mais qui nous mènerons au même résultat, je le crains.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là, Suprême Leader ?

\- Kylo Ren a été tué par des résistants renégats et tandis que je le vengeais comme il se doit, Leia Organa a enlevé notre fille.

Hux haussa un sourcil, seule manifestation physique d'un trouble intérieur bien plus grand. Ainsi l'enfant n'était pas mort, Kylo Ren avait réussi à engendrer une descendance avant de mourir, empêchant l'extinction de la lignée Skywalker.

\- Je veux que vous supervisiez les recherches et que vous me la rameniez, saine et sauve.

\- Cela risque d'aller à l'encontre des traités signés et…

\- Si vous rencontrez la moindre résistance, je vous donne carte blanche.

\- Bien, Suprême Leader.

Après avoir salué, Hux fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire par « le même résultat », autrement dit : la guerre. Certes, il était déçu de ne pouvoir accéder lui-même au trône mais cette femme-là était fait d'un métal bien plus dur que Kylo Ren ou même que Snoke, cette femme-là était animé par un désir plus considérable, plus profond et plus puissant encore que toutes les colères pathétiques de feu son époux ou que l'ambition froide de Snoke.

Le général connaissait bien son homologue de la Résistance, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas facile, voir impossible, de mettre la main sur quelque chose, ou en l'occurrence quelqu'un, se trouvant sous la protection de Leia Organa, ce qui lui promettait des centaines de justifications pour traquer et anéantir la Résistance. Et si leur frêle et jeune République Originelle tentait d'intervenir, Hux se ferait une joie, grâce à ses forces militaires, de leur rappeler qui détenait réellement le pouvoir dans cette galaxie.

Enfin les choses sérieuses reprenaient, enfin la guerre reprenait.

FIN

 **Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de "Puis vient la nuit". J'espère que vous avez appréciez ces quelques mois dans mon monde. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour un avis sur la globalité de la fic.**

 **Je vous invite à me rejoindre sur fb (vous m'y trouverez sous mon pseudo Noire de Jais). C'est un compte réservé à mes écrits donc vous n'y trouverez pas de trucs perso relous et dont vous vous foutez.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt, fandom de Star Wars, et peut-être à tout à l'heure sur celui d'Harry Potter.**

 **Bisous**


End file.
